The Last Rebuild - Primer Arco: Infancia Dura
by Shinasu Ewige Liebe
Summary: Cómo se habrían desarrollado Asuka y Shinji si se hubieran conocido antes de ser pilotos de Evangelion. Sus personalidades serían las mismas de haber tenido a su lado alguien que los ayude a sobrellevar las pérdidas y el abandono, alguien que los apoye ante los desafíos de la vida. Completo 30/11/19 Revisen mi perfil para encontrar la continuación.
1. Capítulo I: Viaje

**Nota Inicial**:

Esto es otra versión de la Reconstrucción de Evangelion, como debió ser al menos según mi gusto. En ella pueden encontrar referencias al Manga, Anime, las películas Rebuild y el manga Ikari Reising Project. Será un Asushin, esto lo aclaro para los sensibles a los emparejamiento como yo.

* * *

**Descargo**** de Responsabilidad:**

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que se desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (Anno no respondió mis intentos por contactarlo).

* * *

**_The_****_ Last Rebuild_**

**_Primer Arco: Infancia Dura_**

**Capítulo I: _Viaje_**

El miércoles por la tarde-noche, Yui se dirige al mostrador del aeropuerto junto a su pequeño hijo Shinji, para realizar el check-in, antes de abordar el avión que los llevará a Hamburgo en Alemania, el niño parece muy emocionado al igual que su madre, pero por diferentes razones. Ella se volverá a encontrar con su buena amiga y ex-compañera de la universidad, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, además de conocer a su pequeña hija Asuka Langley Sohryu. Por su parte, el pequeño Shinji está muy ansioso, ya que subirá a un avión por primera vez en su vida, también tiene nervios por lo desconocido y el gran aeropuerto, afortunadamente para él hoy es un día con poca concurrencia, sin mencionar que conocerá a quien espera, se convierta en su primera amiga.

El viaje es en parte un regalo por su cuarto cumpleaños, el cual fue hace dos días. Los motivos del viaje de la trigueña, no son meramente una visita social, eso es solo una casualidad, la verdadera razón del viaje, es que las dos están trabajando en lo mismo, la construcción de un Evangelion. Ambas son las directoras del proyecto y planean intercambiar los datos obtenidos hasta el momento. Yui se quedará un tiempo en Hamburgo y asistirá a su amiga en su trabajo, esperan que entre las dos, puedan terminar los ajustes necesarios para proceder a la activación de la unidad a cargo de Kyoko, el Evangelion Unidad 02.

Un emocionado pero tímido niño se sujeta firmemente a la pierna de su madre, mientras el caballero del mostrador revisa sus documentos y pasajes, asegurándose de que todo esté en orden. Shinji es un pequeño niño de 4 años de edad, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos de un azul oscuro, que solo se logra apreciar de cerca y mirando detenidamente. Su madre en cambio, es una joven mujer de cabello corto y castaño, que llega hasta sus hombros, sus ojos son verde esmeralda, ella tiene 27 años.

–Bueno, todo está en orden ¿Desea despachar algún equipaje? –dijo el caballero de traje gris, detrás del mostrador.

–Sí muchas gracias, solo esta valija. –fue la respuesta de Yui.

–Muy bien, aquí tiene sus boletos y documentos, no olvide conservar el comprobante de su valija en caso de extravío. –indicó el hombre antes de proseguir –El vuelo partirá en 55 minutos, a las 21:15 hrs, puede aguardar en la sala de espera, hasta que comiencen a llamar a los pasajeros, a las 20:45 hrs.

–Muchas gracias, que tenga una buena noche. –respondió la trigueña.

–Gracias igualmente y buen viaje. –retribuyó el caballero.

Yui guardó los documentos en su bolso de mano, junto con los pasajes y el comprobante de la valija. Luego mirando a Shinji a la cara, tomó su mano antes de preguntar:

–¿Te gustaría dar un paseo para ver si le compramos algún regalo a la pequeña Asuka y a Kyoko? El vuelo será largo, así que tendremos tiempo para descansar durante el viaje.

El niño asintió y empezaron a recorrer la terminal, el lugar era bastante amplio, lleno de negocios. La mayoría de ellos dedicados a la ropa y el turismo.

* * *

Tras pasar varios locales, madre e hijo encontraron una tienda de recuerdos con temática japonesa. Al entrar Yui eligió una réplica pequeña de un templo budista. Shinji siguió observando, sin ver nada interesante, no se puede encontrar algo digno del interés de un niño, en un local donde todos son adornos, que solo sirven para decorar, los pequeños se aburren fácilmente de ellos. Salieron de la tienda y siguieron caminando.

Finalmente, Yui y Shinji llegaron hasta una humilde juguetería, donde los ojos del infante se abrieron completamente con asombro e ilusión, la tienda era pequeña, pero para un niño de 4 años, había demasiados juguetes llamando su atención.

* * *

La mujer y el niño recorrieron la tienda en busca de algo para la pequeña Asuka, la trigueña dejo la elección en manos de su hijo. Luego de observar las góndolas con entusiasmo, el pequeño pensó: "_siendo una niña, le gustarán las muñecas o los peluches"_. Pero no sabía cuál elegir, le señaló algunos a su madre para conocer su opinión, pero entre ambos los fueron descartando.

De pronto, Shinji se detuvo en la sección de rompecabezas y bloques de construcción, le pareció que alguno de estos podría ser apropiado. Con ellos, los dos podrían entretenerse juntos, dejando volar su imaginación, armando autos, edificios, animales o lo que les viniera en gana. Su madre estuvo de acuerdo, era una muy buena idea, a través del juego, los niños establecen lazos de amistad.

El morocho, dejó que Yui decidiera cual era el más adecuado para su edad, ella eligió uno con muchas piezas genéricas, pero que no tuvieran un tamaño demasiado pequeño, temiendo que, en un momento de distracción, algo malo sucediera, después de todo, los niños aún tenían solo 4 años. El paquete traía unas 500 piezas y un manual guía con varias ilustraciones para que los pequeños las intentaran, hasta que se les ocurriera armar algo mejor. Se dirigió a la caja y pidió que se lo envolvieran para regalo.

* * *

Al salir de la tienda, madre e hijo pudieron escuchar que por los altoparlantes la voz de una señorita, llamando a los pasajeros con destino a Hamburgo, Alemania. Así que se encaminaron a la puerta designada y se pusieron en la fila para mostrar los boletos.

Después de 5 minutos de espera, fue su turno, Yui le entregó los boletos a la aeromoza, quien llevaba un traje azul y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, esta tras comprobar los pasajes les indicó, que siguieran por el pasillo que conecta con la cabina del avión.

El pasillo tenía unos 2 metros de ancho y 20 de largo, unas cuatro ventanas, dos a cada lado, que prácticamente ocupaban ambas superficies laterales, entregando una generosa vista de la pista y del avión que estaban por abordar.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cabina, otra aeromoza de traje verde y pañuelo azul, miró sus boletos para señalarles dónde estaban sus asientos. Shinji se sentó al lado de la ventana, mientras su madre guardaba su bolso de mano bajo el asiento y los regalos en el compartimento superior, para luego sentarse al lado de su hijo.

* * *

La aeronave poseía tres columnas de asientos, agrupados de a dos, una central y dos a los extremos. El avión no era muy grande, pero sí muy cómodo, ya que solo contaba con Clase Ejecutiva y Primera. Cuando dieron las 21:10 hrs el capitán de la aeronave se dirigió a los pasajeros anunciando que iniciarían los preparativos para el despegue.

El corazón de Shinji latía con fuerza por la emoción, ante el inminente inicio del viaje. Yui le abrochó el cinturón al pequeño, antes de hacer lo mismo con el propio. A pesar de estar atado a su asiento, él podía ver muy bien por la ventana. Los motores rugieron al encenderse y el niño se asustó un poco, todo era nuevo para él.

El pequeño fue tomado por sorpresa cuando el avión comenzó a carretear por la pista, sintiendo la presión de la inercia sobre su cuerpo, pero más se sorprendió, cuando la nariz del avión comenzó a inclinarse hacia arriba para levantar vuelo. Fueron unos minutos de alta emoción hasta que el avión alcanzó la altura adecuada al lograr nivelarse.

Una vez que la señal de los cinturones se apagó, Yui desató el cinturón de Shinji, permitiendo que este se asomara a la ventana, para poder apreciar una magnífica vista de Tokio-3, decorada con las luces de la ciudad que iluminaban la noche y ocultaban las estrellas. Pero pronto el niño sintió el vértigo de la altura, provocando que se volviera a sentar para sujetar con fuerza la mano de su madre, ante lo cual, ella no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura por la reacción de su hijo.

El vuelo fue muy largo, primero vieron una película juntos, luego comieron un plato de Takoyaki. Yui le habló un poco sobre Kyoko y Asuka, lo que provocó que Shinji se emocionara con la idea de conocerlas.

Luego de la comida, madre e hijo tomaron una prolongada siesta. Al despertar, vieron otra película y al final de la misma, Shinji se dejó vencer nuevamente por el sueño.

* * *

Ya cerca de su destino, Yui despertó a su hijo para indicarle que mirara por la ventana. La vista era igual de asombrosa que la de Tokio-3. Pero la arquitectura de los edificios parecía ser diferente, además de que no eran tan altos, como los que había en la moderna ciudad y estaban iluminados por el sol de la tarde.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuándo Yui le señaló a Shinji que se sentara y le abrochó el cinturón. Él se sorprendió, asustándose un poco, cuando el avión comenzó a inclinarse para descender. Nuevamente, tomó la mano de su madre sujetándola con fuerza, ella le volvió a sonreír, aunque le dolía un poco, el niño realmente se estaba asustando, entonces ella besó su frente antes de decirle:

–¡Tranquilo, no te asustes! –expresó Yui mientras le acariciaba la mano con su pulgar– El avión se prepara para aterrizar, pronto estaremos en el aeropuerto de Hamburgo.

Con esto, el niño se relajó un poco, pero sin soltar la mano de su madre, solo disminuyó la fuerza ejercida sobre ella.

Al aterrizar, el capitán dio el típico discurso de la compañía aérea antes de indicarles que podían descender. Yui aguardó un poco, ya que no estaban apurados por bajar del avión. Ella prefería esperar a que la mayoría de los otros pasajeros descendiera y evitar inconvenientes con los mismos o que alguno apurado por bajar, la separara de Shinji y lo perdiera de vista. Después de todo, esta ciudad era nueva para ellos y temía que, al no hablar fluidamente el idioma, las cosas se complicaran sin necesidad. Por suerte, Kyoko y Asuka estarían esperándolos.

Cuando solo quedaban unas cuatro personas, Yui se levantó para estirarse un poco, luego se dispuso a recuperar su bolso de mano y los paquetes del compartimiento sobre el asiento. Extrajo dos chaquetas del bolso, antes de guardar los paquetes dentro. Luego prosiguió por colocarle la chaqueta violeta a Shinji, antes de ponerse la suya de color marrón. Debido al Segundo Impacto, el cambio de las estaciones había cesado, por eso en Tokio-3 disfrutaban de un leve verano durante todo el año. En cambio, en Alemania, tenían una mezcla de otoño e invierno, donde ocasionalmente nevaba.

* * *

Una vez listos, la trigueña tomó la mano de su hijo y juntos descendieron del avión. Caminaron despacio, ella estaba concentrada en observar a la gente fuera del pasillo, tratando de divisar a su amiga. No le costó mucho, fue relativamente fácil, pues era la única mujer de pelo rubio, que sostenía una niña de cabello rojizo en sus brazos. Eso sin mencionar, que la mayoría de la gente, que había ido a buscar a un familiar o conocido, ya se había retirado y los pasajeros que salían del avión, estaban todos de espalda.

–¡Yui por acá! –exclamó su amiga.

Yui levantó su mano saludando, mientras se acercaba con Shinji hasta su amiga. El niño se escudaba con desconfianza detrás de una de las piernas de su madre, tímidamente alzó la mirada para apreciar mejor a quienes se acercaban.

Kyoko poseía un largo cabello rubio, ligeramente ondulado, que apenas caía un poco por su espalda, sus ojos eran de un tono celeste claro, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una polera marrón. Mientras que la niña, ostentaba una melena roja, de un largo semejante al de su madre. Esto aumentaba el parecido entre ellas, salvo que los ojos de la niña eran de un tono azul, que rivalizaba con los de Shinji, siempre que no se tuviera en cuenta el tono de pelo de cada una. El cabello de la niña, estaba sujeto por un lazo verde, en combinación con su vestido de igual tono, con volados en blanco, sobre este traía un saquito de lana de color rojo.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto en bajar? –cuestionó Kyoko con una media sonrisa–Ya sé, te quedaste dormida y tu pobre hijo tuvo que despertarte.

–Jajaja, muy graciosa Kyoko, es bueno ver que conservas tu sentido del humor –respondió Yui devolviendo la sonrisa.

–Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo. Te presentaré, esta es mi pequeña hija, mi orgullo. –celebró la rubia para luego bajar a su hija de sus brazos, dejando que esta se acercara hasta Yui.

–Mucho gusto señorita Yui, mi nombre es Asuka Langley Sohryu. –dijo la niña extendiendo su mano con una tierna sonrisa.

–¡Pero mira nada más! ¡Qué niña tan simpática e inteligente tenemos aquí! –expresó sonriente y calmada– Es un placer para mí al fin conocerte, mi nombre es Yui Ikari, pero puedes decirme Obasan Yui –insinuó refiriéndose a ella misma como Tía de Asuka– y este es mi hijo Shinji. –agregó señalando luego al niño que estaba casi escondido detrás de su pierna.

La niña se acercó un poco más, para ver al tímido niño escondido detrás de Yui.

–Mucho gusto Shinji. –enunció Asuka manteniendo su sonrisa.

–Muuu… mucho gusto Asuka. Soy Shin… Shinji Ikari. –titubeó levemente ruborizado y con algo de temor en su cara.

–¡Vaya sabes hablar! ¿Pero por qué estás tan nervioso? Si tartamudeas así, la gente pensará que eres baka, no tengas miedo, yo no muerdo, si no me provocan.

Esto provocó la risa de sus madres y la intervención de la trigueña.

–¡Discúlpalo Asuka! Es un poco tímido con las personas que no conoce, sin mencionar, que nunca vio a una niña tan linda. –aseguró dedicándole su más cálida sonrisa.

Los dos niños se sonrojaron de manera furiosa ante el comentario de Yui, Kyoko solo se rió.

–Muchas gracias Obasan Yui. –agradeció la niña el cumplido aún sonrojada antes de volverse hacia a Shinji– ¿Es eso cierto Shinji?

Shinji asintió tímidamente, provocando que Asuka le sonriera con más entusiasmo, antes de ofrecerle su mano, la cual él tomó.

–¡Me caes bien! ¡Creo que seremos buenos amigos!

* * *

Luego de recoger la valija de Yui, los cuatro salieron del aeropuerto, ya eran las 16:30 hrs de la tarde del jueves. Los niños iban tomados de la mano, en medio de sus madres que sostenían sus otras manos y caminaron hasta el auto de Kyoko, al cual se subieron y emprendieron el pequeño viaje hasta la residencia Sohryu.

* * *

**Notas Aclaratorias:**

_**Takoyaki**_ : son bolitas de masa rellenas con trocitos de pulpo.

_**Obasan**_ : "Tía" en japonés.

_**Baka**_ : "Tonto" en japonés.

* * *

**Nota**** Final:**  
Bueno, esta será la mecánica de publicación un capítulo cada dos semanas, a menos que vea interés de su parte con likes y reviews. La primer meta es fácil, 20 entre las dos categorías y al menos un review. En este momento garantizo terminar con el Primer Arco, que son un total de 12 capítulos. Por el momento confirmo que habrá 2 Arcos.  
Por otro lado solicito su colaboración, necesito una canción de cumpleaños en japones, he buscado pero sin éxito hasta ahora. Me la pueden hacer llegar por MP y claro recibirán el crédito por ella como corresponde. Tienen tiempo para colaborar en eso hasta el capítulo 10, dado que la necesito para el 11.  
Sin más que decir espero que hallan disfrutado de este capítulo así como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Atentamente Arroba5.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Principal "Ground Spirit Minerva", gracias a ella pueden leer esto sin faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales. además autora del cover con el que esta historia se ilustra. No duden en buscarla en Google y aquí en fanfiction u/1987526/Ground-Spirit-Minerva y darle una oportunidad a sus historias, además de pasar por su deviantart: /groundspiritminerva

En segundo lugar agradezco también el apoyo y aliento de mi otro beta "aniber-estrada", y recomiendo sus historias las cuales pueden encontrar también aquí en u/6349482/aniber-estrada.

"Anon132465798" agradezco tu comentario, ese fue un error muy importante. Para el resto pido disculpas y si notan uno igual no duden en comentarlo.


	2. Capítulo II: Asuka y Shinji

Nota Inicial:

No, no llegue a sumar 20 entre reviews y follows, apenas llegamos a la mitad. Pero mi amigo y colega "aniber-estrada" puso la historia en facebook donde lleva casi 50 likes y algunos comentarios. Además, al anterior capítulo lo considero muy corto y como al menos a recibido 230 views, procedo a publicar el segundo, a la vez que les demuestro que si cumplen yo también lo hago.

En este capítulo veremos cómo comienzan a relacionarse nuestros protagonistas, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (Anno aún me ignora, espero que sea porque está trabajando duro en Rebuild 3.0 + 1.0).

* * *

_**The** __**Last** __**Rebuild**_

_**Primer Arco: Infancia Dura**_

**Capítulo II: **_**Asuka y Shinji**_

El viaje desde el Aeropuerto hasta la casa de Kyoko, duró unos 30 minutos. En el camino Asuka le señalaba a Shinji los edificios que ella conocía, como el hospital local, una gran juguetería, el centro comercial y un gran parque, donde iban con su madre los fines de semana.

* * *

Tras 5 minutos, luego de pasar por el parque, el grupo llegó a la residencia Sohryu. No era demasiado lujosa, pero tenía un pequeño jardín en la entrada además de contar con dos plantas, planta baja y primer piso. En el frente tenía una cerca, la base de unos 60 cm era de ladrillos y sobre esta, se erguían barrotes que completaban la reja y le otorgaban una altura total de 3 metros.

En la reja había dos accesos, una puerta doble para ingresar caminando y un gran portón, para que el auto ingresara en el garaje. Los caminos desde la puerta hasta la casa eran de adoquines, el resto de la superficie del frente, estaba cubierta por césped. Contra la casa, había arbustos que llegan hasta la altura da la única ventana visible en la planta baja y a los costados de la puerta, dos grandes macetas que contenían unos pequeños pinos.

En el piso superior, se podían divisar dos ventanas, iguales a la que se encontraba en la planta baja. El techo de tejas negras, poseía igual caída a ambos lados y se podían divisar dos chimeneas, las paredes exteriores eran de ladrillo pintadas de rojo. La puerta era de madera oscura, la entrada del garaje tenía cuatro ventanas en la parte superior y estaba pintada de blanco.

Cuando se acercaron al portón, Kyoko usó un control remoto para que se abriera y así ingresar a la propiedad, dejando el auto frente a la puerta del garaje, dónde los cuatro pasajeros se bajaron. Yui retiró los bolsos del baúl para entrar a la casa por la puerta principal.

* * *

El interior era bastante cálido, una alfombra de color crema se extendía por toda la superficie. Justo frente a la puerta, una escalera llevaba al piso superior; a la izquierda un pasillo, que llegaba al fondo de la casa, con una puerta blanca, correspondiente al baño de la planta baja y en el fondo dos umbrales enfrentados.

El umbral de la izquierda, comunicaba con la cocina, que tenía un piso de cerámica blanca y en las paredes azulejos celestes, en la pared del fondo había una puerta blanca que comunicaba con el patio trasero. Al lado de ella, estaba la heladera de cuatro puertas, tres alacenas con superficie de mármol blanco la separaban de la cocina, sobre las alacenas flotaban tres armarios y del otro lado había dos piletas, en el centro de la habitación se ubicaba una mesa con cuatro sillas.

Mientras que el umbral de la derecha conducía a un gran salón. En él, se podía apreciar una enorme chimenea con un tenue fuego que iluminaba la habitación, sobre la cual, a unos 15 cm por encima de la repisa, había un gran televisor de pantalla plana. En el centro una mesa larga con tres sillas a cada lado y una en cada cabecera. Entre la mesa y la chimenea se encontraban, un sillón de cuero negro de tres cuerpos, y a cada lado de este, dos sillones blancos de un solo cuerpo. Los sillones estaban en torno a una mesa de té. En el extremo opuesto a la chimenea, estaba la ventana del frente de la casa.

En el piso superior estaban las habitaciones de Kyoko y Asuka, con el baño principal entre ellas, el cual tenía comunicación interna solo con el cuarto de la rubia. El resto del nivel, consistía en un balcón que daba al patio trasero de la casa, al cual se accedía desde las habitaciones.

Los niños se sentaron en el sillón de tres cuerpos y empezaron a conocerse mejor. Yui se sentó en el segundo sillón blanco, dejando su bolso a un costado previo a relajarse un poco tras el largo viaje. La rubia se fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kyoko volvió con cuatro tazas y una bandeja de masas. La cansada viajera se enderezó para tomar una, los niños tomaron una masita cada uno y luego su respectiva taza. La anfitriona se sentó en el otro sillón blanco tomando la taza restante.

–Bueno Kyoko, ¿ya tienes preparada la agenda de nuestras actividades para los próximos días? –preguntó Yui.

–Sí. –contestó la rubia– Primero me tomaré tres días aprovechando el fin de semana, para descansar del trabajo y mostrarles un poco de la ciudad, después de eso nos dedicaremos al proyecto.

–Suena bien, a mí también me viene bien un descanso, además de que podré aprovechar para adaptarme al cambio horario, antes de que empecemos a trabajar.

Dicho esto, Yui tomó su bolso para extraer los regalos adquiridos en la terminal de Tokio-3, le dio el grande a Shinji a la vez que dejaba el otro en su regazo.

–No vayas a creer que vinimos con las manos vacías –le dijo la ojiverde a Kyoko– esto es para ti.

Poniéndose de pie, la trigueña le entregó el pequeño paquete a su amiga.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Kyoko– ¡Me has sorprendido! No me lo esperaba. ¡Muchas gracias! –pronunció y fue tomando el paquete con algo de ilusión en los ojos.

–Espero que sea de tu agrado, tal vez te resulte de utilidad.

Kyoko rompió la envoltura para examinar minuciosamente el objeto que contenía. Sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca, mientras miraba a Yui con confusión, sin comprender completamente lo que su amiga quería decir con este regalo.

–Creo que te vendría bien seguir algunas de las enseñanzas de Buda, para controlar mejor tu temperamento. –bromeó Yui tratando de contener su risa.

–¡Oye! –exclamó lo rubia alzando un poco la voz– Ya no me irrito tan fácilmente, he cambiado desde que Asuka entró en mi vida, si no me crees, siéntete libre de preguntarle. –invitó con la cara cada vez más roja y bastante molesta.

–De acuerdo, puedo verlo por tu reacción, no necesito preguntarle a nadie. –concedió la trigueña ligeramente asustada y sorprendida– Sin embargo, espero que te guste, la verdadera intención detrás de él, era que te recuerde tus raíces.

–Mmm… está bien, debo reconocer que es bastante lindo y me produce un poco de nostalgia. –confeso Kyoko recobrando su compostura y perdiendo el rubor de su rostro.

Yui se giró hacia los niños, quienes se sonreían de la situación y las reacciones de los adultos. Al ver a Shinji pudo notar que estaba un poco nervioso, por la forma en que sujetaba el paquete, entonces se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. El niño la miró, mientras ella desplazaba sus ojos desde el paquete hacia Asuka, dándole a entender que se lo entregara.

–Esto… yo… te traje esto Asuka, espero que sea de tu agrado y que nos podamos divertir usándolo juntos. –anunció el morocho con titubeo, su cara se volvió completamente roja al concluir y de manera un poco brusca, le ofreció el paquete a la niña.

La pelirroja lo observó detenidamente, tomándolo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, lo agitó un poco, para intentar adivinar qué era lo que contenía. Fue entonces que oyó una serie de colisiones de pequeñas piezas, que parecían ser de plástico. Sus ojos se ensancharon de emoción y con un poco de ansiedad comenzó a rasgar el papel, para liberar una colorida caja. La cual poseía símbolos que no podía reconocer; a pesar de que hablaba el idioma, ella aún no conocía la manera en que se representaba la escritura japonesa; pero las imágenes de los bloques le dijeron de qué se trataba. Los ojos de Asuka se pusieron brillosos al humedecerse por la emoción y sus labios se separaron dejando ver sus dientes, exhibiendo una gran sonrisa.

–¡Muchas gracias Shinji! –canturreó Asuka con alegría en su voz– Con esto, seguramente seré capaz de ampliar mi colección de monumentos famosos a escala.

–Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado. –contestó el niño aún sonrojado mientras miraba sus pies, como si estos fueran algo muy interesante que ver en este momento.

–¿Podríamos ir a mi habitación y comenzar a disfrutar de este regalo? –consultó la niña a su madre, casi suplicando con los ojos vidriosos al mirarla.

–Por supuesto que pueden. –concedió la rubia– Eso me dará la oportunidad de ponerme al día con Yui, los buscaremos cuando tengamos lista la cena.

Asuka acomodó la caja debajo de su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con su mano libre tomaba la de Shinji, para arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto. Cuidadosamente subieron las escaleras para no tropezar o caer.

* * *

Una vez en el segundo nivel, la ojiazul le enseñó su habitación al morocho, dejando la caja sobre su cama. El cuarto era bastante amplio, un ventanal con marco de madera, de dos puertas, con cortinas rojas recogidas a cada lado, comunicaba al balcón. El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra bastante mullida de un tono beige. Las paredes eran de un color rosa pastel, contra la pared derecha, se encontraba la cama de la niña, con una muñeca de trapo pelirroja apoyada en la almohada. Detrás de esta y al lado del ventanal, se apreciaba una estantería llena de libros y frente a ella, unos escalones móviles de madera para facilitar el acceso a los mismos.

Del otro lado había una pequeña mesa azul con cuatro pequeñas sillas rojas, sobre la mesa descansaban una pila de hojas blancas y una caja de metal abierta, con muchos lápices de colores y algunas hojas con dibujos desparramadas. Justo en medio de la pared, había un gran armario con seis cajones y dos puertas en la parte superior. En la otra esquina del cuarto, se observaba un gran baúl contra la pared, frente al cual, había tres estructuras que llamaron la atención de Shinji. El pequeño pudo ver que estaban hechas de pequeños bloques, pero no sabía lo que eran. Sobre el baúl había un par de osos de peluche, uno marrón y otro rosado. El techo era blanco, con una lámpara colgante justo en el medio.

–Tienes una muy linda habitación. –elogió Shinji– Es considerablemente más grande que la mía.

–Muchas gracias, pero esta es una habitación pequeña, si la comparamos con la de mi mamá.

–Disculpa Asuka, pero… –advirtió señalando las tres estructuras que no conocía– ¿Qué se supone que son esos edificios que tienes por ahí?

–Oh… eso. –contestó la niña con asombro de que no las reconociera y se acercó a ellas para enseñarle– Esta es la Torre Eiffel, este el Arco del Triunfo y este es el Coliseo Romano. –volvió a ver a Shinji para preguntarle– ¿Acaso no ves que son casi idénticas? Claro los colores no son los mismos y las reales no tienen tanta variedad, pero creo que he logrado que la forma sea casi exacta.

–Puedo apreciar, que has hecho un muy buen trabajo y te has esforzado mucho. –contestó el morocho con los hombros caídos y algo de vergüenza es su rostro antes de justificarse– Pero no conozco ni la Torre Eiffel, ni el Arco del Triunfo, ni tampoco el Coliseo Romano.

–Ya veo. –respondió la pelirroja dando un suspiro de alivio– Por un momento creí que no había hecho un buen trabajo.

Ella caminó hacia la repisa llena de libros. Una vez allí, acomodó los escalones para examinar el tercer estante contando desde abajo. Luego de tomar un libro, se dirigió a la mesa para sentarse en una de las sillas y así buscar con comodidad entre sus hojas.

–Ven, acércate, mira aquí.

Él se acercó tímidamente, tomando una de las sillas, colocándola junto a la de Asuka para unirse a ella.

–Esta es la Torre Eiffel. –señaló la niña mientras le enseñaba una foto a Shinji.

El niño observo con atención un momento la imagen que le enseñaban, antes de asentir con la cabeza, entonces ella paso algunas hojas.

–Este es el Arco del Triunfo. –repitió ella ante una nueva imagen.

Nuevamente Shinji repitió sus acciones, mostrando interés en lo que Asuka le instruía.

–Por último, este es el Coliseo Romano. –pronunció la pelirroja con poco entusiasmo.

–¡Sorprendente! ¡Son idénticos! –celebró el ojiazul, completamente asombrado del talento de su nueva amiga y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro– ¡Eres muy hábil!

Shinji no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no solo era una niña muy linda, sino que también era muy hábil e inteligente. Ella se sonrojó ante su comentario, su mirada de asombro y la gran sonrisa que le ofrecía. Asuka pensó: "_es_ _algo lindo, aunque un poco_ _baka"_. Luego la pequeña respondió al elogio:

–Gracias, me alegra que aprecies mi enorme talento, me tomó algo de tiempo completar cada una. Por un momento me hiciste dudar de mis capacidades, pero sabía que mi madre no me mentía, cuándo dijo que eran réplicas perfectas de las originales.

–Gomen ne. –susurró Shinji bajando la mirada.

–No te disculpes, tú no sabías como eran. Además no has dicho nada malo, al contrario, me has alagado. –reconfortó Asuka con una tierna sonrisa.

La niña se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a su baúl, el cual abrió extrayendo una gran valija. La apoyó en el piso, para luego caminar hasta su cama y tomando el regalo que Shinji le había traído. Se acercó a el niño, para sujetar su mano y conducirlo hacia la caja que dejo en el piso.

–Ven, vamos a abrir el regalo que me has dado –indicó la pelirroja– y acomodemos las piezas en esta valija por color.

–De acuerdo. –concedió Shinji con algo de duda en su voz.

Ella abrió cuidadosamente la caja, tratando de no dañarla y dejando caer el contenido sobre la alfombra. Unas cuantas bolsas de plástico transparente aterrizaron sobre el piso. Al parecer, estaban separados según su forma, la pequeña abrió la valija que había dejado en el piso, para sacar un cajón de esta, que tenía varias divisiones y ponerlo frente a ellos. Luego tomando la valija, la acercó para dejarla detrás del cajón. Está también tenía divisiones dentro de las que había muchos bloques ordenados por color.

–Toma alguna de las bolsas, ábrelas cuidadosamente y retira de a uno cada bloque. –instruyó la niña– Con cuidado de que no se te caigan, podrían perderse en la alfombra. Una vez que terminemos de separarlos por color, iremos a la mesa y veremos qué podemos hacer.

–Muy bien, no te preocupes seré muy cuidadoso. Además soy muy prolijo, siempre ordeno mi habitación y ayudo a mamá con la limpieza. –respondió el niño, esbozando una sonrisa y comenzando con la tarea que su nueva amiga le había encomendado.

Así estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que solo quedó una bolsa. Asuka la tomó para abrirla y cuidadosamente depositarla en el suelo. Entonces comenzaron a sacar piezas de a uno a la vez, para guardarla donde correspondía acorde a su color. En algunas ocasiones, los pequeños buscaban una nueva pieza al mismo tiempo provocando que sus manos se rozaran. Era allí cuándo Shinji ante la duda de ambos, cortésmente le indicaba a la pelirroja que ella tomara la siguiente.

A los 5 minutos terminaron la tarea, guardaron el cajón, para luego cerrar la valija y se dirigieron a la mesa. Dejando la valija en el suelo, ojearon nuevamente el libro, buscando algo para intentar hacer.

Asuka quería algo simple, ya que era la primera vez que Shinji lo intentaría, él estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ayudar a su nueva amiga en su objetivo, pero no se sentía muy confiado de ser realmente de ayuda, ya que tenía miedo de cometer un error. De pronto, la pelirroja supo que era lo que podrían intentar hacer y no sería muy difícil, al contrario, resultaría bastante sencillo. Empezó a pasar las hojas rápidamente, buscando lo que tenía en mente, tras llegar al final del libro, lo cerró solo para volver a empezar desde el principio, y en las primeras hojas lo encontró. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se lo enseñó a Shinji.

–Mira, creo que es ideal para que lo intentemos, ya que nunca lo has hecho antes. ¿Qué te parece?

–Se ve bastante sencillo. ¿No te resultará aburrido? –consultó el pequeño.

–No te preocupes por eso. –respondió la niña– No me aburriré si trabajamos juntos. Además lo terminaremos en poco tiempo. Una vez que te acostumbres, buscaremos algo un poco más difícil y así iremos progresando. –anunció con una gran sonrisa.

Shinji devolvió de igual manera la sonrisa que ella le mostraba, pero con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Así los niños despejaron la mesa para trabajar con comodidad. Asuka había elegido hacer un templo de Grecia, era bastante sencillo, unas cuantas columnas iguales a los lados, una base y un techo simple, nada muy complicado. El interior no era importante, además, ni siquiera ella era capaz de hacer las estatuas con los bloques en una escala tan pequeña. Empezaron por decidir qué colores usarían, lo mejor era blanco y gris para el exterior, si los bloques no alcanzaban usarían otros colores en las partes no visibles.

Comenzaron por la base, tenían que hacer una plataforma con unos tres escalones, eso era muy sencillo, Shinji se encargó del nivel superior, que sería el piso del templo. Asuka hizo el primer y segundo escalón descendiendo, solo el contorno visible, que debía ser blanco o gris. Cuando terminaron, juntaron las dos partes, asegurándose de que encajaran bien, dieron vuelta la base para que el piso quedara hacia abajo y comenzaron con el último nivel, nuevamente solo el contorno. De esta manera, si les faltaban bloques podrían reforzar la estructura con otros de diferentes colores.

Luego siguieron con las columnas, Asuka hizo la primera, para que Shinji la tuviera de ejemplo, en total necesitaban seis columnas para el frente, seis para la parte posterior, y doce para cada lado. Terminaron con bastante rapidez, ya que era algo repetitivo, la niña hizo otras veinte y el niño quince, al final tenían doce columnas blancas y veinticuatro grises. Con cuidado de que no se les desarmaran, las colocaron sobre la base que habían construido previamente, las blancas en el frente y el contra frente, mientras que las grises quedaron a los lados.

Al concluir, los niños comenzaron a hacer dos triángulos, uno para el frente y otro para la parte de atrás, para sostener el techo del templo, uniéndolos por los extremos para colocarlos sobre las columnas. Cuando terminaron, cuidadosamente dieron vuelta el edificio y reforzaron la base con bloques de distintos colores.

–¿Cómo haremos el techo? –consultó Shinji rascándose la cabeza– No tenemos bloques que se puedan acoplar a los triángulos, además los bordes de estos son lisos.

–Oh no te preocupes por eso, ya lo tengo resuelto. –aclaró Asuka con mucha confianza en su voz y sonriendo.

La niña se puso de pie y fue al armario, en uno de los cajones consiguió una lámina de cartón. La comparó con el templo, antes de trazar una línea guía con un lápiz para a acondicionarla. Con ayuda de la mesa, la dobló siguiendo la marca que había hecho previamente.

Posteriormente por medio de unas tijeras, de manera cuidadosa y guiándose por el doblez, la pequeña le dio los toques finales. Con la ayuda de Shinji y orientándose con los triángulos, ejercieron presión para hacer una nueva marca. Entonces realizaron un nuevo pliegue, otra vez, la niña recurrió a las tijeras para cortar el excedente. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con la lámina la ubicó sobre el templo.

–¿Ves? Era fácil –proclamó la pelirroja con orgullo.

–¡Vaya! Ha quedado muy bien– contestó el niño.

–Ven, vamos a mostrarle a nuestras madres, lo que hemos construido juntos, gracias a tu regalo.

Con sumo cuidado tomaron su creación para ir al salón a exhibirla.

–Mütter, Obasan Yui, miren lo que hemos hecho con Shinji.

La niña puso sobre la mesa de té, el pequeño templo. Yui y Kyoko lo observaron detenidamente, la trigueña se sorprendió al verlo, dado que la niña era realmente talentosa.

–Mmm, es un templo antiguo ¿no? –inquirió la madre mirando a su hija.

–Sí, es un templo griego, no es muy elaborado, pero no quería hacer nada complicado, ya que era la primera vez para Shinji. –confirmó Asuka como justificándose.

–¿Lo hicieron ustedes dos? –preguntó lo madre del niño aún sorprendida y con algo de incredulidad de la habilidad de los niños, en especial de su hijo.

–Sí, Asuka me guio y fue bastante sencillo. –intervino Shinji con timidez.

–¡Claro! ¡Te lo dije! –recalcó la niña a Yui– Cada uno colaboró en el proceso. –reiteró con una postura orgullosa y algo de fastidio, mirando a Yui.

–Me han impresionado, sabía que eras inteligente Asuka, pero no creí que lo fueras tanto, como para lograr guiar a mi Shinji, además eres muy hábil.

–Muchas gracias Obasan Yui. –articuló relajándose, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

–Bueno ¿Por qué no vuelven a la habitación? Pronto empezaré con la cena y sería bueno, que vayas ordenando las cosas en tu cuarto, más tarde iré a preparar todo para que Shinji duerma allí, Yui dormirá conmigo en mi habitación.

–De acuerdo. –dijeron los niños al unísono, un poco desanimados, por no poder seguir jugando.

Así, Shinji tomó delicadamente el templo en sus manos antes de seguir a Asuka hasta su habitación. Al llegar, lo depositó sobre la mesa y entre los dos, juntaron todos los bloques que habían sobrado o sido descartados por no ser adecuados para formar parte del templo, los guardaron por color en la valija y el cajón.

Al terminar de ordenar los bloques, la niña cerró la valija para la guardarla en el baúl. Volvieron a poner las hojas blancas, los dibujos ordenados uno sobre otro y la lata de lápices de colores sobre la mesa. Asuka se giró hacia el niño para consultarle:

–¿Dónde deberíamos dejar el templo?

–Mmm, no lo sé. ¿Qué tal si reacomodamos tus otros monumentos y los ordenamos para que los cuatro sean visibles y no oculten a otro? –sugirió Shinji en respuesta.

Los monumentos de Asuka, estaban uno al lado del otro, formando una línea.

–Es una buena idea, –contestó ella– no me parece bien solo seguir alineándolos uno junto al otro.

La pequeña tomó el Arco del Triunfo para dejarlo a un costado, colocando la Torre Eiffel al lado del Coliseo Romano, estos últimos quedaron delante del baúl, dejando un espacio prudente para poder acceder al mismo, sin que hubiera posibilidad de golpear los monumentos. Por su parte, Shinji puso el templo delante de la Torre y el Arco al lado de este, delante del Coliseo.

–¿Te parece bien así? –interrogó el morocho.

–Mmm, creo que mejor los ponemos al revés. El Arco es algo más alto que el templo, me parece que así se verán mejor, ya que la Torre es el más alto de todos.

–Sí, tienes toda la razón, así se ve mucho mejor. –dijo el niño elogiando el nuevo orden establecido por Asuka.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y en ese momento, Yui entró por la puerta para llamarlos a la mesa.

–¡Oh mira lo que tenemos aquí! Es una habitación muy linda Asuka. –dijo la trigueña una vez dentro del cuarto.

Antes de que la niña respondiera, la mujer se acercó a los monumentos hechos de bloques para observar detenidamente los tres que no había visto.

–¡Guau! ¡Realmente eres muy habilidosa Asuka! –esbozó la ojiverde con asombro en su rostro– Has hecho unas replicas muy detalladas de la Torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo y el Coliseo Romano, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que las hiciste con bloques de juguete.

–Muchas gracias Obasan Yui. –respondió muy sonrojada y mirando sus pies, luego sacudió la cabeza para cambiar de actitud– ¡Es natural que sea capaz de hacer esto! Después de todo. ¡Soy la Gran Asuka Langley Sohryu! –proclamó, esta vez parándose de manera muy orgullosa.

Yui se rió de lo orgullosa que era la niña y cómo le recordaba a Kyoko, después de todo, la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol. Shinji se encogió ligeramente de hombros, pero sin apartar la vista de Asuka, estaba fascinado con la confianza que ella mostraba.

Luego de esto, los niños fueron a lavarse las manos para cenar. Tras ello, los tres se dirigieron al salón.

* * *

Kyoko había preparado un plato de Spätzlets con salsa Boloñesa para la cena. La trigueña y la rubia, se sentaron mirando hacia el umbral de un lado de la mesa y los niños en frente de sus madres. La cena fue tranquila, aunque Shinji dudó un poco a la hora de comer, al ver un tenedor entre los cubiertos, dado que estaba más acostumbrado a los palillos. Por fortuna para él, podía usar una cuchara, lo que simplificó las cosas.

Una vez todos terminaron sus platos y quedaron satisfechos, Kyoko preparó un poco de té mientras Yui servía el postre que había preparado, Dorayaki. Era la primera vez que Asuka lo probaba, ya que su madre rara vez preparaba comida japonesa, era más fácil conseguir los ingredientes para recetas locales. La niña miró a Shinji, que lo comía con entusiasmo y no dudó en probarlo. El rostro de la pequeña se le ilumino ante el sabor, era muy dulce, pero no al punto de ser empalagoso, resultó ser bastante balanceado, gracias a la masa que contrastaba un poco con el dulce del relleno.

Cuando todos terminaron con el postre y se acabó el té, la trigueña junto a los niños se encaminaron a la habitación de la pelirroja, mientras la rubia iba por un futón y una almohada para el morocho. Ambas madres prepararon el futón para el pequeño a solo unos pasos de la cama de la niña. Posteriormente, Kyoko arropó a Asuka y Yui hizo lo propio con Shinji, besaron a sus hijos en la frente antes de retirarse de la habitación deseándoles dulces sueños y dejando la puerta ligeramente arrimada.

–¿Qué tal la pasaste en tu primer día en Alemania, Shinji? –consultó la ojiazul.

–Muy bien, gracias a tu compañía. –elogió en respuesta, provocando que un ligero rubor se formara en sus mejillas.

–Me alegra que pienses así y reconozcas mi esfuerzo por hacerte sentir bienvenido. –señaló Asuka con orgullo y ligeramente ruborizada.

–Por supuesto, te agradezco por tus atenciones, me divertí mucho contigo, deseo que mañana también nos divirtamos juntos.

–Seguramente lo haremos, siempre que sigas mis indicaciones, no olvides que estamos en mi casa y sé cómo podemos divertirnos. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día, tal vez salgamos de paseo con mamá, ya que se tomará unos días de descanso.

–Seguiré tus indicaciones, me alegro de haberte conocido Asuka. –dijo más ruborizado.

–Yo también estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido Shinji. –correspondió el elogio un poco más ruborizada– Buenas noches, que descanses.

–Que descanses, dulces sueños.

De esta forma, los niños se durmieron, al menos por unas horas, hasta que Shinji se despertó un poco sobresaltado, algo desorientado y sollozando, al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Asuka dejó de dormir al oír su llanto, fue la primera en notarlo dado que estaba al lado. De forma rápida la niña se despojó de las cobijas, bajando de la cama para sentarse a su lado y procedió a abrazarlo para tranquilizarlo.

–Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo. –señaló Asuka con preocupación en su rostro– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

–¿Asuka? –consultó Shinji al verla, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano– Gomen, no quise despertarte, es que tuve una pesadilla y olvidé dónde estaba, me sentí solo y creo que... extraño un poco mi hogar. –agregó visiblemente afligido.

–Ah no te preocupes, y ya te dije que no te disculpes cuando no has hecho nada malo o no tienes la culpa baka. –lo reprendió de manera ya afectiva– Es normal llorar por una pesadilla, a mí también me pasa de vez en cuando, y es razonable que extrañes tu hogar.

–Gracias Asuka, me siento mejor ahora. –retribuyó el niño con una leve sonrisa.

–¿Quieres dormir conmigo? –ofreció ella con un ligero rubor en toda su cara– Así no te sentirás solo.

–Creo que… –dijo el morocho dudando un poco– …eso me gustaría. –concluyó notoriamente ruborizado.

–Ven, mejor dormimos en mi cama, creo que será más cómodo para los dos, es algo más grande que el futón.

–De acuerdo, vamos.

Los niños se introdujeron en la cama, tras arroparse bien, se tomaron de la mano. Nunca se percataron de que Yui los estuvo observando desde la puerta, y decidió no intervenir, al notar que Asuka fue capaz de resolver la situación rápidamente, "_esta niña no deja de sorprenderme"_ pensó para sí misma. Se quedó un momento, hasta notar que los niños se habían dormido nuevamente. Al volver a la habitación de Kyoko le contó lo sucedido.

–Realmente tienes una hija maravillosa. –halagó Yui.

–Gracias, y Shinji no se queda atrás, es muy tranquilo y tierno, la verdad es muy dulce. –correspondió la rubia– Creo que podrían hacer una buena pareja en el futuro. Asuka parece estar bastante feliz en su compañía.

–Gracias, yo también creo que no serían una mala pareja. Me parece que se complementarían muy bien, dadas sus personalidades.

Ambas asintieron a la idea y se fueron a dormir tranquilamente, el resto de la noche transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente. Los cuatro ocupantes de la casa descansaron plácidamente, los niños también mostraron una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras soñaban, debido a la compañía y cercanía de su nuevo amigo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las primeras en despertar fueron Kyoko y Yui, mientras que, en el cuarto de los niños, solo Shinji se despertó, a Asuka le gustaba mucho dormir, su madre siempre debía despertarla para que se levantara. Con mucho cuidado y de forma muy lenta el niño soltó la mano de la niña para evitar despertarla, a pesar de sus esfuerzos ella abrió ligeramente los ojos.

–Buenos días ¿Ya te vas a levantar? –cuestionó Asuka algo adormilada, pero con una ligera y gentil sonrisa.

–¡Buenos días Asuka! –respondió a la vez que sonreía ampliamente para ella– Solo voy a ir al baño y vuelvo, puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres. Nuevamente gracias por lo de anoche.

–Ni lo menciones, espero que, si lo necesito, hagas lo mismo por mí algún día. Voy a seguir durmiendo un poco más, mamá nos llamara cuando esté listo el desayuno.

–De acuerdo, regresaré en un momento.

La niña cerró sus ojos para volver al mundo de los sueños. Shinji se dirigió al baño encontrándose en el camino con su madre y Kyoko.

–Buenos días hijo. –saludó Yui– ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

–Buenos días Okāsan, buenos días Obasan Kyoko. –respondió Shinji– Sí, dormí bastante bien, pero me desperté un poco desorientado durante la noche y Asuka me ayudó.

–Buenos días Shinji. –saludó Kyoko– Me alegro que te haya asistido.

–¿Qué te parece si después de que salgas del baño me ayudas a preparar el desayuno como agradecimiento para Asuka? –le sugirió la ojiverde al niño.

–Me parece muy bien, en un momento bajo.

–Te espero en la cocina, vamos Kyoko. –indicó la trigueña.

–¿Shinji sabes cocinar? –consultó la rubia.

–Sí algunas cosas, mamá me ha enseñado, siempre la ayudo en casa.

–¡Mira nada más! Parece que tú también tienes tus talentos ocultos. Estoy ansiosa por probar lo que preparan.

–Espero no desilusionarte Obasan Kyoko. –contestó el ojiazul un poco sonrojado.

Las mujeres bajaron a la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos, Shinji se reunió con ellas.

–¿Tienes algo en mente Shinji? De lo que te gustaría preparar. –indagó su madre.

–¿Qué tal si hacemos unos panqueques? –ofreció el niño– Les podemos poner cualquier relleno adentro.

–Claro, es una gran idea, te alcanzaré los ingredientes y tú te encargarás de todo. Kyoko y yo veremos qué es lo que hay disponible para rellenarlos.

Yui le dio un bol, un batidor, algunos huevos, leche y harina, a la vez que Kyoko ponía a calentar una sartén y un poco de agua para el café.

–¿Te gustaría un poco de Chocolate caliente Shinji? –invitó Kyoko– Para acompañar los panqueques.

–Claro, eso suena bien. Ya terminé con la mezcla.

–La sartén ya está lista, puedes ir empezando mientras nosotras aprontamos la mesa. ¿Me prestas una silla Kyoko?

–Espera, tengo unos escalones, que Shinji podría usar para acercarse a la estufa.

La rubia fue por los escalones y los colocó frente a la estufa para que Shinji pudiera trabajar con comodidad. Una vez posicionado, él puso manos a la obra.

Tras unos minutos, el pequeño tenía lista una gran pila de panqueques en una bandeja, la rubia guardó el sobrante de la mezcla en la heladera. Yui colocó la bandeja en el centro de la mesa, alrededor pusieron varios pocillos, que contenían todo tipo de cremas para untar en los panqueques, mermeladas, queso crema, un poco de fiambre y algunos frutos rojos.

–Deberías ir tú a despertar a mi Kleiner Engel. –sugirió Kyoko mirando a Shinji– Mientras, nosotras terminaremos de preparar nuestro café y el chocolate caliente para ustedes.

Con esto el niño se dirigió a la habitación de Asuka.

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación, Shinji se acercó a la cama, colocando su mano sobre los hombros de la niña delicadamente, intentando despertarla, pero sin sobresaltarla o asustarla.

–Asuka-chan, despierta, el desayuno ya está listo. –llamó el niño con una voz suave y dulce.

–Mmm, solo unos minutos más por favor. –suplicó la pelirroja medio dormida.

–Vamos Asuka, si no te apuras se enfriará.

–Mmm, Shinji. ¿Por qué me estas llamando tú? Siempre lo hace mamá.

–Ella me dijo que lo hiciera yo.

Asuka se desperezó un poco, tras frotarse los ojos y se levantó para ir al baño.

Luego se reunió con Shinji en la puerta y juntos bajaron a la cocina.

* * *

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de sorpresa al ver la mesa tan repleta, lo que más llamó su atención fueron los panqueques y el olor que provenía de ellos. Era raro que los comieran en el desayuno, a Kyoko nunca le quedan bien, si no se le quemaban, le quedaban semi-crudos.

–¡Buenos días Mütter! ¡Buenos días Obasan Yui! ¿Quién hizo los panqueques? –preguntó Asuka.

–¡Buenos días Asuka! –saludó Yui.

–¡Guten morgen mein Kleiner Engel! Si buscas al responsable de los panqueques, lo tienes a tú lado. –respondió la rubia.

La pequeña se giró para mirar a Shinji con sorpresa.

–¡Tú! ¡Eso es algo admirable! –exclamó la ojiazul sorprendida– No me dijiste que sabías cocinar. ¡Me muero por probarlos! ¡Muchas gracias Shinji!

–Espero que te gusten, es mi manera de agradecerte, por lo que hiciste por mí anoche. –ofreció el pequeño algo ruborizado.

–Gracias, no era necesario. –reconoció Asuka también ruborizada por la atención de su amigo.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, Yui sirvió el chocolate para los niños antes de poner un panqueque en cada plato, mientras Kyoko servía el café.

–¡Está delicioso Shinji! Eres muy bueno, me encantaría probarlos a menudo mientras estés aquí. –proclamó la niña con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

–Me alegro que te hayan gustado. Y no me molestaría hacerlos todas las mañanas, si nadie se opone. –respondió el niño y sonrió ruborizadamente.

–Quedó suficiente para otra tanda como esta o tal vez un poco más y a mí también me gustaría, pero tal vez no todos los días, sino, nos malacostumbraríamos y podríamos terminar reteniéndote aquí con nosotras. –bromeó Kyoko mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga antes de anunciar– Bueno, después de que terminen de desayunar cámbiense, he planeado una sorpresa para hoy.

Los niños sonrieron emocionados, terminaron de desayunar y fueron a cambiarse.

Al cabo de un rato, todos se subieron al auto y dejaron la casa.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Gomen ne**_: pedido de disculpas de manera un poco formal en japonés.

_**Gomen**_: "Perdón" en japonés.

_**Mütter**_: "madre" en alemán.

_**Spätzlets**_: un tipo de pasta alemana con forma de gota.

_**Dorayaki**_: una especie de sándwich o pan relleno con una crema dulce a base de una legumbre japonesa.

_**Futón**_: es lo que suelen usar los japoneses para dormir directamente en el piso, se asemeja a una bolsa de dormir o un acolchado.

_**Okāsan**_: "Madre" en japonés.

_**Kleiner Engel**_: "Pequeño Ángel" en alemán.

* * *

**Nota** **Final****:**

Las Notas Aclaratorias pueden ser obvias para algunos, pero siempre se suma gente nueva que no conoce muchas de estas expresiones, yo desconocía algunas antes de escribir esto, otros simplemente no consumen anime en japones. Si ven algún error en ellas no duden en decirme en los reviews, dadas mis limitaciones, la mayor fuente de estas es el Traductor de Google y ya saben que puede fallar, lo mismo si creen que abuso de las líneas divisoras.

La mención de la Torre Eiffel bien puede haber sido un plagio por parte de Anno, o lo que es más probable una simple coincidencia, porque este capítulo lo escribí ya hace casi un año, mucho antes de que saliera el adelanto de Rebuild 3.0 + 1.0.

Ahora sí la mecánica de publicación, será de un capítulo cada dos semanas, a menos que vea interés de su parte con Favorites, Follows y Reviews. Deberían comentar, ya tengo listo hasta el capítulo 4, el resto en revisión.

Aún necesito de su colaboración con una canción de cumpleaños en japones. Me la pueden hacer llegar por MP y claro recibirán el crédito por ella como corresponde. Tienen tiempo para colaborar en eso hasta el capítulo 10, dado que la necesito para el 11.

Sin más que decir espero que hallan disfrutado de este capítulo así como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Atentamente Arroba5.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Principal "Ground Spirit Minerva", gracias a ella pueden leer esto sin faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales. Además autora del cover con el que esta historia se ilustra. No duden en buscarla en Google y aquí en fanfiction u/1987526/Ground-Spirit-Minerva y darle una oportunidad a sus historias, además de pasar por su deviantart: /groundspiritminerva

En segundo lugar agradezco también el apoyo y aliento de mi otro beta "aniber-estrada", y recomiendo sus historias las cuales pueden encontrar también aquí en u/6349482/aniber-estrada

Por cierto, si encuentran errores de ortografía o gramática que no estén dentro del Capítulo eso es 100% mi responsabilidad. En cuanto a los otros nadie es perfecto y se pueden deber a alguna corrección realizada sin supervisión de los Beta.


	3. Capítulo III: Kyoko y Yui

Nota Inicial:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Bueno es este capítulo comenzaremos a ver en que están trabajando Yui y Kyoko, mientras que la amistad de los niños continúa creciendo.

* * *

**Descargo** **de****Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (Anno sigue sin responder, para colmo nadie me cree que escribí lo de la Torre Eiffel antes de que saliera el adelanto de 3.0 + 1.0).

* * *

_**The** __**Last** __**Rebuild**_

_**Primer Arco: Infancia Dura**_

**Capítulo III: **_**Kyoko y Yui**_

Después de unos 40 minutos de viaje, llegaron a un pequeño parque de diversiones. Estaba dividido en secciones, acorde a la edad de los visitantes. En la infantil, se encontraban los autos chocadores y una calesita. La rueda de la fortuna se encontraba justo en el centro del predio, a su alrededor estaban los patios de comida y algunas atracciones de feria, donde obtener premios y recuerdos.

Lo siguiente, eran las montañas rusas, la más chica se asentaba en el límite con la sección infantil, dado que era segura para los pequeños. Por otro lado, la mayor se ubicaba donde comenzaba la sección de adolescentes y adultos, que se complementaba con un ascensor, el cual subía hasta una altura de 100 metros, para luego dejarse caer libremente, las otras atracciones para los mayores consistían en un campo de Paint-ball y otro de Laser-shot.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, Asuka quedó fascinada con la montaña rusa que no era apta para los niños. Se llevó una gran desilusión, cuando la llevaron y pudo comprobar que no alcanzaba la altura mínima para subirse.

La primera atracción a la que lograron subirse, fue la calesita, donde Asuka se aburrió bastante, sobre todo porque estaba más entusiasmada por subir a la gran montaña rusa. A Shinji no le incomodó, su única preocupación era animar a su nueva amiga.

–¡Eso fue muy aburrido! –protestó Asuka con frustración e indignación en su rostro– ¡Espero que el próximo sea más emocionante!

–Sí, es probable que tengas razón, es un entretenimiento para niños más pequeños y puedo ver que eres demasiado madura para ello. –expresó Shinji tratando de alagarla y animarla.

–¡Vaya! Solo llevamos un día juntos y ya me conoces muy bien. –dijo sonriendo en aprobación y una leve sombra de rubor en sus mejillas– Realmente aprecio eso.

–Bueno. ¿Por dónde te gustaría seguir Asuka? –consultó el niño esforzándose por seguir levantado el ánimo de ella.

–¡Vamos a los autos chocones! –contestó la niña con una picara y maliciosa sonrisa.

Asuka tomó la mano de Shinji y corrieron hacia allí.

–¡Niños esperen! ¡No corran o podrían perderse! –exclamó Yui levemente preocupada– Oh… creo que no me escuchan, están en su propio mundo, se ve que lo están pasando muy bien. Esta fue una muy buena idea Kyoko.

–Sí, sabía que se divertirían, pero mejor vamos tras ellos, antes de que los perdamos de vista. –contestó esta última acelerando el paso.

Asuka se la pasó chocando el auto de Shinji, para ella fue muy divertido, él lo sufrió un poco, pero estaba contento de que ella se divirtiera tanto. Cuando se bajaron, ella se le acercó, notando que estaba un poco decaído.

–Eso fue muy divertido Shinji, lamento no haberte dado la oportunidad de desquitarte. Espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero ese era el objetivo de este juego, chocar a tus amigos. –expresó la ojiazul tratando de prevenir cualquier daño en su amistad y con algo de culpa en su voz buscando animarlo.

–Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, la verdad fuiste muy rápida allí. –dijo Shinji sonriendo, llegando a demostrar que no le guardaba rencor.

La pelirroja le dio un beso en su mejilla y se sonrojó un poco, Shinji también se sonrojó y puso su mano donde ella posó sus labios.

–Eso es para levantarte un poco el ánimo. –explicó la pequeña un poco ruborizada.

–¡Muchas gracias Asuka! –dijo el morocho sonriendo ampliamente y altamente ruborizado.

Al ver su reacción Asuka besó la otra mejilla de Shinji, antes de explicarse:

–Y ese, fue por el desayuno y ser mi amigo.

Después de unos segundos en los que el niño se quedó congelado de dicha por el cariño que le estaban demostrando, Asuka movió su mano frente a su cara hasta que volvió a prestarle atención.

–Gomen ne. Gracias, me gusta mucho ser tu amigo y pasar tiempo contigo. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir ahora?

–¡Ven vamos a la montaña rusa! –exclamó Asuka ignorando la disculpa del niño.

Los niños se subieron juntos en el primer coche y sus madres en el siguiente. De golpe, con una leve sacudida, el carro se puso en marcha hasta completar el primer tramo horizontal, antes de llegar a una colina.

El ascenso por esta última fue un poco más lento y cuando alcanzaron la cima, los niños se tomaron de la mano. En el momento que el carro se dejó caer, aumentaron la fuerza del agarre y gritaron un poco, al igual que las mujeres en el carro detrás de ellos debido a la emoción por el vértigo. Al llegar al final de la pendiente, se miraron momentáneamente el uno al otro y se sonrieron.

Luego de unos metros, entraron en un túnel un poco oscuro, donde mantuvieron el apretón, hasta que vieron la luz al final del trayecto. Recién al cruzar el umbral, aflojaron el agarre sobre la mano del otro. El coche dio una segunda vuelta, nuevamente, al llegar a la cima, los niños volvieron a sujetar con fuerza la mano del otro.

–Gracias por sujetar mi mano, la verdad me dio un poco de miedo cuando parecía que estábamos cayendo, fue bastante divertido. –reveló Asuka con un ligero rubor que iluminaba sus mejillas.

–Sí, lo fue y gracias a ti también. –devolvió Shinji sonriendo y algo sonrojado– Yo también tuve un poco de miedo allí, al igual que en el túnel, pero tu mano me transmitió seguridad.

–¡Por eso te agradecí! Yo también me sentí más segura cuando nos sujetamos de las manos. –recalcó la niña– Mi corazón aún late fuerte por el miedo que sentí. Creo que fue bueno el no haber podido subir a la más grande.

–¡Ni lo menciones! –rogó en respuesta el morocho mientras un sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda al imaginarlo– No quiero saber cómo hubiera sido el descenso en esa montaña, la agonía, de seguro es mayor en esa. Me estremezco de solo pensarlo. –confesó sacudiéndose un poco para eliminar la imagen de su cabeza.

Ambos niños explotaron en carcajadas ante la idea y sus madres se unieron a ellos al escucharlos. Decidieron hacer una pausa para almorzar, así que se fueron a los puestos de comida. Allí compraron unos hotdogs y como postre algodón de azúcar.

Posteriormente, siguieron con los juegos de la feria, por suerte Kyoko los acompañaba, fue la única capaz de ganar premios para los niños, un conejo para Asuka y un koala para Shinji. A pesar de no poder ganar nada por ellos mismos, se divirtieron bastante.

–¡Ahí hay una cabina de fotos! –informó Yui con emoción y ojos suplicantes– ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos algunas?

–¡Es una gran idea! ¡Vamos niños! –indicó Kyoko.

Se tomaron varias fotos, primero los cuatro juntos, luego cada madre con su hijo, seguida por una de ellas con los dos infantes y por último los niños solos.

Para finalizar, aprovecharon que ya estaba cayendo el sol para subir a la rueda de la fortuna, fue un hermoso paseo, la vista era magnífica, podían ver todo el parque desde la cima. Los niños se pegaron a la ventana y examinaron todo el parque tomados de las manos. Al descender, emprendieron el regreso a casa. El viaje llevó un poco más de tiempo, debido al tránsito y toda la gente que intentaba salir del parque.

* * *

Al llegar, las mujeres optaron por aprovechar la masa sobrante de panqueques, para preparar unos canelones para la cena. Mientras los niños, se sentaron en el salón a descansar un poco del emocionante y divertido día que habían pasado en el parque, hablando sobre todo lo acontecido y cuál fue su atracción favorita. Para Asuka fueron los autos chocones y para Shinji la montaña rusa, ambos coincidieron en que la rueda de la fortuna, fue un magnifico cierre para las actividades en el parque.

Durante la cena, nuevamente Shinji se llevó elogios por la mezcla de los panqueques. Una vez concluida la misma, los niños se fueron a la cama, estaban exhaustos, apenas intercambiaron algunas palabras hasta que el sueño los invadió, otra vez durmieron en la cama de Asuka, al igual que la noche anterior. Yui no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarles una foto, se veían muy tiernos durmiendo juntos y tomados de la mano, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Kyoko y Yui permanecieron un rato conversando en la cocina, a la vez que compartían una taza de té, decidiendo que iban a hacer en el último día de descanso de la rubia, antes de volver al trabajo. Además, sobre qué harían con los pequeños, mientras ellas trabajaban. A pesar, de que en el laboratorio de GEHIRN, contaban con personal para que los cuidara, la trigueña propuso dejarlos solos en la casa. Shinji era capaz de encargarse de la comida, así que entre los dos niños se podrían cuidar mutuamente. Ellas le dejarían algunas comidas a medio preparar para simplificar las cosas, también sería una buena oportunidad, para que Asuka aprenda algunas habilidades en la cocina, el morocho podría comenzar su instrucción académica con la ayuda de la niña y así continuar conociéndose mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, los niños se despertaron solos y al mismo tiempo. Asuka le sugirió a Shinji que volviera a preparar el desayuno, pero esta vez ella lo ayudaría, para aprender a cocinar esos deliciosos panqueques.

Él le explicó y dejó que ella realizara la mezcla bajo su supervisión. Con la mezcla lista, el niño se encargó de cocinar algunos, solo para que Asuka los tuviera de ejemplo. Tras tener listos los primeros diez, la pelirroja reemplazó a Shinji en la estufa. El morocho se quedó cerca para supervisarla y guiarla. La niña cocinó unos seis, antes de volver a dejar a su amigo a cargo, mientras se ocupaba de ordenar la mesa.

Con la mesa lista, volvió junto al niño para seguir aprendiendo, nuevamente el morocho la dejó cocinar por su cuenta. Justo cuando estaban por apagar el fuego, ya que consideraban haber preparado más que suficientes, sus madres entraron a la cocina.

Tanto Kyoko como Yui, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, al ver que el desayuno estaba prácticamente listo, solo faltaba preparar el café para ellas y el chocolate para los niños, de lo cual se encargaron. Shinji llevó los panqueques a la mesa procurando servir en cada plato, uno de los que Asuka había cocinado.

–¡Realmente son excelentes Shinji! –elogió Kyoko.

–Gracias, pero esta vez el mérito no me corresponde a mí, sino a Asuka, ella hizo la mezcla y cocinó los que están comiendo.

–¡Vaya Asuka! No dejas de sorprenderme. ¡Aprendes muy rápido! –ponderó Yui.

–¡Bueno! ¡Esto significa que tendremos panqueques para desayunar más seguido! –celebró la rubia– ¡Están deliciosos hija!

–Muchas gracias, pero todo es gracias a la guía de Shinji. –aclaró la niña ligeramente sonrojada.

–Yo solo te orienté, el talento es tuyo Asuka. –indicó Shinji sonrojándose y dedicándole una sonrisa.

–¡Gracias! –respondió la pequeña levemente apenada y devolviendo la sonrisa.

–¡Esa es mi hija! –proclamó su madre– Bueno, cuando terminemos de desayunar. ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque un rato?

–Es una gran idea. Podríamos aprovechar y hacer un pequeño día de campo. –sugirió su amiga.

–Excelente idea Yui, prepararemos todo en cuanto terminemos. –manifestó la rubia.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Kyoko con la ayuda de Yui, prepararon algunos panqueques dulces y otros salados con los que habían sobrado, para comer en el parque, así como también unos sándwiches. Guardaron todo en una cesta, junto con algo de fruta y té para acompañar, un gran mantel, algunos platos y vasos. Con todo, listo los cuatro se subieron al auto y partieron rumbo al parque.

* * *

Fue una tarde bastante tranquila, en comparación con el día anterior. Los niños se lo pasaron corriendo y jugando, mientras sus madres los observaban y conversaban un poco sobre su trabajo, hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

Al medio día, se sentaron en ronda para disfrutar la comida y al concluir, se recostaron sobre el césped bajo un árbol, los niños se quedaron dormidos, después de un rato. Sus madres los llamaron, juntaron todo y caminaron hasta la orilla del lago, que estaba en el centro del parque.

Allí comenzaron una amistosa competencia de lanzar piedras, a ver quién llegaba más lejos haciendo sapitos. Yui decidió abandonar, en el momento en que la competencia se volvió más seria entre la niña y su madre. Sin embargo, el niño no había abandonado la competencia aún, por lo que lanzó algunas más, antes de decidir retirarse definitivamente y enfocarse en animar a su amiga. La ganadora resultó ser Kyoko y Asuka terminó en el segundo lugar, Shinji fue el tercero, la ojiverde quedó en el último por su temprano abandono.

Con una Kyoko vanagloriándose y una Asuka algo decaída, los cuatro emprendieron la retirada del parque rumbo al auto y partieron nuevamente a la casa. Los niños se durmieron durante el trayecto, Asuka con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shinji y este, con su cabeza sobre la de ella y sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Al llegar a la residencia Sohryu, Yui no resistió la tentación y les sacó otra foto, antes de levantar a Shinji, mientras que Kyoko tomaba a Asuka, para llevarlos a su cuarto y que siguieran durmiendo, al menos hasta que la cena estuviera lista.

Una vez que los dejaron en la cama, al sentir el calor del otro, instintivamente los niños se buscaron y retomaron la posición que tenían en el auto.

Aproximadamente una hora después, durante la cena, las mujeres les dijeron a los niños como sería la semana. Les dejaron los teléfonos de emergencia y sus números para que las llamaran por cualquier inconveniente. Los pequeños estarían solos en la casa, desde el desayuno hasta la tarde. No garantizaban que las dos volvieran juntas por la noche, podía darse, que alguna tuviera que quedarse trabajando un rato más.

Después de desayunar, Asuka repasaría sus lecciones o le enseñaría algunos conocimientos básicos a Shinji. Más tarde, ella lo ayudaría a preparar el almuerzo, para aprender a desenvolverse en la cocina durante el proceso. Tras el almuerzo, podrían distenderse de la forma que quisieran, hasta que alguna de sus madres o ambas volvieran. En las noches sus madres les dejarían lo que necesitaran al alcance de ellos, para que puedan preparar la comida.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, los niños se fueron a dormir, mientras sus madres se quedaron charlando y recordando los viejos tiempos en la universidad.

* * *

El domingo lo dedicaron de lleno a descansar y relajarse, prepararon todo para el lunes. Asegurándose de que los niños, no tuvieran que trepar la mesada para alcanzar nada. Los escalones de madera estarían al lado de la puerta que conduce al patio trasero.

A la noche se acostaron temprano, ya que a las mujeres les esperaba una ardua jornada intercambiando información, analizando variables y planificando la activación de la Unidad 02. Ellas esperaban que el viernes o la semana próxima, pudieran hacer la primera prueba.

* * *

Finalmente, el lunes las dos mujeres se levantaron a las 6 hrs de la mañana, prepararon el desayuno. Kyoko despertó a los niños a las 6:30 hrs, esto no fue de su agrado, era muy temprano para ellos todavía. Aún medio dormido, Shinji fue el primero en salir de la cama, de una manera nada elegante. Su pie izquierdo se enredó en las sabanas y terminó cayendo fuertemente de nariz en el suelo. Por suerte para él, la alfombra amortiguo el impacto, aunque el sonido terminó de despertarlo, al igual que a Asuka, quien primero se rió, antes de unirse a su madre, para asegurarse de que Shinji no se hubiera lastimado seriamente.

–¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te lastimaste?! ¡¿Te duele algo?! –preguntó Kyoko al pequeño con preocupación.

–Sí, solo me tomó por sorpresa, no te preocupes Obasan Kyoko. –respondió ligeramente asustado y algo dolorido– Estoy bien, la alfombra amortiguó mi caída, me duele un poco la cara, pero no creo que sea algo serio.

–¡Me alegro! No fue mi intención burlarme de tu accidente. –se excusó la pelirroja– Pero te veías muy gracioso en el suelo.

–No te preocupes, seguramente yo también me habría reído si no me hubiera pasado a mí. –reconoció Shinji sonriendo.

–Esto te hará sentir mejor. –informó Asuka y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ante esto, Shinji se sonrojó furiosamente. Kyoko siguió el ejemplo de su hija y le dio otro beso en la frente, obteniendo una reacción menor.

–Bueno. ¿Qué tal si se van a asear un poco y bajan a desayunar? –invitó Kyoko.

Durante el desayuno no faltaron las risas, mientras Kyoko le contaba a Yui lo que le había pasado a Shinji, quien también se reía con un ligero rubor en su rostro. Hablaron un poco sobre lo que los niños harían durante la mañana y que tenía Shinji planeado para el almuerzo.

–Creo que haremos un poco de arroz, tamagoyaki y algo de carne –anunció Shinji– lo veremos más tarde.

–¿Qué es tamagoyaki? –preguntón Asuka con curiosidad.

–Es solo un omelette preparado de una forma particular, ya lo veras. –respondió Yui.

–Será mejor que busque la sartén para el tamagoyaki, creo que tengo una especial. –ofreció Kyoko.

–Eso sería muy útil y facilitara las cosas. –dijo Shinji.

Kyoko se levantó de la mesa, buscó la sartén especial para el tamagoyaki y la dejó sobre la cocina. Después de terminar el desayuno, las madres se despidieron de los niños, ellos se encargarían de lavar los platos.

* * *

–Bueno niños, nosotras iremos a trabajar. –anunció Yui– Espero que se porten bien. Ya saben las reglas, no le abran la puerta a nadie y permanezcan dentro de la casa, los llamaremos al medio día para ver como están, si pasa algo nos llaman.

–¡Adiós que tengan un buen día! –saludaron simultáneamente los niños.

Tras despedirse, Asuka tomó la palabra para señalar que ella era la que estaba al mando:

–No se preocupen, mientras esté a cargo, todo saldrá bien. –declaró con orgullo y aires de superioridad– Y si Shinji se encarga del almuerzo no necesitaremos nada más.

–Bueno, espero que lo pasen bien juntos y solos en la casa. Los extrañaremos. Y no hagan ninguna travesura, si lo hacen lo sabré enseguida y vendremos a reprenderlos. –advirtió Kyoko con una mirada sombría en su rostro– No creo que les guste interrumpir nuestro trabajo por eso.

–Nos portaremos muy bien no se preocupen. –contestaron los niños con un sudor frío bajando por sus nucas y el frío se hizo visible en sus frentes.

Nuevamente la pequeña tomó la palabra para destacar e indicar que todo estaría bien, mientras las mujeres trabajaban en el laboratorio.

–Seremos muy responsables mamá. –agregó la niña.

–Mejor que sea así. –devolvió la rubia.

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta para despedirse una última vez.

–¡Adiós que tengan un buen día! –se despidieron sus madres.

–¡Adiós y buena suerte! –correspondieron los niños agitando sus manos.

Kyoko y Yui salieron para dirigirse al laboratorio de GEHIRN. Mientras ellas viajaban, los niños lavaron los platos y limpiaron un poco la casa. Esto último no fue del agrado de Asuka, por suerte para ella, Shinji se encargó de las tareas más pesadas y desagradables.

* * *

Tras una hora de esfuerzo, los pequeños lograron terminar con la limpieza y se tomaron un merecido descanso viendo un poco de televisión. Asuka puso una serie de dibujos animados japonesa, que era lo que miraba para acostumbrar su oído al idioma. Al terminar el programa, la niña le habló a su amigo:

–Bueno Shinji. ¿Qué te gustaría aprender?

–Mmm, no lo sé. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con lo que tú aprendiste primero?

–Es una buena idea, primero te enseñare a leer. Pero el problema es que yo no sé leer en japonés, solo sé leer en inglés o alemán. –comentó la pelirroja

–¡Oh! Eso será un problema, yo no sé inglés ni alemán, pero sé algunos Kanji. –declaró Shinji.

–En ese caso. ¿Por qué mejor no empezamos con algo de Matemática? –opinó Asuka– Los símbolos y los números son universales, independientemente del idioma. Te enseñaré a sumar y restar, cuando lo domines te enseñaré a multiplicar y dividir. Luego te enseñaré algo de inglés, es algo que seguro usarás más que el alemán.

–Ese es un muy buen plan. ¿Qué tal si después te enseño a hacer tamagoyaki? –ofreció en retribución el morocho– El arroz es muy simple, en verdad solo debes controlar el tiempo de cocción.

–Suena bien para mí, empecemos después de que termine el próximo capítulo.

* * *

Al concluir el episodio, los niños pasaron toda la mañana estudiando. Asuka resultó ser una buena maestra para Shinji, aunque era bastante estricta y algo gruñona, pero a él no le molestó, sabía que era por su bien. Además, él la estaba retrasando, le resultó evidente qué ella estaba mucho más adelantada en lo que se refería a educación.

Al cabo de unas horas, Shinji ya sabía sumar y restar, tenía una leve idea sobre multiplicar, pero todavía debía practicar mucho. Las divisiones tendrían que esperar hasta que dominara la multiplicación y aprendiera a contar hasta mil. Siguieron con un poco de inglés, lo más básico, saludar y presentarse.

Posteriormente, los pequeños fueron a la cocina y empezaron a preparar el almuerzo. Primero Shinji explicó cómo cocinar el arroz y evitar que se pasara de cocción. A continuación, le indicó a su amiga que batiera unos huevos y qué condimentos poner. Él hizo el primer tamagoyaki, para que ella observara la técnica y luego dejo que intentara el otro, la supervisó por un momento, antes de ir a la heladera para ver qué carne tenían disponible.

El morocho tomó unos filetes, tras condimentarlos los puso sobre una plancha, indicándole a Asuka lo que tenía que hacer para cocinar la carne, ella se encargaría de darlos vuelta cuando terminara con el tamagoyaki. A su vez, le indicó algunas reglas de higiene qué debe tener en cuenta, cuando trabaja con alimentos crudos, la pequeña aprendía muy rápido y el solo la supervisaba.

Ahora los roles estaban invertidos, él era el maestro y ella la alumna, pero él, era mucho más paciente y amable. Eso le resulto muy agradable a ella, tanto que, con frecuencia, lo miraba con una leve sonrisa en busca de su aprobación, sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras Asuka terminaba con los filetes, Shinji puso la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo listo, le indicó como presentar los platos y distintas formas de cortar el tamagoyaki. En retribución, ella le enseñó cómo debía usar los cubiertos, ya que él estaba más acostumbrado a los palillos.

El almuerzo fue muy tranquilo y lleno de risas e intercambio de miradas, que producían ligeros sonrojos en los niños. La comida fue deliciosa, guardaron un poco del tamagoyaki que cocinó Asuka, para que sus madres lo probaran en la noche cuando volvieran.

Después, los infantes decidieron que pasarían la tarde viendo un poco de televisión. Vieron algunos de los programas favoritos de Asuka y ella se los traducía, los puso en inglés para que Shinji se familiarizara con el idioma y aprovechara a acostumbrar el oído. Luego, buscaron una película la cual vieron en japonés para que los dos pudieran disfrutarla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yui y Kyoko pasaron la mañana estudiando las notas que habían intercambiado al llegar al laboratorio y se hicieron preguntas al respecto. Al medio día pararon para comer y llamaron a los niños, para ver qué tal lo estaban pasando. Quedaron algo ansiosas por volver y probar el tamagoyaki que Shinji le enseñó a Asuka.

Luego del almuerzo, comenzaron con la planificación para la activación de la Unidad 02, Kyoko explicó cómo había sido el proceso de construcción de la unidad. Le planteó a Yui los problemas que había tenido y cómo los solucionaron. Yui le explicó los que ella tuvo con las unidades 00 y 01. El mayor inconveniente fue el mismo para las dos, que la armadura protegiera a las unidades, a la vez que permitía un completo control sobre las mismas y las restringiera en caso de que perdieran el control.

Ambas científicas llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor, era tener unas restricciones de contención, sujetando a las Unidades durante las pruebas de activación. Estas eran parte de los soportes que sostenían a la unidad y la mantenían de pie, no parte de su armadura. Lo que les permitía que fueran sumamente resistentes y no importaba su tamaño, ya que cuando las unidades fueran activadas y los pilotos demostraran completo control sobre el Eva, estos serían liberados de dichas restricciones.

–¿Ya tienes al piloto para la prueba de activación? –consultó Yui.

–¡La estás viendo! –exclamó la rubia– ¿Acaso tú no vas a pilotear la Unidad 01? Es la mejor opción, después de todo, es casi un hecho que nuestros hijos serán los pilotos, cuando llegue el momento de que los Evas entren en acción. Si nosotras logramos sincronizar con los Evas, hay un 95% de probabilidad de que ellos lo puedan hacer, cuando sea su turno.

–Sí tienes toda la razón en eso. Por suerte, Gendo y el consejo superior de GEHIRN ya tienen al candidato para ser el piloto de la Unidad 00, por ahora yo soy el de prueba. Realmente no es muy importante, su función principal, solo es probar lar armas de los Evas y ser un apoyo si las cosas se llegan a complicar.

Las mujeres continuaron con la planificación para la activación de la Unidad 02, cargaron los datos en las computadoras y comenzaron a correr los programas de simulación. Anotaron las posibles fallas que se podrían llegar a presentar durante la activación, hicieron la corrección de cálculos para evitarlas, y planes de contingencia. Cuando se hicieron las 19 hrs, decidieron terminar por el día, mañana podrían continuar con el análisis y la planificación, lo mejor era ir a casa a descansar y ver cómo estaban los niños.

* * *

A las 19:30 hrs, ambas mujeres entraron a la casa con algo de cansancio acuestas, al llegar al salón se encontraron a los niños dormitando. Nuevamente, Yui les tomó una foto, esperaba pronto tener suficientes para armar un álbum. Antes de dirigirse a la cocina para ayudar a Kyoko con la cena, la trigueña los despertó con un saludo para que se preparen.

Durante la cena, las madres felicitaron a los dos niños. A Shinji por ser un buen maestro para Asuka en la cocina, y a ella por ser tan buena alumna. Luego volvieron a felicitar a la niña, tras escuchar todo lo que había logrado enseñarle a Shinji durante la mañana.

De esta manera, la rutina se repitió todos los días, hasta el viernes. Kyoko y Yui se levantaban para preparar el desayuno antes de ir al laboratorio a trabajar y organizar todo para la activación de la Unidad 02. Mientras que los niños pasarían la mañana educándose mutuamente.

* * *

Para el fin de semana, Shinji ya era capaz de multiplicar números de tres cifras entre sí, tenía una buena noción sobre la división y casi podía entender cuando le preguntaban cosas simples en inglés, aunque su pronunciación aún necesitaba práctica. Asuka ya era capaz de preparar un desayuno o almuerzo bastante decente, no por el sabor, sino por la variedad, ya que los platos que había aprendido, sabían tan bien como los que el morocho hacía.

* * *

El lunes en el laboratorio, Kyoko estaba lista para ingresar al Entry Plug e iniciar con la prueba de activación de la Unidad 02. Llevaba un Plug Suit blanco, con algunos detalles en rojo en el cuello, muñecas y cintura, sus receptores neurales también eran rojos, estos eran de su propio diseño. Ella fue la encargada de desarrollarlos, debían permitirle transmitir sus pensamientos al Eva, para lograr que el gigante se moviera según su voluntad.

Una vez que la cápsula fue insertada en el Eva, se estableció la comunicación con la sala de control, desde dónde iniciarían la activación de la unidad. Decidieron que primero intentarían hacerlo desde allí, si todo salía bien, la próxima activación se efectuaría por el piloto desde el Entry Plug.

–¿Estás lista Kyoko? –interrogó Yui.

–¡Sí! Ya estoy un poco ansiosa, podemos iniciar cuando tú quieras. –declaró la rubia con algo de tención y ansiedad en su rostro.

–Intenta relajarte un poco, comenzaremos por llenar el Entry Plug de LCL. –informó la trigueña.

–De acuerdo, adelante, procede.

Yui procedió con el ingreso del LCL.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó una vez que la cabina estuvo llena de LCL.

–Algo incómoda, el sabor y el olor no es muy agradable, pero puedo soportarlo. Aunque me ha resulta bastante molesto, sobre todo al principio, el acostumbrarme a que ingrese líquido en lugar de aire en mis pulmones. –informó Kyoko.

–Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando sea mi turno. –acordó Yui conteniendo la risa por la expresión de desagrado e incomodidad de Kyoko– Iniciaremos en T menos 20 segundos.

–Copiado.

Cuando Yui accionó los interruptores que daban comienzo a la activación de la Unidad 02, una voz electrónica inició la cuenta regresiva, en el momento que la computadora marcó que quedaban 11 segundos.

Con algo de nervios y ansiedad aguardaron hasta que la cuenta llego a cero.

–Todo en orden en las sinapsis neuronales… iniciando los circuitos neurales… llegando al 40%. –avisó Yui.

–Copiado.

Llegando al 45% sonó la alarma y las conexiones se empezaron a cortar.

–¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera llegamos al 50%! –protestó la trigueña– Se cortó la conexión nerviosa después del circuito D24. Hasta ese punto todo estaba bien. Espera un poco Kyoko, revisaré algunos circuitos y lo volveremos a intentar.

–De acuerdo, solo procura no tardar mucho. –solicitó Kyoko con algo de fastidio.

–Lo lamento, pero tardaré lo que sea necesario, –fundamentó la de ojos verdes– no corramos riesgos innecesarios.

–¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! ¡Confío en ti! –alegó la rubia– Por eso te pedí que vieras a darme una mano con esto, si tenemos éxito después de la prueba de Asuka, los cuatro iremos a Tokio-3, para que juntas activemos la Unidad 01.

–Cuenta con eso amiga.

Luego de 5 minutos, Yui no pudo encontrar ningún inconveniente en los circuitos o los programas. Volvió a iniciar la secuencia con los mismos resultados. Lo siguieron intentando unas tres veces más.

–¡Kyoko! –llamó Yui– Será mejor que salgas y me ayudes a analizar los resultados que hemos obtenido. Hasta ahora parece que no lograremos superar la conexión neuronal después de activar el circuito D24. No podemos activar el D25 y seguir adelante.

–Está bien, déjame ver al menos, si los controles funcionan correctamente y activar la expulsión desde el Entry Plug.

Por suerte para ellas, al menos ya sabían que la expulsión manual en el Entry Plug funcionaba correctamente. Decidieron esperar, hasta lograr la activación desde la sala de control, antes de probarla desde el Entry Plug. Si algo le llegara a impedir a Kyoko detener la activación, no sabrían sí podrían hacerlo desde la sala de control, si no lograban primero iniciar la activación desde allí.

* * *

El análisis continuó hasta la hora del almuerzo, momento en que las científicas eligieron descansar un poco y comer algo. No era una buena idea seguir de largo con el análisis, mientras sus estómagos reclamaban nutrientes. Además, tal vez si se despejaban un poco, podrían evaluar la situación desde otra perspectiva.

–¡No lo entiendo! –gimoteó Kyoko con frustración– Todo parece estar en orden, las simulaciones mostraron que la activación debería de haber sido un éxito, al menos en el segundo intento.

–Creo que nos está faltando alguna variable que no hemos considerado. –sugirió su amiga en respuesta– Las conexiones no muestran ninguna falla. Los sistemas están en perfecto estado. –enumeró– Debe de haber algo, que no hemos tenido en cuenta, y seguramente es algo clave, que nos impide activar el circuito neuronal D25.

–Pienso exactamente lo mismo, pero no sé qué pueda ser. –concordó la rubia– Tal vez debamos revisar todo desde el principio. Sugiero que comencemos con la parte biológica del Eva, debemos de haber omitido algo importante.

–Mmm… Espera un momento. –soltó Yui– El proyecto se inició con la base, de que la estructura genética del Eva coincide en un 99,98% con la del ser humano, no creo que ese 0,02% sea tan determinante. Pero tal vez, tenga que ver con el proceso mediante el cual logramos desarrollar el organismo biológico. Es posible, que no hayamos tenido éxito en eso, espero que ese no sea nuestro problema. De ser así, sería un retraso catastrófico, tener que comenzar todo desde prácticamente cero.

–No lo creo, las lecturas demuestran que el Eva está vivo. –indicó Kyoko– Si ese fuera el problema, solo tendríamos un gigante muerto en nuestras manos. Y ya hace mucho que superamos esa etapa. Incluso, logramos que solo necesite estar conectado a una fuente de energía para mantenerlo vivo. Las baterías internas permiten que sobreviva unas 48 hrs estando inactivo sin fuente de energía y sin el Entry Plug en su interior. Aunque según mis cálculos, el piloto solo sobreviviría unas 18 hrs dentro de la cápsula y el Eva le sobreviviría unas 10 hrs más, en estado de inactividad total.

–Bueno, creo que será mejor que terminemos por hoy. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en casa, hallemos la respuesta que nos está esquivando.

–Creo que será lo mejor Yui. Y me parece que deberías llamar a tu esposo e informarle que tu estadía será más larga de lo que pensamos al principio.

Con resignación ambas mujeres se fueron a casa a descansar. Lamentablemente para ellas, la respuesta, continuó esquiva durante todo el fin de semana, lo cual fue bastante frustrante.

* * *

El domingo por la noche, tras la cena, los niños les dieron una idea, con una pregunta bastante inocente, aunque profunda por parte de Shinji.

–¿Todos los seres vivos tienen un alma? –preguntó el niño con confusión y genuina curiosidad.

Ambas mujeres pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo, "_Han llegado a la etapa de las preguntas difíciles e incomodas_". Luego de una explicación un tanto religiosa, lograron saciar la curiosidad de los niños.

A continuación de la cena, mientras se preparaban para dormir. Kyoko se inspiró con una idea, incorporándose bruscamente de la cama.

–¡Yui! –exclamó un poco exaltada– ¿Recuerdas la pregunta de Shinji? La que hizo luego de la cena.

–Sí, menos mal que no nos preguntaron de dónde vienen los bebes.

Ambas rieron y suspiraron de alivio al unísono.

–Sí, pero no creo que falte mucho para que lleguemos a eso. –lamentó la rubia– Igualmente. Creo que puede que nos haya dado una pista sobre nuestro problema. Recuerdas que el Eva es en un 99,98% idéntico genéticamente al ser humano, y por lo que sabemos, somos los únicos que tenemos alma, ningún otro ser vivo sobre la tierra la tiene. Tal vez los Mensajeros, de donde obtuvimos el ADN base para los Evas, también tienen un alma. Y aunque tengamos los recursos para crear un ser humano, no tenemos los recursos para crear un alma.

Yui escuchó con atención, tratando de entender el razonamiento que su hijo había despertado en su amiga.

–Creo, que el alma se crea por obra y gracia de Dios. La inseminación artificial requiere de un Ovulo y un Espermatozoide para crear un feto, al igual que la reproducción tradicional. –continuó Kyoko tras una pausa para respirar y acomodar sus ideas– Es probable que cuando estos se combinan, una minúscula fracción de sus almas, este contenida en el código genético de los donantes y le dé, por así decirlo, la señal a Dios, de que el cuerpo es apto para recibir un alma. Lo que quiero decir, es que este podría ser nuestro problema. –concluyó– Hemos podido crear un Eva, pero solo usamos un donante, el Primer Mensajero Adán, por lo tanto, aunque está vivo, es un cascarón vacío, no tiene un alma, y dada su semejanza con nosotros, es muy probable que sea el factor que nos está impidiendo la activación.

La trigueña se quedó muda por un momento y finalmente dijo:

–Vaya… ¡Creo que puedes tener razón en eso! –exclamó– Será mejor que mañana intentemos analizarlo desde ese lugar. Puede que, aunque no lo haya querido, Shinji nos dio la solución a nuestro problema.

–Creo que es así. Pero si tengo razón, nos ha dado un problema mucho mayor para resolver. –agregó la rubia.

–Lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir ahora y mañana veremos si esta teoría es correcta o no. –ofreció su amiga– En base a eso planificaremos cómo seguir, dudo que podamos tomar ADN de los dos Mensajeros y así crear un nuevo Eva que posea un alma. Dado que, al combinar el ADN de los dos primeros Mensajeros, podríamos llegar a producir un nuevo Impacto, y es impredecible saber de qué magnitud sería. Claro, obviando el hecho de que hacer eso, nos retrasaría varios años en el desarrollo del proyecto y no tenemos garantías de que realmente funcione.

–Tienes razón. Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana lo analizaremos con detalle y veremos qué es lo que podemos hacer, si esta teoría es correcta. –dijo Kyoko bostezando.

Dicho esto, las científicas se fueron a dormir, no fue fácil conciliar el sueño para ellas, les costó dejar de pensar en las implicaciones, de que la teoría inspirada por Shinji fuera correcta. Además de cómo encontrarían una solución a esta, para que los Evas fueran funcionales y pudieran sincronizarse con los pilotos.

* * *

Muy temprano Kyoko y Yui se levantaron, repitieron la rutina de la semana pasada, prepararon el desayuno, despertaron a los niños, comieron junto a ellos y se fueron al laboratorio para empezar a trabajar en la nueva teoría y ver si era o no correcta.

Tras incorporar la nueva teoría a los cálculos, las mujeres encontraron el inconveniente de cómo analizar si un ser vivo tenía o no un alma. Terminaron dedicando todo el día al desarrollo de un escáner, que les permitiera verificar si un ser vivo poseía o no un alma, al menos ya contaban con un positivo y un negativo. El aparato debía confirmar que cualquiera de ellas tenía un alma y que el Eva no. El siguiente día se lo pasaron construyendo el escáner. Recién el miércoles fueron capaces de probarlo.

Ahora era el momento de la parte interesante o complicada. Gracias al escáner, lograron incorporar los nuevos datos obtenidos en los programas de simulación y comprobaron que la teoría resulto ser correcta. Si el Eva tenía un alma, la sincronización era posible. No era sencillo, pero era posible. Si no la poseía, era casi un milagro si alguna vez lograban un mínimo porcentaje de sincronización. Solo hallaron dos opciones, o encontraban la manera de darle un alma al Eva o un camino para forzar la sincronización.

No fue fácil, tuvieron que trabajar durante los siguientes dos días sin descanso. Hasta el viernes, se turnaban para quedarse unas horas más, estudiando la manera de forzar la sincronización. El fin de semana, debieron llevar material a casa para no perder tiempo. Esto no fue del agrado de los niños, pero al menos podían compartir las comidas y apreciar el progreso de la enseñanza cruzada, que los pequeños estaban llevando adelante.

Asuka estaba mostrando que realmente tenía cualidades en la cocina y era una buena maestra para Shinji, quien no lograría alcanzar el nivel académico de la niña, pero al menos tendría una amplia ventaja cuando comenzara a estudiar en la escuela. Mientras tanto, el niño demostró que su talento culinario, no solo le permitía preparar deliciosos platillos, sino también ser un buen maestro para su amiga. Sobre todo, porque nunca se guardaba ningún secreto sobre los condimentos más adecuados para cada platillo o cómo trabajar con los ingredientes. Entre los dos, eran capaces de hacer platos bastante elaborados, para agasajar a sus madres, quienes al probarlos prácticamente recobraban sus energías.

De esta manera, la rutina se repitió durante la tercera semana hasta el jueves. Kyoko y Yui preparaban el desayuno, despertaban a los niños, lo compartían con ellos y se iban al laboratorio a seguir trabajando. Una o dos veces por semana, los niños les ganaban de mano y se encargaban del desayuno. En el cual, nunca faltaban panqueques de Shinji o de Asuka.

Los pequeños seguían estudiando juntos, el morocho logró dominar las divisiones, siempre que los resultados fueran números enteros, después de eso se enfocaron en el idioma. La pelirroja cada vez se desenvolvía mejor en la cocina, cada tanto repetía algún platillo de los aprendidos y lo hacía sola, mientras que su amigo solo se limitaba a supervisar y aconsejar, o responder alguna duda de ella, luego aprontaba la mesa para los dos y era el designado para lavar los platos.

* * *

Tras muchos cálculos y ensayos, Yui y Kyoko terminaron descubriendo que, si aumentaban al doble el voltaje durante la activación de la Unidad, el exceso de energía no dañaría al piloto, pero produciría un desfasaje, el cual, permitiría que su alma habite simultáneamente tanto su cuerpo como el del Eva. Esto era muy riesgoso, las simulaciones no eran muy fiables, pero demostraron que ciertamente era algo posible y determinaba el milagro que tanto las había estado esquivando.

Establecieron el Punto Crítico de la activación del Eva entre el circuito neuronal D24 y D25. Las simulaciones también determinaron que la sincronización debía oscilar entre un 89 y 95%, si es que lograban el desfasaje. El límite era el 95%, si superaban ese punto, no sabían si el proceso se podría detener o si sería reversible.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Kanji**_: caracteres con los que se representa el idioma japones.

_**Mensajero**_: Sí, no voy a usar Ángel para referirme a los enemigos, siempre me choco un poco el termino por ser católico, espero no les moleste. He encontrado otros fics donde también los llaman Apóstoles, pero también me desagrada. Si bien Mensajero también puede ser religioso es el menor de todos.

* * *

**Nota** **Final****:**

Ahora sí, ya tengo página en Facebook además de estar en la app Amino, pueden buscar la historia ahí y comentar. Desde este momento publicaré a la medianoche del sábado o el domingo. Dependerá de ustedes si es un capítulo cada dos semanas, o cada una, si veo interés de su parte con Likes, Comentarios, Favorites, Follows, Reviews, etc, espero unos 100, no está muy lejos de lo que llevo acumulado hasta ahora. Obviamente, los Comentarios y Reviews valen el doble. Deberían comentar, ya tengo listo hasta el capítulo 5, el resto en revisión.

Aún necesito de su colaboración con una canción de cumpleaños en japones. Me la pueden hacer llegar por MP y claro recibirán el crédito por ella como corresponde. Tienen tiempo para colaborar en eso hasta el capítulo 10, dado que la necesito para el 11.

Sin más que decir espero que hallan disfrutado de este capítulo así como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Atentamente Arroba5.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Principal "Ground Spirit Minerva", gracias a ella pueden leer esto sin faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales. Además autora del cover con el que esta historia se ilustra. No duden en buscarla en Google y aquí en fanfiction u/1987526/Ground-Spirit-Minerva y darle una oportunidad a sus historias, además de pasar por su deviantart: /groundspiritminerva

En segundo lugar agradezco también el apoyo y aliento de mi otro beta "aniber-estrada", y recomiendo sus historias las cuales pueden encontrar también aquí en u/6349482/aniber-estrada

Por cierto, si encuentran errores de ortografía o gramática que no estén dentro del Capítulo eso es 100% mi responsabilidad. En cuanto a los otros nadie es perfecto y se pueden deber a alguna corrección realizada sin supervisión de los Beta.


	4. Capítulo IV: Unidad Evangelion 02

**Nota Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Comencemos con el drama.

* * *

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (aún sin novedades por parte de Anno, no me vengan a decir nada si en el próximo adelanto de 3.0 + 1.0, salen el Arco del Triunfo o el Coliseo Romano o el Eva de Mari cae sobre un Templo Griego).

* * *

_**The** __**Last** __**Rebuild**_

_**Primer Arco: Infancia Dura**_

**Capítulo IV: **_**Unidad Evangelion 02**_

Llegado el viernes, luego de haber analizado todas las variables, los riesgos y sabiendo que, al momento en que los Evas sean requeridos para defender a la humanidad, sus hijos serán los pilotos designados, las dos mujeres deciden que Kyoko continúe siendo el piloto de prueba de la Unidad 02. Durante un nuevo intento de activación de dicha unidad para comprobar qué tan seguro es el procedimiento.

–¿Estás lista para esto? –consultó Yui con algo de preocupación en su voz.

–Creo que sí, será mejor que no lo retrasemos más. –respondió Kyoko visiblemente nerviosa.

–Iniciaremos en 20 segundos. –anunció la trigueña moviendo sus ojos desde los monitores de signos vitales de Kyoko a los datos de la prueba.

Se escuchó como la computadora terminaba la cuenta regresiva antes de que las conexiones neurales comenzaran a enlazarse.

–Llegando al Punto Crítico, iniciando el aumento de voltaje.

–Adelante, cruza los dedos por mí. –bromeó la rubia tratando de romper la tensión en el aire.

–Me gustaría, pero debo tener los dedos libres ante cualquier problema para detener la prueba. –devolvió Yui.

Las conexiones nerviosas llegaron al circuito D24 y tanto el Punto Crítico, como el D25 se encendieron y apagaron unas cuantas veces, antes de lograr estabilizarse y continuar con el resto.

–¡Lo logramos! ¡Pasamos el Punto Crítico! –celebró la trigueña con mucha alegría y júbilo en su voz y su rostro– ¿Cómo te sientes Kyoko?

–Sumamente extraña, no puedo describirlo con exactitud. –avisó Kyoko e hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras para no asustar a su colega– La descripción más aproximada que puedo llegar a darte, es como si estuviera en un sueño, donde puedo verme a mí misma.

–Tus signos vitales parecen estar en orden, han decaído un poco, pero nada de qué preocuparse, como bien has dicho, parecen indicar que estás dormida.

–Bueno parece que lo hemos logrado. –apuntó la rubia con algo de alegría, pero un poco exhausta.

–¿Te sientes bien como para intentar controlar los movimientos del Eva? –indagó Yui– Solo para chequear, que las conexiones funcionan correctamente.

–Creo que sí. –aceptó Kyoko– ¿Qué tal si probamos ver si puedo controlar las manos?

Dicho esto, Kyoko procedió a abrir y cerrar los puños del Eva una y otra vez, alternando entre izquierda y derecha. A continuación, Yui desconectó el resto de los movimientos para que Kyoko intentara caminar y levantar los brazos, comprobando de esa manera, si los receptores neurales eran capaces de leer sus pensamientos y transmitirlos al Eva. Era muy pronto para liberar las ataduras del Gigante Biomecánico. La prueba fue exitosa, pero decidieron esperar, hasta tener unas cuantas pruebas más de activación, antes de pasar a una pequeña prueba de campo.

–Muy bien Kyoko, creo que es hora de que salgas, iniciaremos la desactivación de la unidad. –indicó Yui largando un profundo suspiro– Ah… casi lo olvido, tu tasa de sincronización llego al 90%.

–¡90% eso es fantástico! –vitoreó la rubia alegremente y sorprendida– Bueno iniciemos la desactivación, ya quiero salir y darme un buen baño.

–Iniciando, cerrando conexiones neurales por completo, disminuyendo voltaje.

Entonces las alarmas sonaron.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? –cuestionó Kyoko visiblemente preocupada.

–No lo sé, está rechazando la desconexión neuronal. El voltaje ya está en niveles normales y bajando, pronto se cortará por completo. –contestó la ojiverde tensándose ante los gráficos en los monitores.

–Yui, me está dando mucho sueño de golpe, creo que… estoy perdiendo el conocimiento… –informó cerrando los ojos.

–¡Kyoko! –llamó Yui muy preocupada– Resiste, necesito que te mantengas despierta. ¡No te duermas!

–Es muy difícil, siento que, no puedo concentrarme en nada, como si algo me estuviera jalando.

Yui miró los monitores y pudo ver que los signos vitales de Kyoko caían poco a poco. Intentó accionar el corte de emergencia, pero no funcionó, revisó los monitores buscando alguna anomalía sin éxito. Hasta que volvió a aumentar el voltaje, entonces los signos de Kyoko volvieron a subir lentamente.

–¿Kyoko estás despierta? –indagó la trigueña muy preocupada.

–Mmm, sí creo que estoy mejorando, esa fuerza que me jalaba ya no es tan intensa.

–No estoy segura de lo que está pasando Kyoko, pero parece que no será fácil sacarte de ahí. ¿Tal vez si primero desconectamos todas las conexiones neuronales?

–Puede que eso resulte. –concordó la ojiazul visiblemente cansada.

–De acuerdo, pero intenta mantenerte consciente.

–Haré todo lo posible.

Yui procedió con el cierre de todas las conexiones neurales y mantuvo el voltaje constante. Cuando terminó, los signos de Kyoko volvieron a descender, pero mucho más lento que la última vez.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Igual que la última vez, pero es un poco más leve. –reconoció Kyoko e hizo una pausa– Pero siento como que me estoy alejando de mi cuerpo y cada vez me acerco más al núcleo del Eva. –relató un poco preocupada y nerviosa.

–¡Resiste! –clamó Yui– volveré a encender los conectores neuronales y veremos qué otra cosa podemos hacer para sacarte.

–¡ESPERA! –imploró la rubia– Pienso que es mejor que sigamos adelante, no sé si podré resistir otro intento, creo que la sensación del sueño donde veo mi propio cuerpo es real, que realmente lo estoy viendo.

–¿Estás diciendo que es real? –cuestionó Yui con nerviosismo– ¿Qué puedes ver tu cuerpo desde la perspectiva de tu alma?

–¡Justamente! Y considero que podría intentar acercarme a él, no sé si corriendo o nadando, pero haré el esfuerzo.

–De acuerdo, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero… adelante. No te rindas has todo lo posible por llegar a tu cuerpo, intenta pensar en Asuka para que te dé ánimos y fuerzas.

La ojiazul dejó de hablar, solo escuchaba las palabras de ánimo de su amiga y se concentró en volver a su cuerpo. Se esforzó y pensó que, en cuanto volviera a la casa, abrazaría muy fuerte a su hija. Después de unos tensos minutos, la rubia logró llegar hasta su cuerpo. Al ver que los signos vitales de Kyoko empezaban a volver a los parámetros normales, Yui inició la disminución del voltaje.

–Parece que lo has logrado, la corriente ya es nula. –anunció Yui con alegría y emoción de que esto por fin había terminado.

Kyoko no respondió, solo estiró su mano y accionó la expulsión del Entry Plug, tras lo cual cayó dormida. Yui lo notó en el monitor antes de que se apagara y corrió hacia la plataforma para sacar a su amiga de la cápsula y ver cómo se encontraba. Al llegar, los operarios abrieron la compuerta de acceso y ella se metió adentro para buscar a Kyoko.

–¡Kyoko! ¡Reacciona! –clamó la trigueña mientras sacudía a su amiga– ¡Despierta! No debes dormir ahora, tenemos que asegurarnos de que estas bien primero.

Kyoko abrió ligeramente los ojos para mirar a Yui, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza sin decir nada. Su amiga la ayudó a salir, y junto con los enfermeros que se acercaron hasta la cápsula, la depositaron en una camilla para rápidamente llevarla a la enfermería más cercana.

Durante el trayecto, Yui le habló y sostuvo su mano tratando de mantenerla despierta. Al llegar, un doctor la examinó antes de decidir realizarle algunos estudios. Después de no encontrar ninguna anomalía en el cuerpo de la rubia, la dejaron dormir un poco. Una hora más tarde, la ojiverde entro en la habitación donde Kyoko descansaba.

–Kyoko. –llamó Yui con la voz más suave y dulce que pudo emitir– Despierta, te llevaré a casa.

–Mmm, Yui. ¿Qué hora es?

–Son las 17 hrs, el doctor dijo que descanses por unos días. No tienes nada, solo parece que hubieras estado sufriendo de insomnio por un tiempo.

–Está bien, creo que será lo mejor, realmente siento que necesito dormir y mucho. –confesó Kyoko bostezando con los ojos apenas abiertos.

–Cuando te recuperes hablaremos de la prueba y veremos cómo seguir. –indicó la trigueña.

–No tengo ninguna objeción en eso.

Yui ayudó a la rubia a vestirse para luego llevarla al auto y volver juntas al hogar. En el trayecto, decidieron que les dirían a los niños, que solo necesitaba descansar porque no había dormido bien.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Kyoko estaba un poco mejor, pero se le notaba el cansancio, por suerte no lo suficiente como para preocupar a los pequeños.

–¡Modotte kimashita! –anunció Yui al entrar con su amiga.

–¡Bienvenidas! –dijeron a coro los niños algo sorprendidos y con alegría de que volvieran temprano.

–¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿Acaso ya terminaron con su trabajo? –preguntó Asuka con algo de ilusión en sus ojos.

–No, aún tenemos mucho por hacer, pero parece que me he sobre-exigido un poco y me tomaré unos días para recuperarme. –explicó su madre con algo de cansancio en su voz, pero tratando de sonreír para disimular.

–Oh… –suspiró la niña con algo de desilusión– Bueno al menos estarán unos días en casa –dijo tratando de ver el lado positivo.

–¿Qué tal si me ayudan a preparar la cena niños? –consultó Yui tratando de cambiar el tema y distraerlos– Mientras Kyoko descansa un poco.

–Tengo una mejor idea, nosotros haremos la cena y tú también descansas un poco, no quisiera que también te sobre-exigieras como la Obasan Kyoko. –ofreció Shinji con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

–No es mala idea, creo que un plato preparado por ustedes es justo lo que necesita Kyoko. –concedió la trigueña.

Mientras Yui acompañaba a Kyoko a su cuarto para que descansara, los niños se fueron a la cocina a ver que podrían preparar para la noche.

–¿Qué tal si hacemos un poco de Ramen? –preguntó el niño mirando a Asuka.

–Suena bien. –respondió la niña con brillo e ilusión en sus ojos– ¿Sabes hacer los fideos?

–No es muy difícil, solo requerirá un poco más de tiempo que todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora, pero si tú haces el caldo yo puedo dedicarme a ello. –propuso Shinji con confianza.

–Muy bien, pero necesitaré que me ayudes. –solicitó Asuka un poco insegura.

–Bueno, entonces empieza por cortar las verduras mientras yo armo la masa. Después te ayudaré con la carne y te diré el orden en que debes poner todo en la olla, mientras tú lo vigilas yo armaré los fideos. Cuando esté a punto, pondré a cocinar los fideos.

Entonces los niños se pusieron a trabajar, en el momento en que Shinji terminó con la masa, se dedicó a asistir a la pelirroja con el caldo. Primero, le indicó que cómo cortar la carne y que la pusiera a dorar, una vez que terminara con eso, debía agregar las verduras y revolver un poco, para que estas últimas se impregnaran con los jugos y condimentos liberados por la carne. Luego agregaron un poco de agua caliente, esto por las dudas lo hicieron con ayuda de Yui.

Mientras la niña controlaba el progreso del caldo y revolvía cada tanto, el morocho empezó a armar los fideos, mientras lo hacía le contaba a su amiga cómo era la técnica, para que la próxima vez ella lo intentara. Dividió la masa en tres pedazos, hizo un rollo, lo estiró un poco y lo dobló a la mitad, le puso un poco de harina para que la masa no vuelva a unirse y repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que obtuvo el grosor deseado.

Al terminar, Shinji intercambio tareas con la niña, mientras tenía un ojo en la olla, el otro estaba atento a ella y le daba indicaciones. Igualmente, tuvo que ayudarla en los pasos finales. Guardaron el bollo restante, considerando que tenían más que suficiente con los fideos que él y su amiga hicieron. Con un cuchillo los cortó para que no sean demasiado largos y en el instante que el caldo estuvo casi listo, los puso a hervir.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, mientras el morocho colaba los fideos y servía el caldo en unos pocillos, Asuka fue por Kyoko y Yui. Durante la cena no faltaron los elogios para los niños.

–Bueno creo que cuando volvamos a casa serás el cocinero designado, cuando tu padre vea cómo has pulido tus habilidades es probable que te envíe a una escuela de gastronomía para que te conviertas en Chef. –proclamó Yui con una gran sonrisa y encantada por el Ramen preparado por los niños.

–Tú no te quedas atrás, a partir de ahora me ayudarás en la cocina con más frecuencia, te enseñaré a hacer algunos platillos alemanes. –elogió Kyoko a su hija.

Los niños se sonrojaron furiosamente ante los halagos recibidos, realmente estaba delicioso, no parecía que era la primera vez que Asuka preparaba el platillo, todo gracias a lo que Shinji le había estado enseñando en los últimos días. Terminada la cena Kyoko acompañó a los niños al cuarto de su hija para acostarlos y arroparlos, luego se dirigió a su cuarto para acostarse. Mientras, Yui se encargaba de guardar las sobras y lavar los platos, tras ello, pasó por el cuarto de los niños para desearles buenas noches antes de unirse a su amiga.

–¿Todavía estás despierta? Kyoko. –preguntó Yui en voz baja para que no escucharan los niños.

–Sí, te estaba esperando. Estaba segura de que querrías aprovechar que los niños están en el cuarto por dormirse, para que hablemos tranquilas de lo que me pasó durante la prueba de activación. –expresó la rubia en el mismo tono que su amiga.

–Siendo así. ¿Podrías intentar describirme cómo te sentiste durante la prueba?

–Mayormente cansada y en el final, algo asustada.

–Sí yo también me asusté, no estoy muy convencida de que sea seguro repetir la activación. –confesó la trigueña con algo de nerviosismo y preocupación.

–Pero no podemos cancelarlo, sabes tan bien como yo, que de este proyecto depende el futuro de la humanidad y sobre todo el de nuestros hijos. –señaló la rubia también preocupada, pero con firmeza en sus palabras.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero no creo que los niños puedan soportar el proceso de activación de la unidad, ni siquiera si logramos retrasarlo hasta que sean más grandes. –manifestó Yui aún más preocupada.

–No, no creo que ellos puedan soportarlo. Ni yo creo que pueda soportarlo otra vez sin tener consecuencias peores que las de hoy. –exteriorizó Kyoko cuándo un sudor frío bajo por su espalda– Sentí como si el Eva quisiera comerse mi alma, era muy fuerte. Realmente creo que mi cansancio se debe en mayor medida, al estar al mismo tiempo en mi cuerpo y en el Eva. –añadió preocupada y con miedo en sus ojos.

Hubo unos minutos en que las dos permanecieron en silencio y reflexionando en lo que Kyoko acababa de decir. Hasta que finalmente Yui habló:

–No sé qué podemos hacer ahora. No contábamos con este enorme inconveniente. –advirtió muy afligida, bastante asustada y desconcertada.

–Creo que no tenemos otra alternativa. Debemos sacrificarnos por el futuro de la humanidad y principalmente por Asuka y Shinji. –manifestó Kyoko– No podemos buscar a ningún otro para que tome nuestro lugar, no sería justo derramar sangre inocente, no se sentiría bien. Estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por mi hija, después de todo es el deber de una madre.

Tras permanecer un momento en silencio, Yui concordó con su amiga reflejando en su rostro lo afligidas que ambas se sentían:

–Tienes razón. Yo tampoco puedo pedirle a nadie qué dé su vida por nosotras, y también estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por Shinji. Parece que no tenemos más alternativa que dar nuestras almas a nuestras creaciones. Sin mencionar que no sabemos si, al buscar voluntarios, estos podrían ser compatibles con nuestros hijos.

–No había considerado eso, pero tienes razón, también desconocemos si, quien done su alma no podría tomar el control del Eva para su propio beneficio.

–Entonces está decidido. Les daremos nuestras almas a los Evas para salvar a la humanidad y a nuestros hijos. –anunció la trigueña, tras un breve silencio– ¡No! No se las daremos a los Evas. Se las daremos a nuestros hijos, y los podremos proteger durante las batallas que les aguardan. –afirmó con determinación.

–Es la mejor manera de verlo. –admitió la rubia asintiendo– Me pregunto. ¿Qué sucederá con el primer elegido? Una vez que nuestras almas se unan a los Evas. Es seguro, que Shinji lo reemplace como el primer niño.

–La verdad no lo sé, ya te dije que su elección está en manos de Gendo y el comité. –respondió la ojiverde– Supongo qué cancelaran la activación de la Unidad 00, después de que nos hayamos sacrificado por los Eva 01 y 02. Tal vez con lo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora, Mari sea capaz de evitar que alguien más deba sacrificar su alma. Sé que si construyen otros ella logrará evitarlo. –aseguró con plena confianza.

–Eso espero. –dijo Kyoko con pesar.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a sumergirse en el silencio, a la vez que se reposicionaban en la cama para irse a dormir. Kyoko fue quien retomó la palabra:

– ¿Yui podrías hacerme un gran favor?

–Claro lo que sea.

–Quiero que te hagas cargo de Asuka después de que mi alma se una al Eva.

–¿Cómo? –cuestionó Yui visiblemente sorprendida.

–Lo que oíste, ya sé que tú también harás lo mismo que yo. Pero tienes un poco más de tiempo hasta que llegue el momento, y me gustaría que Asuka esté con ustedes el mayor tiempo posible. –detalló la ojiazul– Sé que ustedes podrán encargarse de contenerla cuando ya no esté con ustedes.

Tras detallar mejor su solicitud, la rubia se enderezó nuevamente en la cama, por su parte Yui también se incorporó para mirar a su amiga a la cara antes de responder:

–Lo entiendo, tienes razón. Espero que Gendo los cuide bien, cuando yo también me vaya. –agregó.

–Al menos sé, que la cuidarás de los posibles abusos y sobre exigencias de GEHIRN, y retrasarás su prueba de sincronización hasta que esté lista. Tal vez puedas evitar que intenten un intenso entrenamiento con ella. –confió Kyoko– Estoy segura que ellos solo nos ven como herramientas y sospecho, que tienen planes que no han compartido con nosotras, esperemos que esos planes no incluyan sacrificar a más inocentes.

–Tengo plena confianza en que Mari no lo permitirá. Me aseguraré de entregarle las notas que hemos recopilado en los últimos días, para que la guíen. –aseguró Yui– Por mi parte, haré todo lo posible por proteger a Asuka de los abusos de GEHIRN, y sé que Mari también colaborará en eso. Solo espero que Shinji y Asuka logren mantenerse juntos cuando no estemos y se apoyen mutuamente. –rogó en respuesta a la petición de Kyoko.

–Estoy segura de que lo harán. –ratificó su amiga– Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, necesito descansar y debemos de pensar bien cómo lo haremos.

–Buenas noches. Que descanses Kyoko.

–Igualmente Yui. Buenas noches.

Les costó bastante dormir esa noche, eran muchas cosas para asimilar. Kyoko se enfrentaría al final de su vida, al menos como la conocía. Tampoco estaba segura, de sí podría volver a hablar con Asuka cuando ella se sincronizará con la Unidad 02. Para Yui era más difícil, ella estaría a cargo del proceso que alejaría a la rubia de su hija, a su vez, sería la encargada de consolar a la niña y por último tendría que seguir los pasos de su amiga.

* * *

Durante los siguientes dos días, Kyoko aprovechó al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba para estar con su hija. Le enseñó algunas de las recetas alemanas favoritas de la pelirroja a los dos niños. La castaña por su parte, aprovechó el tiempo para preparase mentalmente, para lo que estaba por venir.

La última noche antes de ingresar en la Unidad 02, la rubia decidió escribirle una carta a su hija, para que ella la abriera antes de que tuviera que salir al campo de batalla dentro del Eva. Su amiga siguió su ejemplo y preparó una igual para Shinji. Yui sabía a quién podía confiarle la tarea de entregárselas. Si por algún motivo los niños no lograran sincronizar con los Evas y no se convertían en los pilotos, las recibirían al cumplir 18 años, pero si todo salía como estimaban, las recibirían antes del momento decisivo. Esperaban que estas cartas calmaran sus nervios. Cuando terminaron tuvieron una última discusión.

–Tal vez no te guste la idea, pero realmente quiero que los niños estén ahí, quiero que al menos tengan una noción de a lo que se enfrentarán. Además, aunque suene egoísta de mi parte, deseo pasar hasta el último instante disponible junto a Asuka, y su presencia evitara que me acobarde en el último minuto.

–Está bien. Sabes que esto solo me complicara más las cosas con ella. –afirmó Yui, sin sonar muy convencida de la idea, pero entendía la posición de su amiga y la compartía hasta cierto punto– Pero te lo concederé como tu última voluntad.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, tras el desayuno, las mujeres les informaron a los niños que los llevarían al laboratorio, para mostrarles en que estaban trabajando y que de eso dependía el futuro de ellos y la humanidad.

Una vez allí, les dieron un breve recorrido y les explicaron algunas cosas. Los niños estaban muy emocionados, sorprendidos y orgullosos del trabajo que estaban llevando a cabo sus madres. En especial Asuka al saber que algún día, ella podría ser la piloto de la Unidad 02. Le gustó mucho la idea, era otra muestra de que ella era especial. Además, estaba encantada con el color que su madre había elegido para el Eva, era casi en su totalidad rojo como su cabello.

La Unidad 02 era una mole gigantesca, en su mayoría de un tono rojo como la sangre. Su cabeza de forma acampanada, poseía una cintura a la altura de sus cuatro ojos. A esta le seguía una especie de falda que se extendía hasta la altura de la mandíbula, siguiendo un patrón semejante al de un transportador espacial con una pronunciada nariz, que conformaba el mentón de la bestia.

Sus ojos verdes y redondos sobresalían un poco, como si fueran cuatro extremos de binoculares, los cuales parecían ser capaces de observar todo con mucho detalle y precisión. Estaban decorados con cantos internos de color naranja, donde los inferiores eran los más extensos. Los dos superiores ponían fin a una franja blanca que rodeaba el casco, entre los mismos, una pronunciada cimera con cuatro orificios adornaba su frente.

Debajo de la cimera, una ranura se anteponía a una franja roja que parecía delimitar las cejas unidas en medio, sobre los ojos inferiores. A continuación, un amplio incisivo inferior, separado de dos extensas muelas, como si le faltaran dientes, componían una capa blanca que envolvía la cabeza, antes de que el rojo volviera, delimitando la barba que solo cubría el hueco del mentón y el contorno de la mandíbula inferior.

Tanto su cuello como las clavículas se conformaban de un tono violeta, su torso estaba segmentado en cuatro placas con forma de "V". La primera era la más delgada, seguida de la más amplia delimitando sus pectorales, los cuales estaban decorados por cantos oculares internos de tono igual a los presentes en el rostro. Estos se extendían desde debajo de los brazos hasta la parte media de cada pectoral.

Las dos placas siguientes disminuían su grosor progresivamente, hasta acoplarse con una nueva en forma de "Y" entre sus piernas, uniendo el torso con dichas extremidades completamente rojas.

En las piernas, lo más destacado eran las rodilleras, aparentando ser prolongaciones de la pantorrilla. Por otra parte, sus brazos se encontraban cubiertos casi por completo por las enormes restricciones, que mantenían al gigante de pie. De igual manera que sus hombros, posiblemente rojos, aunque se podían divisar algunas líneas negras y naranjas que se extendían a lo largo de los brazos.

–Bueno niños, ustedes permanecerán aquí, pórtense bien, no toquen nada y solo observen. Yo entraré en la Unidad 02 y Yui estará a cargo de los controles y dirigirá la prueba.

–Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí sin molestar, solo observaremos. Buena suerte. –dijeron al unísono, expectantes y ansiosos.

–Muy bien, cuando estés lista Kyoko. –señaló la trigueña.

Kyoko se acercó a los niños, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso a cada uno en la frente. Demoró un poco más cuando saludó a Asuka, sabiendo que posiblemente sería la última vez que la vería y al girarse para dirigirse a la plataforma, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

–Eso fue para tener un poco más de suerte. –informó la rubia, tratando de ocultar su creciente nerviosismo y evitar que los niños sospecharan cualquier cosa.

* * *

Una vez que Kyoko estuvo en posición, Yui dio inicio a la prueba de sincronización y activación de la Unidad 02. A un costado y detrás, a su derecha, los niños observaban todo con mucha atención tomados de la mano. En una sala aparte, se encontraba el comité de GEHIRN Alemania, supervisando el desarrollo de la prueba.

–Iniciando conexiones neurales entre el piloto y el Eva. –anunció Yui con tono firme, concentrándose lo más posible– Circuito D24 conectado, aumentando voltaje para pasar el Punto Crítico.

El Punto Crítico y el circuito D25 titilaron varias veces antes de estabilizarse y permitir que el resto de las conexiones se activaran satisfactoriamente.

–¿Cómo te sientes Kyoko? –indagó la castaña levemente preocupada.

–Parece que lo hemos vuelto a lograr, todo parece estar en orden. –indicó Kyoko con una cara seria como de piedra, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad ante lo que se avecinaba, pero dirigiéndole un guiño a los niños– ¿Con qué te gustaría continuar?

–Bueno igual que la última vez, cortaré la energía de los músculos de la Unidad 02 y evaluaremos si los receptores neurales pueden transmitir tus pensamientos al Eva para controlarlo. –informó la ojiverde– Esperaremos algunas pruebas más, antes de llevar a la Unidad 02 a una prueba de campo.

–Estoy de acuerdo prosigue. –devolvió la ojiazul.

La prueba prosiguió con normalidad. Si Kyoko pensaba, en que la Unidad 02 realizara una determinada acción, los receptores neurales respondían correctamente.

Las autoridades de GEHIRN estaban satisfechas con los resultados obtenidos y les indicaron que podían dar por concluido el experimento. También pidieron un informe detallado y que se fijara una fecha para evaluar, si Asuka era apta para ser la piloto asignada. Ante esto, Yui alegó que primero querían realizar algunas pruebas más, para asegurarse que sea seguro para los niños. Ella miró de reojo a los niños, especialmente a la niña quien sujetaba la mano de Shinji, mientras abraza una muñeca de cabellos rojizos con su otro brazo, parecían estar tranquilos.

–Muy bien comenzaremos la desconexión neural y apagaremos a la Unidad 02. –avisó Yui.

–Adelante, estoy ansiosa por salir. Esta prueba ha sido muy larga y pesada. –comentó Kyoko con un leve sarcasmo en sus palabras, que solo Yui pudo captar.

De pronto sonó la alarma, algo no está bien, Yui sabía lo que realmente acontecía. El alma de Kyoko estaba siendo absorbida por el Eva, ya no había vuelta atrás. La castaña esperaba tener el valor y la convicción de hacer lo mismo cuando llegara su momento, una lágrima descendió desde su ojo, atravesando su mejilla izquierda.

Inesperadamente, una minúscula porción del alma de la rubia logró regresar a su cuerpo, la trigueña no podía creer lo que las lecturas le indicaban. Su amiga aún estaba con ellos, su corazón se sobresaltó esperanzado. Corrió hacia el Entry Plug, que ya era expulsado por el Eva. Cuando abrió la compuerta del mismo, vio a su amiga que apenas entonaba una sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente. Raudamente la transportaron a la sala de cuidados intensivos, para verificar que no haya sufrido ningún efecto secundario. Ante esto, los niños entraron en estado de shock, sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando.

–¡Todo está bien! –anunció Yui a los niños tomándolos entre sus brazos para calmarlos– Solo será un chequeo. Kyoko solo está agotada como la última vez, pronto se repondrá. –explicó con una leve pero genuina sonrisa y esforzándose para contener las lágrimas de alegría.

* * *

Unos minutos después, la ojiverde condujo a los niños a la sala donde reposaba Kyoko, para que Asuka vea a su madre y termine de tranquilizarse, en ese momento.

–No te preocupes cariño, solo estoy muy cansada. –calmó Kyoko a la niña luego de abrir sus ojos y observarla con una sonrisa– Dormiré un poco y pronto estaré bien.

–Está bien mamá. –dijo la niña acercándose a su madre con los ojos humedecidos y algo irritados– Te dejaré a Lucy para que te haga compañía mientas descansas un poco. –ofreció con preocupación en su rostro, junto con algo de alivio al ver y escuchar a su madre.

–Muchas gracias mi cielo. –susurró la rubia algo cansada, tomando la muñeca mientras le sonreía cálidamente a su hija.

Mientras tanto, Yui se encontraba afuera hablando con los médicos, para saber cuál era el estado de su amiga. Quedó en shock, al escuchar que habían encontrado una anomalía en sus ondas cerebrales. Los doctores le advirtieron que era muy probable que ella desarrollara algún trastorno psicológico. Lamentablemente solo tuvo unos minutos para reponerse. Debía ir a buscar a los niños y ver cómo les informaba la situación.

Tras entrar en la habitación, Yui se acercó a Kyoko y vio que estaba dormida sosteniendo entre sus brazos la muñeca de Asuka. La ojiverde acarició su cabeza a la vez que acomodaba un poco su cabello quitándolo de su rostro, le dio un tierno beso en la frente, antes de incorporarse y mirar hacia los niños.

–Es hora de irnos niños, dejemos que descanse, ustedes deben comer y también necesitan descansar, este ha sido un largo día.

Los niños se aproximaron más a Kyoko, Shinji tomó su mano, para sujetarla con ternura y le dio un beso en el dorso como despedida antes de alejarse para darle un poco de privacidad a Asuka, para que se despidiera de su madre. La pelirroja se acercó hasta la cama donde su madre descansaba, con esfuerzo intentó trepar a la misma, para estar cerca del rostro de la rubia, al notar esto, Yui la asistió. Una vez sobre la cama, la pequeña se recostó junto a su madre dándole un pequeño abrazo y besando sus mejillas, antes de darle un cálido y tierno beso en los labios.

–Descansa Mütter, mañana vendremos a buscarte para consentirte un poco en casa. –ofreció con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras y su rostro.

La niña se aproximó al borde de la cama para bajar de un brinco. Yui tomó a los niños por sus manos y procedieron al umbral de la puerta, antes de cruzarla, la trigueña se giró un poco en dirección a Kyoko.

–Descansa amiga. –saludó levemente decaída y tratando de ser fuerte por los niños.

Los niños la imitaron y también saludaron a la rubia con su mano libre esforzando una sonrisa. Luego de esto, los tres cruzaron el umbral de la puerta que se cerró detrás de ellos. Al llegar al ascensor, Yui al observar a los niños, les preguntó que deseaban cenar. Shinji se mantuvo en silencio, solo miró a Asuka, antes de indicarle con un leve gesto que ella decidiera.

–En verdad no tengo mucha hambre en este momento, preferiría acostarme pronto y dormir, de esta manera el tiempo transcurrirá más rápido y podremos venir a recoger a mamá. –expresó preocupada y afligida.

Al oír esas palabras Shinji, agachó un poco la cabeza, Yui pudo sentir una gran opresión en su pecho, pero se mantuvo fuerte por los niños y retuvo sus lágrimas, antes de acercarse a Asuka, para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

–No te preocupes cariño. Te prometo que mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano, desayunaremos y vendremos directo aquí para buscar a tu madre. Tal vez lleguemos antes de que se despierte. –aseguró Yui mostrando su mejor sonrisa– Pero debes comer algo, estás creciendo y si no te alimentas adecuadamente podrías enfermarte. Y eso pondría muy triste a tu madre, sin mencionar que me regañaría enérgicamente por no poder cuidar de ti apropiadamente. –indicó a vez que le guiñaba un ojo a la niña.

–Tienes razón Obasan Yui, en ese caso. ¿Qué tal si cenamos unos ricos Tallarines a la Boloñesa?

–¿Y qué te parece si de camino a casa compramos un poco de helado para el postre? –consultó la ojiverde en aprobación– Podemos elegir los gustos favoritos de cada uno y el de tu madre así la empezamos a consentir mañana después del almuerzo.

Los ojos de Asuka se le iluminaron levemente con la idea y esbozó una sonrisa, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Una vez en casa de Kyoko, tras haber cenado y comido el postre, Yui acostó a los niños en la cama de la niña. Ella los arropó, besando a cada uno en la frente y se despidió, diciéndole a Asuka que no dudara en llamarla si necesitaba algo. La niña se entristeció un poco al recordar que su madre no dormiría en casa esta noche. Al ver esto, Shinji sujetó su mano entrelazando sus dedos y apretando un poco para llamar su atención. Al notarlo la pelirroja giró su cabeza para observarlo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

–No te preocupes Asuka, estoy aquí contigo. –dijo el niño dándole su mejor sonrisa y tratando de confortarla.

Tras oír esas palabras, la pelirroja correspondió el apretón de Shinji en su mano.

–Muchas gracias Baka-Shinji –contestó Asuka.

Ambos sonrieron y se dejaron arrastrar al sueño.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, después del desayuno Yui se dirigió con los niños a buscar a Kyoko.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, la encontraron aún durmiendo, Asuka estaba un poco más feliz, habían logrado llegar antes de que su madre despertara. Tras unos momentos, luego de su llegada a la habitación, la rubia abrió los ojos, al observar a su pequeña niña a su lado, le sonrió dulcemente.

–Buenos días. ¡Qué lindo es que sean lo primero que veo al despertar! –saludó Kyoko con dulzura en su voz.

–¡Buenos días! –correspondieron los niños con mucha alegría en sus caras.

Asuka saltó sobre la cama para abrazar a su madre con fuerza y mucho cariño.

–Te extrañé Mütter.

–Yo también mi Kleiner Engel.

Después de que los doctores le practicaran una última revisión a Kyoko, los cuatro se retiraron del hospital para dirigirse a la residencia de las Sohryu.

* * *

Ya en la casa, Yui acompañó a Kyoko hasta su habitación para que continuara con el reposo. Los niños se quedaron junto a la rubia haciéndole compañía, mientras que la madre del niño se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo. Todo parecía marchar con normalidad, hasta el momento. El único cambio que se podía apreciar en la rubia era que estaba siempre cansada.

Tras el almuerzo, los niños se dirigieron al cuarto de Asuka para jugar un rato. Yui aprovecho para hablar con su amiga a solas. En ese momento, se percató de que aún conservaba la muñeca de Asuka junto a ella, no le dio mucha importancia, pensando que simplemente la niña decidió que su madre la conservara hasta que se recuperara por completo.

–¿Cómo te sientes Kyoko? –indagó Yui con algo de preocupación en su voz.

–Cansada. Y bastante extraña, siento que me falta algo. –respondió con fatiga clara en su tono.

–No sé cómo decirte esto, pero, parece que tu alma se dividió en dos. Una parte quedó en la Unidad 02, lo comprobé con el escáner, y la otra, regresó a tu cuerpo. Pero desconozco cómo fue la división, no sé qué tanto quedó en el Eva y que tanto volvió a tu cuerpo. Estimo que la menor parte es la que retornó, es lo que te mantiene viva. –explicó la ojiverde con pesar y preocupación.

–Veo… –soltó la ojiazul con algo de shock– Pero me preocuparé por eso después, por ahora estoy feliz de seguir con ustedes. –aseguró con una leve sonrisa.

A pesar de lo dicho previamente, Kyoko aún no terminaba de caer, no entendía completamente lo que le estaba pasando. Ella y su amiga habían logrado la meta de darle un alma al Eva y su hija ya no correría peligro cuando intentara sincronizar. Además, aún estaba viva, podría seguir al lado de su amada niña. Por todo eso, estaba feliz. Pero por lo que su amiga le conto sobre la división de su alma se sintió bastante preocupada.

Yui se retiró de la habitación para que la rubia pudiera descansar un poco más. Decidieron que siguiera en reposo al menos por el resto del día.

En ese momento, Asuka estaba con Shinji, pensando en qué podían hacer ellos para animar un poco a su madre y lograr que se recupera más rápido. La niña pensó en darle un dibujo y el niño sugirió que le cocinaran algo. Ella comenzó a hacer un dibujo de su madre sosteniéndola en sus brazos. La pelirroja tenía mucho talento, el dibujo era bastante realista, aunque tampoco era como una foto. Pero teniendo en cuenta la edad de la pequeña, era algo realmente sorprendente la calidad del mismo, parecía que un artista lo había hecho. El morocho la ayudó a darle color, dejando que ella se encargara de rellenar los bordes, por temor a arruinar la pequeña obra de arte, que su amiga había realizado. Una vez terminado, Asuka lo depositó sobre su cama y ambos niños se dirigieron a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Modotte kimashita**_: Saludo japonés, que anuncia que uno ha vuelto al hogar, aproximadamente "Hemos regresado".

_**Ramen**_: plato japonés que consiste en fideos largos tipo tallarines en estofado con abundante caldo. (Bueno yo no lo supe hasta que vi Naruto).

* * *

**Nota** **Final****:**

Si continúan mostrando este interés tal vez comience a publicar con más frecuencia, al menos hasta que termine con lo que corresponde a este Arco, luego tomare un tiempo para trabajar con el siguiente.

Aún necesito de su colaboración con una canción de cumpleaños en japones. Me la pueden hacer llegar por MP y claro recibirán el crédito por ella como corresponde. Tienen tiempo para colaborar en eso hasta el capítulo 10, dado que la necesito para el 11.

Sin más que decir espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo así como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Atentamente Arroba5.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Principal "Ground Spirit Minerva", gracias a ella pueden leer esto sin faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales. Además autora del cover con el que esta historia se ilustra. No duden en buscarla en Google y aquí en /u/1987526/Ground-Spirit-Minerva y darle una oportunidad a sus historias, además de pasar por su deviantart: /groundspiritminerva

En segundo lugar agradezco también el apoyo y aliento de mi otro beta "aniber-estrada", y recomiendo sus historias las cuales pueden encontrar también aquí en /u/6349482/aniber-estrada

Por cierto, si encuentran errores de ortografía o gramática que no estén dentro del Capítulo eso es 100% mi responsabilidad. En cuanto a los otros nadie es perfecto y se pueden deber a alguna corrección realizada sin supervisión de los Beta.


	5. Capítulo V: Dolor I

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Continuamos con el Drama.

* * *

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (Anno ni siquiera me puede decir una canción de cumpleaños para el capítulo 11).

* * *

_**The** __**Last** __**Rebuild**_

_**Primer Arco: Infancia Dura**_

**Capítulo V: **_**Dolor I**_

Al oír los ruidos y algunas risas provenientes de la cocina, Yui se acercó para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Se sorprendió de ver como los niños estaban alegremente preparando algo, sumamente concentrados y felices. Les preguntó si necesitaban ayuda y ante su negativa les sonrió tiernamente. La trigueña se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a observarlos, lo cual le permitió relajarse un poco.

De repente, la ojiverde se encontró fantaseando en la linda pareja que los niños hacían, hasta que fue interrumpida por Shinji, quien se había girado hacia ella con una cuchara cargada en la mano para pedirle que lo probara. Era una deliciosa mousse de frutilla con diminutos trocitos de chocolate, la consistencia no era óptima, pero el gusto era impecable. Los rostros de los niños se iluminaron, al apreciar la expresión de alegría en la cara de Yui ante el sabor que experimentó dentro de su boca.

–¡Está delicioso! A este ritmo, algún día podrían abrir su propio restaurante. –comentó Yui con el rostro iluminado ante las sensaciones que su boca estaba experimentando.

Los pequeños asintieron alegremente ante el cumplido y Asuka le pidió a Yui, que colocara el recipiente en el congelador, para que así, adquiriera la consistencia adecuada. Los niños se dispusieron a comenzar a limpiar los utensilios que habían empleado y aceptando esta vez la ayuda de la madre del niño, quien, al terminar, les preguntó si también habían planeado la cena.

–De hecho, Okāsan. Creo que tengo una idea y necesitaremos que nos ayudes. –comunicó Shinji con alegría– Haremos una lasaña, pero quiero innovar un poco, creo que les gustará el resultado. –agregó con un poco de misterio.

Empezaron por los rellenos y la salsa, para luego buscar una sartén, huevos, leche harina y un bol.

–Ahora, Asuka. Es momento de que hagas la masa. –indicó el pequeño con una pícara sonrisa iluminando su cara.

–¿Yo? –preguntó con sorpresa y nerviosismo su amiga– Pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerla, no creo que sea una buena idea que me enseñes en este momento, preferiría que lo hagas tu u Obasan Yui.

–Oh… no te preocupes. Tú ya dominas esto. Todos sabemos que es así. –afirmó el morocho manteniendo su sonrisa y la convicción en su voz– Usaremos panqueques para la masa.

Al oír esto, la mirada de la niña se le iluminó y con una sonrisa en su rostro extendiéndosele de oreja a oreja. Yui se sorprendió con la idea, pero estaba ansiosa por probar el invento de su hijo. Asuka comenzó a hacer la masa de los panqueques, para luego cocinar unos veinte. La ojiverde les proporcionó una bandeja redonda para armar la pasta antes de encender el horno. El morocho junto con su amiga, se encargaron de preparar la lasaña y la madre del niño la introdujo en la horno.

Al concluir los preparativos de la comida, los pequeños se encargaron de aprontar la mesa para los tres. Ya que Yui depositó una bandeja para transportar la porción de Kyoko, así la rubia podía comer en la cama y no se tendría que levantar. Shinji se enfocó en termina de poner la mesa, mientras Asuka se ocupaba de arreglar la bandeja para su madre.

La pelirroja tomó un diminuto florero para colocar tres flores silvestres que recogió del jardín. Una roja, una amarilla y la otra azul, estas parecían representarlos a todos ellos. La primera a ella por su cabello, la segunda a la melena de su madre, la última, los ojos del morocho, su madre y ella, mientras que los tallos verdes y las hojas de las mismas, a los ojos de Yui.

* * *

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, la madre del niño sirvió primero una porción de lasaña para Kyoko y los tres se dirigieron a llevarla hasta la habitación donde la rubia descansaba. Al pasar por el cuarto de los niños, Asuka entró a buscar el dibujo para dárselo a su madre. Cuando la ojiazul los vio entrar, les sonrió tiernamente a los niños, enfocándose especialmente en su hija, quien se acercó, para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de entregarle el presente.

–Te hice este dibujo Mütter, Shinji me ayudó. –dijo Asuka con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

–Es muy lindo hija. ¡Muchas gracias! También a ti Shinji. –agradeció Kyoko mientras le correspondía las muestras de afecto a su hija.

Al concluir el intercambio afectivo entre madre e hija, Yui depositó la bandeja sobre el regazo de Kyoko, antes de emprender la retirada con los niños para así cenar ellos. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, la trigueña se giró hacia su amiga para informarle:

–Espero que disfrutes la comida, la hicieron los niños. Es una idea de Shinji, yo aún no lo pruebo. Procura guardar espacio para el postre, que también es obra de ellos.

* * *

En la cocina, Yui sirvió una porción para cada uno y se sentaron a probar cómo había quedado.

–¡Está delicioso! Es sorprendente. Has tenido una gran idea Shinji. ¡Esto es incluso mejor que un canelón! –elogió Yui disfrutando cada bocado– Definitivamente serás el encargado de cocinar en casa cuando volvamos.

Los niños se sonrojaron furiosamente ante las palabras de la castaña, sobre todo Shinji. Ambos pequeños estuvieron completamente de acuerdo en la crítica recibida, era la mejor lasaña que cualquiera hubiese probado antes. Fueron a buscar la bandeja de Kyoko y ver qué le había parecido la lasaña.

–Muchas gracias Asuka y Shinji. Está deliciosa. ¡Disfruté cada bocado! ¿Cómo hicieron la masa? ¡Nunca probé una lasaña así! –preguntó la rubia intrigada.

–Es obra de Asuka. La masa son panqueques, que ella preparó. –indicó el niño un poco ruborizado.

–Pero fue tu idea Shinji. –señaló Asuka igualmente ruborizada.

–Definitivamente, la mejor idea que has tenido hasta ahora Yui, fue sugerir que Shinji le enseñe a cocinar a Asuka.

Ante esto, los niños no pudieron ocultar su felicidad, Kyoko los llamó con su mano, de manera que pudiera darle un fuerte y tierno abrazo a cada uno, antes de besar delicadamente a su niña.

–¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi pequeña Asuka!

Una vez que los tres terminaron de cenar, Yui sacó el mousse del congelador, permitiendo que los niños se dispusieran a servir. Asuka se encargó de acomodar el postre en la bandeja destinada a su madre, mientras Shinji se ocupaba de lo que les correspondía a ellos. Al terminar de servir, los tres procedieron a llevar la bandeja para Kyoko. Al llegar a su habitación notaron la ansiedad de esta por ver y probar lo que le habían preparado. Los pequeños sonrieron con entusiasmo cuando ella procedió a degustar el mousse. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara y clavó su mirada en su hija.

–¡Sublime! –exclamó Kyoko– Simplemente sublime. ¡Es la mejor mousse de frutilla que he comido en mi vida! Los chips de chocolate son un toque magnífico. Si ustedes siguen cocinando de esta manera colgaré mi delantal para dejar la cocina en sus manos.

Los infantes se pusieron más rojos que el cabello de Asuka ante el cumplido de Kyoko, solamente asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron con Yui a la cocina para comer el mousse que Shinji dejó servido.

–Creo que Kyoko ya lo dijo todo, esto está exquisito, concuerdo con cada una de sus palabras. –comentó Yui mientras su rostro reflejaba la alegría producida al saborear cada bocado.

Asuka y Shinji asintieron en aprobación. El frío del congelador permitió que alcanzara la textura adecuada, lo que mejoraba el sabor y la experiencia al degustarla. Una vez terminaron de disfrutar con sus respectivas porciones, fueron de nuevo a ver a Kyoko.

* * *

Le tomó mucho esfuerzo a Yui retomar el control de su cuerpo y sus acciones, por el shock de ver a la rubia hablándole a la muñeca de su hija, como si se tratara de la propia niña. Kyoko le estaba agradeciendo el esfuerzo que había realizado para preparar la cena y ese exquisito postre. Los niños estaban muy sorprendidos también, la ojiverde corrió hacia su amiga para sacudirla con fuerza, ante lo cual, la rubia la miró extrañada, pero logrando reaccionar. Rápidamente Yui le habló alto para llamar la atención de los niños.

–¡Qué graciosa eres Kyoko! –indicó la castaña guiñándole un ojo a su amiga en busca de complicidad– ¿No estás un poco grande para jugar con una muñeca?

Esperaba que esto distrajera a los niños y no sospecharan lo que realmente estaba pasando. Kyoko notó que algo raro había sucedido y decidió seguirle el juego.

–Perdón, estaba un poco aburrida aquí sola.

Fue todo lo que dijo, con esto los niños se empezaron a reír con entusiasmo, y sus madres se sumaron. Aunque la risa de la trigueña y la rubia fue algo forzada. Cuando todos se serenaron, la ojiverde les dijo a los niños que sería mejor si ya se fueran a descansar. El día ya había sido bastante extenuante para todos y seguramente ni Asuka ni Shinji descansaron adecuadamente la noche anterior. Los niños se despidieron de Kyoko, antes de que Yui los acompañara hasta su habitación. Allí, tras introducirlos en la cama, los arropó antes de darle un beso a cada uno en su frente. Después se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Kyoko.

* * *

–¿Kyoko sabes lo que pasó hace un momento? –preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

–¡No! No tengo ni idea. –contestó la rubia con un poco de temor– Pero tu expresión, me dice que no fue nada bueno.

–Cuando entramos a buscar la bandeja, estabas hablando con la muñeca como si lo estuvieras haciendo con Asuka, elogiándola y agradeciendo la comida que te preparó… –narró Yui con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

–Oh… ¿En serio? No recuerdo nada. Lo último que recuerdo es que terminé de comer el postre y cerré los ojos para descansar un poco, mientras esperaba que volvieran. –rememoró Kyoko consternada y preocupada.

–Debo decirte que aún hay más. Parece ser que los doctores, encontraron anomalías en tus ondas cerebrales cuando te revisaron después de salir de la Unidad 02. Dijeron que podrías manifestar algún trastorno psicológico. –reveló la ojiverde consternada y conteniendo sus lágrimas.

–¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! –soltó la ojiazul shockeada y al borde de las lágrimas.

–Tranquila, estoy aquí. Yo te ayudaré, superaremos esto juntas. –aseguró Yui mientras la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo– Además, tal vez solo sea eso, y con suerte no serán episodios muy frecuentes.

Kyoko no pudo contener sus lágrimas, por lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Se apoyó en el pecho de Yui y se permitió comenzar a sollozar, aprovechando el hecho de que el cuerpo de su amiga lo amortiguaba, para evitar que los niños se percataran de ello.

Después de una hora, la rubia se comenzó a ir quedando dormida. Yui se acomodó en la cama y la siguió abrazando, reconfortándola, cuidándola y vigilándola toda la noche. De esa forma, las dos se durmieron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yui se despertó, notando que Kyoko ya se había despertado y otra vez interactuaba con la muñeca como si fuera su hija. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al ver a su amiga en ese estado, agradeció que los niños aún estuvieran dormidos. Tras reponerse, sacudió nuevamente a la rubia, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Por suerte surtió efecto, Kyoko le sonrió levemente antes de saludar:

–Buenos días. ¿Acaso lo hice otra vez?

–Lamento decirte que sí.

–¿Puedes alcanzarme el teléfono por favor? –consultó Kyoko.

Yui se dirigió hacia la cómoda para tomar el teléfono y entregárselo. Tras marcar un número, Kyoko habló con un tal doctor Adler Shnitzler. Solicitando que viniera a la brevedad trayendo todo lo necesario para redactar un Testamento.

La cara de la castaña se puso blanca al oírla decir esas palabras, la rubia lo notó levantando su mano libre para indicarle que aguardara, se despidió del doctor y la miró fijamente.

–Tranquila, no estoy planeando hacer ninguna locura. –aclaró Kyoko para serenar a su amiga– Pero en mi estado, no sé lo que podría hacer en un futuro. Tampoco sabemos en qué momento podría perder completamente la razón, provocando que tú debas internarme, al ya no ser capaz de ayudarme. Por eso quiero aprovechar que aún estoy en mis cabales y dejar todo listo en caso de que eso suceda. Recuerda que me prometiste que cuidarías a Asuka, al menos hasta que llegue tu momento de unir tu alma con el Eva 01.

–Sí, lo sé, pero. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? –preguntó Yui– Yo voy a cumplir con lo que te dije.

–Eso ya lo sé. Pero será mucho más sencillo para ti, si tienes un certificado, de que es mi voluntad, el que Asuka permanezca bajo tu cuidado, en caso de que algo me suceda. Su padre nunca se ha interesado por ella, pero sigue siendo su hija. No sé lo que él podría hacer cuando yo no esté o si algo me sucede. Quiero dejar todo en orden, para qué, si eso sucede, te puedas ir sin inconvenientes con los niños de regreso a Tokio-3.

–Entiendo, es un buen punto. ¿Necesitas algo de mi parte para los papeles?

–No. Solo deberás firmar los documentos de la tenencia, que entrarán en vigencia si algo me pasa. –indicó la rubia.

Tras esas palabras, Yui se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos. Al terminar, le llevó su parte a Kyoko, encontrando allí, que los niños ya se habían despertado y decidieron primero ir a saludar a la rubia antes bajar a desayunar. Le entregó el desayuno a su amiga mientras les decía a los niños que la acompañaran a comer en la cocina.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió normalmente, sin ningún sobresalto, ni incidentes en la conducta de Kyoko. La ojiazul lo pasó con los niños, jugando algunos juegos de mesa de Asuka en la cama.

* * *

Al medio día llegó el doctor Adler Shnitzler, acompañado de un escribano. Yui llevó a los chicos a la habitación de Asuka, mientras los caballeros y Kyoko realizaban los trámites pertinentes. Dejó allí a los pequeños por un momento para volver con la rubia y los doctores. Le dijeron que cuando terminaran, necesitarían que firmara dando su consentimiento, con lo cual estuvo de acuerdo. Lo mejor era que mantuviera entretenidos a los niños para que no supieran lo que estaba pasando.

Después de dos horas, los doctores se reunieron con Yui mientras los niños se quedaron con Kyoko, y procedió a leer el documento:

_Yo, __**Kyoko**__**Zeppelin Sohryu**__, en pleno uso de mis facultades, dejó como mi única heredera a mi única hija __**Asuka Langley Sohryu**__. _

_Siendo mis únicas posesiones: la casa en la que residimos, un auto; el cual puede ser vendido y cuyo valor también le pertenece; además de un capital en el banco de __**cinco millones de euros**__, de donde se descontarán mensualmente __**mil euros**__ para la manutención de la casa. _

_A su vez, teniendo en cuenta que mi hija aún es una niña menor de edad, transfiero su custodia, en caso de que algo me suceda, a mi querida amiga __**Yui Ikari**__, quien tendrá acceso a la cuenta bancaria para hacer pequeños retiros para cubrir las necesidades de __**Asuka**__._

Yui firmó el documento y se lo devolvió a los doctores, aún hacían falta algunos trámites para validarlo y le entregarían una copia, junto con los papeles de custodia en dos días.

* * *

Luego de que un nuevo incidente de Kyoko, ocurrido en presencia de los niños, Yui no tuvo más alternativa que contarles lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Lamentablemente, Kyoko está enferma. Ella padece un trastorno psicológico, pierde la noción de lo que es la realidad y lo que es fantasía. Es por eso, que a veces la vemos interactuando con Lucy como si fuera Asuka. –explicó la ojiverde con pesar tratando de permanecer calmada y sonar tranquila.

–¿Pero se curará? –preguntó Asuka sollozando, con la voz quebrada y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos que empezaban a enrojecer.

–Eso no lo sabemos con certeza, podría ser algo pasajero, pero lamentablemente, también puede ser permanente. –reconoció Yui con pesar en su voz, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

Asuka se terminó de quebrarse, provocando que Shinji rápidamente la atrajera a un tierno abrazo, intentando consolarla. La niña le devolvió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo, desahogándose sobre su hombro, mientras sus piernas cedían. Yui se unió y sostuvo a los dos niños con un fuerte abrazo. Al sentir los brazos de su madre, el niño se permitió llorar por y junto a la pelirroja. Pero no emitió ningún sonido, no quería potenciar el dolor de su amiga a pesar de compartirlo. Así permanecieron fundidos en un abrazo, donde los tres desahogaron su dolor por lo que Kyoko estaba atravesando.

Después de 30 minutos, tras quedarse sin fuerzas, la niña se durmió en el abrazo. Al darse cuenta, lentamente la trigueña aflojó sus brazos, llevándose un dedo a los labios le indicó a su hijo que no hiciera ruido, mientras él soltaba a su amiga. Yui la cargó en sus brazos y la llevaron a su cama, donde la ojiverde la arropó. Shinji se acostó a su lado, sujetando tiernamente su mano, tratando de no despertarla, a la vez que con su otra mano apartaba los rojizos cabellos de la cara de su amiga, para luego permanecer junto a ella vigilándola, hasta que ya no pudo luchar con su propio sueño. La pelirroja lentamente se acomodó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del morocho, con lo cual la tristeza en su rostro fue reemplazada por una muy pequeña y leve mueca de sus labios, que reflejaba tranquilidad. Esa noche los niños no cenaron y no se los pudo culpar, en especial a Asuka.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron de mal en peor, los incidentes se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes y prolongados. Tras cada uno, los lapsos en los que Kyoko actuaba con normalidad eran más breves y escasos. En esos momentos, lo único que ella hacía era abrazar fuertemente a su hija e implorar su perdón.

–Lo siento mucho mi Kleiner Engel. –se disculpó Kyoko con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras estrujaba a la niña en un tierno y fuerte abrazo– No pienses que no te quiero. Eres lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida, pero lamentablemente, estoy enferma y no me doy cuenta de lo que hago. Por favor perdóname. –imploró con voz quebrada.

–Lo sé Mütter. Lo entiendo. Sé que no me quieres hacer mal, pero me duele, no puedo evitarlo. –expresó Asuka entre sollozos, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de su madre.

Ante esto, Yui temió que Asuka cayera en un estado similar. Por suerte, Shinji siempre estuvo con ella para contenerla y tratar de distraerla un poco. El único consuelo que la trigueña pudo darle, fue explicarle que su madre aún la amaba, pero que a veces la confundía con la muñeca, que, si prestaba atención, podría ver desde otra perspectiva, como su Okāsan le expresaba ese amor a través de la muñeca. Esto no conformó a la niña, seguía dolida, pero al menos pudo entender que su madre no la había dejado de querer, ni la había abandonado. Sin embargo, poco a poco, el dolor que atravesaba se convirtió en un fuerte sentimiento de envidia y odio hacia la muñeca.

* * *

El jueves por la tarde sonó el teléfono, era de GEHIRN, ya no se podía postergar más la prueba de Asuka, para determinar si sería o no el piloto del Eva 02. Yui no tuvo más remedio que acceder a regañadientes. No creía que la niña estuviera lista, sin mencionar, que tampoco le agradaba la idea de dejar a Kyoko sola en la casa. Hasta ahora, la rubia solo interactuaba con la muñeca, como si fuera su hija durante sus episodios, pero no sabía si eso podría cambiar en algún momento. Al menos logró postergar la prueba para el próximo martes, esta se llevaría a cabo durante la tarde. Lo que le daría tiempo para ir preparando a la pequeña.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –consultó Yui a Kyoko.

–En este momento bien. –respondió la rubia y se acomodó en la cama quedando sentada– Creo que, es más difícil que sufra episodios si tengo gente a mi alrededor, hasta ahora, creo que todos fueron cuando me encontraba sola.

–Sí, tienes razón en ello. Todos tus episodios ocurrieron cuando estabas sola, puede que eso sea un desencadenante.

–¿Cómo están los niños?

–Bien por ahora, aún están afligidos. Es difícil para Asuka, quiere pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo, pero con Shinji hemos logrado distraerla un poco. –detalló la castaña.

–Eso es bueno. –dijo Kyoko con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

–Kyoko, llegó la hora. Debemos hablar con los niños y decirles que Asuka debe someterse a una prueba de sincronización.

–Entiendo. Ya no podemos retrasarlo más. –indicó la ojiazul con resignación.

–¡Niños vengan! –llamó Yui desde el cuarto de Kyoko, en tono tranquilo para no asustarlos.

Los pequeños dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y tranquilamente fueron al cuarto de Kyoko.

–Aquí estamos. –anunciaron los dos al entrar en la habitación.

–Niños tenemos que hablar. –informó Kyoko con tono suave– ¿Recuerdan en lo estamos trabajando?

Asuka y Shinji movieron sus cabezas asintiendo y algo sorprendidos por la pregunta.

–Bueno. Resulta que Asuka, ha sido pre-elegida para ser el piloto de la Unidad 02. –anunció la ojiverde mirando a la niña– Es una gran responsabilidad que caerá en tus hombros.

–También significa que eres muy especial. –agregó su madre sonriendo ampliamente a su hija– Para confirmarlo, deberás someterte a una prueba para determinar si eres apta.

–¡¿De verdad?! –exclamó la niña con emoción.

–¿Pero es seguro? –interrumpió Shinji con preocupación en su voz.

–Si no lo fuera, no lo permitiríamos. –aseguró Yui tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo y evitando que Asuka se preocupara también– Tú y yo la acompañaremos. –añadió mirando a Shinji– Además yo estaré a cargo de la prueba para garantizar su bienestar.

–¿Mamá se quedará sola en casa? –cuestionó la pequeña con algo de preocupación.

–Sí, es necesario. No puedo participar, no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo. Pero no te preocupes, si yo pude realizar la prueba, es seguro que tú también lo harás, no tengo dudas de ello. ¡Eres mi hija después de todo! ¡Mi mayor orgullo! –pronunció Kyoko tratando de tranquilizarla, animarla y motivarla.

–¿Si paso la prueba estarás orgullosa de mí? –indagó Asuka con los ojos vidriosos de ilusión.

–¡Ya lo estoy! –afirmó la rubia– Como dije, eres mi mayor orgullo. Pero, estaré más tranquila si mi trabajo queda en tus manos. –complementó con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

–¡De acuerdo haré mi mejor esfuerzo! Verás que paso esa prueba rápidamente y con facilidad. –aseguró la pelirroja dejando salir su orgullo.

* * *

Tras la charla, otra semana transcurrió relativamente tranquila. Asuka estaba muy contenta de que podría llevar adelante la prueba. Estaba esperanzada de que, si la pasaba, la noticia le podría devolver a su madre a como era antes. Kyoko aún sufría sus incidentes, donde confundía a la muñeca con su hija. Pero al menos, estos tenían una cierta regularidad y predicción, lo que le permitía a Yui, evitar que los niños los presenciaran, especialmente la niña.

Finalmente, llegó el martes, el día de la prueba. Los niños se levantaron un poco más temprano de lo normal, posiblemente, la ansiedad y los nervios de Asuka tuvieron la culpa, seguramente, ella despertó a Shinji al levantarse y dado que él, no se despegaba de su lado, se levantó con ella.

Cuando bajó, Yui los encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno, era muy lindo verlos cooperando entre sí para preparar todo. Incluso ya tenían la comida lista, la mesa y la bandeja preparada para llevársela a la rubia, solo necesitaban servir lo que habían preparado.

El morocho decidió hacer unos panqueques para animar a su amiga, quien se encargó de preparar la mezcla. Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, los niños pasaron un tiempo con Kyoko, hasta que llegó el momento de partir rumbo a la prueba de Asuka. Se despidieron de la madre de la niña antes de salir.

–Tranquila estoy segura de que pasaras la prueba y serás designada como la Segunda Niña. –aseguró Kyoko a su hija para calmar sus nervios.

–¡Hai! ¡Ya lo veras! ¡Les mostraré de lo que… La Gran Asuka Langley Sohryu es capaz! –respondió la niña con confianza y entusiasmo.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de viaje, Yui junto con Shinji y Asuka, llegaron al laboratorio para llevar a cabo la prueba de sincronización con la Unidad 02. La mujer le dio a la niña un Plug Suit rojo con detalles negros. El traje era semejante al que Kyoko había usado, solo que rojo en lugar del blanco predominante y negro por rojo.

–Te queda muy bien. –indicó el niño tímidamente y ligeramente ruborizado.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo Asuka algo ruborizada por el cumplido– Es bastante cómodo.

–Me alegro que sea de tu agrado. –intervino Yui dirigiéndose a la niña– Ahora volviendo a la prueba, te explicaré como será.

–De acuerdo. –contestó la pelirroja con ansiedad.

–Colócate estos receptores neurales, fueron diseñados por tu madre, son los mismos que ella usa. –señaló la ojiverde con una sonrisa– Por ahora es el único juego que existe para el piloto de la Unidad 02.

–¡Los cuidaré mucho! –exclamó la pequeña con ojos brillosos como si le hubieran dado un regalo.

La niña se puso los receptores, estos resaltaban en su cabeza como si fueran orejas o cuernos en desarrollo de un animal, a simple vista, su tono se mimetizaba con el color del cabello, con lo cual también se los podría confundir con rodetes.

–Bueno, ahora ingresarás en la cabina, llamada Entry Plug, después de que la compuerta se cierre y la cápsula entre en el Eva, un líquido, LCL, comenzará a llenarla. No te preocupes, el fluido es como el aire, será un poco raro y difícil resistir el impulso de contener la respiración, pero debes inhalarlo. –explicó la trigueña– Además, tiene la particularidad, de facilitar la sincronización, igual que tu traje. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

–Solo quisiera saber si el LCL, ¿tiene gusto u olor? –consultó Asuka curiosa y nerviosa.

–Aún no lo he comprobado por mí misma, pero tu madre dice que no es muy agradable. Lo lamento por eso, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. –respondió Yui con los hombros caídos.

–Veo. –articuló la niña con resignación– Espero que no sea muy desagradable. –pidió ligeramente preocupada.

–Ok, cuando el Entry Plug esté lleno de LCL, iniciaremos los sistemas, solo deberás sentarte, relajarte y seguir mis indicaciones.

–Entendido.

Los tres se dirigieron a la plataforma, Yui ayudó a Asuka a entrar en el Entry Plug, antes de retirarse con Shinji a la sala de control. Un operario se quedó cerca, para cerrar la cabina en el momento que la madre del niño le diera la señal.

* * *

–Muy bien Asuka. ¿Estás lista para iniciar? –consultó Yui.

–Adelante. ¡Comencemos! –devolvió la niña sacando a relucir su orgullo y confianza.

–Entonces. ¡Cierren la compuerta! –ordenó la ojiverde.

El operario cerró la compuerta del Entry Plug, y la cápsula se hundió como si fuera un tornillo enroscándose dentro de la espalda del Eva. Fue allí que el LCL comenzó a inundar la cabina, esto puso levemente nerviosa a Asuka.

–Tranquila, es normal, no te preocupes y recuerda que debes inhalar el líquido como si fuera aire. –ofreció la castaña tratando de tranquilizarla, pero evitando mostrar su propia tensión.

–Hai –respondió Asuka esforzándose por controlar el reflejo de contener la respiración.

Lentamente, Asuka empezó a respirar el líquido, frunciendo el ceño ante el aroma y el sabor, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que, poco a poco se acostumbraba a la sensación.

–¡Puag! Realmente es desagradable. –se quejó Asuka con repulsión– Al menos no me revuelve el estómago.

–Eso es bueno, sería un problema si te causara nauseas. –señaló Yui sonriendo ante su reacción– Muy bien, daremos inicio con la sincronización en T menos veinte segundos.

Algunos de los monitores mostraron la cuenta regresiva, con números blancos en un fondo rojo, cuando llegó a diez una voz computarizada continuo la regresión.

A medida que los segundos pasaban, la tensión aumentaba en Yui, tanto que su respiración disminuyó antes de dar una gran bocanada, para trasmitir las lecturas que llegaban, cuando el monitor marcó cero.

–Sinapsis neuronales en línea… Iniciando conexión con el piloto… Circuitos D24 conectado, Punto Crítico alcanzado… superado. Conexión completada con éxito. –anunció la ojiverde soltando un suspiro y volviendo a respirar con normalidad– ¡Felicidades Asuka! ¡Has logrado conectarte con la Unidad 2! –elogió mostrando su felicidad y regalándole una amplia sonrisa a la niña.

Ante esto, Shinji también recuperó el aliento, que había estado conteniendo desde que se empezó a escuchar la cuenta regresiva. El niño miró el monitor que mostraba a Asuka en el Entry Plug, dándole su mejor sonrisa mientras levantaba sus pulgares para felicitarla, no se animó a hablar por temor a distraerla.

–Gracias. ¿Ahora qué es lo que sigue? –consultó la niña con mucha confianza y alegría.

–Primero dime cómo te sientes. –solicitó la trigueña recobrando la compostura y concentrándose en la tarea.

–Normal, creo. –brindó Asuka y se detuvo un momento– Aunque ahora, tengo una sensación un poco extraña, algo familiar.

–¿Puedes describirlo? –indagó la ojiverde empezando a preocuparse.

–Me siento segura. Como si mi Mütter estuviera cerca. Casi podría decir que siento su aroma. –describió la niña tratando de concentrarse.

Yui dudó por un momento, si esto tenía que ver, con el hecho de que parte del alma de Kyoko se encontraba allí con Asuka, antes de contestar.

–Debe ser porque tu madre también estuvo ahí. –alegó Yui finalmente, tratando de evitar que Asuka se diera cuenta de la verdad.

–Eso debe ser. –concordó la pelirroja volviendo a relajarse– Sí, creo que es eso, debe de haber quedado algo de su aroma –agregó sonriendo un poco.

_En el interior del núcleo del Eva, la mayor parte del alma de Kyoko sintió la presencia de su hija y se puso feliz. Aún no sabía cómo podría comunicarse con ella y prefirió simplemente disfrutar de su cercanía, temiendo que, si se esforzaba y lograba hacerle notar su presencia, podría asustarla. Decidió que, a lo sumo, lo intentaría poco a poco, cada vez que Asuka ingresara al Eva, ver como seguía creciendo y como se encontraba hasta que leyera la carta que le dejo e intentara buscarla._

–Bueno, prosigamos. –continuó la castaña cambiando de tema– Ahora intenta pensar en mover tu cuerpo, que estás caminando, por ejemplo.

–Lo intentaré. –dijo la pequeña con firmeza y confianza.

–_Puedo sentirlo –pensó el alma de Kyoko desde el interior del núcleo– Ella quiere que la unidad camine, está deseosa de que la prueba salga bien._

–¡Muy bien Asuka! ¡Eso es excelente! ¡Has logrado una sincronización del 37%!–anunció la ojiverde sorprendida y alegre.

–¡Genial! –celebró Asuka con alegría y llena de confianza– ¿Qué sigue?

–Creo que esto es más que suficiente por ahora. Hemos confirmado que tienes lo necesario para ser la Segunda Niña. Iniciaremos con la desconexión ahora. –respondió Yui antes de dar inicio a la secuencia de desconexión.

Cuando la desconexión comenzó, antes de que alcanzara el Punto Crítico, Asuka empezó a pensar en lo feliz que su madre estaría, cuando supiera que había sido designada como la piloto de la Unidad 02. En ese momento, el alma de Kyoko pudo ver y sentir lo que Asuka estuvo sufriendo desde que ella se había unido al Eva. Por suerte para todos, la desconexión terminó antes de que Kyoko pudiera reaccionar, se llenó de tristeza, por el dolor que estaba atravesando su pequeña.

* * *

Mientras el Entry Plug era expulsado del Eva y el LCL se vaciaba de su interior, Yui y Shinji se dirigieron rápidamente a la plataforma para recibir a Asuka, quien estaba cada vez más ansiosa por volver a casa, para ver a su madre y darle la noticia. La escotilla se abrió y la mujer se asomó al interior.

–¡Casi lo olvido! Debes expulsar el resto del LCL que quedó en tu sistema. –indicó Yui muy fuerte.

La niña empezó a toser como si hubiera tragado un poco de agua al meterse en una pileta, dejando salir los restos de LCL que aún se encontraban en sus pulmones.

–¡Debiste decírmelo antes de cortar la comunicación! –le reprochó Asuka un poco molesta y tratando de volver a acostumbrarse al aire.

–Gomen nasai –se disculpó la ojiverde inclinando su cabeza y extendiendo su brazo para asistir a Asuka a salir– Lo olvidé. Ahora, te darás una ducha para eliminar el LCL que quedó en tu cuerpo y en tu cabello, después te haremos un pequeño chequeo de rutina y nos iremos a casa.

Con resignación Asuka aceptó, tras salir del Entry Plug y al hacer contacto con la plataforma, sintió como los brazos de Shinji la envolvían en un cálido abrazo. El niño no pudo esperar para expresar su felicidad, porque la prueba había salido bien y ella no sufrió ningún daño visible, estaba muy preocupado.

–¡Felicidades! Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. ¡Estoy muy contento por ti Asuka! –agasajó Shinji lleno de alegría.

–¡Muchas gracias Shinji! –retribuyó la niña mientras devolvía el abrazo.

–Bueno –dijo la trigueña tras palmear su frente– Parece que los dos necesitan una ducha ahora –agregó riendo con resignación.

–Gomen nasai –se disculparon los pequeños bajando un poco sus cabezas luego de separarse.

–No pasa nada. –aseguró Yui sonriendo– Estoy feliz de que se hayan vuelto tan cercanos.

Los tres se dirigieron a los vestidores y al llegar, Yui debió empujar a Shinji para que entrara en el vestidor de mujeres con ellas para bañarse, no iba a dejar a ninguno de los dos solos mientras se bañaban.

–Tranquilo las duchas aquí son separadas, vamos entra. –solicitó la ojiverde, comprendiendo porque Shinji dudaba– Asuka deja el traje en el piso, alguien lo recogerá más tarde y no te preocupes por los receptores neurales, claramente son resistentes al agua.

–¿Puedo conservarlos? –consultó la niña con anhelo en su voz.

–Claro, no creo que tengamos ningún problema con eso, será un buen pretexto para que preparen algunos extras.

En los vestidores, Yui secó un poco la ropa de Shinji, mientras los niños se duchaban. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, sabiendo que el otro estaba cerca y desnudo. Para distraerse de eso, la niña decidió sacarse una duda que le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza al final de la prueba.

–Obasan Yui. –llamó la pequeña desde la ducha– Tengo una duda, dijiste que soy la Segunda, ¿no debería ser la primera? –preguntó un poco molesta por el segundo lugar.

–Bueno, sobre eso… mi esposo y nuestros superiores se han encargado de elegir a ese niño. Ni siquiera sé, si ya lo encontraron o no. Pero a ti, te ha tocado el segundo lugar, número que coincide con tu unidad. –respondió la mujer tratando de que ese detalle fuera del agrado de la niña.

–Veo. –dijo Asuka con resignación– El segundo lugar no es tan malo.

La respuesta no fue del agrado de la pelirroja, su orgullo estaba herido. Pero al menos había logrado convertirse en piloto, hecho que de seguro alegraría a su madre y siempre podría demostrar, que ella era mejor que ese otro piloto misterioso.

Al terminar de secar las prendas, Yui tomó las ropas de los niños, unos toallones para ubicarse entre las dos duchas, esperando a que terminaran. Su hijo fue el primero, le alcanzó el toallón y se acercó más a la ducha de Asuka, quien pronto también solicitó uno. Tras dárselo, volvió con el niño para cambiarle su ropa por el toallón húmedo, para luego regresar con la pelirroja y darle su ropa.

Cuando estuvieron listos, fueron a la enfermería donde revisaron a Asuka. Por suerte todo estaba normal, ni siquiera estaba cansada. Tanto la prueba como los chequeos demoraron una hora y cuarto. Una vez concluido el chequeo de rutina, los tres emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa.

* * *

Al llegar, después de que Yui abriera la puerta, Asuka entró corriendo rumbo al cuarto de su madre.

–¡Mütter! ¡Mütter! ¡Me eligieron!

Se oyó a la pequeña decir en voz alta casi gritando, su alegría llenó el corazón de Yui de felicidad. La niña que, en los últimos días, había estado notablemente deprimida, ahora rebosaba de energía y entusiasmo. Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de la mujer. Shinji corrió detrás de su amiga. Tras cerrar la puerta, la trigueña no pudo evitar imitarlos y también corrió hacia la habitación de Kyoko.

* * *

Rápidamente rebasó a su hijo, llegó al umbral de la puerta y su corazón se detuvo, al ver a Asuka parada allí a unos metros de la cama paralizada. Giró su cabeza, buscando lo que estaba viendo la niña y solo pudo llevar sus manos a la boca, para suprimir un intento por gritar con todos sus pulmones. Fue la peor pesadilla que puedo haber imaginado, pero no era un sueño, esto era real.

Allí, entre la cama y la ventana, pudo ver cómo colgaba su amiga del techo. Para cuando logró superar el shock de lo que había frente a sus ojos, Shinji ya había entrado en la habitación y Asuka comenzó a gritar y llorar descontroladamente. Inmediatamente y por instinto, el niño se puso frente a su amiga, la abrazó muy fuerte, a la vez que se giraba junto a ella, quedando de cara a la rubia con su amiga de espaldas y comenzó a salir de la habitación, llevándola consigo.

Al ver como su hijo se encargaba de la niña, Yui logró reaccionar corriendo hacia Kyoko, la sujetó de las piernas, para elevarla un poco hasta que pudo desenganchar la tela que la sostenía, la recostó en la cama e intentó reanimarla sin éxito. Llamó una ambulancia antes de volver a las tareas de reanimación, sin prestarle atención al tiempo que transcurría, hasta que los médicos llegaron.

Estos lograron entrar fácilmente, ya que la puerta no tenía seguro. Llegaron a la habitación y reemplazaron a la trigueña en las acciones de resucitación. Después de varios intentos, incluso con un desfibrilador portátil, el doctor se incorporó.

–Lo siento. Ya no podemos hacer nada más por ella. –anunció el doctor mirando a Yui con resignación en todo su rostro.

El Doctor procedió a declarar la hora de la muerte. Yui salió de la habitación secándose los ojos con sus mangas, para buscar a los niños. Los encontró sentados contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Asuka estaba dormida en los brazos de Shinji, quien no podía contener sus lágrimas por la situación de su querida amiga. Tomó a los dos niños en sus brazos para abrazarlos con fuerza, antes de llevarlos a la habitación de la pelirroja, dónde los recostó en la cama. Recién ahí, el niño aflojó sus brazos para ayudar a acomodar a la niña sobre la almohada, antes de sostener la mano de la pequeña entre las suyas.

–¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar Okāsan? –emitió en un leve estado de shock, con los ojos irritados y llorosos.

–… Kyoko… –susurró Yui entre sollozos–… Kyoko se ha ido. Ya no está con nosotros. –concluyó, y cuando las lágrimas volvieron con fuerza a sus ojos, se agachó, lo abrazó y besó su cabeza.

–¿A dónde ha ido, Okāsan? –preguntó Shinji con lágrimas incontrolables bajando por sus mejillas.

–…Al cielo. –respondió la castaña aún llorando.

–¿Murió? –inquirió el pequeño cada vez más triste y compungido.

–Temo que sí. –dijo la ojiverde con la voz casi quebrada.

El niño se quedó en silencio, visiblemente afligido sin perder el contacto con su amiga. Yui rompió el abrazo, tras acariciar las mejillas de los pequeños, le dio un beso en la frente a Asuka para luego salir a hablar con los doctores.

Los médicos le dijeron que debían esperar a que llegara la policía para tomarle declaración y después se llevarían el cuerpo de Kyoko, para realizarle una autopsia. Al volver al cuarto de la niña, le preguntó a su hijo si quería comer algo, luego de negar con la cabeza, el niño simplemente se quedó mirando a Asuka, a quien le sostenía las manos entre las propias.

–¿Qué va a pasar con ella ahora? –preguntó Shinji muy afligido.

–Vendrá con nosotros a Tokio-3, cuando nos vayamos tras el funeral de Kyoko. –aseguró Yui con sumo pesar en sus últimas palabras.

* * *

Un tiempo más tarde, la trigueña abrió los ojos y vio a los niños durmiendo, no recordaba el momento en que se llevaron el cuerpo de Kyoko, ni cuando acostó a Shinji junto a Asuka o si él se recostó solo a su lado. Solo sabía que estaba en el piso junto a la cama con su torso sobre la misma, se quedó allí esperando a que los pequeños se despertaran. El silencio en la casa fue interrumpido cuando la niña empezó hablar dormida.

–… Mütter… Mütter… ¿dónde estás? … no me dejes… …no me abandones… –balbuceó Asuka sollozando con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

La niña abrió los ojos de golpe a la vez que se incorporaba violentamente, despertando a Shinji quien la había estado abrazando toda la noche.

–Obasan Yui. ¿Dónde está Okāsan? –preguntó la pequeña comenzando a llorar.

Yui se quedó en silencio, pensando cómo explicarle, solo pudo abrazarla. Shinji aún mantenía su abrazo sobre ella, nunca la soltó.

–¿No fue una pesadilla? ¿Fue real? –cuestionó la pelirroja con voz ronca y llorando.

Yui asintió con la cabeza para luego aumentar levemente la fuerza de su abrazo. La niña estalló en un grito y un llanto incontrolable. Intentó romper el abrazo, pero no se lo permitieron, se mantuvo forcejeando, hasta que sus fuerzas la abandonaron, y solo siguió llorando.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, hasta que Asuka ya no encontró más lágrimas y volvió a caer dormida. Entonces volvieron a recostarla en la cama y Shinji se quedó con ella. Yui fue a la cocina, preparó algo para comer y volvió a la habitación.

Su hijo fue fácil de convencer, le dijo que necesitaría fuerza para cuidar de su amiga y entonces el niño comenzó a comer lentamente, pero sin muchas ganas. El problema era la pelirroja, no quiso despertarla. Una vez que el morocho había terminado de comer, su madre logró convencerlo de que se diera un baño a la vez que ella se quedaba cuidando de Asuka. Mientras él se bañaba, la niña despertó nuevamente un poco más calmada, pero aún seguía llorando, no tan fuerte como antes, pero aún lloraba.

–¿Qué va ser de mí ahora? –preguntó Asuka con la voz quebrada, los ojos irritados de tanto llorar y algo de miedo.

–Vendrás con nosotros. –respondió Yui con voz dulce, mientras la acariciaba y trataba de consolarla.

–¿A dónde iremos? –cuestionó la pequeña con un poco de preocupación.

–A nuestra casa en Tokio-3, vivirás con nosotros. Eso es lo que tu madre quería. –contestó la trigueña, hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar valor y siguió– Ella estaba consciente de que no estaba bien y se sentía preocupara por lo que podría hacer en su estado. No sabía si en algún momento, ella podría llegar a perder por completo su razón y tal vez, tendrían que alejarte de ella. Así que decidió hacer los arreglos necesarios para que te quedaras conmigo.

–Entiendo. ¿Pero por qué no se quedó con nosotros? –consultó la pelirroja volviendo a llorar.

Yui la abrazó con mucho cariño para intentar consolarla. Permanecieron así, abrazadas hasta que la niña se volvió a calmarse, aunque seguía llorando.

–No estoy segura, creo que estaba en conflicto por el sufrimiento que te estaba causando. Ella te amaba con todo su corazón, sabía que te estaba lastimando, cada vez que perdía la noción de la realidad y se sentía impotente por no poder evitarlo. Creo que fue su último acto de amor hacia ti. Tal vez, pensó que estarías mejor sin ella o ya no pudo soportar el daño que te estaba infligiendo. –explicó la ojiverde con tristeza en su voz.

–… ¿ella me amaba? –cuestionó la niña, más para sí misma, con preocupación y dolor en su voz.

La trigueña se apartó ligeramente de la pequeña, para mirarla a la cara con algo seriedad en su rostro. Ante esto, la pelirroja se asustó un poco, hasta que la mirada que recibía se suavizó.

–¡Claro que te amaba! Nunca vuelvas a dudar de eso. –afirmó Yui con determinación– Te amó tanto como tú a ella. Por eso decidió dar su vida por tu bienestar y felicidad.

–Pero yo era muy feliz con ella. Ahora estoy muy triste. ¡No la volveré a ver! –exclamó Asuka cerrando sus ojos con dolor mientras las lágrimas fluían sin control y escondía el rostro en el pecho de su Obasan.

–Ella no lo vio así. A su parecer, te estaba lastimando cada vez más y no pudo soportarlo. –dijo la mujer con pesar acariciándole los cabellos– Pero, siempre que quieras verla, solo debes recordar todo lo que has vivido con ella. Los cuentos que te leía, el tiempo que pasaba contigo jugando o cuándo te cocinaba o te bañaba.

–Danke schön Obasan Yui. –agradeció la niña calmándose un poco– Pero. ¿Qué haré cuando quiera abrazarla y sentir su cariño o sentir sus besos en mi cara? –consultó con voz quebrada tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

–Lo único que puedo ofrecerte para eso, es que me abraces y beses a mí, mientras cierras tus ojos e imaginas que soy ella. –sugirió Yui con toda la dulzura que pudo expresar.

–¡Mütter! ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Te extraño! –gritó la pequeña y volvió a llorar con fuerza, antes de abrazar con un afán a Yui cerrando sus ojos.

–Yo también ich himmel. –devolvió la ojiverde mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y besaba sus mejillas.

Y así se quedaron hasta que Shinji volvió y se unió a ellas, abrazando a Asuka. Después de un rato, lentamente comenzaron a romper el abrazo.

–¿Te sientes un poco mejor ahora? –preguntó la castaña mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La niña simplemente asintió con la cabeza, entonces tras levantarse de la cama, Yui la besó en la frente.

–Ahora come, no olvides que eres… ¡La Gran Asuka Langley Sohryu! Y necesitas alimentarte para crecer fuerte y sana. –indicó la ojiverde.

Con esto la pequeña comenzó a comer lentamente, pero sin muchas ganas.

* * *

Tras esto pasaron dos días, Asuka, lentamente recuperó un poco el ánimo, gracias a la compañía de Shinji, quien prácticamente se había convertido en su sombra. Al principio, estaba muy callada y lloraba bastante. Se la pasaba en su cama y casi no salía de su cuarto. El niño le llevaba la comida allí y la entretenía contándole cómo era su futura casa, lo que conocía de la ciudad y lograba sacarle alguna que otra leve sonrisa. Algunas veces se aferraba a la trigueña, simulando que esta era Kyoko, a lo cual, Yui correspondía pretendiendo ser su madre, hasta que la niña estaba satisfecha y se sentía mejor.

* * *

El funeral, fue muy difícil y duro para Asuka. Desde que llegaron al cementerio, el morocho tomó su mano y así se mantuvo unido a ella hasta que volvieron a la casa. A pesar del esfuerzo del niño, la pelirroja sufrió un leve retroceso. Fue muy fuerte para la ojiazul cuando cerraron el ataúd de Kyoko y este descendió en el foso. La pequeña estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él, si no fuera porque Shinji la sujetaba de la mano y el brazo, a la vez que Yui la sostenía de los hombros.

* * *

Debieron permanecer otros cuatro días más en la casa, hasta que completaron los preparativos para dejar Hamburgo y volver a Tokio-3. El mayor inconveniente fue GEHIRN. Ellos no querían que su piloto dejara Alemania y su supervisión. Fueron largas discusiones con el consejo superior de GEHIRN, quienes querían iniciar su entrenamiento inmediatamente, pero Yui se mantuvo firme, no lo permitiría, Asuka aún era muy pequeña para pasar por eso.

Por suerte, Kyoko había realizado los trámites de la tutela y su testamento, eso facilitó las cosas. Un juez tras ver los papeles de la custodia, determinó que no podían ir en contra de la voluntad de Yui. Una vez que todos los trámites y preparativos estuvieron listos, la trigueña reservó los pasajes para la mañana siguiente.

De esta manera, una semana después de la muerte de Kyoko, en la mañana, muy temprano, Yui y los niños partieron rumbo al aeropuerto, para ir a Tokio-3. Llevaron las dos valijas que trajeron con Shinji y otras tres de Asuka. El resto de sus pertenencias ya habían sido enviadas por correo. Algunas cosas quedaron en la casa, dado que Yui le prometió a la pelirroja, que, en algún momento, volverían de vacaciones, para que así mantuviera la conexión con su tierra natal y los recuerdos vividos con Kyoko en su casa.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Hai**_: "Sí" en japonés.

_**Danke schön**_: "Muchas gracias" en alemán.

_**Ich Himmel**_: "Mi Cielo" en alemán.

* * *

**Nota** **Final****:**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y también lloraran tanto como yo mientras lo escribía, lamentablemente esto tenía que pasar, pero por suerte esta vez Asuka no estaba sola. Entenderé y aprobaré si deciden poner "Me entristece" o "Me enoja" en Facebook.

No, sus relojes no están atrasados, yo me adelante. Sé que dije que si mostraban interés podría comenzar a publicar más seguido, pero preferí dejar eso para los dos siguientes capítulos dado lo que acaban de leer, en los siguientes creo que compensare lo de hoy.

Les recuerdo que cuando termine de publicar este Arco, me tomaré un tiempo para trabajar con el siguiente, hay mucho que hacer y espero que cuando vuelva pueda mantener una regularidad como la actual. Si empezara a publicar enseguida el Segundo Arco, al menos hoy podríamos llegar al cuarto o quinto capítulo, luego de lo cual posiblemente me ausentaría fácil un mes y podrían creer que abandone el proyecto.

Un especial saludo a quienes están siguiendo la historia y lo hicieron saber de una o varias maneras en Fanfictión:

**Carlos Espinosa, Dac2003, Matteens RyuKuroCarmesi, Sushido, 01, hector23bonilla, sans537485, shadowpirata, Angron11, Arroz con leche xD, leo031195, Nonameasushin, RyuKuroCarmesi, Alcachofa, Anon132465798** (sobre todo a ti por marcar ese error tan importante y grosero aunque se entendiera que era de tipeo).

En Facebook (es muy probable que haya omitido a algunos pero estos han comentado en publicaciones compartidas y lamentablemente no puedo consultarlas todas):

**Rodrigo Barajas, Andres Pajan, Eduard J. Martinez, Douglas S. Ruiz, Heinrich Villenueve Convatu von Richtofen, Manolo Mave **(siempre comentas, muchas gracias)**, Miguel Rivera, Antonio García, Brandon Debroy, Leonardo Gonzalez, Alejandro Ellefson Arteaga.**

En Amino: Me disculpo por no mencionarlos ahora, para el próximo capítulo me tomare el trabajo de ver uno por uno sus likes, no lo hago ahora para no retrasar la publicación.

Aún necesito de su colaboración con una canción de cumpleaños en japones. Me la pueden hacer llegar por MP y claro recibirán el crédito por ella como corresponde. Tienen tiempo para colaborar en eso hasta el capítulo 10, dado que la necesito para el 11.

Sin más que decir espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo así como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Atentamente Arroba5.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Principal "Ground Spirit Minerva", gracias a ella pueden leer esto sin faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales. Además autora del cover con el que esta historia se ilustra. No duden en buscarla en Google y aquí en fanfiction /u/1987526/Ground-Spirit-Minerva y darle una oportunidad a sus historias, además de pasar por su deviantart: /groundspiritminerva

En segundo lugar agradezco también el apoyo y aliento de mi otro beta "aniber-estrada", y recomiendo sus historias las cuales pueden encontrar también aquí en fanfiction /u/6349482/aniber-estrada

Por cierto, si encuentran errores de ortografía o gramática que no estén dentro del Capítulo eso es 100% mi responsabilidad. En cuanto a los otros nadie es perfecto y se pueden deber a alguna corrección realizada sin supervisión de los Beta.


	6. Capítulo VI: Tokio-3

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Continuamos con menos Drama y retomamos el Romance (7353 palabras, sin tener en cuenta las notas).

* * *

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de su dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (Anno, sigue sin responder, pero es una buena señal que no me lleguen demandas por derecho de autor XD).

* * *

_**The** __**Last** __**Rebuild**_

_**Primer Arco: Infancia Dura**_

**Capítulo VI: **_**Tokio-3**_

A las 7 hrs de la mañana, la ojiverde junto a los niños tomaron un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, Yui consiguió pasajes para las 8:45 hrs. Asuka tenía momentos buenos y malos, prácticamente era una montaña rusa emocional, por un lado, estaba ansiosa ya que sería la primera vez que se subiría a un avión, por el otro estaba triste por dejar su tierra natal, también estaba feliz porque permanecería junto a su amigo, no tendría que estar sola.

* * *

Llegaron al aeropuerto a las 7:50 hrs, los trámites de check-in demoraron unos 20 minutos, Shinji nunca soltó la mano de la pelirroja, él la distraía, contándole cómo sería el despegue, para que no se sorprendiera tanto. Antes de abordar, dieron una vuelta por la terminal, era la mejor manera de distraer a la niña. Cuando pasaron por una tienda de ropa para niños, Yui les compró un lindo vestido azul con un chaleco rojo a Asuka y unos largos pantalones negros con una camisa violeta de mangas cortas a Shinji, los niños se veían muy bien con esa ropa, estaban tan encantados con la nueva vestimenta que terminaron dejándosela puesta para el viaje.

A las 8:10 hrs, una voz femenina anunció en alemán, que los pasajeros podían iniciar el abordaje, Asuka le dio a Yui la traducción además de indicarle la puerta correspondiente a su vuelo. Por suerte para ellos no había mucha gente que compartiera su destino, se quedaron unos minutos en la sala de espera antes de abordar, mientras los niños observaban como los aviones despegaban y aterrizaban en la pista por los grandes ventanales de la sala. El avión en el que viajarían solo tenía dos filas, compuestas por tres asientos cada una y un amplio pasillo en medio. Shinji le indicó a su amiga que se sentara en la ventana, para que pudiera apreciar la vista, ubicándose él en el asiento del medio y la ojiverde en el del pasillo.

–Ya verás, la sensación del despegue es muy parecida a la montaña rusa, aunque un poco más intenso. –comentó Shinji a su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

–Entonces será muy emocionante. –dijo Asuka con ansiedad apretando la mano de su amigo.

Yui les sujetó los cinturones tras escuchar al comandante del avión indicar que estaban por despegar. Asuka se empezó a emocionar ante lo que estaba por venir, aunque no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al escuchar el rugido de los motores cuando se encendieron, Shinji trató de disimular y mostrar su mejor sonrisa para tranquilizarla, ya que él también se sorprendió un poco a pesar que ya lo había experimentado antes. Luego, le indicó a la pelirroja que mirara por la ventana y pronto sintieron como la inercia los oprimía un poco contra los asientos.

–Sí se parece un poco a la montaña rusa. –afirmó la niña con emoción y un leve temor en su voz.

–Prepárate, esto será un poco más largo, pero no nos inclinaremos tanto. –detalló el morocho tratando de sonar confiado, a pesar de que también se estaba poniendo nervioso.

–No te preocupes, solo serán unos minutos, hasta que alcancemos la altitud necesaria. –agregó Yui con una amplia sonrisa, más por el nerviosismo y actitud que veía en los niños que por darles tranquilidad.

Esta vez Shinji no sujetó la mano de su madre, solo la de su amiga, entre los niños se transmitían calma y seguridad, la niña apretó un poco más la mano del niño, este además de devolver el gesto, la miró con algo de rubor en sus cachetes. Asuka reaccionó igual y con un poco de timidez, antes de volver lentamente a mirar por la ventana, por suerte para ella el sol estaba del otro lado del avión, lo que le permitía apreciar la vista.

El cielo estaba en un hermoso celeste, la ciudad se volvía cada vez más pequeña, la vista era magnífica, le recordaba un poco a la niña sus monumentos de bloques, podía ver cómo poco a poco se acercaban cada vez más a las nubes. Estaba casi convencida, de que si pudiera sacar sus manos por la ventana pronto podría tocarlas. A pesar de su esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos para no perderse ningún detalle, Asuka no pudo evitar parpadear cuando el avión atravesó las nubes, viendo cómo la ventana se volvió gris por unos segundos y cómo algunas gotas impactaban contra el vidrio. Algunas de las gotas casi llegaban a cristalizarse antes de abandonar la superficie, después el cielo volvió a ser celeste con algunos destellos rosados en el horizonte. Mientras el avión se nivelaba, la pelirroja pudo ver cómo las nubes parecían formar un océano debajo de la aeronave, apenas distinguía un poco la tierra en algunos espacios huecos entre ellas.

–Bueno esa fue la parte emocionante, ahora vendrá la más aburrida. –anunció Shinji– Veremos alguna película para pasar el tiempo, comeremos y dormiremos un poco. Luego, tal vez veamos otra película, cenemos y volvamos a dormir, no hay mucho que podamos hacer durante el viaje. –concluyó con algo de decepción y resignación en su voz, sabía que ella seguramente se aburriría si no veían alguna buena película.

–No te preocupes. Mientras estés conmigo, seguro que nos podremos entretener de alguna manera. –aseguró la pelirroja con una sonrisa mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos.

–Bueno ya pueden desabrocharse los cinturones. –señaló la castaña guiñando un ojo, se acercó a los niños y levantó el apoyabrazos que estaba entre ellos– Así podrán estar un poco más cómodos, sé que les gusta dormir juntos. –comentó con una pícara sonrisa.

Los niños se sonrojaron por el comentario de Yui. Una azafata que recorría el pasillo, preguntando a los pasajeros si necesitaban algo, al ver a los niños, les preguntó si les gustaría visitar por un momento la cabina de los pilotos, los pequeños salieron del bochorno que la ojiverde les provocó y asintieron enérgicamente.

–Bueno volveré en un momento para guiarlos. –indicó la azafata con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos la mujer regresó para acompañar a los niños a la cabina. Era bastante amplia, había cuatro asientos, dos en el frente y otros dos un poco más atrás, en diagonal a los otros dos. Ante los asientos, había una gran consola llena de botones y dos volantes en forma de "U", entre los asientos algunas palancas y bajo las consolas, varios pedales alineados con los volantes. Los cuatro tripulantes saludaron a los niños, los dos más cercanos a la puerta, los alzaron para que pudieran apreciar la vista frente a la nariz del avión. Por turnos, los pilotos se dieron la vuelta y saludaron a los niños con un ligero apretón de manos. El comandante le regaló un pin dorado con alas a Asuka y el sub-comandante otro igual a Shinji.

* * *

Después de visitar la cabina, los niños volvieron orgullosos con Yui y le pidieron que pusiera los pines en sus ropas, ella los colocó a la altura de sus corazones. Una vez que los pequeños se volvieron a ubicar en sus asientos, la madre del morocho desplegó una pantalla del respaldo del asiento de adelante, que estaba frente al lugar del ojiazul, tras encenderla, Yui comenzó a ver la lista de películas disponibles, antes de consultarles cual querían ver. Para no perder la costumbre, Shinji le dijo a Asuka que ella eligiera, la niña, luego de mirar las opciones propuestas por la ojiverde, seleccionó un clásico de Disney "Fantasía 2000".

El morocho intercambió lugares con la pelirroja, para que tuviera una mejor vista de la pantalla. En respuesta Asuka se acercó un poco más a la trigueña, para que el niño se sentara prácticamente en medio de los dos asientos, bien pegado a ella, así los dos tenían buena visión. Tras la hora y cuarto que duró la película, Yui llamando a la azafata, ordenó la comida para los tres, una porción de carne asada para cada uno con papas rostizadas.

Luego de comer, la niña abrazó el brazo izquierdo del niño recostando su cabeza en el hombro del mismo para dormir un poco. Shinji se ruborizó ligeramente, a la vez que se tensaba por un momento, antes de relajarse y lentamente apoyar su cabeza sobre la de la niña y pronto los dos estuvieron dormidos. Yui no pudo evitar reír por dentro, estaba muy feliz de ver cómo los niños se acercaban cada vez más y tomó una manta para arroparlos delicadamente.

* * *

Unas 3 horas más tarde, la castaña los despertó para cenar o almorzar algo liviano, terminaron optando por una sopa de calabaza. Nuevamente Yui desplegó la pantalla para buscar opciones de películas, esta vez Asuka eligió una romántica. Antes de que iniciara la película, la pelirroja volvió a intercambiar lugares con Shinji, dejándolo a él en medio frente a la pantalla. La ojiazul, poco a poco se fue acercando al niño hasta arrinconarlo contra el apoyabrazos del asiento de su madre, le abrazó el brazo derecho y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. El niño un poco más relajado esta vez, puso su mano izquierda sobre el antebrazo derecho de ella y de esta manera vieron la película.

Yui apenas podía contener la emoción en su corazón, los niños se veían muy tiernos, como una pareja de novios, pronto empezó a imaginar cómo se verían sus nietos en el futuro. Durante los créditos, lentamente los infantes se dejaron caer en el sueño, él apoyó su cabeza levemente sobre la de la niña y así los dos durmieron el resto del viaje con una sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando solo quedaban unos 40 minutos de viaje, Yui despertó a los niños, primero a Shinji, Asuka estaba muy cómoda y relajada, hacía unos días que no dormía tan bien, desde que su madre murió. Suavemente, el ojiazul le tocó el hombro para terminar de despertarla.

–Asuka-chan, estamos por llegar. Si no te despiertas, te perderás la vista aérea de Tokio-3. –dijo el niño en tono bajo y dulce.

–Mmm… ¿ya llegamos? –consultó medio dormida con voz un poco ronca.

–No, pero lo haremos pronto. Si miras por la ventana, podrás ver la ciudad a lo lejos. –indicó Yui tratando de entusiasmar a la niña.

Asuka se frotó un ojo con una mano, mientras que con el otro brazo aún sujetaba a Shinji, lentamente se separó de él, mientras los dos se desperezaban. Ambos niños se dirigieron al baño para lavarse un poco la cara. Se volvieron a sentar, ubicándose la pelirroja en el asiento de la ventana y conversaron un rato sobre las películas que habían visto durante el viaje. Cada tanto ella asomaba la cabeza para ver si ya podía apreciar o no la ciudad.

* * *

A 20 minutos de aterrizar, el comandante anunció que estaban sobrevolando Tokyo-2. Los dos niños se asomaron a la ventana, el niño que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver Tokyo-2 en su viaje a Alemania, se paró detrás de su amiga para observar por sobre su hombro, ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al sentirlo detrás y se sonrojó levemente, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Tokyo-3 estuvo a la vista Shinji se lo señaló a Asuka.

–¡Esa es Tokio-3! –exclamó Shinji con emoción y un poco de orgullo.

–¡Tu nuevo hogar! –agregó su madre, como si le diera la bienvenida.

–¡Es enorme! ¡Es mucho más alta que Hamburgo! –señaló la niña con emoción y asombro, viendo la ciudad iluminada por el sol del mediodía.

–Eso se debe a que es una ciudad nueva y muy moderna, todos los edificios son considerablemente altos, para tratar de aprovechar lo mejor posible la superficie. Nosotros vivimos casi a las afueras, en una de las pocas casas que encontrarás en la ciudad. Igual la población aún es poca, más de la mitad de los edificios están vacíos, algunos recién se terminaron de construir y siguen construyendo nuevos. –detalló Yui.

–¡Sorprendente! –expresó Asuka.

Otra vez se escuchó la voz del comandante, pidiendo que se acomodaran en sus asientos y se abrocharan los cinturones, a la vez que la luz de advertencia relacionada, se prendía y se apagaba. Los niños se sentaron y Yui les colocó el cinturón, Asuka contra la ventana y Shinji en medio, la trigueña tomó su lugar e hizo lo mismo con el suyo. La niña volvió a tomar el brazo del niño cuando el avión comenzó el descenso, él tomó la mano izquierda de ella con su derecha, y terminaron entrelazando los dedos como si estuvieran rezando.

–¡Tranquila! Sé que es un poco extraño, pero solo estamos descendiendo. –dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla con voz suave y dulce.

Yui noto cierta similitud en las palabras de su hijo y agregó:

–Es como cuando ganamos altura, ahora tenemos que perderla para aterrizar. –imitando el tono de Shinji.

–Sí, lo sé, es solo que me sorprendió un poco el movimiento. –comentó la pelirroja con algo de nerviosismo, tratando de justificar su reacción.

Después de unos momentos, tras tocar tierra, el avión pareció hacer unos sapitos, hasta que se estabilizo, los niños se rieron bastante con el movimiento que provocaba en ellos y Yui se sobresaltó un poco. El capitán dio el típico discurso de la compañía aérea, antes de indicarles a los pasajeros que podían descender, a Shinji le resultó muy familiar.

Nuevamente, Yui decidió esperar a que el resto de los pasajeros bajara, antes de levantarse y tomar el equipaje que llevaban con ellos. La trigueña tomó a los niños sujetando la mano de Asuka.

–Shinji sujeta la mano de Asuka y no la vayas a soltar hasta que lleguemos con tu padre. Si se llegan a separar de mí mantente cerca del pasillo, yo buscare a Gendo y nos reuniremos con ustedes allí. –ordenó la ojiverde en tono serio.

Shinji y Asuka asintieron con la cabeza, pero el consejo no fue necesario, sino, sólo por precaución. Ya que, al salir, la única persona que aún esperaba a alguien era Gendo.

* * *

El hombre era solo un poco más alto que Yui, lo suficiente como para ver por encima de ella, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, bastante corto y ligeramente despeinado. Ojos color café, llevaba unos lentes de leer transparentes de marco negro y rectangular, una camisa blanca y una corbata marrón bastante oscura, que resaltaba solo por su traje gris oscuro, si es que no era negro, un poco descolorido o desgastado. Sus rasgos eran algo toscos y su rostro un tanto sombrío.

Al verlo, Asuka se asustó un poco al principio, pero el rostro de Gendo se suavizó al ver a su familia, debido a que la comisura de sus labios se elevó unos cinco milímetros, formando una diminuta sonrisa y sus cejas se relajaron. El gesto fue casi imperceptible, pero cambió radicalmente su expresión, lo que relajo a la niña.

–¡Bienvenidos! Los extrañe mucho –emitió Gendo.

El hombre se acercó a su esposa para darle un cálido y tierno beso en los labios, después se inclinó, revolviendo el cabello de su hijo. Acto seguido, se agachó hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de la niña.

–Tú debes ser Asuka, es un gusto conocerte, lamento profundamente que sea en estas circunstancias. Mi nombre es Gendo Ikari –dijo lo más cortés que pudo y trató de ampliar su sonrisa, pero solo logró que la comisura de sus labios se elevará unos 3 milímetros más que antes.

Yui se dio un zape en la frente con la palma de su mano, ante la estupidez y falta de tacto de su esposo al evocar el tema de Kyoko, la niña dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima en su ojo derecho apretando un poco la mano izquierda que la mantenía unida a Shinji, bajó un instante su cabeza. Para luego erguirla nuevamente al sentir que su amigo le devolvía el apretón.

–Lo mismo digo, es un gusto para mí conocerlo señor Ikari. Mi nombre es Asuka Langley Sohryu. –saludó Asuka con su habitual orgullo.

–¡Encantado! ¡Puedes llamarme Ojisan Gendo! –contestó manteniendo su sonrisa o lo que él consideraba una sonrisa.

Yui aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de su esposo y le dirigió su mirada más fría, indicándole que había hecho algo mal. Un sudor frío bajó por la espalda de Gendo y su rostro empalideció un poco, inclinando su cabeza para reflexionar un poco en sus palabras, hasta que entendió cuál había sido su error.

–Oh… Gomen nasai querida, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. –dijo con pesar.

Yui suspiró con algo de frustración, mientras Gendo tomaba las valijas que traían. Fueron a la cinta transportadora del equipaje a buscar el resto de los bolsos, el hombre se encargó de los más grandes y pesados mientras su esposa llevaba los livianos, los niños los siguieron de cerca hasta la camioneta familiar. Allí, el trigueño cargó todo el equipaje en el baúl después de abrir las puertas para que todos se subieran. Los pequeños se acomodaron atrás, nuevamente Asuka se apoderó del brazo de Shinji, ante lo cual Yui no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos por el espejo retrovisor. Al terminar de acomodar los bolsos, Gendo tomó el asiento del conductor.

–¡Es la primera vez que veo que un vehículo tenga el volante del lado derecho! –exclamó la pelirroja con asombro al notar la posición del volante.

–Oh, es verdad, en los países asiáticos todos los vehículos son así, es por la influencia inglesa, allí también conducen de esta manera, en el resto del mundo se conduce como en Alemania. –explicó Gendo.

–Ah… no sabía eso. –indicó la niña.

* * *

Salieron a la autopista y bordearon la ciudad, que se podía ver casi por completo, distinguieron muchos edificios en construcción, varios terminados, algunas plantas de energía y otras de purificación de agua.

–Los laboratorios de GEHIRN, se encuentra debajo de la ciudad, los accesos están distribuidos por toda el área, en casa tenemos uno muy cerca. –comentó Yui.

–¿Es tan grande? –preguntó Asuka con asombro.

–Es el más grande de todos, el principal. Se supone que en algún momento todos los Evas se reunirán aquí. Además, debajo de la ciudad se encuentra el Geo-Front, es allí donde está el laboratorio. –agregó la ojiverde.

–¡¿Tienen un Geo-Front en Tokio-3?! –exclamó la pequeña muy sorprendida.

–Así es, la ciudad en sí es una fortaleza, además los edificios están diseñados para resistir cualquier tipo de catástrofe o ataque. Si eso llegara a pasar, se hundirían en la tierra quedando a cubierto. –detalló el castaño– Esperemos que nunca debamos usarlo para ese fin, tal vez lo puedas ver en acción, cada tanto se prueba si los sistemas funcionan correctamente.

Al oír las palabras de su esposo, Yui se tensó un poco mientras un sudor frío bajaba por su frente.

–Sorprendente. ¿Ya has estado en el Geo-Front? –consultó Asuka a su amigo mirándolo.

–No, aún no lo he visto. –respondió Shinji bajando un poco su cabeza.

–Prometo que uno de estos días, haremos una visita y lo recorreremos. –anunció Yui mirando a la niña y sonriendo.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de viaje, los cuatro llegaron a la residencia. La casa era de un solo piso, pero bastante alta, rodeada por una cerca de unos 2 metros de alto. En el centro y al frente, había un amplio portón con una cabina de vigilancia blanca y vidrios negros del lado de adentro además de dos guardias del lado de afuera, vestidos de traje negro.

Al lado de la reja, había una cabaña de madera de dos pisos. Detrás de la reja, se apreciaba una rotonda de empedrado y en el centro una sencilla fuente de agua de mármol blanco, tras ella, estaba la entrada principal de la casa. Una puerta doble de madera con un barniz oscuro, junto a esta, las paredes de 3 metros de ancho, en cuya parte superior había tres ventilas en cada una. A cada extremo del frente, una entrada de garaje de color negro, las paredes, eran de un tono marrón claro como la arena.

El techo de la casa de forma triangular y un color terracota, no llegaba a elevarse más de 15 cm, lo suficiente para otorgarle caída, e impedir que el agua de lluvia se acumulara. A los costados del edificio, caminos de césped lo separaban de la reja y conducían a un jardín trasero.

Los guardias le dieron una señal al que se encontraba en la cabina, para que abriera el portón. Gendo condujo el auto, ingresando en la rotonda y lo detuvo frente a la puerta.

–¡Shinji! No puedo creer que tu habitación sea más pequeña que la mía viendo el tamaño de la residencia. –increpó Asuka con un tono molesto y algo ofendida luego de ver el frente de la residencia al pensar que su amigo le había mentido en algo sin relevancia.

–Oh, no saques conclusiones tan rápido Asuka. –intervino Yui con una sonrisa– El terreno es bastante amplio y también el frente de la casa, pero esta no es tan larga y todo está en la planta baja.

–¡Eh… disculpa Shinji! Por dudar de ti. –dijo la niña un poco ruborizada, por sacar conclusiones apresuradas y bajando la mirada.

–No te preocupes por eso, al ver el frente de la casa, es natural que pienses que es más grande. –aseguró el niño con una sincera sonrisa.

La pequeña afirmó su agarre en su brazo en agradecimiento, antes de que los cuatro descendieran del vehículo. Gendo fue al baúl para buscar los bolsos mientras que Yui escoltó a los niños dentro de la casa.

–Vamos. –llamó la ojiverde sonriendo y abriendo las puertas– Te mostraré la casa, para que te vayas familiarizando.

–¡Yo se la enseño! –se ofreció Shinji con emoción y casi arrastrando a la niña mientras la tomada de la mano– ¡Vamos! Empezaremos por nuestro cuarto.

* * *

La niña se sorprendió un poco por el entusiasmo del morocho, pero se dejó arrastrar. Los pequeños tras ingresar en la residencia, recorrieron el pasillo hasta que se abrieron otros dos, las paredes de los pasillos eran de un celeste claro, había una alfombra gris oscuro que se extendía por todo el piso.

–Por el pasillo de la izquierda, se llega al cuarto de mis padres, el living, uno de los garajes y la cocina. –indicó el niño– Por el de la derecha, llegamos al baño principal, el estudio y biblioteca, nuestra habitación y el otro garaje. Si seguimos derecho, llegamos a la puerta que conecta con el patio.

Entonces, doblaron a la derecha y la llevó hasta la habitación.

–Este era mi cuarto. ¡Ahora será el nuestro! –anunció Shinji sonriendo ampliamente y abriendo la puerta.

Asuka comprobó que el cuarto era más chico que el de ella. La habitación era tan larga como el suyo era de ancho, solo tenía una cama, un escritorio y dos armarios. Las paredes eran blancas igual que el techo, en la del fondo, sobre el escritorio, había una ventana que daba al jardín trasero y el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra verde claro.

–Vaya, mi habitación era realmente más grande que tu cuarto Shinji. –reconoció Asuka con algo de asombro– Este fácilmente cabría dentro del mío y sobraría bastante espacio.

–Aunque la cama no era tan grande, y ese armario es nuevo. –señaló el pequeño entrando en la habitación.

–Ah… sí, lo olvide. –dijo Yui entrando detrás de los niños– Le dije a tu padre que prepara una cama un poco más grande y comprara otro armario para las cosas de Asuka.

–Veo. Seguimos con la biblioteca. ¿Te parece? –consultó Shinji mirando a la niña.

–Claro.

* * *

Volvieron al pasillo y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes que llegaban hasta el techo y una escalera colgaba del mismo mediante un riel en cada pared. Dos estanterías completas estaban vacías, el resto se encontraban casi llenas de libros, en el centro, había una mesa rectangular con seis sillas, el techo era blanco y el piso de madera con un barniz algo más claro que el de la puerta principal.

–En las estanterías libres, acomodaremos tus libros. –señaló la ojiverde mirando a Asuka– Reservaremos el espacio sobrante, para futuros libros que quieras poner que estén en alemán, la mayoría de los libros que puedes encontrar aquí, están en japonés y algunos en inglés.

–Gracias. ¿Podemos ver ahora tu habitación, Obasan Yui? –pidió con algo de curiosidad.

–Claro vamos. –accedió la castaña.

* * *

Salieron de la biblioteca para ir hasta la habitación de Yui y Gendo. Solo era un poco más grande que la de Shinji, las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono beige, la alfombra era de color celeste claro. Pero tenía un baño completamente blanco dentro, con un inodoro, lavabo y una pequeña ducha, todo el mobiliario era de color salmón.

–¡Qué pequeño baño! –comentó la niña con sorpresa.

–Solo espera a ver el baño principal. –indicó Yui.

* * *

Hacia allí se dirigieron, regresando al pasillo para retroceder el camino que recorrieron anteriormente. Entraron al baño y la niña notó que era enorme, dentro había otras dos puertas blancas.

Detrás de la primera, había una gran pileta para baños de inmersión, donde fácilmente podrían entrar cuatro personas sentadas con las piernas extendidas. Todo cubierto por azulejos verde marino, en el piso, de baldosas azul marino, se veía un desagüe, algunos banquitos de madera apilados uno sobre otro y algunos baldes, también de madera de la misma manera.

Por la otra puerta, estaba el inodoro a juego con el resto, era un pequeño cubículo. En el resto del sanitario, había algunos estantes celestes con toallas, un cesto para la ropa sucia, una lavadora y una secadora, además de dos piletas de cerámica verde marino.

–En Japón son comunes los baños públicos y en algunas casas los baños los imitan para que la familia se bañe junta y ahorren agua. En la bañera, te puedes relajar con un baño de inmersión en agua caliente, si no, te sientas en uno de estos bancos, te enjabonas bien y te enjuagas con los baldes de agua. –explicó la ojiverde.

–Oh… esta será una experiencia interesante. –dijo Asuka bastante ruborizada y un poco incomoda al imaginarse cómo sería.

–Tranquila, te bañarás conmigo para familiarizarte o si lo deseas te puedo prestar mi ducha. –ofreció la castaña notando su incomodidad y tratando de tranquilizarla.

–Veremos. –respondió la pelirroja, interesada y curiosa ante la idea de aprender sobre esta costumbre japonesa.

* * *

Continuaron la guía de la casa por la cocina, saliendo de la habitación y siguieron hasta el fondo del pasillo de la izquierda. La cocina resultó bastante parecida a la de la casa de la niña, el piso de baldosas negras y las paredes de azulejos de gris claro, pero, tenía dos estufas con horno, aunque en una de ellas, no había hornallas, en su lugar, una plancha de metal negra y con rebordes de 1 cm como si fuera una bandeja cubría toda la superficie, al costado de una de ellas, había dos pequeños bancos de madera.

En el centro de la habitación, se encontraba una gran mesada de mármol negro, para preparar las comidas y una pileta de acero inoxidable, para lavar los trastos. En la pared derecha, dos puertas blancas, que se abrían en ambas direcciones, parecidas a las de las cantinas, la conectaban con el living.

* * *

El living contaba con una alfombra de color arena y las paredes de color caoba, donde había una mesa cuadrada muy baja marrón oscuro y alrededor dos almohadones rojos alineados a cada cara de la mesa formando un total de ocho. En la pared frente al umbral de la cocina, que daba al pasillo central que comunicaba con el patio y la entrada principal, había una televisión muy grande de pantalla plana, frente a esta un amplio sillón de cuatro cuerpos de color azul y a cada lado de este, dos sillones negros de un solo cuerpo. En el centro de la pared derecha entre la mesa y el sillón azul estaba el umbral que comunicaba al pasillo, salieron por ahí y doblaron hacia la izquierda para tomar el pasillo central rumbo al jardín.

* * *

El jardín ocupaba el resto del terreno, frente a la puerta, había un pequeño techo cubriendo una mesa de madera redonda con cuatro sillas plegables. Detrás de esto, había una gran piscina celeste de 15 metros de ancho por 30 metros de largo. Los primeros 10 metros desde la izquierda eran playos, lo que permitía que un niño se pudiera meter, el resto era un salto de profundidad de 2 metros, al otro lado había unas cuatro reposeras para tomar sol.

–¡Sorprendente! ¡Tienen una piscina! –exclamó Asuka con los ojos vidriosos de emoción– ¿Shinji sabes nadar?

–No. –respondió con tristeza.

–Aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad de enseñarle. –señaló Yui– ¿y tú Asuka?

–Me defiendo. –soltó bajando la cabeza– Okāsan me estaba enseñando cuando tenía tiempo libre.

–Oh… ya veo. –dijo la ojiverde con algo de culpa por traer el recuerdo– En ese caso aprovecharemos y les enseñaré a los dos. ¿les parece que empecemos mañana?

Los ojos de los niños brillaron de ilusión y asintieron enérgicamente.

–Si a Shinji no le molesta, estoy dispuesta a empezar ahora. –indicó la pelirroja con anhelo en sus ojos.

–Mmm… bueno, podríamos. ¿Qué dices Shinji? –consultó a su hijo.

El niño no dijo nada, solo asintió enérgicamente.

–Está bien, desempaquemos primero, después de cambiarnos empezaremos.

* * *

De esta manera, Yui fue con los pequeños a la habitación y ayudó a Asuka a acomodar sus cosas. Mientras Shinji se fue a cambiar al baño, donde se puso un short violeta bastante oscuro y arriba una remera blanca, antes de volver a ayudarlas.

Cuando terminaron, dejaron a la pelirroja sola en la habitación para que se cambie tranquila, la trigueña le dejó un traje de baño enterizo de color rojo con la espalda descubierta. El morocho fue a esperar al jardín mientras que su madre se cambió en su cuarto, donde se puso una prenda de dos piezas negra muy decente y acorde para una madre.

Por su parte, Gendo saludó a los niños antes de irse al laboratorio, tenía que seguir trabajando, volvería para la cena.

* * *

–Bueno Asuka, enséñale lo que sabes a Shinji, así yo les enseñaré desde allí.

–De acuerdo. –aceptó y se giró hacia el niño– Lo primero será aprender a flotar, solo debes extender tus brazos e inclinarte para atrás, el agua hará el resto. Así, mira. –señaló extendiendo sus brazos y se inclinó hacia atrás.

–Parece sencillo lo intentaré. –anunció Shinji e imitó los movimientos de su amiga, pero se inclinó muy rápido y algo de agua entró por su boca y nariz.

–Lo hiciste muy rápido ¿estás bien? –consultó Asuka ayudándolo a reincorporarse y palmeando su espalda para que expulse el agua.

–Sí… coff… coff… Estoy bien. –contestó sonrojado– Creo que no presté suficiente atención, lo volveré a intentar.

Así estuvieron un largo rato, la niña le enseñó cómo mover los brazos y las piernas para desplazarse. Al terminar, los dos eran capaces de moverse a lo ancho de la piscina, Yui estaba de espaldas a la parte más profunda, asegurándose de que permanezcan en la parte playa por cualquier cosa.

–Muy bien los dos, realmente sabes defenderte Asuka. ¿Sabes algo más?

–No eso es todo, solo sé cómo desplazarme y flotar si me canso para no ahogarme. –respondió dejando caer sus hombros.

–Bueno creo que eso es más que suficiente por ahora. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pausa para comer un bocadillo? Ya es algo tarde como para almorzar, descansamos un poco y luego les enseñaré el estilo mariposa y nadar bajo el agua. –ofreció Yui.

Ambos niños asintieron, se secaron y se recostaron en las reposeras que estaban del otro lado de la piscina, mientras la ojiverde preparaba algo ligero.

–¿Te estás divirtiendo? –consultó enderezándose y mirando a la niña.

–Sí, fue divertido. Ya hacía tiempo que no nadaba. En Alemania por el frío, debíamos ir a una piscina cubierta si queríamos nadar.

–Oh, aquí el clima suele ser más cálido. –señaló Shinji– Okāsan dice que tenemos un suave y constante verano.

–Sí. Leí que antes teníamos estaciones, pero desde el Segundo Impacto estas ya no cambian. Cada región del planeta tiene un clima constante. En Alemania, estábamos bajo un largo invierno, algunos días eran más fríos que otros, tuvieron suerte de que no nevara durante su estadía. Esos son días en los que no dan ganas de salir de la cama o quedarse envuelto en una manta frente a la chimenea. –detalló Asuka.

–Vaya, no suena muy agradable. Aunque me hubiera gustado conocer la nieve, aquí solo se encuentra muy arriba en las montañas.

Los niños siguieron hablando durante unos minutos, hasta que Yui volvió con la comida lista, un poco de arroz y pescado asado. La puso en la mesa entre la casa y la piscina, antes de llamarlos para almorzar. Shinji le explicó a Asuka como se usaban los palillos, no fue fácil al principio para la niña, pero pronto lo dominó bastante rápido, como si siempre los hubiera usado.

–Oh niños. Mientras cocinaba, me di cuenta de que tendremos que ir a comprar más suministros. Se ve que Gendo no comió muy seguido en casa durante nuestra ausencia. Así que después de comer, nos cambiamos y vamos de compras, cuando volvamos, seguiremos nadando, eso nos servirá para hacer la digestión.

Los niños asintieron con algo de desgano. Mientras Asuka se cambiaba en la habitación, Shinji le sugirió a su madre comprar varios ingredientes para cocinar comida alemana, al menos dos o tres veces a la semana, cosa que su madre vio con buenos ojos. Captó enseguida la intención de su hijo de consentir un poco a su amiga, además, sería una buena práctica para ambos, así no olvidarían las recetas que Kyoko les enseñó, y la niña extrañaría menos su tierra natal.

* * *

Después de unos 15 minutos de viaje, llegaron a un gran supermercado, allí entre el niño y su madre se aseguraron, de manera disimulada, de comprar suficientes ingredientes para la comida especial de la pelirroja, como para no tener que volver a comprar en el mes, dado que algunos ingredientes, no eran muy comunes en Japón.

* * *

Al volver, los niños se cambiaron y se dirigieron a la piscina, Yui les dijo que podían entrar al agua pero que solo se quedaran en la parte donde daban pie, mientras ella guardaba las compras. Obedientemente, los niños permanecieron en la parte playa de la piscina jugando, se perseguían uno al otro o se arrojaban agua. Cuando la trigueña se les unió, notó que ya estaban bastante cansados pero muy felices de tanto jugar.

–Bueno, veo que lo están pasando muy bien, eso es bueno, me alegro, pero mejor salgan, les pondré un poco de bloqueador, mientras reponen las energías que han gastado.

Yui aplicó un poco sobre la espalda de su hijo, mientras él aplicaba en la espalda de su amiga y esta se aplicó en el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando terminaron, la mujer aplicó en la cara de la pelirroja, el niño se aplicó en el resto del cuerpo. Luego la trigueña se aplicó en el resto de su cuerpo, mientras Asuka lo hacía en la cara de Shinji. Para finalizar, entre los dos pequeños pusieron un poco en la espalda de Yui.

–Bueno, creo que ya estamos listos. Ahora comencemos con el estilo mariposa. –indicó la ojiverde.

Al cabo de media hora, los niños fueron capaces de ir de un extremo al otro de la piscina nadando estilo mariposa, con Yui siguiéndolos de cerca desde el borde de la pileta, cuando atravesaban la parte más profunda. Asuka resultó ser un poco más rápida que Shinji, lo cual era natural, ella tenía más práctica que él, posteriormente, les enseñó a aguantar la respiración para ver cuánto tiempo podían nadar bajo el agua.

–Me parece que esto es suficiente por hoy, si quieren seguir un poco más, adelante. Pero solo unos minutos, naden como se sientan más cómodos, repetiremos la rutina al menos una vez al día, hasta que sean como peces en el agua. –señaló Yui con picardía y tono medio burlón– Cuando considere que están listos, podrán venir a nadar por su cuenta, siempre que lo hagan juntos. Mientras tanto, solo podrán nadar en lo profundo si Gendo o yo estamos para vigilarlos o alguien responsable que dejemos a su cuidado, esas son las reglas.

–Lo entendemos. –dijeron al unísono y se miraron sonrojados por su coordinación.

Esto provocó la risa de la ojiverde, que solo intensificó el sonrojo de los pequeños. Hasta que Asuka tuvo una idea para divertirse con su amigo.

–¿Obasan podrías ver quien es más rápido de los dos en una pequeña carrera? –pidió la niña deseosa de desafiar a su amigo y ver quién era más veloz en el agua.

–Está bien, esperen a que salga del agua, empezaran aquí en la parte playa irán hasta lo hondo, tocaran la pared y volverán. –explicó la castaña– El primero en llegar gana.

Yui salió de la piscina, mientras los niños tomaron posiciones, Asuka claramente confiada, Shinji algo nervioso.

–En sus marcas, listos. ¡Fuera! –gritó la ojiverde señalando la partida.

Shinji fue un instante más rápido y le sacó una pequeña ventaja a Asuka. Al llegar a la pared estaban igualados, ambos se zambulleron, cómo si fueran dos nadadores de competición profesional, rodaron hacia adelante para apoyar sus pies en la pared y tomar impulso, luego de lo cual, se giraron para quedar nuevamente boca abajo. Yui estaba impresionada de como la competitividad había sacado lo mejor de los dos.

El niño sabía que su amiga ganaría, pero no quería que pareciera que no se había esforzado y la estaba dejando ganar, así que dio todo lo que tenía de sí. La niña, solo dejó que su orgullo y competitividad la guiara.

Al salir de nuevo a la superficie, con cada brazada, la pelirroja poco a poco fue tomando la delantera y al llegar a la meta había logrado sacarle un poco más de una cabeza de ventaja al morocho, esto sorprendió gratamente a Yui, no esperaba que el resultado fuera tan parejo.

–¡Felicidades Asuka! Has ganado, y a ti también Shinji, lo hiciste muy bien. Creo que tienes talento natural, esperaba que ella ganara porque tiene más experiencia, pero parece que fue bastante reñido.

Ambos niños se sonrojaron, por los elogios, Shinji principalmente, entonces la niña lo abrazó con fuerza y lo felicitó:

–Si seguimos así. ¡Pronto seremos unos peces en el agua! –exclamó muy alegre.

Shinji correspondió el abrazo y se puso un poco más colorado.

–Estuviste muy bien, no puedo relajarme o pronto me superarás. –continuó la pelirroja.

–No lo creo, tal vez solo fue suerte. Además, ambos estábamos cansados, pienso que a lo sumo, podré igualarte. –dijo Shinji tratando de halagarla.

–Bueno. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño? –consultó Yui a Asuka y mirando a ambos niños aún abrazados– Mientras Shinji prepara la cena. –mirando a su hijo y guiñándole un ojo.

–Suena bien para mí, aunque me gustaría ayudar a Shinji con la cena.

–Tómalo como un premio por ser la ganadora. –ofreció el niño con una amable sonrisa.

–Está bien, pero solo esta vez. Me gusta que cocinemos juntos y me sirve de práctica. –dijo Asuka con algo de resignación, pero esbozando una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Shinji fue primero al baño para cambiarse, mientras estaba allí, sonó el teléfono. Al salir se topó con su madre.

–Será mejor que prepares la cena para cinco. Ese al teléfono era tu padre, avisando que no venía solo. –indicó la trigueña levemente incómoda.

–¿Por qué? ¿Quién viene? –preguntó su hijo con curiosidad.

–¿A quién más crees tú que puede traer tu padre desde el laboratorio? A Mari, al saber que estábamos aquí y además trajimos a Asuka con nosotros, Gendo no pudo convencerla de esperar un poco más para venir. Sabes cómo puede ser. –señaló Yui con los hombros caídos y resignándose.

–¡Oh! Veo. –exclamó el niño temblando un poco.

–¿Quién es Mari? –consultó Asuka sumamente curiosa por sus reacciones.

–Ah, ella es una amiga. Se convirtió en mi asistente, luego de ser mi compañera en algunos cursos y graduarse de la universidad. Es una joven de 15 años muy inteligente, a veces cuida a Shinji. No te preocupes es muy buena, aunque algo cargosa. –respondió Yui mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente, cuando forzó una sonrisa.

–Ella es muy buena conmigo, pero suele ser algo pesada. –agregó el niño– Nos quiere mucho a Okāsan y a mí, a Otōsan no tanto. Realmente admira mucho a Okāsan.

–Veo, parece interesante.

Shinji se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar con la cena, por su parte, Yui y Asuka fueron a bañarse. Dado que tendrían un invitado, el niño decidió que haría una Heringssalat mit Äpfeln, acompañadas con papas al horno.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el baño, Yui le explicaba a Asuka cómo era la ceremonia para bañarse, mientras buscaban ropa limpia para cambiarse, la ojiverde dejó que la pileta se llenará.

–Primero nos relajaremos en al agua caliente. –anunció sonriendo tiernamente ante los nervios de la niña.

Se metieron en el agua por unos 10 minutos, luego Yui salió, tras envolverse con un toallón, tomó dos banquitos y un balde, colocándolos frente a la pileta, antes de ir por jabón, shampoo, crema de enjuague, una extraña vincha y una esponja.

–Si quieres puedes ponerte esto en la cintura para taparte. –ofreció Yui entregándole una toalla– Mientras nos lavamos a veces las usamos por pudor.

Asuka tomó alegremente la toalla, antes de salir de la pileta y la envolvió como si fuera una falda.

–Si nos bañamos así no tengo problema en que nos bañemos juntas. –dijo algo ruborizada, pero aliviada de poder taparse.

–Comprendo. ¿Tal vez la próxima, podamos bañarnos junto con Shinji? –sugirió la ojiverde tanteando si aceptaba la idea y su reacción– Claro que él también se tapara como tú.

–Lo pensaré. –respondió la pequeña muy ruborizada.

–Bueno ahora siéntate en el banco, lavaré tu cabello y tu espalda, ponte esto, para que no llegue shampoo a tus ojos.

La niña se puso la vincha y Yui comenzó a masajear su cabeza para esparcir el shampoo. Lo hizo con movimientos suaves y circulares, luego de desparramarlo por el resto del pelo de la ojiazul, tomó el balde y procedió a retirar el shampoo. Acto seguido, la trigueña repitió el proceso con la crema de enjuague. Al terminar, enredó un poco la melena de la pelirroja en su cabeza para comenzar a tallarle la espalda. Asuka estaba muy relajada y lo estaba disfrutando, le recordó un poco a como su madre le lavaba el pelo.

–Tienes un hermoso cabello Asuka, es muy suave y dócil.

–Gracias. –dijo algo ruborizada.

Entonces, Yui enjuagó el cabello de la niña y su espalda, para luego tomar otra toalla y envolverla con el pelo en su cabeza.

–¿Quieres que termine de lavarte o prefieres seguir tú misma?

–Seguiré yo, muchas gracias, ha sido muy agradable. –señaló la niña con una sonrisa– Cuando termine si gustas, puedo devolverte el favor.

–Eso sería agradable. –aceptó Yui devolviendo la sonrisa.

Las dos procedieron a lavar el resto de sus cuerpo y se enjuagaron. La niña tras ponerse de pie, repitió las acciones anteriores de Yui en la cabeza y espalda de la mujer. Al terminar la ojiverde ayudó a Asuka a secarse. Mientras la pelirroja se vestía, ella se secó a sí misma y se vistió. Luego salieron al lavabo y pusieron la ropa a lavar, la trigueña le indicó que la acompañara a su cuarto.

* * *

Una vez en el cuarto de la castaña, esta le dijo a la niña que se sentara en una silla frente al espejo, se fue a su baño, volviendo con un cepillo y un secador de pelo. Entonces procedió a peinar a la niña, al terminar, se secó su propio cabello.

Luego, fueron a la cocina a ver si Shinji necesitaba algo. Él justo había terminado de cocina y entre los tres pusieron la mesa y se sentaron a ver un poco de televisión, mientras esperaban a que Gendo y Mari llegaran.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Ojisan**_: "Tío" en japonés.

_**Otōsan**_: "Papá" en japonés.

_**Heringssalat mit Äpfeln**_: ensalada alemana de Arenques con manzanas.

* * *

**Nota** **Final****:**

Bueno espero con esto haber compensado un poco todo el drama que tuvimos en el anterior capítulo, en un rato subiré el siguiente, dado que originalmente eran uno solo que se me hizo muy largo y allí creo que sí encontraran una compensación.

**Angron11**, aún no leía el capítulo 10 de "Pasión y Color": "Maldito Dobe Leproso" cuando escribí esto, es más lo recién hace unas horas lo leí, "Fantasía 2000" es solo una coincidencia.

Esperó volver a mencionar a los seguidores en el Capítulo VII.

Aún necesito de su colaboración con una canción de cumpleaños en japones. Me la pueden hacer llegar por MP y claro recibirán el crédito por ella como corresponde. Tienen tiempo para colaborar en eso hasta el capítulo 10, dado que la necesito para el 11.

Sin más que decir espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo así como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Atentamente Arroba5.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Principal "Ground Spirit Minerva", gracias a ella pueden leer esto sin faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales. Además autora del cover con el que esta historia se ilustra. No duden en buscarla en Google y aquí en fanfiction /u/1987526/Ground-Spirit-Minerva y darle una oportunidad a sus historias, además de pasar por su deviantart: /groundspiritminerva

En segundo lugar agradezco también el apoyo y aliento de mi otro beta "aniber-estrada", y recomiendo sus historias las cuales pueden encontrar también aquí en fanfiction /u/6349482/aniber-estrada

Por cierto, si encuentran errores de ortografía o gramática que no estén dentro del Capítulo eso es 100% mi responsabilidad. En cuanto a los otros nadie es perfecto y se pueden deber a alguna corrección realizada sin supervisión de los Beta.


	7. Capítulo VII: Mari Illustrious Makinami

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Hoy toca Humor y Romance, estoy seguro que lo disfrutaran (8462 palabras).

* * *

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (Anno, sigue sin responder, pero es una buena señal que no me lleguen demandas por derecho de autor XD).

* * *

_**The** __**Last** __**Rebuild**_

_**Primer Arco: Infancia Dura**_

**Capítulo VII: **_**Mari Illustrious Makinami**_

De repente, Shinji se sobresaltó un poco, al escuchar un vehículo detenerse frente a la puerta de la casa, Asuka que se encontraba rodeando uno de los brazos del morocho con los propios, la cual parecía ser su posición favorita desde que dejaron Alemania, se asustó de igual manera al notarlo. Yui apagó el televisor, e inmediatamente se pudo sentir que dos puertas de un vehículo se cerraban, un momento después, la puerta principal se abría.

–¡Tōchaku Shimashita! –anunció Gendo al abrir la puerta.

–¡_Irasshai!_–respondieron Yui y los niños.

–¡Ojama Shimasu! –solicitó Mari con mucha energía y alegría en su voz.

Inmediatamente después de saludar, Mari pasó corriendo por el espacio entre Gendo y la puerta. Si no fuera por su tamaño y lo ágil que era, lo habría derribado hacia el suelo, en su lugar, simplemente provocó que el hombre se aplastara levemente contra el marco. Con gran velocidad, en poco tiempo la adolescente llegó al living, tras divisar a Yui, la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo y restregó cariñosamente su mejilla contra la de ella como si fuera un felino.

–¡Te extrañé mucho! –exclamó Mari con anhelo y alegría– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volvías hoy?

–Porque quería que Asuka se acomodara antes de presentártela. –respondió algo incómoda y tratando de mantenerse de pie.

Mari soltó a Yui y al divisarlo, levantó a Shinji para estrujarlo en un abrazo contra su pecho, besando repetidamente su cabeza. Esto no le hizo mucha gracia a Asuka, quien frunciendo el ceño, la miró con un poco de odio, por los celos que le estaba despertando.

–¡Cachorrito! –pronunció alegremente la adolescente– ¡A ti también te extrañé mucho!

–¡Oye! ¡Creo que lo estás asfixiando! –indicó Asuka enrojecida completamente de celos y furia.

Mari bajó suavemente al niño al suelo, el cual se sintió aliviado y respiró ampliamente, ciertamente se estaba asfixiando en el pecho de la joven. Por su lado, Yui se dio un zape con la palma de su mano en la frente, por la falta de mesura de su discípula, pero sonrió ante la reacción de Asuka, lo que indicaba, que consideraba a su hijo un poco más que un amigo. Mari se agachó frente a Asuka, mirándola detenidamente por un instante y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

–¡Disculpa Princesa! ¡No te pongas celosa! También tengo cariño para ti. –ofreció la joven con alegría y emoción– ¡Eres la niña más linda que he visto en mi vida!

La chica comenzó a llenar la cara de la niña de besos, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la pequeña. El sonrojo en su cara se mantuvo, pero debido a la incomodidad y pena que le provocaba la muestra de afecto a la que estaba siendo sometida, a Shinji le agradaba ya no ser el objetivo principal del afecto de la joven; aunque estaba un poco preocupado de que este se dirigiera a Asuka, quien no estaba acostumbrada a las exageradas muestras de cariño de Mari, y a su vez, se sintió halagado de que la niña se haya preocupado de su bienestar y decidiera intervenir.

–¡Bueno… bueno! ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Me estás sofocando! –protestó Asuka con energía, enojo y fastidio.

Mari la soltó y le dio su mejor sonrisa antes de volver a poner de pie. Una vez libre, la pelirroja corrió al lado de Shinji, aferrándose a su brazo derecho y se movió de tal manera de quedar detrás de él, refugiándose de un posible nuevo intento de la joven de demostrar su afecto. No fue una buena idea, al verlos, Mari no pudo contenerse y se lanzó sobre ellos para estrujarlos en un nuevo abrazo.

–¡Oh! ¡Pero qué pareja tan encantadora! ¿Desde cuándo son novios? –preguntó Mari con ojos vidriosos de ternura.

Shinji se estaba llevando la peor parte, había quedado atrapado en medio, no quería forcejear, por temor a lastimar a Asuka. Los dos niños estaban cada vez más colorados. Primero, por el cariño que la joven les demostraba y segundo, al oír sus palabras. Cuando Mari por fin los soltó, Shinji estaba algo violeta, debido a la falta de aire y su sonrojo, Asuka solo estaba roja de pena.

–No somos novios, somos amigos. –dijeron al unísono tras recuperar el aliento con voz baja y mucha pena.

–Oh… que lástima, –gimió la joven muy triste, con ojos humedecidos– hacen una muy bonita pareja. –concluyó recuperando su alegría.

–¿Tú también lo crees? ¿Verdad? –preguntó Yui.

Mari asintió enérgicamente.

–Son jóvenes, aún hay tiempo para que lleguen a eso. –anunció la ojiverde con una cálida sonrisa.

Ante los comentarios de Yui, los niños no pudieron disminuir su enrojecimiento, aunque la pelirroja mantuvo su agarre sobre el morocho.

* * *

Luego de que todos se calmaron un poco, se acomodaron en la mesa, Gendo se sentó a un espacio de Mari, Asuka hizo lo mismo, mientras madre e hijo servían la comida.

–Oh, casi lo olvido. –dijo acercándose un poco a la niña y extendiendo su mano– Me dejé llevar y no me he presentado. ¡Mi nombre es Mari Illustrious Makinami! ¡Es un enorme placer para mí conocerte! ¡Asuka Langley Sohryu! –aseguró con una gran sonrisa llena de alegría.

Esto tomó un poco por sorpresa a Asuka, la joven conocía su nombre completo, en ese momento, aprovechó para mirarla mejor. Era una joven muy atractiva, de cabello largo, que le superaba los hombros y de color castaño rojizo. Tenía un largo flequillo sobre su frente, que apenas llegaba a sus cejas, detrás de este, una vincha azul, después de la cual, una raya al medio dividía el resto de su melena que estaba atada en dos coletas.

Sus ojos, eran de color turquesa, que se veían claramente a través de sus lentes, de un peculiar marco rojo triangular y curvo, con el lado más largo en la parte superior. Era un poco más baja que Yui, estaba vestida con una falda a cuadros verde oscuro y bordo, con medias largas negras que se perdían bajo la falda. Llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una corbata azul oscuro, prácticamente parecía el uniforme de un instituto educativo. Asuka, dudando un poco, aceptó su mano.

–Aún no estoy convencida de que sea un placer para mí conocerte. –dijo la niña con algo de desdén.

–¡Ouch! ¡Qué dura! –respondió la joven deprimida, con ojos llorosos y llevando su otra mano a su corazón– ¡Eso duele!

Justo en ese momento, Yui y Shinji volvieron con la comida, al sentir el aroma y ver lo que traían, los ojos de Asuka se le iluminaron a la vez que se le hacía agua la boca. Gendo y Mari también se sorprendieron del plato que el niño había preparado. Su mujer le había dicho al hombre, cuando llamó, que su hijo se haría cargo de la cena.

–¿Es eso lo que creo que es? Shinji. –consultó Asuka emocionada y alagada.

–No estoy seguro de lo que crees, solo puedo decir que es un plato alemán. Lo hice especialmente para ti. –anunció con algo de rubor en sus mejillas– Espero que te guste.

–¡Si tú lo cocinaste seguro que me gustará! –afirmó la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa y algo ruborizada.

Yui y Shinji colocaron los platos en la mesa, luego se sentaron, la mujer entre Gendo y Mari, y el niño entre Asuka y la joven. Cuando el morocho terminó de acomodarse, la niña lo estrujó en un abrazo para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla, ante lo cual, él se volvió completamente rojo. Al ver esto, Mari no se pudo contener y los estrujó en un nuevo abrazo.

–¿Estás segura de que no quieres apartarlo para ti ahora que puedes? Asuka. –insinuó Mari tratando de provocarla un poco– No creo que encuentres otro niño que cocine especialmente para ti. Si te descuidas, consideraré seriamente tomarlo para mí.

–¡Mantén tus manos lejos de él! –advirtió la niña explotando sin poder contenerse.

Inmediatamente tras escuchar esas palabras, Mari lo soltó, y los dos niños quedaron completamente rojos. Ante lo cual, los tres mayores se rieron tiernamente. La niña bajó su mirada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Shinji se quedó estupefacto.

–Hablaremos más tarde Shinji. –avisó Asuka casi susurrando y bastante apenada.

Al oírla Shinji reaccionó, sorprendido e intrigado. Superado el pequeño incidente, los cinco empezaron a cenar.

–Esto es delicioso hijo, estoy impresionado y orgulloso, realmente tu madre no mentía cuando dijo que tenías talento.

–Es excelente, nunca he probado un plato así, es muy bueno. –elogió la adolescente inclinándose y restregando su mejilla en la del niño.

–¿Qué te dije? –le recordó Asuka tras aclarar su garganta.

–Ya, ya. ¡No te sulfures Princesa! –indicó la de lentes con algo de humor y picardía en su voz.

Asuka se calmó un poco, pero manteniendo su ceño fruncido hacia la joven. La cena continuó con relativa tranquilidad, no faltaron risas y el rubor de los niños por los comentarios de Mari o Yui.

–¿Cuándo te volveré a ver por el laboratorio Yui? –consultó la adolescente.

–En dos o tres días, quiero estar con Asuka mientras ella se adapta, tengo algunas notas que quisiera que vieras, tal vez mañana podrías venir para que las discutamos.

–Me parece una gran idea, mañana vendré aquí y revisaremos esas notas, así me pondrás al corriente. –ofreció la ojiturquesa.

–De acuerdo. Además, estaba considerando pedirte que pases algún tiempo con los niños como su tutora. –avisó Yui.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Mari con suma alegría, por pasar más tiempo con los niños.

–Sí, no quiero que Asuka pierda el ritmo en sus estudios, ella es muy inteligente y está bastante avanzada. Además, ha iniciado la formación de Shinji. Me gustaría continuar con eso también, para que, de esta manera, ellos permanezcan juntos. –explicó la mujer– Sería un desperdicio enviar a Asuka a un instituto y si tú te encargas de ellos, podrán estudiar juntos, cada uno a su propio ritmo.

Los ojos de los niños se iluminaron ante la idea, aunque se preocuparon un poco por el hecho de que Mari estaría a cargo de su enseñanza. Shinji se alivió que no tendría que ir a la escuela, le costaba mucho relacionarse con otros niños, Asuka había sido una excepción; la niña estaba contenta de seguir con su aprendizaje, aunque dudaba de las habilidades de la joven en esa materia.

–Mmm, nunca he enseñado a nadie. –indicó la adolescente dudando un poco– Pero creo que puedo manejarlo, mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo en eso. Pero tendré que pasar menos tiempo en el laboratorio.

–Estaba pensando que podrías venir unas tres veces por semana durante las tardes, después del almuerzo y algún que otro fin de semana, creo que con eso será suficiente. –ofreció la trigueña al planteo de su discípula.

–Está bien, suena bien para mí. Mañana te confirmare, después de que veamos esas notas.

–¿Esto no atrasará tu proyecto? Yui. –intervino Gendo un poco preocupado.

–No te preocupes, hablaremos de eso después. –respondió su mujer y se giró hacia los niños– ¿Les gustaría ver una película o prefieren ir a dormir? Nosotros tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, antes de asentir en aprobación. Entonces, los tres fueron hasta el sofá y Yui buscó en la televisión algo que fuera apto para ellos, miro a su marido y a la joven indicándoles que la esperaran en el jardín. Luego de unos minutos, de no encontrar nada en absoluto, que los niños pudieran ver, decidió recurrir al sistema de pago por evento.

Nuevamente, la elección quedó en manos de la pelirroja, quien eligió una comedia familiar. Los infantes se acomodaron en el sofá, con Asuka recostada en el hombro de Shinji y rodeando su brazo. Yui los dejó mirando la película, fue a la cocina para preparar un poco de té y se dirigió al jardín.

* * *

–No te preocupes por el proyecto. –le dijo Yui a su marido mientras servía el té– Con lo que aprendí en Alemania junto a Kyoko, solo debemos hacer algunas modificaciones y deberíamos terminar en una o dos semanas.

–¿Y sabes cómo evitar que algo parecido a lo que Kyoko sufrió te pase a ti o al futuro piloto? –preguntó el hombre claramente preocupado.

–Sí, ahora lo sé. Me hubiese gustado saberlo antes, para ayudar a Kyoko, pero ya era tarde. –respondió la ojiverde bajando la vista con pesar y aprovechando para evitar que notaran que estaba mintiendo.

–¿Estás segura? –insistió su marido mostrando que no estaba muy convencido con sus palabras.

–Acaso la prueba de Asuka no resultó satisfactoria, y como puedes ver, ella está perfectamente en este momento. –dijo su esposa enfurecida, recordando el error de su marido de esta mañana para inspirarse y con indignación en su voz, alzando su tono, para que dejaran de sospechar– Has visto los informes.

–Creo que eso es prueba más que suficiente. –opinó Mari interviniendo, y leyendo perfectamente que Yui estaba ocultando algo– Todos estamos un poco nerviosos con lo que Kyoko sufrió, pero mantengamos la calma o los niños nos escucharan. –advirtió entendiendo porque su senpai prefirió tener esta conversación afuera, lejos de sus oídos.

–Tienes razón, mejor dejemos este tema acá. Lo de Kyoko es muy reciente y todos aún estamos muy susceptibles. –concordó la trigueña tocando el hombro de su esposo para tranquilizarlo.

Los adultos siguieron charlando sobre trabajo, pero tratando de no tocar el tema de la activación de la Unidad 01. Solo de cómo habían marchado las cosas durante la ausencia de Yui.

* * *

Posteriormente y tras un tiempo, los tres se unieron a los niños para ver si seguían despiertos. Mari no pudo con su genio y los atrapó en nuevo abrazo al verlos despiertos y luego de soltarlos, se sentó junto a la niña. El matrimonio se apretujó junto a Shinji. La pelirroja retomó su posición sobre el niño, acercándose lo más posible para alejarse de la joven, mirándola de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

La tranquilidad volvió mientras todos continuaron viendo la película, al llegar los créditos, los infantes dejaron de luchar contra sus cansados parpados y lentamente se dejaron arrastrar al sueño. Los adultos se incorporaron del sillón y se estiraron un poco.

Al notar a los niños, Yui cuidadosamente tomó a su hijo, separándolo de la pequeña e intentando no despertarlos, cuando Gendo estaba por hacer lo mismo con la niña, la joven se le adelantó. Al sentir el contacto y que le habían arrebatado algo preciado, la pelirroja se sobresaltó levemente. Mari la abrazó con delicadeza, provocando que se calmara, para después seguir a la trigueña hasta la habitación de los niños.

* * *

Al llegar, la mujer colocó al niño en la cama indicándole a su compañera que hiciera lo mismo con Asuka, quien, al ser liberada, inmediatamente retomó su posición anterior, acurrucándose junto a Shinji, quien a su vez llevó su mano libre para sujetar una de las manos que se envolvía en su brazo. Al ver esto, la joven debió llevarse las manos a la boca para cubrirla y evitar emitir un grito de alegría.

–Lo sé, se ven muy tiernos. –susurró Yui– Desde la primera noche en Alemania duermen juntos, aunque veo que cada vez se acurrucan más cerca.

–¡Oh! Son tan tiernos, me encantaría tener una cámara justo ahora, para inmortalizar el momento. –comentó Mari con ojos húmedos y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

–Gracias, casi lo olvido. –declaró la ojiverde con una pícara sonrisa.

Antes de arroparlos, Yui sacó su cámara para retratar el momento, luego los cubrió con las mantas, ajustándolas a cada lado de los niños.

–Exijo una copia de cada foto que tengas de ellos. –demandó la adolescente con ligera seriedad en sus palabras.

–No te preocupes, las verás y tendrás mañana. –aseguró la mujer asintiendo– Ya se está haciendo tarde. ¿Quieres que te pida un taxi o… –dudó por un instante– …prefieres que te preste un futón y quedarte a dormir aquí con ellos?

–Me encantaría. –aceptó la joven completamente feliz con la idea.

–De acuerdo, vamos te daré el futón y te prestaré uno de mis pijamas. Pero prométeme que no los molestaras durante la noche. –ordenó la trigueña mirándola con seriedad.

–Te doy mi palabra, hacer eso sería un crimen. –señaló con seriedad Mari.

Las dos féminas se retiraron de la habitación por unos momentos.

* * *

Lentamente, Asuka abrió sus ojos y al darse cuenta de donde estaba, aflojó un poco su agarre sobre Shinji.

–¿Estás despierto? –preguntó Asuka casi murmurando.

–Casi. –respondió Shinji bastante somnoliento.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro, lo que quieras. –afirmó el morocho abriendo completamente sus ojos.

En ese momento, los dos niños se incorporaron un poco y se miraron uno al otro. Justo antes de volver a entrar a la habitación, Yui se percató de que ellos estaban despiertos y hablando, decidiendo permanecer fuera de la habitación y escuchar sin interrumpirlos. Al notar la actitud de su senpai, Mari se recostó un poco sobre su espalda, para hacer lo mismo, al sentirla, Yui se llevó un dedo a la boca para indicarle que no emitiera ningún sonido.

–Bueno, me gustaría… –se detuvo la niña dudando de cómo decirlo– …saber, qué piensas de mí. ¿Sobre lo que nos preguntó Mari hace un rato? –preguntó bastante nerviosa y algo ruborizada.

–Oh… eso. –respondió Shinji tenso y visiblemente ruborizado– No sabría qué decir exactamente, realmente disfruto tu compañía. –dijo tras pensar un breve instante.

–Oh… sí, yo también disfruto de pasar el tiempo contigo. –indicó Asuka aumentando el rubor de sus mejillas– Pero ¿qué es lo que sientes? –insistió mirándolo con temor e incertidumbre.

–Realmente no lo sé. Eres alguien muy querida y especial para mí, pero no sabría cómo describirlo. –detalló el niño devolviendo una mirada igual a la de ella.

–Entonces, creo que estamos igual. –señaló la pelirroja cada vez más ruborizada– Te quiero mucho, pero no puedo compararlo con nada, solo sé que es diferente a lo que siento por mi Mütter. Pero es mayor que lo que siento por Obasan Yui o cualquier otra persona que conozca.

–Es lo mismo para mí. También te quiero de una manera, que sé que es especial, pero no puedo identificarlo. No es como lo que siento con mis padres, pero es mayor que lo que siento por cualquier otra persona que sea cercana a mí. –explicó el morocho muy ruborizado– Realmente me gusta mucho pasar mi tiempo contigo, siempre soy feliz cuando estamos juntos, sin importar lo que estemos haciendo. El ver que tú también eres feliz cerca de mí me llena de alegría. –concluyó con la cara casi completamente roja.

–Es lo mismo que yo siento. –aseguró con la niña con la cara en un tono similar a la de Shinji.

Tras una pausa un poco incómoda por parte de ambos, Asuka continuó:

–¿Crees que sea lo que los adultos llaman amor? –le consultó y el tono de su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

Shinji se petrificó ante esta palabra por un breve momento, no podía creer lo que su amiga estaba preguntando. Él también tenía dudas sobre los sentimientos que la niña le despertaba, pero no creía, que alguno de los dos se atrevería a preguntarle algo así al otro. Haciendo trabajar su cerebro tan rápido como pudo, por temor a que su silencio se malinterpretara, por fin habló:

–Si lo es o no, no puedo responder. –comenzó, ahora su cara estaba completamente roja– Creo que aún somos muy chicos para entenderlo. Pero estoy seguro de que puede ser muy cercano a eso. Eres mucho más inteligente que yo, tienes más conocimientos, me gustaría saber qué es lo que tú piensas al respecto.

Ahora los roles se invirtieron, fue el turno de Asuka de pensar un momento. Se había sorprendido a ella misma al hacer la pregunta, sabía que su relación era especial, pero no fue hasta que Mari preguntó abierta y claramente si eran novios, que realmente pensó en que era lo que sentía por Shinji. Además, su orgullo nunca le permitiría decir sus sentimientos, sin conocer los de él primero, estaba segura que él se había convertido en una especie de refugio, después de lo que pasó con su Mütter. También tenía a Obasan Yui, pero con Shinji era diferente y temía que sus sentimientos no fueran al menos semejantes y perder su amistad.

–Creo que estamos sincronizados. –dijo Asuka sonriendo levemente y manteniendo el tono rojizo que cubría su rostro– Es justo lo que yo pienso. –afirmó con un poco de alivio en su voz.

Los niños permanecieron un momento en silencio. Mientras tanto, detrás de la puerta, Yui y Mari estaban bastante sorprendidas de la madurez que estaban exhibiendo los pequeños. Tuvieron que sujetarse una a la otra, para no intervenir en la conversación e influir un poco, ellos aún eran niños. Lo que sea que decidieran hacer con lo que estaban sintiendo, no tendría grandes consecuencias. Era evidente para cualquiera que los viera, que sentían algo el uno por el otro, tal vez era amor, tal vez no. Si se ponían de novios, no cambiaría mucho la relación entre ellos, si no lo hacían, ninguno saldría herido, porque ellas sabrían cómo intervenir para evitarlo. Si solo quedaban como amigos, nadie saldría lastimado y eso no impedía que en un futuro las cosas cambiaran y se volvieran una pareja.

De repente, sin saber de dónde vino, una pregunta surgió en la mente de la niña, tras una breve meditación y sabiendo, que Shinji nunca haría algo para lastimarla intencionalmente, ella dejó que su orgullo la guiara y dijo algo nerviosa:

–¿Te gustaría que fuéramos novios? –preguntó– ¿O crees que deberíamos intentarlo? –consultó sin darle tiempo a responder.

Si es que era posible, la cara de la niña se volvió más roja después de emitir sus preguntas. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Shinji. No solo su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, sino también el resto de su cuerpo. Parecía que había estado todo el día al rayo del sol y se había quemado completamente. El morocho exigió a su cerebro como nunca, pensando en qué respuesta debería dar. Finalmente, tras un instante, tomó una decisión y abrió su boca:

–… …. … –movió sus labios, pero ningún sonido logró salir, los nervios lo dominaban– Hai. –logró emitir en tono casi imperceptible tras un momento.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Asuka con incertidumbre y temor– No pude oírte. –dijo aún enrojecida.

–H… aa… iii… –emitió Shinji tartamudeando, respirando ampliamente y reuniendo todo su valor– ¡HAI! –afirmó con determinación.

La niña se quedó helada por un momento, y él continuó respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse.

–¡Sí! –repitió el morocho dudando de que lo hubiera escuchado– Me gustaría que fuéramos novios. –agregó sin darle tiempo a responder o reaccionar– Creo que debemos intentarlo, si no es lo que realmente sentimos, siempre seremos amigos. –aseguró y su rubor bajó un poco antes de exponer una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando terminó de procesar su respuesta, Asuka se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho antes, él le devolvió el abrazo sin ejercer mucha fuerza, temiendo lastimarla. Quería que este abrazo fuera agradable y que nada lo opacara, lentamente ella se apartó un poco para poder verlo a la cara.

–¡Me alegra mucho que pensemos igual! ¡Yo también quiero intentarlo!

Dicho esto, la niña cerró sus ojos y se inclinó muy despacio hacia la cara del niño, hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto con los de él. Un instante después de sentir los labios de Asuka, Shinji también cerró sus ojos. En ese preciso momento, ya no pudieron con sus genios y tanto Yui como Mari ingresaron en la habitación.

* * *

La trigueña tapó la boca de la joven al verlos, para no arruinar el momento y con una seña le indicó que esperara. Tomando su cámara, retrató la tierna escena ante sus ojos. Cuando el flash los iluminó, Asuka y Shinji se apartaron, algo sorprendidos. Fue en ese momento que Mari se arrojó sobre ellos y casi los asfixió en un abrazo.

–¡Oh! ¡Qué feliz que soy! ¡Me pone muy contenta que sean una pareja ahora! ¡Y ese beso! ¡Fue tan dulce! –expresó Mari desbordada de alegría y emoción.

–¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes niños! ¡Les deseo lo mejor! –agregó Yui.

Los niños no podían estar más ruborizados, era como si los dos hubieran pasado todo el día al rayo del sol. Aunque una parte de su rubor era por el dulce y tierno beso que recién habían compartido. Su primer beso.

–¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Ya basta! Somos novios. ¿Están felices? ¡Ahora dejen de molestarnos! –pidió Asuka con molestia en su voz y tratando de que dejaran de hostigarlos– ¡Especialmente tú! –señaló mirando con seriedad a Mari– Ahora es mío. ¡Así que aleja tus manos de él! –ordenó con el ceño fruncido y un poco de odio en sus últimas palabras.

–Oh… no te preocupes Princesa, él es muy joven para mí. –aseguró la joven con una amplia sonrisa– Además, cuando no estés cerca me aseguraré de cuidarlo por ti. –ofreció guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

–¡No te preocupes por eso! Shinji es un buen niño. –intervino la ojiverde algo ofendida por el comentario de su discípula– Nunca le haría algo así a Asuka, él realmente la quiere mucho y… ¡Gracias al cielo que es mutuo! –afirmó con una seria mirada dirigida a Mari.

–Gomen ne, solo quería mostrarle a Asuka que mis intenciones son buenas. –se disculpó Mari encogiéndose de hombros.

–En cuanto a ti. –empezó la mujer mirando a la niña con el ceño ligeramente fruncido– Oficialmente te digo… ¡Kazoku e yōkoso!–anunció cambiando completamente la expresión de su rostro para reflejar su felicidad, mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

–Gracias –dijo la niña relajándose con una sonrisa y aún ruborizada.

A todo esto, Shinji no sabía qué decir, realmente había sido la experiencia más hermosa que había vivido hasta ahora y todavía no salía del trance en el que entró durante el beso. Finalmente, su mente volvió a la realidad y juntando valor intervino:

–Bueno. Gracias por los halagos, pero ¿qué tal si nos dejan tranquilos? Esto es bastante vergonzoso. –informó tratando de defender a su nueva novia– Y creo que hablo por los dos, al decir que arruinaron el momento. –concluyó mirándolas con seriedad.

Tras la declaración de Shinji, se podía ver cómo a las tres presentes en la habitación se les caía la mandíbula debido a la sorpresa. Mari los liberó de su abrazo y la niña volvió a aferrarse a él, le dio un largo y cálido beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento y como recompensa por defenderla.

–Bueno Mari, preparemos tu cama y dejemos que los niños descansen. –dijo Yui sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Las dos féminas prepararon el futón y dejaron a los niños tranquilos, mientras iban a tomar otro té. Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, se encontraron con Gendo y le indicaron que las siguiera, para contarle lo ocurrido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los niños se quedaron por un rato mirándose a los ojos, el rubor aún presente en sus rostros, ninguno sabía cómo debían seguir ahora. Finalmente, Shinji fue quien rompió el silencio:

–¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? –preguntó con duda en su voz.

–No lo sé, creo que todo seguirá como antes, aunque ahora nos daremos un poco más de afecto. –respondió Asuka alzando y bajando sus hombros– De esta manera.

Entonces, lo volvió a envolver con sus brazos y besó sus mejillas, lo miró a los ojos un instante y luego cerrando los propios, volvió a inclinarse para unir sus labios con los de él. Shinji, al verla cerrar los ojos, decidió no arriesgarse y también cerrar los suyos, cuando sintió sus labios, le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron así por unos instantes, lentamente se separaron y retomaron el contacto visual, mientras se regalaban una gran sonrisa el uno al otro.

–Me gusta mucho esto. –afirmó el niño sin dejar de sonreír– ¿Algún otro ejemplo? –consultó con timidez.

–A mí también me gusta, si no, no lo hubiera repetido y me gustaría que tú también lo inicies. –indicó Asuka– Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tal vez pasemos más tiempo tomados de la mano o abrazados.

–¿Te refieres a algo así? –anunció el morocho volviendo a juntar coraje.

Entonces, tomó la mano derecha de la pelirroja con la propia izquierda. Asuka correspondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio. La niña dejó de estar frente a él, sin soltar su mano, poniéndose a su izquierda, enroscó un poco su brazo en el del niño juntando sus hombros y lentamente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Ante esto, Shinji también inclino su cabeza suavemente, hasta entrar en contacto con la de ella.

–¡Esto sería lo ideal! –informó la pequeña en voz baja y con una sonrisa muy amplia cerrando sus ojos.

–¡Me gusta también! –dijo el morocho en el mismo tono que ella e imitando su expresión– Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir.

Ella asintió levemente, y poco a poco sin separarse, se recostaron en la cama, tirando las sabanas sobre ellos con sus brazos libres. El silencio envolvió la habitación, solo se escuchaba la suave respiración de los niños.

–¡Buenas noches Asuka-chan! ¡Dulces sueños!

–¡Buenas noches Shinji-kun! ¡Dulces sueños para ti también!

* * *

Un rato más tarde, dejando a Gendo muy sorprendido por las acciones de su hijo y con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, Yui y Mari volvieron a la habitación de los niños. Al entrar, los encontraron profundamente dormidos con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

Entonces, la joven aprovechó para cambiarse allí mismo y acomodarse en el futón para irse a dormir, no sin antes, despedirse de los infantes con un beso en sus frentes. Yui los arropó, acomodando ligeramente sus cabellos y también los besó con ternura en la frente.

–Buenas noches Mari, y recuerda no los perturbes, déjalos descansar.

–Buenas noches Senpai. No te preocupes, ya te lo dije antes, sería un crimen molestarlos en este momento, se ven demasiado tiernos. –recordó Mari con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Esta fue la noche de sueño más tranquila que Asuka tuvo desde la muerte de su madre. Seguramente se debía al hecho de que Shinji estaba a su lado, además que ahora se habían convertido en novios. La alegría que sentía la niña, mitigaba considerablemente su dolor, estaba tranquila de que mientras él estuviera cerca, nunca se sentiría sola. Además, tenía una nueva familia que la cuidaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Shinji, quien lentamente se giró para besar la frente de su novia. A esto, la pelirroja amplió la sonrisa que permaneció en su cara durante toda la noche y se acomodó un poco sobre el brazo de su novio. No queriendo despertarla, él se volvió a recostar y solo se quedó observándola durante unos leves momentos, hasta que, sintiendo una mirada, Asuka lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrase con su sonrisa y su mirada.

–Buenos días Asuka-chan. –saludó el niño.

–Buenos días Shinji-kun. –correspondió también susurrando.

–¿Dormiste bien? –consultó Shinji.

–Muy bien, ¿y tú?

–De maravilla. –afirmó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Lentamente, él se inclinó cerrando sus ojos y la besó con ternura, ella sorprendida por su gesto repentino, cerró sus ojos e instintivamente llevando su mano libre hacia el rostro de Shinji y lo acarició con suavidad. Después de unos segundos, se separaron abriendo lentamente los ojos y sonriéndose algo ruborizados.

–Es una buena forma de empezar el día. –señaló Asuka con algo de timidez– Por favor, la próxima vez que te despiertes antes que yo, no dudes en despertarme con uno de estos, yo haré lo mismo.

–De acuerdo, así lo haré. –dijo el morocho con timidez y aún más ruborizado.

A todo esto, Mari no se había perdido ninguno de los detalles, ella se mantuvo observando en silencio. Se había despertado solo unos minutos antes que Shinji. Fue entonces, que su genio pudo con su buena voluntad y se lanzó sobre los niños para envolverlos en un cálido y gentil abrazo.

–¡Miren nada más lo que tengo aquí! Es la pareja más dulce, tierna y linda del planeta. Y yo estoy en primera fila para verlos. –exclamó la joven en su tono normal, con una amplia sonrisa y ojos humedecidos de ternura y emoción.

El rubor de los niños aumentó ante su comentario, se miraron por un segundo y se sonrieron bajando la cabeza con resignación.

–Buenos días Mari, por favor, no empieces tan temprano. –saludó el niño.

–Buenos días para ustedes también. Gomen ne, no me pude resistir, son realmente adorables.

–Buenos días. –dijo la niña.

Asuka estaba algo sorprendida y halagada por el comentario de su novio, quien nuevamente la estaba defendiendo de Mari. La adolescente los liberó de su abrazo y los niños salieron de la cama para dirigirse al baño a lavarse la cara. Entonces la joven aprovecho para cambiarse.

* * *

Al salir del baño, la pareja se cruzó con Mari, que se dirigía allí para higienizarse, ellos se fueron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y mientras recorrían el pasillo se mantuvieron tomados de las manos.

–¿Qué te gustaría que preparemos para el desayuno? –consultó el ojiazul mirándola con ternura a los ojos.

–¿Tienes que preguntar? –respondió la niña juguetonamente– Panqueques, quiero algo rápido y sencillo, tengo ganas de que pasemos la mañana juntos y solo nos relajemos.

Shinji asintió alegremente, le indicó a Asuka que buscara la leche, los huevos y dónde podía encontrar la harina, mientras él buscaba los utensilios necesarios. En solo unos momentos, tanto la cocina como el living, fueron invadidos por el aroma de los panqueques recién hechos y poco a poco, llegó hasta la habitación de Yui y a las narices de Mari.

* * *

–¿Qué es ese olor? –dijo Gendo desperezándose y mirando a su esposa.

–Seguramente los niños ya se han despertado y están preparando el desayuno, el cual adivino, son panqueques.

–Oh, esperó que sean tan buenos como la cena de anoche. ¡Estaba deliciosa! –exclamó frotando su estómago.

–No te preocupes, casi seguro que estará aún mejor. Sin importar quién de los dos lo haya hecho. –aseguró su mujer.

Ante estas palabras, a Gendo se le hizo agua la boca, tras incorporarse rápidamente, fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Yui permaneció un momento más en la cama, la cual había extrañado un poco. Luego se desperezó, se puso una bata sobre su camisón y siguió a Gendo al baño, golpeando la puerta antes de entrar. Al abrirla, justo él salía.

–Prepara el café, en cuanto yo llegue prepararé algo para los niños.

–Sí querida. –vocalizó inclinándose y besándola en los labios.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una joven muy ansiosa entraba en la cocina y observaba atentamente cómo los niños terminaban con el desayuno.

–¡He aquí a nuestros chefs personales! –bromeó la adolescente alegremente con tono levemente burlón– ¿En qué puedo serles útil?

–Ya que estás tan animada. ¿Por qué no aprontas la mesa y preparas el café? También algo de chocolate frío para nosotros, por favor –indicó Asuka con autoridad, firmeza y un leve desdén en su voz.

–A la orden Princesa, será todo un honor servirte. –proclamó Mari con alegría y una amplia sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia a la niña.

Ante esto, Asuka puso los ojos en blanco mirando muy arriba, luego miró con incertidumbre a Shinji, quien se dio un zape en la frente con la palma de su mano antes de encogerse de hombros.

–Es su forma de ser, ya te acostumbrarás. –señaló Shinji sonriendo con resignación hasta que la miró a los ojos y la cambió por una sonrisa cálida.

–Eso espero, no parece ser mala persona, solo muy densa. –exteriorizó Asuka.

–Es exactamente como dijiste.

Mientras ellos hablaban entre sí, Mari terminó de poner la mesa y aprontar el chocolate para los niños, a la vez que la cafetera hacía lo suyo.

–Listo Princesa, la mesa esta lista. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda colaborar?

–Sí, lleva esto, por favor. –solicitó el niño señalando unos cuantos pocillos con ingredientes para poner en los panqueques.

–Enseguida Cachorrito, considéralo hecho. –concedió la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

–¿Por qué nos dice así? –preguntó la pelirroja con incertidumbre y curiosidad.

–No lo sé, siempre me ha llamado de esa manera. –respondió el morocho con resignación.

–Oh, eso es muy simple. –dijo Mari mirando a Asuka– Tú eres tan hermosa, que me recuerdas a las princesas de los cuentos de hadas.

Ante esto, la niña no pudo evitar ruborizarse completamente y su impresión de Mari cambió un poco, en forma positiva.

–Y él, es lindo y tierno como un pequeño cachorrito, –continuó señalando al niño– es muy obediente y bastante tímido.

Tras su breve explicación, Mari retomó la tarea que le había encomendado Shinji.

–Creo que tiene razón. –dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo con algo de timidez en sus voces.

Al darse cuenta, se miraron uno al otro sonrojados y se sonrieron. Ese fue el momento, que Gendo eligió para entrar en la cocina, llegando a escuchar la declaración de Mari. Se sorprendió gratamente de que el desayuno ya casi estaba listo y la cafetera estaba por terminar con el café.

–¡Buenos días niños!

–¡Buenos días! –respondieron otra vez en sincronía.

–Concuerdo plenamente con la declaración de Mari, los describió muy bien a los dos.

Gendo se acercó a la cafetera, sirvió tres tazas y las llevó al living en una bandeja para colocarlas en la mesa en los lugares que habían ocupado durante la cena. Nuevamente, los niños se ruborizaron y se miraron uno al otro sonriéndose, terminaron de cocinar los panqueques, los colocaron en una gran fuente redonda y los llevaron a la mesa para iniciar el desayuno.

Al verlos, el hombre volvió a la cocina por leche y azúcar para el café. Justo en ese momento, Yui entró y al ver que los niños ya tenían tazas de chocolate, se sentó como anoche entre su esposo y Mari. Asuka y Shinji se sentaron en frente de los padres del niño, y al lado de este, Mari, quien al notarlo se movió más al centro de su lado de la mesa, reacomodando los platos frente a ella y alcanzando una de las tazas de chocolate a la niña.

Todos se sirvieron un panqueque, lo prepararon a su propio gusto y comenzaron a desayunar. No faltaron los elogios para los niños por parte de Mari y Gendo al tomar el primer bocado, lo que generó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la pequeña pareja.

–Eso estuvo delicioso, si siguen cocinando así, creo que todos ganaremos un poco de peso. –bromeó Gendo con alegría frotándose la panza satisfecho con el desayuno, lo que provocó la risa del resto– Bueno será mejor que me cambie y vaya al laboratorio. –anunció mirando a Mari– ¿Vienes conmigo?

–Si puedes arrimarme a casa me gustaría cambiarme, hoy no iré al laboratorio, volveré aquí para ver las notas de Yui.

–Seguro, no hay problema.

* * *

Gendo salió del living y se dirigió a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse, los demás levantaron la mesa y limpiaron todo. Yui preparó un bentō para su esposo, con algunos de los panqueques que sobraron con ayuda de los niños. Terminaron justo a tiempo, cuando él volvió para despedirse y buscar a Mari.

–Ya estoy listo. ¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó a la joven.

–Hai. Volveré en un rato. –dijo Mari hacia el resto.

–¿Tal vez quieras traerte un traje de baño? Estaremos nadando un poco con los niños. –sugirió Yui.

Al oírla, los niños sonrieron y Mari asintió con alegría. Yui y los pequeños los acompañaron hasta la puerta, donde Gendo se despidió de la pequeña pareja acariciando sus cabezas, luego de eso, le dio un largo y tierno beso a su esposa. Por su lado, la joven estrujo a los niños en un cálido abrazo, al igual que a su senpai.

–Volveré para la cena. Gracias por el bentō. –dijo Gendo con lo que él consideraba una sonrisa– Será un cambio agradable a la comida de la cafetería.

La ojiverde y los niños se quedaron en la puerta saludando a la camioneta que se alejaba. Cuando cruzó el portón, cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron al living para sentarse en el sillón y ver un poco de televisión durante unos minutos.

* * *

–¿Me ayudarían a ordenar un poco la casa antes de que vayamos a nadar un rato? –consultó Yui a los niños.

Los niños asintieron, aunque la cara de Asuka se entristeció un poco, no le agradaba mucho la idea de limpiar, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer como agradecimiento por los cuidados que había recibido. Sin mencionar, que estaba muy cómoda en el sofá junto a su nuevo novio, habría preferido quedarse allí o caminar un rato por el jardín con él.

Por suerte para ella, solo les tomó unos 40 minutos limpiar todo. Los niños se encargaron de armar las camas y recoger el futón que Mari había usado. Yui se encargó de los baños y la cocina, a los pequeños solo les quedó lavar el piso de la cocina. Al finalizar con la limpieza, se relajaron unos minutos en el sofá, los niños estaban bastante agotados y acalorados, solo se sentaron separados ligeramente, pero tomados de la mano.

–Bueno eso fue algo pesado, creo que lo dejaremos así por uno o dos días más antes de volver a limpiar.

En ese momento, se escuchó el timbre del intercomunicador. Yui se levantó y se dirigió al más cercano para ver quién era. El guardia de la cabina preguntó si podía dejar pasar a Mari, a lo que la trigueña le replicó, como ya le había dicho anteriormente, que si ella estaba en casa no necesitaba autorización, que simplemente la dejara pasar. Después, caminó hacia la puerta para recibir a su discípula. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió cuando vio que traía dos bolsos consigo.

–Volviste rápido. ¿Por qué los bolsos? –indagó la ojiverde con algo de temor en su voz.

–Oh eso. Es que se me ocurrió quedarme unos días con ustedes, al menos durante la semana. De esa forma puedo ayudarte con los niños y empezar a instruirlos como su tutora. Espero que no te moleste. –explicó la adolescente con ojos suplicantes en busca de aprobación.

–¡Debí verlo venir!

Fue lo que Yui exclamó, dándose un zape en la frente con la palma de su mano y luego dijo:

–Claro que no me molesta, pero algo me dice que Asuka no estará feliz con esto.

Tras decir esto, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, al pensar en la reacción de la niña cuando supiera que la joven dormiría en el cuarto con ellos con frecuencia.

–No te preocupes por eso. Solo déjamela a mí. –indicó Mari con una amplia y pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Esto provocó un ligero estremecimiento en Yui.

–Bueno pasa, deja tus cosas en la habitación de los niños. –ofreció la trigueña después de un momento de silencio– No es una mala idea que te quedes con nosotros. Eso nos permitirá avanzar más rápido con la Unidad 01. Podemos turnarnos para ir al laboratorio.

–Es justo lo que supuse. –dijo la de lentes con algo de arrogancia.

Yui se separó de Mari en el pasillo y fue a su cuarto para buscar sus notas, mientras la joven dejaba sus bolsos en la habitación de los niños. Se reunieron en el living y la mujer le entregó las notas a su discípula para que las fuera viendo.

–Bueno niños vayan a cambiarse para que nademos un rato.

No necesitó repetirse, los niños corrieron a cambiarse, ella hizo lo mismo y le preguntó a Mari si se uniría a ellos, a lo que la joven respondió, que en cuanto terminar de revisar las notas.

* * *

Unos momentos después, Yui estaba con los niños aplicándose protector solar mutuamente como la última vez, ya que el sol parecía tener más fuerza que ayer. Cuando terminaron, les permitió a los niños saltar al agua en la parte profunda. Al emerger, se dirigieron a la parte playa y ella siguió su ejemplo.

Después, les mostró cómo nadar de espaldas e indicándoles que dieran algunas vueltas practicando, lo cual hicieron por unos 5 minutos. A continuación, les fue indicando que cambiaran el estilo en cada vuelta, repasando lo ya aprendido.

A los 30 minutos, los dejó que nadaran como más les gustara. Pronto, la joven se unió a la diversión aprovechando que los niños se encontraban en la parte playa. Mari se arrojó como una bala de cañón, gritando para advertir en el proceso, salpicando a todos en el acto. Llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas naranja muy ajustado, pero no muy revelador y, en lugar de sus lentes, unas antiparras rojas, con una ligera graduación.

–El agua está hermosa, hacia un tiempo que no nadaba, esto es muy refrescante. –comentó Mari con su habitual alegría.

–Me alegro que te estés divirtiendo, pero te advierto, Shinji aprendió a nadar ayer y Asuka solo tiene un poco más de práctica. –indicó Yui en un tono algo severo.

–No te preocupes, solo nadaré un poco y evitaré molestarlos. A menos que ellos quieran jugar un poco. –señaló la joven con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa.

Yui salió de la pileta, mientras los otros tres seguían nadando relativamente tranquilos, se recostó en una de las reposeras a tomar sol, sabiendo que Mari los cuidaba.

Tras unas vueltas, la joven se apoyó con sus brazos en los bordes de una de las esquinas de la parte profunda, para ver a los niños nadando y estar cerca por cualquier cosa. Luego de unas pasadas, Asuka y Shinji se quedaron en la parte menos profunda y Mari se unió a ellos, donde propuso una amistosa guerra de agua. Claro que terminó siendo los niños contra ella.

Después, la pelirroja decidió desafiar a Mari a una carrera, con la cual esta última no tuvo problema. El morocho fue el juez, la joven solo sugirió que la niña lo hiciera con el estilo que mejor dominaba, mientras ella solo nadaría de espaldas y sin usar sus piernas, justificando que era más experimentada y alta, para que fuera más justo.

A pesar de esto, Mari fue la ganadora casi por un cuerpo. Asuka se frustró un poco, pero Shinji y la joven la consolaron diciendo que era lo normal, la adolescente era más grande, por ende, sus brazos impulsaban un mayor caudal de agua.

Los tres salieron de la pileta y los niños se acostaron juntos en una reposera para tomar un poco de sol. Mari y Yui se fueron hacia la mesa para discutir un poco sobre las notas de la mujer. Asuka y Shinji se durmieron acurrucados en su posición favorita por unos 40 minutos.

* * *

Viendo que ya era hora de ir preparando el almuerzo, la trigueña se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a la joven para que vigilara a los niños. Preparó algunos panqueques salados con los que sobraron del desayuno y el bentō de Gendo. Tras unos minutos, los trajo a la mesa del patio y volvió por algo de jugo. Mientras tanto, la joven despertó a los niños para almorzar.

Asuka ya se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de Mari, además, esta fue muy cuidadosa al despertarla, tratando de evitar que se molestara en el proceso. Los cuatro se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida, a la vez que hablaban entre ellos. La pelirroja con su novio y la joven con su senpai, cada tanto, las mayores se entrometían en la conversación de los niños.

–Bueno Asuka, dime qué es lo que has aprendido hasta ahora. Así veo qué más puedo enseñarte. –solicitó Mari con una sonrisa y suma curiosidad.

–Veamos, sé leer y escribir, tanto en alemán como en inglés. Diría que los domino bastante bien, como podrás notar también hablo japonés fluidamente, aunque desconozco por completo los Kanji. –enumeró la niña mientras pensaba y contaba con los dedos– Sé sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir, conozco las potencias, las raíces y análisis básico de funciones. Creo que eso sería todo.

–Sorprendente, diría que ya tienes el nivel básico de enseñanza cubierto. Algunas cosas más a este ritmo y tal vez en uno o dos años puedas superar la preparatoria o intentar ingresar en la universidad. Aunque necesitas un poco de conocimiento de historia y ciencias sociales, como conocimiento general, pero eso no es determinante para una carrera. –analizó la joven acomodando sus lentes con seriedad y un poco de asombro en su voz.

Tanto Yui como Shinji, se sorprendieron y quedaron más impresionados de lo que ya estaban cuando la conocieron, sabían que estaba muy adelantada. Pero la mujer no creía que, a tal punto, pensó que tendría un nivel medio de enseñanza básica, que le faltarían uno o dos años para completarla.

–¿Quién te enseño todo esto? –consultó la joven.

–Mi madre. –respondió Asuka algo cabizbaja ante el recuerdo– Me enseñó mucho en su tiempo libre, pero aprendí la mayoría leyendo en la biblioteca de casa, para entretenerme mientras ella trabajaba. Cuando no entendía algo se lo preguntaba. –concluyó con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Al ver su reacción, Shinji se paró, puso una mano en su hombro para girarla y conducirla a un cálido y cariñoso abrazo el cual la niña aceptó con una leve sonrisa. Permanecieron así por un momento hasta que Asuka se sintió mejor.

–Gracias, lo necesitaba. –dijo sonriendo y limpiándose los ojos.

–Cuando quieras, siempre estaré ahí para ti. –aseguró Shinji con una cálida sonrisa.

–Ven acá Princesa. Déjame limpiarte la cara. –solicitó Mari con un tono suave y atrayéndola hacia ella.

La adolescente le limpió un poco la cara utilizando una servilleta de papel con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, luego le dio un ligero pero cálido abrazo, el cual la niña aceptó de buena gana y luego lo devolvió.

–Bueno retomando el tema de tu educación. Dado que aún eres muy joven, les enseñaré a los dos los Kanji_**s**_, te será muy útil si vas a vivir en Japón. Después, te hare un pequeño examen de matemáticas para evaluar tus conocimientos y veremos cómo seguimos con eso, mientras que avanzo con la enseñanza de Shinji. –indicó la joven manteniendo su cálida sonrisa– ¿Están de acuerdo niños? –preguntó dirigiendo una mirada a Yui.

Los tres asintieron en conformidad. A continuación, Yui y Mari levantaron la mesa para limpiar todo. Los niños se fueron a su cuarto a dormir una pequeña siesta. Antes de quedarse dormidos, compartieron un beso. Shinji se quedó un momento acariciando la cabeza de Asuka, acomodando un poco su cabello hasta que se terminó de relajar y quedar dormida con una sonrisa envuelta en sus brazos, ya que aún estaba sensible por recordar a su madre durante el almuerzo.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Tōchaku Shimashita**_: "Hemos llegado" en japonés.

_**Irasshai**_: "Bienvenidos" en japonés.

_**Ojama Shimasu**_: "Con permiso" en japonés.

_**Senpai**_: se llama así en Japón a una persona de una jerarquía superior a uno, ya sea en el trabajo o en el ámbito educativo.

_**Kazoku e yōkoso**_: "Bienvenida a la familia" en japonés.

_**Bentō**_: ración de comida casera para llevar muy común en Japón, equivalente a un almuerzo.

* * *

**Nota** **Final****:**

Bueno espero con esto haber compensado un poco todo el drama que tuvimos en el capítulo V, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, originalmente planeaba esperar hasta el Segundo Arco para juntar a estos dos, pero como se pueden dar cuenta Mari modifico todos los planes, lo sentí bastante natural y aquí lo tenéis, esos dos ya son un parejita, veamos como se siguen desarrollando las cosas en el próximo capítulo que saldrá el 5/10 o antes, dependerá de mi humor y como reaccionen ustedes, quedan cinco para terminar este Arco.

**Nonameasushin**: como vez este Gendo no es tan malo, dudo mucho que siempre haya sido un desgraciado mal parido, no la veo a Yui junto a él de ser así.

Aún necesito de su colaboración con una canción de cumpleaños en japones. Me la pueden hacer llegar por MP y claro recibirán el crédito por ella como corresponde. Tienen tiempo para colaborar en eso hasta el capítulo 10, dado que la necesito para el 11.

Sin más que decir espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo así como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Atentamente Arroba5.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Principal "Ground Spirit Minerva", gracias a ella pueden leer esto sin faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales. Además autora del cover con el que esta historia se ilustra. No duden en buscarla en Google y aquí en fanfiction /u/1987526/Ground-Spirit-Minerva y darle una oportunidad a sus historias, además de pasar por su deviantart: /groundspiritminerva

En segundo lugar agradezco también el apoyo y aliento de mi otro beta "aniber-estrada", y recomiendo sus historias las cuales pueden encontrar también aquí en fanfiction /u/6349482/aniber-estrada

Por cierto, si encuentran errores de ortografía o gramática que no estén dentro del Capítulo eso es 100% mi responsabilidad. En cuanto a los otros nadie es perfecto y se pueden deber a alguna corrección realizada sin supervisión de los Beta.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Tutoría

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Bueno dado que a partir de ahora serán capturas del Word lo que estaré subiendo tanto en Amino como en Facebook, voy a aprovechar para poner un poco de color, tal vez de esta manera logré facilitar la lectura de los diálogos evitando que se pierdan si no he sido muy claro a la hora de indicar quien dice que.

Shinji (violeta)/Asuka (Rojo)/Yui (Verde)/Mari (Rosa)/Gendo (Negro)

Hoy toca Humor y Romance, estoy seguro que lo disfrutaran. Capítulo dedicado a **Yeezus15** y **Nonameasushin** por haber contribuido con una canción de cumpleaños en japones.

Lamentablemente, los japoneses no le prestan mucha atención a los cumpleaños ni siquiera de los niños, salvo el primero y no han sido muy originales, realmente me siento algo desilusionado por eso. Voy a pensar que haré al respecto, tal vez invente una canción, o simplemente use alguna otra cosa.

* * *

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (Creo que Anno no quiso responder por el tema de la canción, y es comprensible, una cultura tan rica en tradiciones que no tenga una canción o tal vez un poema para los niños por su cumpleaños es algo raro. Tampoco podemos decir mucho, en la mayoría de los países simplemente usamos el popular "Feliz Cumpleaños" o "Happy Birthday").

* * *

_**The** __**Last** __**Rebuild**_

_**Primer Arco: Infancia Dura**_

**Capítulo VIII: **_**Tutoría **_

Mientras los niños dormían, Mari y Yui se sentaron en la mesa del jardín frente a la piscina. Ambas estuvieron repasando las notas de la mayor y decidiendo el curso de acción de cómo llevarían adelante las modificaciones previas a la activación de la Unidad 01, derivadas de la experiencia obtenida con la Unidad 02. Viendo las notas, la más joven notó el inconveniente principal del retraso en la activación del Eva 02, la carencia de un alma, también se dio cuenta de por qué Kyoko perdió la razón. Al asegurarse que los niños no estaban cerca lo discutió con su senpai:

–Bueno, ya he releído tus notas dos veces y no logro encontrar cómo solucionaste el inconveniente del alma de la Unidad 02. –señaló con suspicacia– ¿Qué fue lo que tú y Kyoko hicieron?

Yui había olvidado inventar algo en sus notas para justificar eso, dudó por un momento antes de decidir una excusa para que su discípula no sospechara ni se preocupara.

–Eso fue gracias al aumento del voltaje durante la activación. –respondió la mujer dado que en parte era verdad.

–Mmm, pero según tus notas y mis propios conocimientos, eso provocaría una fuerte inestabilidad en el piloto. –indicó Mari señalando las notas– Y por lo que puedo ver aquí, afectaría la unión entre su cuerpo y alma.

–Oh, pero eso lo contrarrestamos gracias al Plug Suit. –dijo Yui lo primero que le vino a la mente.

–Bueno. ¡Suficiente! –exclamó la joven, ya no quería seguir con este juego o de lo contrario los niños podrían volver de su siesta– Ya sé que me estas mintiendo, si planeas que te ayude, debes confiar en mí y decirme realmente lo que pasó con Kyoko. De otro modo me veré obligada a hablar con Gendo y decirle que cancele la activación de las unidades 00 y 01 –terminó concluyendo con fastidio y severidad tanto en su rostro como en su voz.

–De acuerdo tú ganas. –anunció con resignación– Debí saber que lo descubrirías, aunque esperaba que ya fuera tarde, para cuando el momento llegara.

A pesar de que sabía que en algún momento debería decirle la verdad, ya que tenía la intención de confiarle las cartas destinadas a los niños. Yui pensó, que al menos podría retrasarlo, hasta que los preparativos para la activación de la Unidad 01 estuvieran terminados. Al ser descubierta no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad a su discípula y procedió a contarle todo. Primero le dijo que tanto ella como Kyoko, ya tenían decidido confiar en Shinji y Asuka, para que fueran los pilotos de las Unidades 01 y 02 respectivamente. Segundo, como gracias a una inocente pregunta del niño, llegaron a la conclusión de que el Eva no se movería, ni se podría sincronizar con el piloto si no tenía un alma.

Yui le explicó a la joven que la idea original era que el piloto compartiera su alma con el Eva durante la sincronización, ya que no encontraron otra forma de darle un alma. Dado que no podían volver a la etapa de construcción del Eva desde cero, por eso, ellas mismas iban a ser los pilotos de prueba, para garantizar que fuera un procedimiento seguro para los niños. Sin embargo, al realizar la primera activación exitosa con la Unidad 02 descubrieron que no lo sería, ni siquiera para un adulto, fue una difícil decisión, pero acordaron, que con todo lo que está en juego, ellas se sacrificarían por sus hijos y la humanidad.

Al concluir el relato de la trigueña, la cara de Mari se tornó pálida, ella sabía que Yui les estaba ocultando algo a ella y a Gendo, pero no pensó que fuera tan serio. Se quedó en silencio pensando qué decir y pudo ver con facilidad que, si no encontraban otra alternativa, no había forma de que su senpai se retractara. También sabía que, al haber confiado en ella, no tendría más alternativa que ayudarla. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, si no la ayudaba la estaría traicionando y el sacrificio de Kyoko podría haber sido en vano. Pero si, por el contrario, la ayudaba, era casi un hecho, que estaría colaborando en su muerte.

–De acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero dame un día más para ver si podemos encontrar otra alternativa. –solicitó Mari con algo de resignación.

–Gracias. –dijo dando un suspiro de alivio– Sabía que lo entenderías, por favor mantengamos al margen de esto a Gendo.

–Sí, lo sé. Si se llega a enterar, suspenderá el proyecto o te retirará de él, y espero que nunca descubra que yo lo sé, porque estoy segura de que me matará con sus propias manos por ocultárselo. –comentó la ojiturquesa.

–Bueno, te daré lo que queda de este día y mañana, para que intentes encontrar una alternativa. Pero no te sobre-exijas, ni te desilusiones al no encontrarla. Kyoko y yo no pudimos, aunque tuvimos mucho más tiempo y trabajamos juntas.

–Sí, sí, lo sé, no te preocupes. –dijo la adolescente con confianza– Solo déjame estudiar las notas y ver si se me ocurre algo.

* * *

Luego de la charla, Mari fue al cuarto de los niños, sacó alguno de los libros que había traído de uno de sus bolsos para empezar a preparar todo para el inicio de la clase de sus nuevos pupilos. Primero, hizo una prueba de matemáticas para Asuka, luego diagramó como serían las clases de Kanji para los dos y qué debería enseñarle a Shinji. Cuando terminó, volvió a la habitación para despertarlos con ternura y suavidad en la voz:

–Niños, es hora de que se levanten y empecemos con la clase. –indicó en voz baja, casi susurrando y tocándolos ligeramente en los hombros.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Shinji, quien apenas movió su cabeza, consciente de que Asuka estaba recostada sobre su pecho. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la niña sintió su movimiento, además del hecho de que Mari le había tocado ligeramente el hombro. La pelirroja se retiró lentamente del pecho del niño y le frunció un poco su ceño.

–¿No te dije que me gustaría que me despertaras con un beso? –consultó la niña con un poco de seriedad y algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

–Lo olvidé, y no creí que se aplicaría también a las siestas. –explicó él apenado y ruborizado.

–Ya lo sabes, para la próxima vez, se aplica siempre que te despiertes antes que yo. –señaló Asuka inclinándose y dándole un breve beso– Ahora estamos a mano.

La niña le sonrió ampliamente y él correspondió de igual manera. Nuevamente, Mari no pudo con sí misma y los envolvió en un abrazo. Poco a poco, Asuka se estaba acostumbrando a los arrebatos de la joven, todavía la incomodaba un poco, pero ya resignada lo devolvió, tomándola por sorpresa.

–Son tan lindos, pero mejor cortemos con estas muestras de afecto. Necesito que estén concentrados en los estudios, cuanto más colaboren, más rápido avanzaremos y tendrán más tiempo libre para el romance. –indicó la candidata a tutora guiñándoles un ojo con picardía, provocando que el sonrojo de los niños se incrementara.

–Muy bien, terminemos con esto, veamos si eres apta para enseñarme. –declaró Asuka con arrogancia.

–Ya lo verás Princesa. –señaló Mari con cariño y seguridad en su voz– Te enseñaré muchas cosas y cuando tengas mi edad, ya te habrás graduado.

–Hai, hai. ¡Lo que sea! Vamos Shinji. –dijo la pelirroja tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al living.

Shinji solo se dejó arrastrar y Mari los siguió.

* * *

Al llegar a la biblioteca, se ubicaron en la mesa donde la joven ya tenía todo listo para iniciar con la clase. Los niños se sentaron uno al lado del otro, pero Mari los apartó sentándose en el medio de ellos.

–Lo siento, pero como dije, necesito que se concentren, así que por ahora estarán separados. Si se portan bien y veo que se esfuerzan, cuando pasemos a los Kanji_**s**_ podrán sentarse juntos. Pero desde ya les advierto, que si se distraen los separaré. –informó la joven con seriedad.

Ni siquiera Shinji había visto antes a Mari tan compenetrada en algo, era evidente que se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. La joven le dio una hoja con ejercicios a Asuka, pidiéndole que los resolviera, estaba escrita en japonés, por eso le indicó qué era lo que tenía que hacer en cada uno. Entretanto, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que la pelirroja ya le había enseñado al niño, decidió introducirlo en las fracciones, empezando por las sumas. Primero, con fracciones de igual denominador, lo cual no demoró mucho. Después siguió con las que tenían distinto denominador, explicándole el procedimiento por el cual se simplificaban.

Cuando Mari vio que Shinji ya lo había comprendido, procedió a explicarle que se podían reducir a una fracción más simple equivalente, tras mostrarle unos ejemplos, le dio algunos ejercicios simples para que practicara. Mientras el morocho se concentraba en los ejercicios, revisó como venía la niña con su pequeña prueba. La pelirroja ya había resuelto la mitad, aunque tuvo la prudencia de arrancar con los ejercicios más simples y rápidos, dejando los complejos para el final. Aprovechando que los niños estaban ocupados y concentrados en la tarea que les había asignado, tomó las notas de Yui, para volver a analizarlas minuciosamente.

Al cabo de media hora, Mari seguía sin descubrir ningún indicio que le permitiera evitar que su senpai se sacrificara, y debió interrumpirse dado que tanto Shinji como Asuka terminaron con sus ejercicios.

–Bueno, los revisaré más tarde. –dijo la tutora tomando las hojas y dejándolas a un costado– Ahora comencemos con los kanji_**s**_, empecemos con los más comunes.

–¡Comencemos! –aceptaron los pequeños animados y ansiosos por terminar.

Los niños se sentaron juntos y Mari se ubicó detrás de ellos envolviéndolos con sus brazos, tomando una hoja en blanco y una pluma, comenzó a escribir algunos kanjis, indicándoles el significado y explicando que el orden en que se trazaban los caracteres que lo componen tiene importancia.

Tras unos minutos y al haber llenado la hoja de Kanji_**s**_; los hizo bien grandes para que ellos pudieran ver con claridad; los niños intentaron escribir algunos varias veces, a medida que la joven se los pedía, claramente en una menor escala. Los dos fueron bastante prolijos, sobre todo Asuka. Shinji demostró que a pesar de sus esfuerzos su letra debía mejorar sobre todo al compararla con la de la niña.

Cuando completaron las dos caras de la hoja, Mari dio por finalizada la clase del día, quería llevarlos de a poco, para no sobre-exigirlos. Mientras los niños se iban a cambiar para distenderse un rato en la piscina, ella le pidió a Yui que le consiguiera una pizarra para la próxima cesión de estudio y que fuera a vigilarlos mientras ella corregía la tarea que les había asignado anteriormente.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, la ojiturquesa había terminado con la corrección, Shinji tenía algunos errores, pero se los señalaría mañana. Asuka en cambio resolvió los ejercicios perfectamente, aunque podría haber tomado caminos más cortos. La niña claramente sabía mucho, pero necesitaba nuevas herramientas para ahorrar tiempo el día que tuviera que hacer un examen serio.

Mari se fue a la habitación, cambiando su ropa a un bikini azul de igual diseño a la que había usado el día anterior, tomó sus antiparras y las notas de su senpai para dirigirse al jardín y unirse a los niños. Al llegar, dejó sus lentes y las notas sobre la mesa del jardín.

Cuando Yui la vio, también fue a cambiarse, los niños no le habían dado tiempo, estaban muy ansiosos por nadar un rato antes de que cayera el sol. Al volver, se dio un chapuzón para refrescarse un poco, y luego se reclinó en una de las reposeras aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol.

Luego de distenderse un poco con los niños, Mari salió de la piscina y se secó minuciosamente con un toallón y se cambió las antiparras por los lentes ante de sentarse a revisar nuevamente las notas junto a Yui.

–Ya te lo dije, no te exijas mucho. No será bueno para ti, no lograrás encontrar una solución, solo podrías lograrlo si empezaras la construcción de un Eva desde cero. –señaló la mujer, viendo cómo su discípula miraba una y otra vez la misma hoja.

–No te preocupes por eso. Solo es la tercera vez que lo vuelvo a leer hoy, los niños me mantuvieron ocupada. –respondió la joven con una leve sonrisa.

–Está bien. Si quieres, cuando los niños y Gendo se duerman, podemos discutir un poco más el asunto. –ofreció Yui sonriendo tiernamente.

–Ya lo has asumido ¿no es cierto? –consultó Mari con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

–Lo hice al mismo tiempo que Kyoko. –admitió la castaña bajando su mirada– Fue difícil al principio, juntas nos dimos el valor necesario para hacerlo. –contó después de un breve silencio– Al menos he tenido un poco más de tiempo para asimilarlo, de lo cual estoy agradecida. –agregó con una sonrisa que ocultaba tristeza.

–Veo. –emitió la quinceañera con resignación– No te preocupes, te ayudaré y trataré de que puedas aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que te queda con los niños.

–Dōmo arigatō, lo aprecio mucho. Sé que también es difícil para ti. He puesto un gran peso sobre tus hombros. –reconoció la ojiverde con pesar.

–Yo soy quien te agradece por confiar en mí, permitirme ser parte de este proyecto y compartir contigo el tiempo que te queda. –correspondió Mari notoriamente afligida y forzando una sonrisa.

–Bueno creo que ya es hora de que los niños salgan de la piscina y nos demos un baño. ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

–Claro ¿Por qué no? –respondió la joven recuperando su entusiasmo habitual– Algo me dice que será muy agradable y divertido.

–Niños es hora de que salgan. –llamó Yui acercándose al borde de la piscina– Vamos, si no te molesta Asuka, nos bañaremos todos juntos. –consultó mirando a la niña.

–Oh, está bien. –dijo la niña dudando un poco y bastante ruborizada– Será bastante interesante.

–Ya lo creo. –intervino la de coletas con picardía.

–¿Tú también te bañarás con nosotros? –cuestionó Asuka mirando y señalando a la joven.

–Así es, suelo bañar a Shinji cuando lo cuido, para que Yui y Gendo salgan solos a cenar o si tienen que quedarse en el laboratorio hasta tarde.

–¿Eso es verdad? –preguntó mirando a su novio con algo de irritación en la voz por los celos florecientes.

–Eh… sí. –respondió Shinji con algo de temor, al ver que Asuka no estaba muy contenta con la idea– Me conoce desde que nací, me ha bañado muchas veces. –explicó algo ruborizado.

–Oh, entiendo. –dijo Asuka calmándose un poco, pero aumentado el rubor en sus mejillas al recordar lo que estaban por hacer– Bueno, esta vez yo lavaré tu espalda y tú la mía. –indicó más ruborizada y al borde del susurro.

–Ha… hai. –tartamudeó Shinji completamente ruborizado de los nervios.

–¡Por nada del mundo me perderé esto! –exclamó Mari con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos humedecidos de emoción.

* * *

Yui fue al baño y puso a llenar la bañera, luego se fue a buscar una muda de ropa limpia. Mientras que Mari, fue con los niños para hacer lo mismo. Tras unos momentos, se reunieron los cuatro en el baño, la madre asistió a su hijo y le dio una toalla para que se la envolviera en la cintura, la joven hizo lo mismo con la niña. Acto seguido los infantes se metieron en la bañera, aunque por la pena, no se ubicaron muy cerca del otro, como lo hacían normalmente. Mientras tanto, las dos mujeres se desvistieron y llevaron sus ropas junto con las de los niños a la lavadora, para posteriormente meterse en la bañera con la pequeña pareja.

Luego, se relajaron unos minutos en el agua caliente, antes de ayudar a los niños a salir de la bañera. Tras lo cual, se emparejaron para asistirse mutuamente, mientras que Asuka lavaba la espalda de Shinji, él lo hacía con el resto de su cuerpo. Era difícil distinguir, si los niños estaban completamente colorados de pena por su casi desnudez; aún llevaban sus toallas en la cintura, o si el agua había estado muy caliente para ellos. Mari lavó la espalda de Yui y esta hizo lo mismo que su hijo. Cuando terminaron, los roles se invirtieron.

Por último, pasaron a lavar sus cabezas, nuevamente, la mujer lavó el cabello de la pelirroja y la joven se encargó del morocho. Al terminar, el niño lavó el cabello de su madre, al tener el pelo corto era más fácil para él. Por su lado, la niña hizo lo mismo con el de la quinceañera. Al concluir con el aseo, Mari se ocupó de secar y vestir a la niña, mientras que Yui hacía lo propio con su hijo, por suerte para ellos, no fue tan vergonzoso como el baño dado que estaban de espaldas al otro. Recién al estar vestidos completamente, los niños retomaron el contacto afectuoso entre ellos, la trigueña les indicó que esperaran en su habitación mientras que ella y su discípula terminaban de secarse y se vestían.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación de Yui, la joven se aseguró de secar completamente el pelo del niño y peinarlo un poco, mientras que la madre de este, secó y peinó a la pelirroja. La niña le solicitó a la trigueña que le colocara los receptores neurales A10 que su madre había diseñado y usado, esta se los colocó formando una coleta a cada lado, sujetando así el resto de su melena. Al verse al espejo, Asuka quedó fascinada con el resultado y le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Shinji quedó estupefacto del nuevo look de su novia y se sonrojó furiosamente ante su belleza.

–Te queda muy bien el peinado, –dijo el niño reuniendo todo su coraje– no creí que fuera posible, pero te ves aún más hermosa así. –indicó sumamente nervioso y ruborizado.

–Dōmo arigatō. –agradeció Asuka completamente sonrojada por el cumplido.

Tanto Yui como Mari, se rieron con ternura, la niña se acercó a su novio, lo abrazó y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, el cual, él correspondió. Al separarse, Asuka revolvió el pelo del niño con una amplia sonrisa.

–Me gusta más tu pelo así. –señaló la niña bastante ruborizada– Ese peinado te hacía ver más baka… –dijo en un tono cariñoso– …de lo que ya eres.

–Oh. ¡Pero se veía muy tierno! –protestó Mari frunciendo su cara.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer, no me gusta. –reclamó la pelirroja mirándola y frunciéndole el ceño.

–De acuerdo Princesa, pero ten presente que arruinas mi diversión. –señaló la quinceañera con el ánimo ligeramente decaído.

–Busca otro pasatiempo, no permitiré que te diviertas a expensas de mi novio. –aseguró la pequeña con seriedad y molestia en su voz.

–Dōmo arigatō Asuka. –agradeció Shinji sonrojado y regalándole su mejor sonrisa– ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver una película?

–¡Me encantaría! –respondió Asuka con los ojos humedecidos de alegría e ilusión.

–En ese caso, nosotras nos encargaremos de la cena. –avisó Yui mirando a Mari como diciéndole que no los molestara.

–Oh. ¡Yo también quería ver una película! –dijo la joven con los ojos humedecidos y frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Recuerdas como buscar películas de paga Shinji? –preguntó la mujer ignorando completamente a su discípula– En caso de no encontrar nada en el cable.

–Hai, pero te llamaré por las dudas cuando hayamos elegido algo.

* * *

Los niños se fueron al living con Asuka firmemente abrazada al brazo de Shinji. Por su parte, Yui y Mari fueron a la cocina para ver que podían preparar para la cena. La pelirroja navegó por los canales, ya que el morocho le cedió el control para que eligiera algo de su agrado. Lamentablemente para ellos, todo lo que les hubiera gustado ver, al menos a la niña, ya había comenzado o estaba por terminar.

Tras buscar por unos minutos, le devolvió el control a su novio para que buscara en la sección paga. El niño ingresó en el menú de paga y se dirigió a la sección apta para toda la familia. La niña eligió una romántica, antes de seleccionarla, Shinji llamó a su madre para asegurarse de que podían verla y que aprobara el costo de la misma. Para cuando Yui acudió a su llamado, esta aprobó la elección de su hijo, dándoles la chance de que la verían en uno de los canales que no tenía costo adicional, aunque eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

Al final, Yui y Mari, decidieron hacer un poco de Ramen, teniendo en cuenta que sería del agrado de Asuka, que no solo lo había probado, sino que hasta lo preparó con Shinji en Alemania. Cuando terminaron de preparar todo, la película iba más o menos por la mitad, habían decidido esperar a que Gendo volviera, antes de poner los fideos. La madre se sentó al lado de su hijo y la joven al lado de la niña, las dos contra los apoyabrazos del sofá para no perturbarlos, ya que estaban muy compenetrados en la película.

De vez en cuando, al ver que los protagonistas se besaban, la pelirroja besaba a su novio en la mejilla y este le devolvía el beso en la frente. En una de las pocas escenas tristes, Asuka derramó algunas lágrimas refugiándose en el pecho de Shinji, tratando de secarlas, él aumentaba ligeramente la presión en el agarre entre sus manos, tratando de consolarla.

Las dos mujeres no sabían a qué prestarle más atención, si a la película o a las interacciones de los niños. La película finalizó con una boda y cuando concluyó, los niños se miraron y se dieron un cálido beso en los labios. Justo cuando comenzaron a pasar los créditos, se escuchó una camioneta que se detenía en la entrada.

–Justo a tiempo. –pronunció Yui poniéndose de pie para recibir a su esposo– ¿Mari podrías poner los fideos?

–Claro, enseguida. –dijo la joven con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–Fue una hermosa película, disfruté mucho verla contigo. – indicó Asuka sonrojada mirando hacia Shinji.

–Yo también lo hice, sobre todo el final. –señaló el niño muy sonrojado.

La niña se incorporó del sillón arrastrando a su novio con ella para dirigirse a la mesa y aguardar la cena. En el camino, él se frenó y la atrajo a un nuevo beso antes de seguir.

–Gracias. –dijo la pelirroja ligeramente sonrojada.

–Gracias a ti. –retribuyó el morocho igualmente sonrojado– ¿Vemos si necesitan ayuda para poner la mesa?

La pequeña asintió y se apretujó aún más en el brazo de su novio, mientras se dirigían a la cocina para ver si podían colaborar en algo. A estas alturas, ya era natural para ellos desplazarse de esta manera a donde fuera que se dirigieran. Solo se separaron para poner la mesa, al terminar se sentaron y retomaron su abrazo. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y él apoyó la suya en la de ella, ambos con los ojos cerrados simplemente disfrutando del momento y la agradable sensación. Así permanecieron hasta que Gendo se les unió, al verlos sonrió con satisfacción y orgullo, por cómo su hijo había encontrado una novia siendo tan joven.

–¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí! –exclamó Gendo con algo de picardía– Es la segunda pareja más cariñosa de la casa.

–¿Cuál es la primera? –preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

–Yui y yo. ¿Quién más? –respondió el padre del niño como si fuera obvio.

–Nosotros deberíamos de ser la primera, demostramos más afecto que ustedes, todo el tiempo. –dijo Asuka algo confundida.

–Que tú no nos veas no significa que nos demostremos menos afecto que ustedes. Por lo general lo dejamos para la intimidad de la habitación. –explicó el hombre con aire de suficiencia.

–¡GENDO! –reprendió Yui muy molesta– Primero, no olvides que estás hablando con una niña. –y prosiguió elevando la voz– Segundo, no me gusta que hables de nuestra intimidad.

–Gomen nasai. –se disculpó Gendo con la cabeza inclinada, como si fuera un niño regañado.

–Asuka. –llamó la mujer relajando su rostro y bajando el tono de su voz– Los adultos expresan su cariño de otras formas, además tenemos mayores obligaciones que ustedes, así que debes aprovechar ahora que eres joven y tienes más tiempo libre.

–Oh, tienes razón no había considerado eso. –reflexionó la pequeña.

Yui volvió a la cocina para ayudar a Mari a servir las porciones de Ramen. Tras servir la comida, se sentó al lado de Gendo, la joven entre ella y los niños. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, después de esta, los infantes levantaron la mesa, mientras que la quinceañera y la mujer lavaban los trastos. El hombre de la casa, se relajó en el sofá tras un largo día de trabajo.

* * *

Una vez que la cocina estuvo completamente limpia, los demás se unieron a Gendo. Los niños se apretujaron en uno de los sillones laterales, tenía las dimensiones perfectas para ellos, les permitía acurrucarse sin que fuera incómodo, solo que la televisión estaba más lejos. Mari se sentó en el otro y Yui se acurrucó con Gendo. De a poco los noviecitos comenzaron a cabecear por el sueño que los estaba invadiendo, al darse cuenta, decidieron retirarse a dormir a su habitación. Se despidieron de los demás, pero la joven los acompañó para dejar listo su futón así no los despertaba más tarde cuando se fuera a acostar.

–¿Hasta cuándo planeas quedarte aquí? –consultó Asuka a la joven, mientras se subía a la cama junto a Shinji.

–Estaba pensando en eso también, no creas que nos molesta. –agregó Shinji.

Su novia, no parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con la última frase que dijo el niño.

–Ah, olvidé decirlo. Le pedí a Yui que me dejará quedar un tiempo. De esta manera, será más fácil para nosotras continuar con nuestro trabajo en el laboratorio y a mí me permitirá progresar de manera más eficiente con su enseñanza.

–Veo, eso tiene mucha lógica. –observó la niña.

–Bueno ya terminé de acomodar todo. ¡Buenas noches tortolitos! ¡Que descansen! –saludó Mari con picardía.

–Buenas noches, gracias igualmente. –respondieron los pequeños ligeramente sonrojados.

Mari tomó un libro junto con las notas de Yui, y tras apagar la luz arrimó la puerta. Los niños se acomodaron como solían hacerlo y se dieron las buenas noches mutuamente, terminando con un beso antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

La joven se volvió a sentar en uno de los sillones individuales para no molestar a Gendo y a su esposa, abrió el libro por la mitad colocando las notas adentro y se dispuso a releerlas tan concentrada que no notó que la pareja cercana estaba charlando.

–¿Entonces mañana tampoco irás al laboratorio? –preguntó Gendo con una ligera molestia en su voz.

–No, retornaré pasado mañana, llevaré a los niños conmigo para que vean a las Unidades 00 y 01.

–No creo que sea del agrado del Profesor Fuyutsuki, que lleves a los niños. –dijo el hombre tratando de ocultar su incomodidad al respecto.

–No te preocupes por eso, yo me haré cargo. –aseguró Yui.

–Ahora que lo pienso, creo recordar que ese día habrá un simulacro de evacuación y se probará el sistema de retracción de edificios. Tal vez, te gustaría llevar a los niños para que lo vean.

–Es una muy buena idea. ¿Recuerdas el horario? –preguntó la ojiverde con interés.

–No, mañana lo revisaré y te llamaré para no olvidarme.

–Gracias. Después de ver eso, iremos al Geo-Front.

–En ese caso, necesitaras que te deje la camioneta, cuando hablemos mañana, recuérdame reservar un auto para que me lleven. –pidió su marido.

–Lo haré, no te preocupes. También podría llevarte yo y luego volver. Después de todo, Mari puede quedarse con los niños por un rato.

–No hay necesidad de eso, ya que soy la máxima autoridad de GEHIRN aquí. Bueno, creo que ya me iré a dormir, estoy algo cansado. –anunció Gendo bostezando.

–De acuerdo, que descanses, yo lo hare más tarde, me gustaría discutir un poco del proyecto con Mari. Hoy no tuvimos mucho tiempo de discutir de eso por los niños.

–Está bien, no se queden hasta muy tarde. Hasta mañana Mari.

La joven no respondió, estaba absorta en su lectura, aislada completamente de su entorno. Yui se puso de pie, se le acercó y sacudió levemente su hombro para llamar su atención.

–Oh, perdón, estaba concentrada en esto. –indicó Mari de manera disimulada– Es que las notas son muy interesantes, sobre todo la idea de aumentar el voltaje para sobrepasar el Punto Crítico entre las conexiones nerviosas D24 y D25, no se me habría ocurrido.

–Lo entiendo. –dijo Gendo aunque no entendía mucho de lo que estaba hablando puesto que la parte técnica no era su fuerte– No te preocupes. Buenas noches que descanses.

–Gracias igualmente. –respondió la joven.

Yui le dio a Gendo un cálido beso en los labios y le indicó a Mari que la siguiera hasta el jardín para discutir con tranquilidad. La joven tomó sus cosas, una lapicera y algunas hojas que había dejado en la biblioteca luego de la clase de los niños, mientras, su senpai preparó un poco de té.

* * *

Cuando Yui se sentó, la joven levantó su cabeza para mirarla, reflejando bastante frustración en su rostro.

–No has tenido ninguna idea. ¿Verdad? –preguntó Yui con ternura en sus ojos.

–No. –murmuró Mari– Me duele admitirlo, pero no se me ocurre nada. –dijo con pesar en su voz.

–Lo sé, la única forma de que el Eva se sincronice con su piloto es si posee un alma, solo existen dos formas de lograrlo y una es teórica. –señaló la ojiverde con resignación.

–Creando un Eva al combinar el ADN de dos Mensajeros o dándole un alma, la cual no puede ser creada. Solo es obtenible mediante el sacrificio de otro humano. –terminó la quinceañera por Yui con algo de fastidio.

–La única alternativa que se nos ocurrió, en lugar de combinar el ADN de dos Mensajeros, sería intentar combinar el ADN de un humano y un Mensajero. Pero no sabemos si ese 0,02% de diferencia con el genoma humano lo permitirá, además requeriría demasiado tiempo, el cual no tenemos. Tal vez en unos años, sea posible intentarlo, pero no es seguro, no podemos correr ese riesgo. Debemos tratar de salvar lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora. –explicó la trigueña.

–Sinceramente, lamento concordar contigo, pero es la triste verdad a la que nos enfrentamos.

Tras decir eso Mari no pude evitar soltar una lágrima por su fracaso al intentar ayudar a su senpai. Yui la reconforto con un cálido abrazo y luego le indicó:

–Si tienes la oportunidad en el futuro, me gustaría que lo intentaras, tengo plena confianza en que las Unidades 01 y 02 serán suficiente para enfrentar lo que nos aguarda, pero si podemos aumentar nuestras fuerzas, será una gran ventaja para la humanidad.

–Lo prometo, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que nadie más tenga que pasar, por lo que tú, Kyoko y los niños pasaron. –aseguró la joven.

–Te lo agradezco. –dijo Yui con una cálida sonrisa.

–No tienes que. Por cierto. ¿Qué sabes del piloto de la Unidad 00? –preguntó Mari.

–Nada de hecho, de eso se está ocupando Gendo y no me ha comentado nada hasta ahora. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tengas tiempo de modificar el núcleo para que no necesite un alma.

–O podría intentar reemplazarlo por uno que tenga ADN humano y probar de ver si logro generar un alma de esa manera, pero considerando su tamaño, requerirá mucho tiempo.

–Mmm. ¿Y si tomas una cantidad equivalente de LCL a la de sangre que hay en el cuerpo humano y la sometes a una hemodiálisis? –sugirió Yui.

–Eso puede servir, el LCL es muy parecido al líquido primordial, gracias a él pudimos avanzar mucho en biotecnología y nos facilitó la construcción de los Evas. Así que yo podría donar la sangre para el Eva y reemplazarla en mi cuerpo por LCL.

–No sé, sobre eso, si no lo procesas adecuadamente podría tener efectos adversos. –advirtió la trigueña.

–Seré cuidadosa, lo prometo. –dijo la quinceañera– En cuanto note algún efecto adverso, me detendré e intentare otra cosa.

Se quedaron un momento pensando la mejor forma de llevar a cabo el experimento para que fuera lo menos riesgoso posible. Entonces a Yui se le ocurrió una idea y la compartió con su discípula:

–Tal vez, si lo sometes a un proceso para convertirlo en sangre antes de ponerlo en tu cuerpo, disminuyas el riesgo.

–Puede ser, ya lo veré cuando terminemos con lo tuyo, tengo tiempo para planearlo con tranquilidad. –afirmó Mari– Cambiando un poco de tema. ¿Ya has pensado qué pasara cuando ya no estés con Asuka?

–Espero que Gendo la cuide junto con Shinji, me gustaría tenerte como respaldo, pero tendríamos que recurrir a abogados y sería algo muy sospechoso. Intentaré convencer a Gendo para que te nombremos su tutora legal, por si algo nos pasa a los dos. –respondió Yui.

–Aunque no haya un compromiso legal de por medio, te prometo que los cuidaré.

–Dōmo arigatō, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima. –comentó la ojiverde relajándose un poco– Sé que estarán en buenas manos. Tengo un último encargo para ti, creo que es el más simple.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó la joven bastante curiosa.

–Kyoko y yo escribimos una carta para los niños, necesito que las guardes y se las entregues cuando sea el momento de que salgan al campo de batalla dentro de los Evas. Esperamos que estas, les den valor y tranquilidad. –explicó la trigueña con una mirada esperanzada.

–¿Puedo saber qué dicen? –consultó la adolescente un poco sorprendida.

–Básicamente, que los amamos, el motivo por el que no estamos con ellos físicamente y que nuestras almas están en los Evas para protegerlos. –detalló Yui con lágrimas amenazando con brotar en sus ojos.

La ojiturquesa se mantuvo en silencio un momento asimilando, el contenido de dichas cartas, no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea y así se lo hizo saber a Yui:

–Veo… ¿Estás segura de que será una buena idea? No podría ser perjudicial para ellos, provocarles más dolor del que ya han tenido, podrían revelarse contra el resto de las personas, odiarlas y culparlas por tu destino y el de Kyoko.

–Tengo plena confianza en ellos, y seguramente para ese momento, tendrán un mejor conocimiento del peligro al que se enfrentarán, y tú puedes guiarlos.

–Está bien, solo espero que tengas razón Yui. No veo a Shinji como alguien vengativo, aunque creo que Asuka será quien peor reaccionará.

–No lo creo, Shinji tiene un gran corazón, es tímido, pero sabrá elegir el camino correcto. En cuanto a Asuka, es más madura de lo que crees y dudo que no siga madurando con los años, sin mencionar que estará influenciada por su relación con mi hijo.

–Los conoces mejor que yo, confiaré en tu juicio.

Yui y Mari se quedaron un rato más, dividiéndose los preparativos necesarios para la activación de la Unidad 01. Tendrían que hacer varios ajustes en los sistemas, programas y computadoras para que se adapten a los nuevos parámetros. Luego de decidir qué haría cada una, se quedaron unos minutos más, charlando de cómo había sido la primera clase de los niños y lo que la joven tenía planeado para la próxima antes de irse a dormir. Lo que a Yui le resulto fácil, hacía tiempo que había asumido lo que tenía que hacer, en cambio para Mari, fue difícil conciliar el sueño, sentía que le había fallado a su querida senpai, sin mencionar a los niños, estaba colaborando en dejarlos sin alguien muy importante para ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los niños volvieron a ser los primeros en levantarse, repitieron su rutina de la mañana anterior. Esta vez, Shinji recordó despertar a su novia con un tierno beso en los labios, lo cual ella agradeció con otro igual. Mari siguió durmiendo sin darse cuenta, ya que fue muy tarde cuando logró conciliar el sueño. Los niños nuevamente prepararon el desayuno para todos, volvieron a hacer panqueques, para aprovechar la mezcla que había sobrado. Cuando estaban por terminar, el olor que inundó la casa y despertó al resto de los ocupantes con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego del desayuno, Gendo se marchó al laboratorio, Yui le recordó que verifique el horario del simulacro y que reservara un coche para ir a trabajar la siguiente mañana.

La joven decidió dedicar toda la mañana a la educación de los niños, llevándolos a la biblioteca. Una vez allí, le señaló los errores a Shinji y le dio nuevos ejercicios. En el caso de Asuka, Mari le explicó nuevas formas más eficientes y rápidas de resolver algunos de los problemas de la prueba que le había tomado antes. La niña, se sorprendió gratamente de lo inteligente que era la joven, y vio que Yui había tomado una buena decisión cuando la eligió como su maestra.

–De verdad eres muy inteligente. –reconoció la niña en voz baja, aunque le costaba admitirlo, había empezado a acostumbrarse a la joven y le estaba tomando cariño– Espero que no me ocultes nada y amplíes mis conocimientos. –dijo con una pícara sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojada.

–Oh, no te preocupes Princesa. Estoy segura que cuando termine de instruirte, serás tan inteligente como yo, sino es que más. –aseguró Mari sacando el pecho con orgullo y una amplia sonrisa al notar que la niña ya no era tan arisca con ella– Aunque eso dependerá de qué decidas estudiar cuando puedas ingresar a una universidad. –aclaró guiñándole un ojo.

La clase de Asuka continuó con un poco de Física, ya que la niña tenía los conocimientos matemáticos necesarios, le mostró algunos ejemplos antes de darle ejercicios de práctica. A Shinji le enseñó un poco más de Funciones e indicándole que por la tarde repasara un poco lo que le había enseñado para que la próxima clase pudiera intentar hacer algunos por su cuenta.

Cuando la pelirroja terminó con sus deberes, la mitad de la mañana ya había transcurrido, Mari les dio unos minutos para que se distendieran antes de continuar con los Kanji_**s**_. Primero, repasaron los vistos la clase anterior, luego les enseñó algunos nuevos y dio por concluida la jornada de estudio, pero les advirtió que la próxima sería más extensa.

* * *

Los niños se relajaron en un sofá hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, Yui había preparado un poco de arroz con curri. Durante la comida, la mujer les dijo a los niños que mañana verían un simulacro de evacuación, el cual incluía la activación del sistema retráctil de los edificios de la ciudad. Lo verían desde un mirador cercano a la casa y luego los llevaría al Geo-Front, para que conocieran el laboratorio donde trabajaban Gendo, Mari y ella. Tras una siesta para hacer la digestión, pasaron la tarde nadando y practicando.

–Bueno, creo que con eso ya son capaces de nadar sin presencia de un adulto. Pero primero, deben aprender primeros auxilios, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. –indicó Yui– Y recuerden que nunca deben nadar solos, siempre deben hacerlo al menos juntos.

–Sí, así lo haremos. –dijeron casi en sincronía los niños.

–Mari, necesitaré que me ayudes con esto. –pidió la ojiverde mirando a su discípula.

–Claro. ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

–Recuéstate, les enseñaré Reanimación Cardiopulmonar o RCP. –anunció la trigueña con una leve sonrisa.

–Oh. –obedeció la joven mientras se recostaba sorprendida y algo ruborizada– No es una mala idea.

–Tú harás el papel de la víctima y por favor compórtate, esto es algo serio. –remarcó la mujer con seriedad en su rostro.

–Sí, lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo.

–Muy bien niños presten atención. Observen la posición en la que se encuentra Mari, ella tiene el cuello extendido y el mentón hacia arriba, de manera tal, que el aire puede pasar fácilmente desde su nariz o boca hacia sus pulmones.

Los niños observaban con mucha atención, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle.

–Ahora, supongamos que Mari sufrió un calambre mientras nadaba, al no poder nadar se hundió y tragó agua, en otras palabras, se ahogó. En ese momento, alguien la rescató y dejándola recostada en esta posición para que otra persona capacitada la asistiera. El procedimiento es el siguiente, acercan un oído a su cara y verifican si está respirando, si es qué no ven que su pecho se mueve como ahora.

Mari respiraba levemente para que el movimiento de su pecho no fuera muy exagerado.

–¿Están prestando atención? –consultó Yui.

–Hai –dijeron los pequeños al unísono.

–¿Han entendido claramente hasta ahora?

–Hai –respondieron con seriedad en sus rostros, la niña un poco molesta por la insistencia de Yui.

–Muy bien, sigamos. –dijo la trigueña– Si no está respirando, deben verificar que su corazón esté funcionando, apoyando el oído en su pecho de esta manera. –mostró inclinándose sobre la joven para sentir sus latidos– Si escuchan sus latidos, solo deben sujetar la nariz de la víctima y abrir su boca. Toman una gran bocanada de aire y unen sus labios con los de ella para sellarla y expulsan el aire que tomaron en su boca de esta manera.

Yui llenó sus pulmones de aire, abrió la boca de la joven y tapó su nariz, llevó su boca a la de ella y dejo salir el aire dentro de la joven, provocando que su pecho se inflara un poco.

–Verifiquen que el pecho se eleve cuando sueltan el aire dentro de ella.

Los niños se sonrojaron con furia al ver a Yui unir su boca con la de Mari, la joven se mantuvo callada sumamente concentrada en su papel de víctima.

–Deben repetirlo de dos a cuatro veces, luego ponen una mano sobre el pecho de la víctima de esta manera y su otra mano sobre esta, entrelazando sus dedos así, acérquense más para ver mejor.

Asuka y Shinji se acercaron y miraron con atención, Yui dejó escapar una pequeña risa al ver lo sonrojados que se encontraban. Al oírle, la joven abrió sus ojos para ver por qué se estaba riendo y lo comprendió cuando vio a los dos pequeños muy colorados.

–No sean tan tímidos niños. –habló Mari tratando de ser sería, pero con una pícara mueca en su rostro– Es como un beso, pero esto puede salvar la vida de una persona, deben concentrarse.

–Es verdad, si siguen los pasos que les estoy enseñando, pueden salvar la vida de alguien, quien podría ser un ser querido para ustedes, esto es algo muy serio e importante. –remarcó Yui.

–Gomen nasai. –se disculparon bajando un poco sus cabezas.

–No se preocupen, cuando nosotras lo aprendimos, también nos dio un poco de pena al practicarlo. –confesó la quinceañera con calidez y compresión en su voz.

–Continuemos, deben ejercer presión sobre el pecho de la víctima con la parte superior de su cuerpo de esta manera y con este ritmo. –narró la trigueña mientras se movía hundiendo el pecho de la joven unos 2 cm y lo dejaba restituirse una y otra vez– Después de unas 30 compresiones, volvemos a tapar su nariz y darle aire, repetiremos esto hasta que llegue un médico o la víctima comience a toser volviendo en sí o expulsando el agua que haya podido tragar. ¿Les quedó claro?

Yui se incorporó y tomo distancia de Mari, mirando con algo de seriedad a los niños que aún permanecían ligeramente sonrojados.

–Creo que lo tengo. –dijo Shinji visiblemente nervioso.

–Sí, no es muy difícil, pero ¿tendremos la fuerza suficiente para hacer las compresiones en alguien más grande que nosotros? –consultó Asuka.

–Lo importante es que sepas la técnica, esperemos que nunca tengas que usarla, igualmente, ahora la practicaran. –anunció la ojiverde.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron al unísono en voz alta, sorprendidos y sumamente sonrojados.

–Lo que escucharon, deben practicarlo. Shinji tú vas primero. –indicó Yui.

–De ninguna manera, no permitiré que él la bese. –protestó la niña con furia señalando de su novio a la joven.

–Asuka, esto no es un beso, es RCP, aquí no hay sentimientos involucrados, es solo contacto de labios, para salvar una vida. –explicó la mujer.

–No quiero que sus labios se toquen. –insistió la pelirroja frunciendo su ceño con terquedad.

–Bueno, hazlo tú primero para que veas que no es nada. –cedió la ojiverde.

–Está bien, lo haré, pero Shinji practicará conmigo después, todavía no confío en ella. –aceptó Asuka señalando a la joven, bajando sus hombros en resignación y bastante ruborizada.

–Bueno, eso es algo. Pero al menos deja que practique las compresiones con Mari para saber si tiene la fuerza suficiente para asistir a alguien más grande que él. –solicitó Yui viendo que no la haría cambiar de parecer.

–Bien. ¡Lo que sea! –exclamó la pelirroja con algo de fastidio– Terminemos con esto.

La niña se acomodó junto a la joven para repetir las acciones de Yui, Mari no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía después de que sus labios se unieron, lo cual provocó un completo enrojecimiento en Asuka. Ante lo cual, su senpai la reprendió. Finalmente, fue el turno de Shinji, primero realizó las compresiones en la joven y luego practicó la respiración boca a boca con su novia.

–Algo me dice, que en realidad, no te molestaba que Shinji uniera sus labios con los míos, si no que solo querías una excusa para besarlo con más pasión de lo normal. –bromeó Mari con mucha picardía en su voz y una amplia sonrisa.

Los dos niños se sonrojaron con furia ante sus palabras, Yui se dio un zape con su palma en la frente con resignación, pero no pudo evitar sonreír en concordancia con el razonamiento de su discípula.

–Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente, al menos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer si pasará algo. –dijo Yui tratando de apaciguar el ambiente– También hemos confirmado que los dos son capaces de asistir a un adulto, aunque su ritmo no es el ideal dado que deben esforzarse más, pero es mejor que nada.

* * *

Una vez concluida la lección, los cuatro tomaron un baño juntos. En esta oportunidad, los niños no se sonrojaron tanto como la primera vez, pero aún así se apenaron bastante. Shinji se ofreció a cocinar la cena y Asuka lo ayudó.

Mientras tanto, las dos mujeres se relajaban en el sofá y conversaban sobre las actividades del día siguiente. Acordaron qué durante la mañana, mientras los niños recorrían el Geo-Front, ellas trabajarían en el laboratorio, Yui volvería con los niños por la tarde y Mari se quedaría continuando con el trabajo.

Los niños cocinaron Spätzlets con un caldo semejante al del Ramen con cerdo, tenían ganas de experimentar un poco. El resultado fue elogiado por todos, era muy parecido a un Ramen tradicional, pero los fideos hechos por los niños, le daban un toque innovador que fue del gusto de todos. Tras la cena, los pequeños estaban tan agotados por pasar casi toda la tarde en el agua que luego de ayudar a levantar la mesa se fueron directo a dormir. Sin mencionar, que estaban muy entusiasmados con las actividades que les aguardaban por la mañana.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, la primera en despertar fue Yui, ella también estaba ansiosa por enseñarles las maravillas de Tokio-3 a los niños y el Geo-Front, junto con su laboratorio y las Unidades 00 y 01. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su esposo y se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y unos bentos para todos, ya que ninguno almorzaría en la casa.

Cuando terminó, primero despertó a su esposo y luego fue a despertar a los niños y a Mari. Al entrar a la habitación las dos ocupantes femeninas estaban empezando a desperezase. En el momento que estaba por inclinarse en la cama para despertar a su hijo, fue detenida por la niña.

–No, yo lo haré. –indicó Asuka con un ligero enrojecimiento en sus mejillas– Hemos acordado que el primero en levantarse, despertaría al otro con un beso.

La niña se inclinó sobre su novio y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, provocando una amplia sonrisa en el niño, quien lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

–¡Buenos días! Tenías toda la razón, es la mejor manera de despertarse. –señaló Shinji imitando el rubor de su novia.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Gendo se despidió para luego dirigirse a la puerta de la casa, donde un auto lo estaba esperando para llevarlo al laboratorio. Los demás comenzaron a cargar los bentos que Yui había preparado en el auto y todo lo que podrían necesitar.

Tras revisar varias veces que no se olvidaran nada, los cuatro se subieron al auto y la mujer los llevó a una colina, donde había binoculares para observar la ciudad que se erguía sobre el valle que estaba a sus pies. Mirando su reloj, Yui notó que faltaban unos 20 minutos para el simulacro que estaba programado para las 9 hrs. Pasaron los minutos enseñándoles a los niños los distintos distritos que componían Tokio-3 y los lugares aproximados, donde había accesos al Geo-Front. De pronto, las sirenas comenzaron a sonar y se escuchó una grabación que decía:

_Atención, esto es un simulacro, por favor diríjanse al refugio más cercano, en 5 minutos comenzaremos el repliegue de los principales edificios de vivienda hacia el Geo-Front, evite acercarse a los mismos._

La grabación se siguió escuchando una y otra vez por 5 minutos, antes de que comenzara a sonar una nueva sirena y poco a poco, los grandes rascacielos que componían la ciudad comenzaron a perder altura de manera no muy lenta pero constante. Los niños estaban fascinados con lo que estaban presenciando.

Cerca del final, parecía que la ciudad era extensa, pero sus edificios no superaban los dos pisos de altura, hasta que ya no se podía ver ninguna estructura en la mayoría de Tokio-3. Solo algunas casas en la periferia y en el centro una amplia superficie plana, todos los huecos, donde se hundieron los enormes rascacielos, fueron sellados con compuertas de metal. El proceso demoró unos 5 minutos.

–Bueno, la ciudad permanecerá así hasta las 15 hrs, necesitan tiempo para verificar que todas las estructuras que descendieron al Geo-Front se encuentren en perfectas condiciones y estén bien sujetas en su lugar. –explicó Yui– Cuando volvamos a casa podrán ver cómo vuelven a su posición original. Ahora iremos al Geo-Front y verán cómo se ve la ciudad desde allí.

Se subieron al auto y emprendieron el viaje al acceso más cercano, solo tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar allí.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Dōmo arigatō**_: "Muchas gracias" en japones.

* * *

**Nota** **Final****:**

Ya solo quedan los últimos 4 capítulos de este Arco, no recuerdo si lo he dicho ya o no, pero ya tengo terminados los 3 primeros del siguiente Arco aunque necesitan revisión. Lamentablemente por cuestiones personales y fatiga Minerva ha dejado el proyecto. Así que como fue la única beta que re respondió a mi solicitud en este momento solo cuento con aniber-estrada, pero el suele estar muy ocupado con sus historias.

Por ese motivo si alguno está interesado en colaborar como beta para revisar el Segundo Arco, le agradecería que se ponga en contacto. Prefiero recurrir un lector de la historia, dado que seguramente le será mucho más fácil realizar la tarea porque la está siguiendo, cuando la historia no te atrae es un trabajo bastante tedioso, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que la única recompensa es una mención entre los agradecimientos y enterarse de como progresa la trama antes que el resto. Y estarán colaborando en para que no tenga que hacer una larga pausa entre este Arco y el siguiente.

Si han leído el capítulo en Amino o Facebook, no duden en comentar si alguno de los colores que he elegido es demasiado brillante, y les cansa más la vista.

Próximo capítulo en el horario habitual.

Sin más que decir espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo así como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Atentamente Arroba5.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Principal "Ground Spirit Minerva", gracias a ella pueden leer esto sin faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales. Además autora del cover con el que esta historia se ilustra. No duden en buscarla en Google y aquí en fanfiction /u/1987526/Ground-Spirit-Minerva y darle una oportunidad a sus historias, además de pasar por su deviantart: /groundspiritminerva

En segundo lugar agradezco también el apoyo y aliento de mi otro beta "aniber-estrada", y recomiendo sus historias las cuales pueden encontrar también aquí en fanfiction /u/6349482/aniber-estrada

Por cierto, si encuentran errores de ortografía o gramática que no estén dentro del Capítulo eso es 100% mi responsabilidad. En cuanto a los otros nadie es perfecto y se pueden deber a alguna corrección realizada sin supervisión de los Beta.

Recuerden que también pueden encontrar el fic en:

Amino: /c/anime-es/page/user/5/bNec_Gfm61Y8j1jrmmrYB4JR8W1rqVJ

Facebook: /pg/shinasu69/posts/?ref=page_internal

completen con lo que corresponda (que idiotez esto de no poder poner enlaces en los fic) o revisen en mi perfil.


	9. Capítulo IX: Dolor II

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Mantenemos los colores en los diálogos para los de Amino y Faceboock:

Shinji (Violeta)/Asuka (Rojo)/Yui (Verde Claro)/Mari (Rosa)/Misato (Marrón)/Gendo (Naranja)/Fuyutsuki (Verde Oscuro)/Naoko (Bordo)

Solo una breve nota sobre los diálogos, cuando estos estén en cursiva es porque quien los dice no se encuentra físicamente en el mismo lugar que sus interlocutores, sino que se los escucha a través de parlantes o monitores.

* * *

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (Ya llevo 3 intentos de contacto semanales con Anno, tal vez nunca logre empezar a molestarlo porque seguramente cuente con algún asistente de se ocupa de eliminarlos por él).

* * *

_**The** __**Last** __**Rebuild**_

_**Primer Arco: Infancia Dura**_

**Capítulo IX: **_**Dolor II (Shinji)**_

Llegaron a un edificio gris con una gran compuerta de metal dividida en dos, en la mitad izquierda una letra mayúscula, en la división un guion y en la otra mitad un número que identificaba el acceso, en este caso era el F-5. Había unos tres guardias custodiando y al acercarse a ellos, Yui exhibió su identificación y los hombres abrieron la compuerta que se replegó hacia los lados, detrás de la misma e inmediatamente, había otra que se abrió hacia arriba y abajo.

Tras las compuertas se podía apreciar un pasillo de unos 10 metros de largo completamente de metal, con luces en el techo que se encendieron cuando las compuertas terminaron de replegarse. Al final, se veía otro juego de compuertas, las cuales comenzaron a abrirse cuando la camioneta estaba a mitad de camino. Se podía ver una plataforma como la de los talleres mecánicos con anclajes para las ruedas de los vehículos, a cada lado de esta, había unas barreras de contención con rayas negras y amarillas de unos 50 cm de alto. Sobre dicho armazón, claramente cabría una camioneta de carga.

Cuando la camioneta se posicionó sobre la plataforma, la trigueña detuvo el motor y los anclajes se ajustaron a los neumáticos. A la derecha del vehículo, se veían otras dos plataformas hacia arriba en distintos niveles, seguido de estas, un espacio vacío con la unión entre el techo y las paredes. Todo era de metal, a la izquierda se veía una cantidad innumerable de plataformas que descendían por un pasillo bastante oscuro, cada tanto a cada lado, luces de tubo lo iluminaban, muy a lo lejos se lograba ver un punto de luz.

Unos momentos después de que la camioneta se detuvo y se accionaron los anclajes, comenzó el descenso lateral. Este inició lento y poco a poco llegó a alcanzar la velocidad de vagón un de tren, continuando así durante poco más de un minuto. Pronto, atravesaron la luz que se veía al final, la cual, se fue haciendo cada vez más grande a medida que se acercaban. Los niños parpadearon por un instante, ante el drástico cambio de iluminación cuando salieron del túnel al Geo-Front.

Este era mucho más grande que la ciudad en la superficie, frente a ellos, los pequeños vieron lo que parecía ser el horizonte, ya que la cúpula imitaba el cielo en el exterior. Lo que la diferenciaba, eran los edificios en la parte superior que crecían hacia abajo como si fueran raíces, aquí habían venido después de replegarse. En el fondo se apreciaba un paisaje casi completamente natural. La tierra prácticamente cubierta por árboles, como si fuera un bosque. En el centro se distinguían, una pirámide negra unida a una invertida llena de agua, a la izquierda, un gran lago que cubría poco menos de la mitad de la superficie, se podían ver algunas colinas y montañas.

–¡Sorprendente! –dijeron los niños al unísono ante la magnífica vista, completamente shockeados.

–Este es el Geo-Front. ¡Sean bienvenidos! –anunció Yui con una amplia sonrisa.

–En aquella pirámide está el laboratorio. –indicó la ojiturquesa.

–¡Es increíble! No parece que estuviéramos bajo tierra. –comentó la niña muy sorprendida.

–Es más grande que la ciudad. –agregó su novio con incredulidad.

Los dos pequeños se desabrocharon el cinturón de seguridad, para poder apoyarse en los respaldos de los asientos delanteros y ver mejor la magnífica vista del Geo-Front.

–Claro, y es completamente natural. Aunque hubo que trabajar mucho, para que se vea como lo hace ahora. La cúpula ha sido reforzada y posee paneles de luz que imitan el cielo en el exterior, también tiene un sistema de ventilación y riego que imita la lluvia, logrando coincidir con el clima en la superficie. –detalló Mari.

–El agua se filtra de manera natural, los árboles fueron traídos del exterior, igual que toda la vegetación, con el objetivo de convertir al Geo-Front en un refugio para la humanidad casi como un arca. Esperemos que nunca tenga que ser usado para eso, pero es mejor estar preparados. –enumeró Yui.

–¡Maravilloso! –exclamó Asuka aún sorprendida.

–Y esperen a ver el laboratorio. –avisó la mujer.

* * *

El descenso continuó por otros minutos y llegando al final, la velocidad comenzó a disminuir lentamente. Cuando se detuvieron y miraron hacia arriba, de donde venían, y pudieron apreciar que la plataforma formaba parte de una especie de cinta transportadora, pero no era la única. En todo el contorno, se podían ver más de estas, algunas incluso salían desde debajo de la ciudad y daban vueltas como en un bucle, incluso se lograba divisar un sistema de metros para quienes no tenían vehículos y terminaban en los alrededores de la pirámide.

Condujeron unos kilómetros acercándose al lago y se subieron con la camioneta a una nueva cinta, semejante a la que los trajo desde la superficie, para cruzarlo. Al terminar de cruzar el lago, llegaron a una ruta de cuatro carriles, la cual los llevó hacia la pirámide, llegando a durar el viaje hacia la misma unos 5 minutos. A un lado de la pirámide, había un estacionamiento donde dejaron la camioneta y desde allí, caminaron unos cuantos metros, hasta llegar a lo que parecía la entrada principal de la pirámide.

En ella, estaba Gendo parado junto a un hombre algo canoso y un poco más alto que él. Llevaba un traje verde, ligeramente más claro que el militar, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Su rostro, a pesar de ser algo serio, también reflejaba amabilidad.

* * *

Al llegar a ellos, Gendo les dio la bienvenida y el hombre se inclinó, saludó primero a Yui y Mari, estirando su mano para estrechar las de ellas.

–¡Es bueno volver a verte Yui! –dijo el hombre con una gentil sonrisa en su cara.

–Ha sido un tiempo Profesor. –comentó la trigueña devolviendo la sonrisa.

–Buenos días Profesor. –saludó Mari con una amplia sonrisa.

–Buenos días Mari. Espero que no le estés causando muchos problemas a Yui. –indicó el profesor, retomando un poco su seriedad.

–De hecho, ha sido de bastante ayuda con los niños. –intervino Yui.

El hombre se inclinó otro poco para mirar a los niños más de cerca y la sonrisa volvió ampliamente a su rostro, haciéndolo ver aún más amable que antes. Primero, se dirigió al niño.

–Has crecido mucho, Shinji. La última vez que te vi, creo que solo tenías un año. –comentó el hombre, mientras que, con suavidad, puso una mano en la cabeza del niño, acariciándolo de manera afectiva– Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre. Seguramente no me recuerdas.

–No. Realmente no lo recuerdo. –respondió el pequeño con algo de timidez.

–Bueno, eso es porque no viene muy seguido a visitarnos y esta es la primera vez que lo traigo al laboratorio. –señaló la trigueña con una ligera sonrisa y un tono que parecía de reproche hacia el hombre.

El hombre captó la indirecta y sonrió como pidiendo disculpas, luego se acercó a la niña y extendió su mano para saludarla. Cuando la niña devolvió el gesto, puso su otra mano en su hombro y se presentó:

–¡Mucho gusto Asuka! ¡Eres la viva imagen de Kyoko! Ella también fue mi alumna. –indicó con un pequeño destello de dolor cruzando su rostro, pero lo cambió rápidamente en una amplia sonrisa, tratando de no evocar un mal recuerdo o tristeza en la pequeña.

–Igualmente. –dijo Asuka algo ruborizada– Muchas gracias.

–Mi nombre es Kōzō Fuyutsuki, tu madre, al igual que los aquí presentes, fueron mis alumnos en la universidad.

–¿Mari también? –preguntó la pelirroja mirando con incredulidad.

–Sí. Aunque ella, se graduó unos meses después que tu madre y Yui. –aclaró Fuyutsuki, se incorporó y giró hacia la última– ¿Estás segura que sea una buena idea que los niños vean el laboratorio?

–Sí, después de todo ya han estado en el de Alemania y es bueno que se familiaricen con el. –explicó Yui, notando las intenciones detrás de su pregunta.

–Bueno. ¿Por qué no vamos a dentro y les muestras las instalaciones Yui? –ofreció Gendo.

Con esto, los seis ingresaron en la pirámide, caminaron por un corto pasillo con dos guardias a cada lado. Al final de este, encontraron cuatro detectores de metales, custodiados por otros dos, detrás de estos, había un pequeño hall con tres ascensores. Ingresaron en el del medio, Fuyutsuki apretó el botón del nivel 2 y descendieron a las profundidades varios niveles.

–Iremos primero al laboratorio donde estamos trabajando en la Unidad 01. –anunció Yui.

–Muy bien, estaremos en el centro de comando. –dijo Gendo.

Al llegar al nivel 2, Gendo y Fuyutsuki se bajaron, mientras que el resto debía continuar su viaje, por lo que Mari marcó el 5.

* * *

Luego de un momento, llegaron a su nivel y los cuatro salieron a un pasillo, justo en frente del ascensor, había otro por el que caminaron durante unos minutos. En el trayecto, pasaron muchas puertas de oficinas.

Al final del recorrido, llegaron a una puerta con un lector de tarjetas y un panel numérico. Yui deslizó su tarjeta de identificación por el lector e ingresó una combinación de seis dígitos. Con un pitido, la puerta se abrió, del otro lado se podía apreciar un pequeño corredor, del lado izquierdo una puerta a 5 metros de distancia y hacia la derecha a unos 4 metros, el corredor doblaba más al fondo.

Ingresaron por la puerta a una sala llena de monitores y computadoras, en la pared opuesta a la entrada, dos grandes ventanales con un vidrio de medio metro de espesor que se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo. A través de este, se podía apreciar una habitación enorme, donde la Unidad 01 descansaba de pie, sujeta por unos grandes soportes que envolvían sus hombros y parte de sus brazos.

Una plataforma rodeaba el cuerpo del Eva, dicha estructura tenía una diferencia de altura de 3 metros entre la parte que estaba ubicada en el frente, respecto de la que se encontraba a la espalda del gigante purpura. La conexión entre cada nivel era móvil, la pasarela de la pared se extendía por toda la pared. Las dimensiones de la habitación eran incalculables, ya que, a unos metros del espacio ocupado por el Eva, las luces se encontraban apagadas.

–Este… niños. –indicó Yui señalando al Eva de color predominantemente violeta– ¡Es la Unidad 01!

Los pequeños se apoyaron en la ventana y lo miraron con detenimiento. A diferencia de la Unidad 02, este llevaba un Kabuto de color violeta que se dividía a la altura de la boca, la cual era de color azul. Tenía una pera delgada y pronunciada, terminando con una sección verde al estilo de las barbas egipcias.

En el contorno del ojo, una línea roja simulando un corte perpendicular que empezaba en la frente y terminaba debajo de este. Otra línea roja se extendía desde el ojo hasta la altura de la boca de manera horizontal, como señalando el lugar donde estaría la comisura de los labios. Ligeramente un poco más arriba de los ojos, justo en el medio de la frente, el Kabuto poseía un largo y delgado cuerno, con una franja verde cerca de la base.

Del lado del cuello hasta la altura de las clavículas, se apreciaba un tono naranja rojizo y los pectorales haciendo juego con la boca. Por otro lado, el resto del cuerpo visible era de color violeta, mientras que los hombros y los brazos, estaban cubiertos por las enormes restricciones. Finalmente, detrás de la cabeza, sobre lo que sería la columna vertebral donde comenzaba la espalda, se encontraba el Entry Plug.

–¡Me gusta el color! Aunque su cara asusta bastante. –comentó Shinji con un ligero sudor frío recorriendo su frente.

–Es bastante impresionante, aunque me gusta mucho más la Unidad 02, sobre todo por su color. Y estoy de acuerdo con Shinji, es bastante intimidante. –agregó Asuka.

–Esa era la idea. Quería darle una personalidad intimidante cuando diseñé la armadura de la cabeza. –explicó Yui.

Los pequeños se quedaron contemplando la unidad, apreciando mejor cada detalle, buscando las semejanzas con la Unidad 02.

–¿Podríamos ver también la Unidad 00? –preguntó la niña.

–Claro. ¿Por qué no? –contestó la ojiverde.

–Yo me quedaré aquí y comenzaré a trabajar, nos veremos en el almuerzo. –dijo Mari.

–Muy bien, vamos niños. Volveré en un rato para ayudarte. –indicó Yui dirigiéndose a la joven– En cuanto encuentre a alguien para que vigile a los niños y les muestre el Geo-Front.

–Oh, no te molestes. Tengo a alguien en mente. –avisó la ojiturquesa– Así que después de mostrarles la Unidad 00, ven directamente con los niños.

–Está bien. –aceptó la trigueña con duda y preocupación por lo que su discípula tenía en mente– Nos vemos en un rato.

Yui junto con los niños salieron de la habitación y volvieron hasta el ascensor, se subieron en él y descendieron hasta el nivel 6.

* * *

Llegaron a un pasillo igual al que encontraron en el nivel anterior, pero esta vez doblaron a la derecha en lugar de seguir por el que tenían en frente. Nuevamente pasaron por muchas puertas mientras se dirigían al final del camino, donde encontraron otra bifurcación. Allí, doblaron a la izquierda, continuando hasta el extremo donde una puerta con lector de tarjetas y panel numérico los esperaba.

La trigueña deslizó su tarjeta e ingresó una combinación de seis dígitos, diferente a la que usó anteriormente. Tras la puerta, encontraron otro corredor, cuya configuración era igual, pero opuesta a la del que los llevó hasta la Unidad 01, donde la puerta se encontraba del lado derecho y el pasillo del izquierdo. Entonces, entraron a la habitación que era muy parecida al cuarto anterior, lugar donde observaron al gigante violeta, pero la mayor diferencia, fue lo que vieron detrás de la ventana. Sostenida por las restricciones, estaba la Unidad 00 con varios técnicos y operarios trabajando sobre ella.

–En este momento, están terminando de instalar la armadura. –observó Yui y comenzó a explicar– Una vez que logramos que fuera operacional, decidimos pasar a la construcción de la Unidad 01, ya que esta es solo un prototipo y cuya principal función es ser un modelo de prueba para las herramientas que las otras Unidades usarán. Al tener éxito y mejorar el proceso de desarrollo de un Eva, el laboratorio alemán aprovechó la experiencia que obtuvimos con nuestras unidades y logró terminar con la Unidad 02 mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Gracias a lo cual su activación fue la primera.

Mientras Yui les contaba esto, los niños decidieron ir a la ventana para ver a la Unidad con más detalle. El Eva 00 era igual a la Unidad 02, excepto por la cabeza, esta tenía toda la apariencia de un robot. Su forma, recordaba a un huevo viéndolo desde arriba, la parte más ancha era la nuca y los costados parecían reforzados, como si llevara amplias orejeras blancas. Lo que más resaltaba, era una enorme cúpula de lo que parecía ser vidrio de color verde en la parte superior, dándole la apariencia de un cíclope, con un gran ojo en el centro de la cara, ya que estaba bastante inclinada hacia el frente. Debajo del mismo, se hallaba un círculo blanco con una raya en medio, imitando la cabeza de un tornillo, siendo así que todo el conjunto parecía una boina, bajo de lo que sería la visera, se encontraba un ojo de color rojo. También, se apreciaba una pequeña raya delineando su boca, seguida de una pequeña pera. Por otro lado, a los costados, poseía unas patillas que continuaban un poco por las mejillas, pero sin llegar a la boca. Finalmente, el color predominante de esta unidad era un amarillo anaranjado.

–¡Definitivamente este es el peor de todos es muy simple! –exclamó Asuka– El 01 es mucho mejor, ni mencionemos al 02.

–Bueno como ya te expliqué, este fue el primero que logramos crear con éxito, tras muchos fracasos y es solo un prototipo, su función es ser un modelo de pruebas y experimentación para poder mejorar a los demás.

–Entiendo, primero hicieron un modelo para verificar los fundamentos. –contó la niña– Una vez confirmados, decidieron dejar este de lado para dedicarse de lleno a los demás.

–¿Eso no es un desperdicio de tiempo? –preguntó el niño algo confundido.

–Es el proceso normal a la hora de iniciar un proyecto científico. –dijo su madre– Sería peor si nos hubiéramos dedicado por completo a un modelo definitivo desde el comienzo. En este, los materiales no son los mejores, si no funciona correctamente podemos desecharlo y comenzar de nuevo con mayor facilidad y sin desperdiciar recursos importantes.

–Todavía tienes mucho por aprender Baka-kun. –señaló la pelirroja con una pícara sonrisa y besándolo en la mejilla.

–Definitivamente Asuka-chan. –reconoció el morocho ligeramente ruborizado.

–Bueno, creo que deberíamos volver y ver sobre quién estaba hablando Mari. –sugirió Yui mirando su reloj.

Con esto, los tres emprendieron el viaje de regreso.

* * *

Mari los esperaba en compañía de una joven de cabello morado, ligeramente más alta que ella.

–¿Misato eres tú? –preguntó la ojiverde muy sorprendida.

–Oh, hola Yui. –saludó la peli-morada sonriendo.

La joven de cabello morado y ojos marrones, estaba vestida con una camisa blanca y llevaba una campera de cuero rojo abierta con pantalones vaqueros negros y zapatillas deportivas blancas, aparentemente tenía unos 20 años, era bastante atractiva y estaba más desarrollada que Mari, pero no tanto como Yui.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la universidad? –cuestionó la trigueña desconcertada.

–Eso, es que estamos de receso en este momento, así que, aproveché para venir de visita y buscar mi manutención. –explicó la ojimarrón se acercó a Yui y le dio un cálido abrazo.

–Ah cierto. –recordó Yui devolviéndole el abrazo– ¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te trata la universidad?

–Muy bien por suerte, empecé a verme con un muchacho y la universidad por ahora viene bien.

–¡Oh!

Fue lo que Mari exclamó sorprendida y sujetando a la joven por la cintura desde atrás, casi como si la estuviera abrazando, provocando que el busto de Misato resaltara y se elevara.

–No me dijiste que ahora tienes novio. Cuéntanos todo. –solicitó la ojiturquesa con picardía en la voz.

–Apenas empezamos a salir. –indicó Misato muy colorada– Y justamente por lo que estás haciendo, no te he dicho nada, ahora por favor, ¿serias tan amable de soltarme?

–¡Oblígame! –retó la quinceañera con una astuta sonrisa y voz juguetona.

–¡Ahora vas a ver! –aseguró la veinteañera devolviendo la sonrisa.

En ese momento, Misato llevó sus manos a su espalda y las puso sobre la cintura de Mari rozando su trasero, lo cual la sorprendió, provocando que aflojara su agarre momentáneamente, permitiéndole a la universitaria liberarse. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Le tomó un momento a la adolescente recomponerse y devolver el golpe, iniciando así una guerra de cosquillas que inundó la habitación de risas.

–Por favor deténganse, parecen unas niñas. –pidió la ojiverde con tono elevado y serio.

–No eres divertida. –dijo Mari con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un leve puchero– Solo intentaba relajarme un poco antes de empezar a trabajar.

–Eso fue divertido. Gomen ne Yui, fue la única forma que encontré de liberarme, creo que me dejé llevar un poco.

–Mari, ¿en ella estabas pensando para que cuide a los niños hasta el almuerzo? –consultó Yui recuperando su serenidad.

–Efectivamente.

–Oh cierto. ¿Necesitas que vigile a los niños?

Fue lo que Misato preguntó recordando porque Mari la había llamado, a la vez que se acomodaba la ropa.

–¿No te molesta? Solo será hasta el almuerzo, al cual puedes acompañarnos. Necesito revisar y aprontar unas cosas con Mari aquí.

–No hay problema, será divertido. –aseguró la peli-morada, se agachó y acercó a los niños para verlos mejor.

–Te los presentaré, –indicó Yui, señalando a la niña– ella es Asuka Langley Sohryu, la hija de la doctora Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, se quedará con nosotros, y este –señaló a su hijo– es Shinji.

–¡Mucho gusto niños! Mi nombre es Misato Katsuragi. –saludó y los envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

–¡Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Misato! –contestaron a coro los pequeños.

Asuka se refugió de una posible nueva muestra de afecto de la universitaria, dado que la encontraba muy parecida a Mari y le susurró a su novio al oído:

–Genial, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con Mari, ahora tenemos otra loca cerca.

–Creo que será una larga mañana. –contestó Shinji en respuesta de igual manera en el oído de Asuka.

–¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando ustedes dos? –curioseó la universitaria.

–Ah, seguramente están decepcionados, porque que no podrán pasar la mañana a solas los tortolitos. –informó Mari en un tono socarrón, provocando un enrojecimiento en las mejillas de los niños.

–¿Acaso estos dos son novios?

–¿Viste? Son más rápidos que tú. –señaló la quinceañera con una pícara expresión en su cara– Deberías seguir su ejemplo y no seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ese muchacho que mencionaste. –sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

–¡Mira quién habla! –indicó la veinteañera devolviéndole la mirada y con aire de suficiencia– Al menos yo tengo pretendientes.

–¡Deténganse!

Terminó gritando Yui, mientras se masajeaba la sien con los dedos índice y mayor dado que el comportamiento de la adolescente y la universitaria ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, por lo que solicitó:

– No empiecen otra vez. Misato, te agradecería que lleves a los niños a pasear por el Geo-Front, nos veremos en el lago al mediodía para almorzar.

–De acuerdo. Vengan niños, les mostraré el lago y los alrededores.

–Muy bien, hora de empezar a trabajar, continuaremos con esto después Arándano.

–¡Deja de llamarme así!

–¿Qué les dije? –preguntó Yui con seriedad.

–Gomen ne. –se disculparon las jóvenes inclinando la cabeza.

Con esto, la universitaria se retiró de la habitación con los niños y se dirigió al ascensor, volviendo a la "superficie" para enseñarles los alrededores de camino al lago. Mientras tanto Yui y Mari, se dedicaron a la preparación de la activación de la Unidad 01, ajustando variables y preparando los equipos.

* * *

Durante el paseo, Misato no dejó pasar la oportunidad de molestar un poco a los niños por su relación, provocando su sonrojo, pero al ya no seguir obteniendo las reacciones que buscaba, el nivel de las bromas fue bajando, hasta que ya no los molestó más. Después de todo, eran demasiado jóvenes para que ella usara todo su arsenal. Sin las bromas, los niños pudieron relajarse y darse cuenta, que la peli-morada era un poco más madura y no tan molesta como Mari, seguramente debido a que era mayor, según concluyó Asuka.

Una vez que llegaron al lago, jugaron un poco a las escondidas y otros juegos infantiles sugeridos por la joven de pelo morado hasta un rato antes de la hora del almuerzo, momento en que decidieron buscar un buen lugar para esperar a Yui y los demás para almorzar.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, la trigueña acompañada por Gendo, Mari y Kōzō llegaron con los paquetes de bentos y una manta.

–¿Dónde deberíamos ubicarnos para almorzar? –preguntó la ojiverde.

–Yo diría que deberíamos ir hacia aquel pequeño claro, tendremos sombra y dada la cercanía del lago una agradable brisa. –sugirió Misato.

El grupo se dirigió a un claro que estaba a unos metros rodeado por unos cuantos árboles bastante separados entre sí pero que proporcionaban una buena sombra para todos. Yui y Mari desplegaron la manta en el piso y acomodaron los bentos en el centro. Los demás se sentaron alrededor sobre la manta, Shinji y Asuka quedaron rodeados por Mari y Misato, en frente de ellos, se sentó la madre del niño, una vez que le entregó su almuerzo a cada uno y colocó unos tres sobrantes, nuevamente en el centro, por si alguien se quedaba con hambre. Gendo se ubicó a la izquierda de su mujer, al lado de la adolescente y Kōzō a su derecha, junto a la peli-morada.

Todos agradecieron por la comida y el mayor entretenimiento fue el bombardeo de burlas por ambos flancos sobre los niños con alguna que otra intervención de la ojiverde, ya sea uniéndose al ataque o evitando que las burlas subieran demasiado de tono.

–Bueno, será mejor que me retire y vea si encuentro a Ritsuko para que nos vayamos juntas al campus. –anunció la veinteañera poniéndose de pie y agradeciendo por el almuerzo.

–Si no me equivoco, debe de estar en la cafetería almorzando con Naoko. –indicó Fuyutsuki.

–Gracias empezaré a buscar por ahí.

Tras decir eso Misato se puso de pie y comenzó a despedirse, dejando a los niños para el final. Yui que estaba masticando un bocado de su almuerzo tras despedirse de la universitaria preguntó un poco sorprendida:

–¿La hija de la doctora Akagi también está por aquí?

–Sí, vino junto con Misato para visitar a su madre, espero que en el futuro podamos contar con las dos trabajando con nosotros. –respondió Gendo.

–Cierto. Está estudiando lo mismo que su madre. –señaló el profesor.

–También está incursionando en otros campos. –agregó el castaño.

–Sería una buena adquisición. –dijo en concordancia el entrado en canas.

–Bueno niños ha sido un placer conocerlos. Diviértanse, pero no mucho. –saludó Misato con un guiño– Espero nos veamos pronto.

–Igualmente cuídate y gracias. –contestaron los pequeños levemente ruborizados.

Mari y los niños ayudaron a Yui a juntar las cosas, mientras que Gendo y Kōzō volvieron a la pirámide para retomar sus tareas después de despedirse de todos y agradecer la comida. La de coletas acompañó a su senpai hasta la camioneta, para ayudarlos a llevar lo que habían traído. Una vez allí, luego de guardar todo se despidió y volvió al laboratorio para terminar los preparativos iniciados con Yui, volvería por la tarde junto con Gendo.

* * *

Los días pasaron, Mari y Yui se alternaron las tareas en el laboratorio como habían planificado, una se quedaría con los niños y la otra iría con Gendo al Geo-Front para seguir avanzando. De esta manera, algunas mañanas los pequeños las dedicaban al estudio con la joven, y las tardes las disfrutaban con la trigueña, mientras que otras, los roles se invertían, estudiando por las tardes con su tutora y pasando las mañanas con la madre de Shinji. Transcurridos diez días, desde que los niños visitaron el Geo-Front, los preparativos para la activación de la Unidad 01 estaban casi completos, Yui decidió que realizarían una prueba para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, antes de proceder con la prueba de contacto, Mari sugirió que una vez, que todo estuviera listo, se tomarán otra semana antes de realizarla. Por la noche mientras los demás se habían ido a dormir las mujeres ultimaron los detalles finales.

–Lo mejor sería retrasar la prueba una semana, para que puedas aprovechar y pasar tiempo con los niños. –sugirió Mari con tristeza mirando a su senpai.

–Es una buena idea, ya casi todo está listo y podemos usar de excusa que quiero relajarme antes de hacerla, además los superiores querrán estar presentes como lo hicieron durante la prueba de la Unidad 02.

–¿Crees que eso nos podría dar dos semanas en lugar de una? –preguntó la adolescente con algo de ilusión.

–Lo dudo. –indicó Yui con resignación– Están muy ansiosos porque terminemos, sin mencionar que están enojados conmigo por no dejar que Asuka se quede en Alemania e inicie su entrenamiento de piloto.

–De acuerdo, el martes llevaré a cabo una prueba de sistemas por la mañana. –dijo la quinceañera algo abatida– Si todo sale bien, programaré la prueba de contacto para el próximo jueves, será un poco más de una semana, no es necesario que vayas a relevarme por la tarde.

–Gracias, entonces hablaré con los niños para salir de paseo el miércoles, avísame si debemos realizar algún ajuste a los sistemas.

–Muy bien. Los acompañaré si no te molesta.

–Por supuesto, eres bienvenida. –afirmó la ojiverde.

* * *

El martes por la mañana, Mari verificó que todos los preparativos estuvieran en orden y funcionaran correctamente. Al terminar, se reunió con Gendo y Kōzō, para informarles que estaban listos para llevar a cabo la prueba de activación de la Unidad 01 y que la misma tendría lugar el jueves de la semana próxima, dándole así tiempo a Yui para que se relajara. A su vez, ella también se tomaría unos días y vendría cada tanto a controlar los sistemas. Los dos hombres se encargarían de informarle a los miembros del consejo de GEHIRN.

Al concluir la reunión se retiró del Geo-Front para ir a confirmarle a su senpai que las dos tendría unos días libres. Antes de retirarse la llamó para avisarle que almorzaría con ellos.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, la ojiturquesa llegó a la residencia de los Ikari, donde los ocupantes estaban ultimando los detalles para el almuerzo, el cual estuvo a cargo de los niños. Mari procedió a ayudar a Yui con la preparación de la mesa a la vez que le confirmó que todo en el laboratorio estaba listo para la activación de la Unidad 01 y que Gendo había aprobado la fecha de la misma.

Durante el almuerzo, la trigueña les contó a los niños las actividades que llevarían a cabo al día siguiente, ir de compras por la mañana, almorzar fuera de casa y pasear durante la tarde. Luego de informarles dicha agenda, procedió a informarles sobre el experimento del próximo jueves.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tras desayunar, lo primero que hicieron las dos mujeres con los niños fue visitar el centro comercial. Allí, Yui compró ropa nueva para a los niños y varios sets de bloques de construcción para que se entretuvieran juntos, también les compró dos nuevas valijas para que guardaran y organizaran las piezas nuevas. Siguieron paseando por el centro comercial mirando vidrieras, Mari colaboró con su senpai para cargar los nuevos juguetes de los pequeños y Shinji se encargó de llevar la ropa nueva de él y Asuka, por suerte a él solo le compraron un nuevo conjunto y a la niña unos tres vestidos, dos pares de zapatos y dos sacos, así que no le fue tan pesado.

Luego, fueron a almorzar a un restaurant alemán que recientemente se había inaugurado en el patio de comidas. Afortunadamente, las dos mujeres llevaban sus credenciales encima, lo que les permitió conseguir una mesa con relativa facilidad, sus cargos tenían ciertos beneficios. La pelirroja, fue la encargada de seleccionar los platillos.

Después del almuerzo, se dirigieron al sector de videojuegos y entretenimientos para niños y jóvenes. Allí, los cuatro se entretuvieron con los videojuegos y algunas de las atracciones, sobre todo con los autos chocones. Donde el niño participó más activamente que la última vez, pero en esta ocasión, tanto él como su novia sufrieron un poco el acoso de su tutora, aunque la niña supo cómo controlarla, sin mencionar, que cuando la joven los estaba arrinconando, la pelirroja decidió coordinarse con el morocho para someterla.

Después de unas cinco rondas seguidas, todos se estaban riendo recordando el final de la contienda. Cuando Asuka chocó a Mari de frente y Shinji la remató, antes de que pudiera reaccionar por la espalda, provocando que sus lentes cayeran a sus pies, dejándola vulnerable y permitiendo que los niños se vengarán hasta que el juego se detuvo. Habían disfrutado mucho de poder descargar la tensión que tenían encima, tras enterarse de que el próximo jueves, Yui llevaría a cabo una prueba muy similar a la que Kyoko realizó en Alemania. La madre del niño solo participó en la primera ronda, fue demasiado violento para ella.

La última parada, fue una película, eligieron uno de los estrenos de la semana apto para los niños, compraron un enorme balde de palomitas dulces y cuatro bebidas. La adolescente se sentó junto al niño y la madre de este al lado de la pelirroja. Pusieron las palomitas en medio de los noviecitos, donde todos podían alcanzarlas y disfrutaron de la película. Aunque Asuka, estuvo un poco decepcionada de no poder recostarse sobre su novio como en el sofá de la casa, gracias al apoya-brazos resultaba muy incómodo para la pareja y debieron conformarse con solo entrelazar sus dedos.

Dieron algunas vueltas más por el centro comercial buscando algo interesante, viendo vidrieras y para bajar las palomitas consumidas antes de volver a casa.

Al llegar a la residencia, se relajaron un rato en el living, donde decidieron que la cena sería muy liviana pero prepararían un plato un poco más contundente para Gendo, quien seguramente no había comido nada desde el almuerzo.

* * *

Los días siguientes, fueron muy tranquilos. Yui le sacó el máximo provecho a cada jornada, jugando con los niños, asistiéndolos durante las jornadas de estudio, llevándolos de paseo o simplemente viendo una película juntos en el living. Incluso, se dio el gusto de dormir alguna que otra siesta con ellos en su cama.

El fin de semana se lo dedicó exclusivamente a Gendo; el viernes por la noche salieron a cenar, el sábado a la tarde fueron solos al cine y cerraron con otra cena, y para finalizar, el domingo se pasaron la tarde acurrucados en el sofá mirando cualquier cosa levemente interesante que encontraran en la televisión. Esto último no fue muy agradable para los niños, porque tuvieron que ceder su lugar de privilegio frente al televisor a la pareja mayor.

Durante los cuatro días previos a la prueba, Yui decidió ser la encargada de cocinar, aunque aceptó la ayuda de los pequeños, sobre todo una noche que eligieron hacer un plato alemán. Mientras tanto, Mari había ido el sábado y el martes a revisar que todo siguiera en orden para el jueves.

* * *

Finalmente, llegó el día, la activación se realizaría durante la tarde. Por la mañana, Yui desayuno con los niños y Mari. Después, los cuatro fueron al Geo-Front, para que la mujer realizase unas pruebas preliminares. Luego, almorzarían todos juntos, como la primera vez que llevaron a los pequeños. Shinji y Asuka habían insistido en preparar los bentos, como una forma de desearle suerte.

Durante las pruebas, los niños permanecieron cerca de la trigueña. La pelirroja hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no prestarle atención a las similitudes con la prueba de su madre, dentro de todo, estaba tranquila, porque su propia prueba había sido exitosa. Por otro lado, a Asuka no le costó mucho percatarse del nerviosismo de su novio, era evidente que estaba muy preocupado de que algo pudiera salir mal, trataba de ocultarlo, pero cada vez que los nervios lo dominaban, aumentaba la fuerza con la que se aferraba a su mano. El almuerzo sirvió para que todos se terminaran de relajar.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de la activación de la Unidad 01, los pequeños se ubicaron en la sala de control con Mari y la doctora Naoko Akagi en las estaciones de comando. Gendo y Kōzō estuvieron en otra sala, junto con algunos de los miembros del Consejo Superior de GEHIRN.

La doctora Naoko, era una mujer de más de 40 años, pero no lo aparentaba, era muy hermosa y parecía más estar en los 30. Tenía el pelo corto y algo ondulado, de un color negro con reflejos bordo y ojos verde oscuro, llevaba una falda negra que le cubría las rodillas, sin medias y con unos zapatos negros de tacón corto, lisos a juego. Debajo de la bata blanca de laboratorio, estaba usando una remera de cuello de tortuga amarilla bastante descolorida.

Mientras tanto, Yui aguardaba en la pasarela a unos pasos del Entry Plug, traía un Plug Suit blanco con líneas violetas desde el cuello hasta las extremidades, como si delimitaran las uniones de la parte delantera y trasera del traje. En el abdomen y en el cuello, se hallaba otra línea azul que la rodeaba haciendo las veces de un collar y cinturón respectivamente, sus receptores neurales A-10, eran en su mayoría violetas con líneas verde fluorescente delimitando las uniones.

–Yui. ¿Estás lista para iniciar la prueba? –preguntó Mari.

–_Sí. Adelante comencemos. –indicó la ojiverde mientras ingresaba al Entry Plug._

–Iniciando el ingreso de LCL, signos vitales casi normales, solo se detecta un poco de estrés. –informó Naoko observando detenidamente los monitores.

–¿Te gustaría tomarte unos minutos Yui? Para relajarte. –sugirió la quinceañera empezando a preocuparse y tratando de disminuir su ansiedad.

–_No, tranquilos, es normal, son los nervios por estar sumergida en LCL y tener que respirarlo. –aseguró la trigueña, que ya tenía planeadas muchas excusas para justificar cualquier indicio de nervios o ansiedad– Seriamente deberíamos hacer algo con el LCL, su olor no colabora en la relajación de los pilotos a la hora de sumergirse en él. –señaló tratando de sonar graciosa, pero bastante asqueada por el olor._

–Haré todo lo que pueda para la próxima. Tal vez podamos mezclarlo con algún aromatizante que ayude a la relajación. – ofreció la joven siguiendo el juego de su senpai.

–_Lo digo enserio, este aroma puede desconcentrar a los pilotos._

Asuka se separó momentáneamente de su novio, acercándose a las consolas, frunció la nariz ante el recuerdo de su prueba en la Unidad 02 y le dijo a Mari:

–Concuerdo con la Obasan Yui, el olor es muy desagradable.

–_¿Lo ves?_

Luego de ese comentario de Yui, la niña volvió junto a Shinji, retomando su posición.

–Cuando termine el mantenimiento del MAGI, les daré una mano con eso. He estado cerca de los tanques de contención del LCL y realmente su olor es desagradable. Creo que un pescado viejo huele mejor. –anunció Naoko.

–Bueno, concentrémonos en esto. Cuanto más rápido terminemos, más pronto podrás salir de allí Yui. –señaló la ojituquesa.

–_Hai._

La doctora observó detenidamente los monitores, especialmente los que monitoreaban los signos vitales de Yui y luego informó:

–Nivel de LCL completo, ingresando Entry Plug en la Unidad 01.

–Lecturas normales sistemas en línea, iniciando activación. –indicó Mari.

–_Copiado, activando los controles. –respondió Yui._

–Iniciando activación en 20 segundos. –anunció la de coletas.

A partir de los últimos 10 segundos, una voz electrónica continuó con la cuenta regresiva, mientras en las pantallas se mostraba un cronómetro retrocediendo con números amarillos en un fondo negro.

–Conectando circuitos neuronales. Todo en orden, circuito conectados exitosamente, siguiendo con los C. –dijo la adolescente mirando las consolas.

–Signos vitales dentro de los parámetros normales. –señaló Naoko.

–Llegando al Punto Crítico. –advirtió Mari.

En ese momento, el voltaje aumentó de manera automática y durante unos segundos, las conexiones neuronales D24, el Punto Crítico y el D25 se conectaron y desconectaron, hasta que se estabilizaron y la activación continuó sin ningún inconveniente.

–¡Activación exitosa! –exclamó la de lentes levemente nerviosa.

–Signos vitales completamente normales. Es más, ya no se registran rastros de estrés o nerviosismo.

–Excelente. ¿Cómo te sientes Yui? –preguntó la quinceañera.

–_Muy bien de hecho. Ya casi me acostumbre al sabor y olor del LCL, aunque sigue sin gustarme. –respondió Yui con una leve sonrisa– Controles en el Entry Plug operacionales y en orden._

–Tu índice de sincronización está oscilando entre 92 y 96%. –informó Mari– Intenta mover las manos de la Unidad 01. Ábrelas y ciérralas.

–_De acuerdo. –dijo Yui y lo hizo sin ninguna dificultad._

–Muy bien. Sincronización estabilizándose en 94%. –señaló la ojiturquesa.

* * *

En la sala, donde se encontraban el Consejo Superior junto a Fuyutsuki y Gendo observando la prueba, el castaño se dirigió a sus superiores y consultó:

–Creo que eso es suficiente. ¿No les parece caballeros?

Debido a la poca iluminación en la sala, Gendo solo fue capaz de apreciar una sonrisa de satisfacción en los arrugados rostros de los miembros del Consejo. Uno de ellos, se puso de pie sumergiéndose completamente en las sombras y respondió con un notorio acento alemán:

–Parece que ha resultado mejor que la activación de la Unidad 02. Felicidades, puedes dar por concluida la activación de la Unidad 01. Nosotros nos retiraremos, cuando el resto del consejo se haya reunido, te informaremos sobre cómo proceder desde ahora. Mientras tanto, quedas a cargo con completo poder de decisión.

Al escuchar esto, los demás miembros del Consejo se pusieron de pie y procedieron a dejar la sala. El trigueño se acercó a un intercomunicador junto a la ventana y se enfocó a los que realizaban la prueba:

–Muy buen trabajo a todos. –felicitó mirando a todos con orgullo, en especial a su esposa a través de un monitor– Pueden comenzar la desactivación de la Unidad 01.

–_Gracias querido. –dijo Yui sonriendo en respuesta– Muy bien Mari, doctora Naoko, procedamos con la desactivación._

En ese momento, la ojiverde miró a los niños detrás de las científicas y dio gracias de estar sumergida en LCL, lo que impidió que cualquiera que la viera por los monitores notara que una lágrima se le escapó de cada ojo y rápidamente se disolvió en el líquido que la rodeaba. Le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su hijo y a Asuka, quienes se la devolvieron con creces, los temores de la joven pareja ya estaban olvidados.

* * *

–Iniciando desactivación. Anulando conexiones neurales. –informó Mari.

–Todo en orden con los signos vitales del piloto. –indicó Naoko.

–Llegando al Punto Crítico. –anunció la ojiturquesa.

En ese momento, empezó a sonar la alarma, luces rojas comenzaron a parpadear en la sala de control, al igual que donde Gendo y Kōzō se encontraban. Ex-profesor y ex-alumno, estaban por salir detrás de los miembros del consejo y rápidamente se dieron la vuelta para ver lo que estaba pasando. Los niños se asustaron mucho con el ruido de la alarma y ambos aumentaron la fuerza en el agarre de sus manos.

* * *

La alarma también se sintió en los pasillos, por donde los miembros del consejo se estaban retirando, pero mantuvieron su ritmo y continuaron con su camino. Uno de ellos le comentó al resto en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que solo ellos pudieran escuchar:

–Parece que se repite el incidente de la Unidad 02. –dijo con acento ingles sin inmutarse.

–No es importante, será una lástima, también perder a la doctora Ikari. Pero estoy seguro que su ayudante y la doctora Akagi podrán continuar por ella. –aseguró otro de los hombres.

–Al menos, podemos estar seguros que después de esto el piloto no tendrá problemas en controlar al Eva. –señaló el primero en hablar al salir al pasillo.

–La segunda elegida es prueba de ello. –concordó el que había hablado con Gendo en la sala, volviendo sobre sus pasos y alzando la voz– ¡Gendo hazte cargo! Envíanos un informe detallado cuando la situación esté bajo control.

Tras decir eso, el hombre aumentó su ritmo para alcanzar al resto que había seguido con su camino.

* * *

–_¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –cuestionó Ikari al intercomunicador, casi ignorando lo que su superior le dijo, dado que estaba muy irritado, enojado y preocupado por su esposa. _

–La Unidad 01 está rechazando la señal de desactivación, está intentando volver a conectar los circuitos desconectados. –informó Mari comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

–_¿Cómo se encuentra Yui? –preguntó Gendo aún muy preocupado._

–_Estoy bien. –dijo la ojiverde en tono normal._

–Sus signos vitales parecen estar en orden, no se detecta ninguna anomalía. –señaló Naoko algo sorprendida.

–_Eso es bueno. –dijo el hombre tratando de concentrarse y relajándose un poco al escuchar la tranquilidad en la voz de su esposa y el informe de Naoko– Inicien expulsión de emergencia._

–¡Sigue rechazando los comandos! ¡La activación está nuevamente en el 90% y sigue subiendo! –anunció la joven cada vez más nerviosa.

–_¡Corta la energía! ¡Naoko no descuides los signos vitales de Yui! –ordenó Gendo empezando a perder la compostura y subiendo la voz._

–¡Cortando energía! –confirmó la de coletas– ¡La batería interna durará otro minuto! –advirtió comenzando a sudar por los nervios.

Mientras tanto, los niños seguían observando en shock, lo único que les impedía moverse y quebrarse era la paz que Yui les transmitía con su rostro pasivo, adornado con una tierna y cálida sonrisa desde los monitores.

–¡Signos vitales normales! –exclamó Naoko con algo de incredulidad en su cara.

–¡La Unidad 01 está 100% activa! –casi gritó Mari al borde de la histeria, esto no estaba previsto– ¡Sincronización en 94% y subiendo!

–_¡Yui! –exclamó su esposo– ¡Deja de intentar sincronizar con el Eva! –ordenó a punto de perder la compostura._

–_No estoy haciendo ningún esfuerzo por sincronizar, todo lo contrario. –dijo Yui visiblemente calmada y tranquila._

–¡Sincronización en 98% y sigue subiendo! ¡Quedan 10 segundos de batería! –avisó la ojiturquesa.

–¡Los signos vitales se mantienen normales!

La batería lleg la Unidad 01 se apagó por solo unos segundos. Sin embargo, ni aún así expulsó el Entry Plug.

–_¿Por qué no expulsa al piloto? –cuestionó Gendo sorprendido, furioso y muy preocupado._

–¡Se… se está… reactivando sola! ¡Sin fuente de poder externa! –exclamó Mari con incredulidad y empezando a asustarse.

–_¡Imposible! –lanzó Fuyutsuki muy preocupado y en estado de shock._

–¡El ritmo cardiaco es normal! ¡Pero no recibo lecturas de pulso de las extremidades del cuerpo! –indicó Naoko sin creer la información que suministraban los monitores.

–_¿Están fallando los sensores? –consultó Ikari._

–¡Negativo! ¡Funcionan correctamente! ¿Yui cómo te sientes? –preguntó la doctora empezando a preocuparse.

–_Estoy perdiendo sensibilidad poco a poco, ya no siento desde mis tobillos y muñecas hacia la punta de mis dedos. Ni siquiera es como si tuviera las extremidades adormecidas o entumecidas, es como si no estuvieran ahí. –dijo Yui como si nada, manteniendo la paz y tranquilidad tanto en su rostro como en el tono de voz._

Todos los presentes centraron su vista en los monitores, los cuales mostraban el interior del Entry Plug y pudieron ver cómo de a poco, el cuerpo de Yui, empezaba a flotar en la cabina, parecía que su traje perdía rigidez en las zonas donde ella mencionó que ya no sentía nada. Era como ver un globo que se estaba desinflando, pero mantenía su volumen, solo se alteraba levemente su forma, como si sus manos se reemplazaran por líquido o aire. A medida que seguían mirando, podían ver, cómo sus extremidades cambiaban su contextura. Pronto parecía que no tenía huesos o músculos en sus brazos, uno de ellos se había doblado ligeramente entre el codo y su muñeca, cuando Yui movió su antebrazo para intentar llevar su mano a la cara para verla mejor.

–¡Imposible! ¡Su ritmo cardiaco es normal! –exclamó Naoko volviendo a mirar los monitores con los signos vitales de Yui.

–¡Sincronización en 121,6% y sigue subiendo! –señaló Mari sin poder creer lo que indicaban los monitores.

–_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO? –gritó Gendo completamente furioso._

–¡No es posible! –dijo la doctora tapándose la boca y sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad– ¡Parece que… su cuerpo… su cuerpo se está disolviendo… … poco a poco que se está convirtiendo en LCL!

Por un instante, todos contuvieron el aliento, nadie se movió ni emitió ningún sonido.

–¡El volumen de LCL en el Entry Plug ha aumentado ligeramente! –señaló Naoko observando uno de los monitores.

–¿Quiere decir que la Unidad 01 está absorbiendo a Yui? –preguntó la quinceañera.

–_Es lo más probable. –aseguró Fuyutsuki en un tono sombrío y casi inaudible._

Gendo pudo oír lo que su viejo maestro dijo y lo fulminó con la mirada, provocando que el anciano se estremeciera. Luego, el trigueño volvió al intercomunicador y consultó a las mujeres en la sala de control:

–_¿Podemos revertir esto? –cuestionó sin saber qué más hacer o decir._

–No lo sé. –respondió Mari comenzando a llorar con desesperación.

–¿Cómo te sientes Yui? –consultó Naoko con preocupación, la voz casi quebrada y las lágrimas amenazando con empezar a fluir.

–_No estoy sintiendo nada, creo que… por lo que has dicho, mi cuerpo se está disolviendo. –dijo Yui con voz suave y serena._

–¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA?! ¡SI ESTO CONTINÚA…! –increpó la doctora y no pudo seguir hablando.

–_Porque mi familia está viéndome. Mi marido, Shinji y Asuka que ahora es como una hija y la novia de mi amado hijo. Si esta es la última vez que me verán, no quiero que me recuerden sufriendo, preocupada y desesperada._

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Mari y Naoko solo estuvieron viendo los monitores frente a ellas, pensando qué podían hacer para revertir esto, tecleando comandos con desesperación, buscando algo que al menos detuviera el proceso. Kōzō comenzó a llorar en silencio, con una mirada de profunda tristeza en su cara.

Gendo cayó de rodillas en el suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, en una mezcla de dolor y furia, ya no sabía qué hacer, sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Solo pudo mirar a su esposa, quien pronto dejaría de existir y trató de hablar sin éxito, apretó los puños de impotencia de manera tan fuerte que sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas y comenzaron a sangrar con lentitud. El dolor que sintió, no tenía comparación con el dolor que sentía en su pecho, al ver a la mujer que amaba morir ante sus ojos, sin nada que él pudiera hacer. Finalmente, logró razonar lo suficiente, como para devolverle el favor, si ella quería dejar un buen recuerdo en sus últimos momentos, él no podía hacer menos para su amada y se puso de pie:

–_¡Te amo Yui! –fue todo lo que pudo decirle, intentó sonreírle, pero el dolor y la tristeza que lo envolvían se lo impidieron._

–_Lo sé Gendo. ¡También te amo! –correspondió Yui dándole su más cálida y cariñosa sonrisa._

Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos llenos de miedo de los niños que miraban estupefactos la imagen de Yui en los monitores. Asuka se había recostado en el brazo de Shinji, buscando consuelo y tratando de dárselo al mismo tiempo. Mientras que el niño, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, solo cuando se dieron cuenta de que Yui los estaba mirando, los dos hablaron en sincronía:

–¡No nos dejes! –suplicaron con la voz quebrada de dolor y desesperación.

–_Lo lamento niños, no creí que esto pudiera pasar. –dijo la ojiverde, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos para ocultar su mentira– Estaba convencida de que la prueba sería exitosa y segura. –continuó volviendo a abrir sus ojos y sonriéndoles cálida y tiernamente –Parece que me equivoqué._

–¡No Yui! No había ningún indicio de que algo como esto podría llegar a pasar. –intervino Mari para apoyar a su senpai, las dos sabían que el alma de Yui sería absorbida por la Unidad 01, pero no que su cuerpo se disolvería convirtiéndose en LCL.

–¡Okāsan no me abandones! –llamó Shinji llorando con dolor y tristeza mientras se sostenía de Asuka.

–¡Por favor Obasan Yui! ¡No nos dejes solos! –rogó Asuka llorando igual que Shinji y empezando a abrazarlo por los hombros, tratando de consolarlo y mantenerlo lo más cerca posible.

–_No están solos mis niños. –señaló Yui con la voz más dulce que pudo emitir– Siempre se tendrán el uno al otro y hay muchas personas dispuestas a quererlos ahí afuera. Algunas están aquí._

–¡No será lo mismo! ¡Nadie puede reemplazarte! –exclamó el niño llorando desconsoladamente.

–¡Te has convertido en una segunda madre para mi Obasan! –indicó la niña, igual que Shinji y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

–_¡Te lo agradezco Asuka! ¡Eso significa mucho para mí! Espero que te mantengas así, fuerte y orgullosa. Estoy muy feliz de que estés con mi hijo. ¡Shinji! ¡Eres lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida! Eres un niño muy bueno, sensible y tierno. Pero debes encontrar tu fortaleza interna y cuidar de Asuka, ambos deben apoyarse mutuamente._

–¡Lo haremos! ¡Lo prometemos! –juraron los niños con la voz completamente quebrada por el llanto.

–_¡Los amo a los dos desde lo más profundo de mi corazón! –aseguró Yui, su rostro y su voz se mantenían tranquilos, mientras les transmitía paz tanto a los niños como a los demás que la estaban viendo y escuchando._

–¡YA NO TENEMOS LECTURAS DEL RITMO CARDIACO! –exclamó Naoko gritando en completo estado de shock.

Lentamente, el resto del cuerpo de Yui comenzó a perder contextura, solo parte de su pecho hacía la cabeza aún conservaban su forma, indicando que el resto de su cuerpo se había disuelto.

–_Mari, por favor mantente cerca de los niños y cuídalos por mí. –pidió la ojiverde desviando momentáneamente la vista hacia su discípula._

Mari movió su cabeza en asentimiento por no tener el coraje de contestar, después de recibir la respuesta de la ojiturquesa, Yui volvió a mirar a los niños antes de continuar su despedida:

–_Mientras que se tengan el uno al otro estarán bien. Podrán encontrar la felicidad y superar cualquier dificultad que la vida les ponga adelante._

–¡Así lo haremos! –respondieron llenos de lágrimas en los ojos.

En los monitores, se podía ver que de Yui, solo quedaba su cuello y cabeza. Lentamente, el traje comenzó a apartarse de ella y se aplanó levemente mientras el LCL en su interior; que alguna vez fue su cuerpo, empezó a reunirse con el del exterior. A medida que el tiempo seguía avanzando, se lograba apreciar como el cuello y cabello de Yui perdía color y consistencia mientras se convertía en LCL.

–_¡Los amo a todos, nunca lo olviden! –aseguró Yui._

Hasta el final, su rostro solo reflejaba paz, serenidad y cariño dirigido a todos los que la observaban impotentes, especialmente a Shinji y Asuka.

Lo último que pudieron ver de lo que alguna vez se conoció como Yui Ikari, fue su hermosa sonrisa en su cara con sus ojos llenos de paz, mientras que lentamente se volvía de color anaranjado y traslúcido, hasta que se unificó completamente con el LCL dentro del Entry Plug.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Kabuto**_: Casco de Guerrero Samurái.

* * *

**Nota** **Final****:**

Bueno esté ha sido el capítulo más duro y dramático hasta la fecha, extrañamente no me costó mucho escribirlo, también es mi primer gesto de maldad hacía ustedes lectores, dejándolos en este punto llenos de preguntas sobre que es lo va a pasar ahora. No me gusta hacerlo, pero creo que era el final perfecto para este capítulo, además de que si no, se habría alargado mucho y no quería excederme tanto en la longitud de los capítulos en este Arco. Espero no tener volver a repetirlo, con suerte al menos comentaran para insultarme XD. Quien sabe, podrían lograr que publique el próximo en medio de la semana.

Sepan que por el momento sigo recibiendo Betas, entre más mejor. Los interesados pueden mandarme mensaje privado o un mail a mi casilla de gmail: _**shinasuewigeliebe**_

Haber si publicando a esta hora no se van a dormir con mal sabor de boca.

Atentamente Arroba5.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Principal "Ground Spirit Minerva", gracias a ella pueden leer esto sin faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales. Además autora del cover con el que esta historia se ilustra. No duden en buscarla en Google y aquí en fanfiction /u/1987526/Ground-Spirit-Minerva y darle una oportunidad a sus historias, además de pasar por su deviantart: /groundspiritminerva

En segundo lugar agradezco también el apoyo y aliento de mi otro beta "aniber-estrada", y recomiendo sus historias las cuales pueden encontrar también aquí en fanfiction /u/6349482/aniber-estrada

Por cierto, si encuentran errores de ortografía o gramática que no estén dentro del Capítulo eso es 100% mi responsabilidad. En cuanto a los otros nadie es perfecto y se pueden deber a alguna corrección realizada sin supervisión de los Beta.

Recuerden que también pueden encontrar el fic en:

Y desde ahora en PDF para descargar en Mega: /#F!UFcCDAaY!7c5LWffjduKxYglTVFtVVQ

Amino: /c/anime-es/page/user/5/bNec_Gfm61Y8j1jrmmrYB4JR8W1rqVJ

Facebook: /pg/shinasu69/posts/?ref=page_internal

completen con lo que corresponda (que idiotez esto de no poder poner enlaces en los fic) o revisen en mi perfil.


	10. Capítulo X: Esperanza Rota

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Mantenemos los colores en los diálogos:

Shinji (Violeta)/Asuka (Rojo)/Yui (Verde Claro)/Mari (Rosa)/Misato (Marrón)/Gendo (Naranja)/Fuyutsuki (Verde Oscuro)/Naoko (Bordo)

Solo una breve nota sobre los diálogos, cuando estos estén en cursiva es porque quien los menciona no se encuentra físicamente en el mismo lugar que sus interlocutores, sino que se los escucha a través de parlantes o monitores.

* * *

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (Mi nuevo objetivo es fastidiar a quien quiera que asista y filtre la correspondencia de Anno, de manera tal que se la trasmita, así que comenzare a poner encabezados insultantes hacia dicha persona, aclarándole a Hideaki que no están dirigidos a él, al menos por ahora).

* * *

_**The** __**Last** __**Rebuild**_

_**Primer Arco: Infancia Dura**_

**Capítulo X: **_**Esperanza Rota**_

–¡OKĀSAN!

Fue el grito desgarrador que dejaron escapar los niños, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo y fundiéndose en un abrazo tratando de consolarse mutuamente.

El dolor emocional recorría cada una de las fibras de sus cuerpos. Los dos se encontraban igual de afectados, Shinji había perdido a su madre, la persona que más lo amó y cuidó en el mundo; mientras que Asuka, revivió la pérdida de Kyoko, y no solo eso; ella veía a Yui como una madre, el vínculo que formaron era lo más semejante al que tenía con su mamá. El abrazo que compartían era levemente reconfortante, les permitió mitigar un poco el dolor que los atravesaba, no solo se estaban desahogando, también se estaban consolando mutuamente.

Shinji comprendía que la niña en sus brazos, estaba reviviendo el momento en que perdió a su madre, también sabía que ella amaba a Yui. Ella estaba experimentando las dos pérdidas al mismo tiempo, la herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar en el corazón de ella no solo fue reabierta, sino que aumentó su tamaño. Asuka pudo sentir como una pequeña grieta en el corazón de su novio comenzaba a expandirse, sabía que esa grieta había surgido en respuesta a su propio dolor, cuando encontró a su madre colgando del techo y que él también estaba dolido por la muerte de Kyoko.

Ninguno dijo nada, aunque hubieran encontrado las palabras adecuadas, no habrían tenido la fuerza para pronunciarlas y tampoco hubiese sido necesario, ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba sintiendo, así como también que el otro era consciente de ello, el simple contacto de sus cuerpos era más que suficiente para expresarse.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de salir de su shock por lo que acababa de presenciar, Mari recordó que los niños estaban a solo unos pasos de ella, inmediatamente se arrojó sobre ellos y los envolvió en sus brazos, tratando de consolarlos. No fue su típico abrazo asfixiante lleno de cariño, no, este fue un abrazo fuerte y leve al mismo tiempo, lo suficientemente firme para que notaran que ella estaba allí para ellos y no los dejaría solos, y a su vez, suave para que fuera reconfortante y demostrara que los amaba y siempre los cuidaría.

* * *

Mientras la joven se encargaba de los niños, Gendo quien había vuelto a caer de rodillas con las manos en el piso, cuando Yui se esfumó dentro del Entry Plug. Estaba tratando de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, el dolor en su pecho era abrumador y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, tratando de comprender qué era lo que había pasado.

Después de casi volverse loco, llegó a la conclusión de que, en ese momento, no podía dejarse dominar por las emociones, necesitaba ser frío y concentrarse, debía ser fuerte para su hijo y la niña que había quedado a su cuidado, y lo mejor que podía hacer por ellos y por él mismo, era tratar de recuperar a su esposa. De manera lenta, casi como un animal recién nacido que trata de ponerse de pie para dar sus primeros pasos de manera temblorosa, comenzó a erguirse.

Kōzō, a quien su edad le evitó seguir los pasos de su ex alumno; él quería mucho a Yui, aunque no sabía si igual que a una hija o más; se acercó hasta Gendo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Una vez que Gendo logró levantarse, se dirigió al cuarto de control donde estaban los demás, seguido de cerca por Kōzō.

* * *

–Por favor Mari, saca a los niños de aquí y encárgate de ellos. –pidió Gendo en tono sereno mientras ingresaba a la sala.

La joven no respondió, simplemente se levantó ayudando a los niños a hacer lo mismo, manteniendo una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno de ellos, y una vez los tres estuvieron de pie, procedió a salir de la sala. Mientras tanto, Gendo se fue acercando a donde estaba Naoko quien aún permanecía en estado de shock.

–Lo siento niños, pero necesitamos concentrarnos aquí, haremos todo lo posible por recuperar a Yui, se los prometo. –indicó el trigueño.

Al oírlo, los niños disminuyeron la intensidad de sus lágrimas ante la esperanza prometida, mientras se abrazaban y se reconfortaban mutuamente.

–¡Naoko! –llamó el hombre tocando su hombro para hacerla reaccionar– ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a rescatar a Yui?

–Sí. –contestó la doctora con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada– Dame un momento por favor, solo deja todo como esta, no toques nada. Por suerte el Entry Plug aún sigue dentro del Eva, tal vez logremos revertir el proceso.

–De acuerdo. –aceptó Gendo con algo de disgusto.

De este modo, Naoko se fue detrás de Mari, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y revisar los datos recogidos durante la prueba y el incidente por el MAGI. Gendo y Kōzō solo se quedaron parados en silencio, mirando a la Unidad 01 donde Yui había desaparecido.

* * *

Por su parte, Mari había llegado a una enfermería y recostando a los niños en una camilla, los cuales aún seguían llorando en silencio. Asuka estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Shinji abrazándolo y empapando su remera con sus lágrimas, mientras que él le devolvía el abrazo y derramaba sus lágrimas sobre la cabeza de ella.

–Niños, necesito volver para colaborar en la recuperación de Yui. Por favor espérenme aquí. –dijo Mari con la voz quebrada y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de los niños para reconfortarlos.

Al ver que los niños estaban tranquilos y por ahora entre ellos se podían consolar mutuamente, se dirigió con prisa de nuevo a la sala para ver qué es lo podían hacer para recuperar a Yui. Ella sabía que el deseo de su senpai era sacrificarse por su hijo y el futuro de la humanidad, pero si existía la posibilidad de recuperarla, debía encontrarla. Tal vez no lo podría hacer ahora y de ser posible era un hecho que Yui no lo permitiría o volvería a hacer la prueba de sincronización para volver a dar su alma, al menos mientras el peligro siguiera existiendo. Pero seguramente estaría feliz de volver una vez que la amenaza fuera neutralizada.

* * *

–¿Qué demonios es lo que pasó? Ustedes dos dijeron que la prueba era segura. –increpó Gendo mirando con odio a la adolescente.

–No lo sé –contestó la quinceañera llorando y con la voz ronca– ¿Acaso crees qué hubiera dejado que ella se subiera a esa cosa… –replicó levantando su voz– …si hubiese tenido la más mínima sospecha de que algo así podía pasar? ¡No! ¡No lo habría permitido! –concluyó completamente furiosa.

–Disculpa. –dijo el trigueño retrocediendo un poco– Pero es que es algo sospechoso, primero Kyoko y ahora Yui, las consecuencias de la primera activación de un Eva son muy semejantes.

–Creo que lo mejor es concentrarnos en intentar recuperar a Yui. Cuando lo logremos, podremos buscar una explicación para esto, si peleamos entre nosotros no lograremos nada, todo lo contrario. –señaló Kōzō tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Justo en ese momento, Naoko volvió con una computadora portátil bajo su brazo y se sentó en una silla cercana a la consola que había estado controlando Mari durante la prueba. Allí entonces, la abrió y la conectó a la terminal.

–Esta computadora tiene acceso directo al MAGI –indicó Naoko y comenzó a explicar con la voz un poco más tranquila– Con ella realizó los análisis de estado y el mantenimiento. Ahora estoy revisando esta terminal, para ver si no presenta ninguna falla que pudiera haber ocasionado el accidente, luego revisare mi terminal. Una vez que termine, compararé la información obtenida con los datos que el MAGI recolectó durante la prueba de activación y el incidente para ver si podemos revertirlo. Por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer, el proceso puede demorar uno o dos días. Una vez que finalice, necesitaré la ayuda de Mari para establecer un plan de acción. Lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es ir a descansar.

–¿No tenemos opción? –preguntó Gendo.

–Si queremos tener al menos una oportunidad, esto es lo adecuado, yo me quedaré controlando el análisis y una vez que termine descansaré un poco antes de iniciar la comparación.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –ofreció la de coletas.

–No es necesario, lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar y ayudes a los niños. Cuando esté lista te avisaré y veremos cuál es el plan de acción. –respondió la doctora– Realmente, lo mejor es que estemos frescos y descansados antes de decidir cualquier cosa, estamos muy estresados y cansados ahora.

–De acuerdo. –dijo Mari con resignación– ¿Gendo vienes con nosotros?

–Adelántate, iré más tarde. –contestó el hombre secamente.

Gendo se quedó en la sala con Kōzō, mirando fijamente la figura del Eva 01, mientras que Naoko, vigilaba su computadora y la consola. Mari se volvió a la enfermería y encontró a los niños dormidos, les limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza y con sumo cuidado los cargó, tratando de no despertarlos. Los llevó a la camioneta de Yui y los depositó lentamente en el asiento trasero, antes de emprender el lento viaje hacia la residencia de los Ikari. No quiso despertarlos, al menos, no hasta tenerlos en su propia cama y poder explicarles un poco lo que había pasado.

* * *

Unos minutos después, se había acomodado junto a los niños en la cama y les acariciaba la cabeza, hasta que estos empezaron a despertarse.

–¿Qué es lo que pasó con Okāsan? –preguntó Shinji.

–Bueno, siéntense, les explicaré. –indicó Mari mirándolos y tratando de encontrar las palabras más apropiadas– Al parecer ella fue absorbida por el Eva.

La última frase de la quinceañera provocó que los niños se estremecieran y nuevamente comenzaran a llorar. Mari los abrazó permitiendo que se desahogaran en su pecho. Poco después, cuando ella y los pequeños finalmente se calmaron, habiendo dejado salir todo su dolor, frustración e ira, la de lentes continuó:

–En este momento, Naoko está haciendo un análisis de las consolas que ella y yo usamos durante la prueba y el accidente para verificar que no presenten ninguna falla que pueda haber provocado esto. Cuando termine, comparará los registros de las consolas con los de la computadora central del laboratorio y luego se reunirá conmigo para que determinemos una manera de recuperar a Yui si es posible.

–¿Eso significa que pueden salvarla? –consultó Asuka con los ojos llorosos pero esperanzados, como demandando una respuesta afirmativa.

Después de dudar un momento, Mari terminó dándose cuenta de que no era bueno darles falsas esperanzas ya que si fracasaban, las consecuencias podrían ser peores, así decidió ser lo más sincera posible:

–Realmente no lo sé. Muchas cosas pueden revertirse, pero lamentablemente algunas son irreversibles, o al menos para nosotros los humanos son irreversibles. Por ejemplo, el agua tiene un ciclo que se repite y es reversible, pasa de ser un líquido a sólido y viceversa, pero en cambio, si un pedazo de madera se quema, sus cenizas no pueden volver a formar la madera. Entonces, hasta que no tengamos los resultados y los revisemos, no sabremos si este proceso es reversible o no, yo creo que es reversible pero no puedo garantizar nada.

–Entiendo. –dijo la niña con resignación y bajando su mirada.

–¿Cuándo lo sabremos? –cuestionó Shinji con la voz quebrada y volviendo a llorar– ¿Cuándo sabremos si ella volverá? –insistió casi con desesperación.

–En dos días tendremos los resultados y procederemos a buscar una forma de recuperarla. –respondió la quinceañera con los ojos llorosos– Después de eso, dependerá del procedimiento, no puedo darte un plazo hasta que tengamos los resultados, lo lamento. –indicó bajando su mirada– Pero te prometo, que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para recuperar a tu madre.

–Gracias, sé que lo harás. –afirmó el pequeño con una diminuta sonrisa y dándole un cálido abrazo, al cual Asuka se sumó.

–Confiamos en ti. Haz todo lo posible por favor. –suplicó la pelirroja con la voz quebrada.

–Lo haré. –aseguró la adolescente devolviendo el abrazo.

Se quedaron así, los niños sollozando y Mari tratando de calmarlos, mientras derramaba sus propias lágrimas en silencio. A pesar de saber que el alma de Yui sería absorbida por la Unidad 01, ella nunca estuvo preparada para lo que vendría después.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, los niños se durmieron, debido a que quedaron completamente agotados de tanto llorar. Mari los arropó en la cama y se quedó con ellos, acariciándolos, tratando de que se sintieran contenidos por alguien más que ellos mismos, hasta que el cansancio y el estrés le pasaron factura y cayó presa del sueño.

* * *

Tras unas 2 horas de dormir relativamente tranquila, Mari se despertó con el rugido de su estómago y el de los niños reclamando nutrientes. Con sumo cuidado y lentitud se levantó, procurando no despertarlos. Pensando en qué preparar para cenar llegó a la conclusión, de que una buena forma de lograr que ellos comieran, era rescatar los bentos sobrantes que Yui había preparado. Fue una jugada riesgosa, ya que podría deprimirlos más, pero el beneficio era mayor, al ser algo hecho por su senpai los niños no lo rechazarían.

Después de recuperar los bentos, volvió a la habitación con ellos a despertarlos para que cenaran. Como sospechó, el alimento trajo un poco de tristeza en la pareja, pero lo comieron sin dudarlo, nadie garantizaba que volverían a probar un platillo preparado por Yui. Los tres lo consumieron con bastante lentitud, tratando de exprimir cada sensación que las texturas y sabores les transmitieran, para poder memorizarlos y atesorarlos como un hermoso recuerdo.

Una vez concluida la cena, y dominados por la tristeza, los infantes se retiraron a su habitación mientras que Mari levantaba la mesa y limpiaba todo antes de reunirse con ellos.

En la habitación, los niños le dieron la bienvenida a la joven cuando se recostó junto a ellos y los tres se consolaron mutuamente, mientras aguardaban que el sueño los reclamara.

Esa noche, Gendo no volvió a la casa, al igual que Kōzō, se quedó frente al Eva 01, mirándolo como tratando de ver a Yui en él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los tres se levantaron muy desanimados, sabían que aún debían esperar para saber si se podría hacer algo para recuperar a Yui. No se dijeron nada entre sí, solo procedieron a realizar la rutina diaria. Los niños se mantuvieron unidos por sus brazos con sus manos entrelazadas, no como su típica demostración de afecto, sino tratando de consolarse y demostrarle al otro que no estaban solos, que aún se tenían el uno al otro y eso no cambiaría.

Después de higienizarse, fueron a la cocina para iniciar con el desayuno, el cual fue sencillo, los niños tomaron un poco de leche y Mari café, solo comieron algunas tostadas con mermelada, no estaban de humor para cocinar nada. El único motivo por el cual comieron algo, fue para intentar distraerse un poco, entretener la mente en algo que no fuera la espera.

La joven sugirió nadar un poco, en un intento de gastar energía y tal vez, liberar un poco de estrés para facilitar el descanso y poder dormir un rato más tarde. Muy desanimados, todos se cambiaron y fueron a la piscina, lo único que hicieron, fue nadar de un extremo al otro. No estaban compitiendo, solo trataron de liberar la frustración que sentían a través del ejercicio.

Tras casi una hora gastando energía y al notar, que los pequeños comenzaban a cansarse, Mari sugirió que era un buen momento para tomar un baño de agua caliente y relajarse un poco. Se metieron en la bañera con los trajes de baño puestos y permanecieron allí, sumergidos hasta el cuello en el agua caliente, dejando que el calor los envolviera. Solo cuando notaron que la temperatura había disminuido y sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse, continuaron con el baño luego de quitarse sus trajes y cubrir sus genitales.

Al concluir, los niños se ubicaron en su lugar de privilegio en el sofá e intentaron sin éxito buscar algo en la televisión que los distrajera. El único motivo, por el cual no se habían hundido en la depresión, era que se tenían el uno al otro y la esperanza de recuperar a Yui.

Mientras que Mari, llamó al laboratorio en busca de novedades y saber cómo estaba Gendo. Este le informó que no sabía cuándo volvería a la casa. Por un lado, el hombre no quería alejarse de la Unidad 01, sentía que era como abandonar a Yui, por el otro, no tenía fuerza para enfrentar a los niños y su hogar lleno de gratos recuerdos. Él estaba seguro de que cuando lo hiciera, terminaría de quebrarse y eso podría impedirle colaborar correctamente en el rescate de su esposa.

Luego de hablar con Gendo, la joven les informó a los niños que mañana volverían el laboratorio para iniciar con el análisis, determinar si podían recuperar a Yui y cómo hacerlo. Ella se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales y les pidió que se le unieran, con lo cual, ellos se sentaron en su regazo y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo hasta que se quedaron dormidos mientras sollozaban levemente.

Pasaron el resto del día de esta manera, consolándose y reconfortándose entre ellos. Hasta que al caer la noche, cenaron en silencio un Ramen preparado por los tres, solo se molestaron en hacerlo como una mera distracción. Por primera vez no hubo ningún elogio por la comida. No es que no fuera sabrosa, si no que el humor que poseían, no les permitía disfrutarla.

Tras la cena, se entretuvieron un poco limpiando todo lo que habían usado y guardando las sobras, al terminar, simplemente se fueron a dormir con algo de ansiedad por obtener buenas noticias por la mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, fueron al Geo-Front. Mari se reunió con Naoko y comenzaron a estudiar los resultados, la de coletas le explicó a la doctora los tecnicismos que esta ignoraba. Mientras que los niños, se reunieron con Gendo y Kōzō en la plataforma frente a la Unidad 01, lugar que los dos adultos habían dispuesto para estar lo más cerca posible de Yui.

La única reacción de Gendo hacia los pequeños fue darles un abrazo y algunas palabras de apoyo, junto con la promesa de que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para recuperar a Yui. Los niños permanecieron toda la mañana allí, sentados en el piso y abrazados, contemplando al gigante biomecánico. De vez en cuando, le dirigían unas palabras rogándole que les devolviera a la mamá del niño y prácticamente madre adoptiva de la niña. Otras, le hablaban a Yui, diciendo cuanto la extrañaban y lo ansiosos que estaban por su regreso. El resto del tiempo, se lo pasaban en silencio, tratando de no llorar y con una tímida sonrisa, como si pudieran sentir la cercanía con la mujer atrapada en la mole violeta, procurando evitar que se sintiera culpable por no poder estar con ellos.

_Desde el interior del Núcleo de la Unidad 01, Yui observaba a sus niños y sonreía por el hecho de que se estaban apoyando mutuamente, __como ella les había pedido antes de fusionarse con __el Eva. Pero también, estaba triste por el dolor que les estaba ocasionando y el que les provocaría, cuando los intentos por rescatarla fracasaran por su propia voluntad._

* * *

Durante varias horas, los adultos estuvieron debatiendo, tratando de comprender con la mayor exactitud posible qué era lo que había pasado. La conclusión fue que el cuerpo de Yui había vuelto a su forma primordial, la cual era casi idéntica al LCL debido a la pérdida de su Ego, su existencia dentro del Eva había pasado a una forma cuántica. Los humanos necesitaban de su Ego para mantener su forma física, la diferencia era que el LCL posee una elevada concentración de oxígeno; aproximadamente 87%; por ende, a partir del LCL se podía crear un cuerpo humano.

Todos los elementos necesarios estaban presentes: oxígeno, carbono, hidrógeno, nitrógeno, calcio, magnesio, potasio, sodio, azufre y cloro. Una vez establecida la causa aparente del accidente de Yui, Mari y Naoko se reunieron con Gendo y Kōzō para determinar cuál sería el método para recuperar a la trigueña. El primer paso, era identificar y aislar la presencia de Yui de la del Eva, su forma cuántica, el segundo, recuperar su Ego y, por último, reconstruir su cuerpo en base a su Ego. Todo esto llevaría tiempo, y no se podían permitir errores. Con el plan establecido y la ayuda del MAGI, los preparativos podrían estar listos en un lapso de entre 10 o 15 días. Cuando todo estuviera listo, llevarían a cabo algunas pruebas, buscando garantizar el éxito antes de iniciar el rescate de Yui.

* * *

En la semana siguiente, tanto Mari como Naoko trabajaron sin descanso en los preparativos. Una de ellas, siempre se quedaba trabajando, mientras la otra almorzaba, solo se detenían a las 20 hrs con puntualidad, el descanso no era una opción, sino una obligación, debían estar lucidas al 100%. El cansancio podría llevar a un error o distracción y eso podría ser fatal. Gendo nunca abandonó el Geo-Front, se mantuvo cerca de la Unidad 01. Solo se alejaba para descansar y comer, cuando Mari llegaba con los niños que tomaban su lugar, quienes estaban muy estresados y angustiados como para quedarse en casa progresando con sus estudios.

* * *

Finalmente, tras dos semanas de preparativos, llegó el día de rescatar a Yui. Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos. Estaban seguros de que tendrían éxito, las pruebas demostraron que era 99% posible tener éxito en el primer intento. También tenían un plan de contingencia que detendría la prueba en caso de cualquier problema, para poder recalibrar lo que fuera necesario y volverlo a intentar, aunque esto podría llevar mucho tiempo.

La única persona que aún poseía dudas, pero no lo manifestó al resto, era Mari, quien entendía que la voluntad de Yui podía ser determinante. De esta manera, con la quinceañera y Naoko frente a las consolas, inició el rescate. Mientras que detrás de ellas, Shinji y Asuka observaban atentamente implorando que tuvieran éxito, Gendo y Kōzō estaban en una sala aparte.

–Insertando sondas de exploración, ondas electromagnéticas fijadas en 0 menos 3. –indicó Naoko sumamente concentrada y levemente nerviosa.

–Detección y conexión del Ego completada. –describió Mari igualmente ansiosa– Iniciemos con el proceso de recuperación.

–Iniciada, señal enviada. –dijo la doctora con expectación en su voz– Señal recibida y aceptada por el Eva. –informó con alivio casi triunfal.

–Enviando segunda y tercera señal. –señaló la ojiturquesa cruzando los dedos y comenzando a esperanzarse.

–Signos normales, aún no puede confirmarse la estabilidad del Ego. –anunció la mujer empezando a relajarse.

–Pasemos a la siguiente etapa. –decretó la de lentes más confiada.

Al apreciar que todo estaba progresando como se esperaba, tanto Gendo y Kōzō como los niños soltaron el aliento contenido, cuando iniciaron el proceso de rescate. Se llenaron de esperanza, solo un poco más y podrían recuperar a Yui y dejar esto en el pasado, pretendiendo que nunca pasó, como si fuera una simple pesadilla.

–Listo. A tu señal. –dijo Naoko después de aprontar los comandos y revisar las lecturas dos veces.

–¡Inicia ahora! –ordenó Mari con determinación en voz elevada.

De repente, la alarma sonó, algo había fallado.

–¡La definición del Ego entró en un bucle! –señaló la mujer notoriamente alterada.

–¡Irradiando patrones de onda desde varias direcciones! –anunció la adolescente dudando y empezando a preocuparse.

–¡Las señales han sido bloqueadas! –indicó Akagi casi histérica– ¡Estamos fracasando!

–¡Abortando! ¡Revirtiendo gráfica tangencial y estableciendo valores en cero! –informó la quinceañera con frustración.

–¡Deteniendo el flujo inverso! –avisó la doctora resoplando de alivio.

–¡Proceso abortado! –exclamó Mari casi triunfal al poder controlar la situación– Hemos fracasado. –dijo con resignación.

El primer intento había sido un rotundo fracaso, estuvieron muy cerca de lograrlo, pero también de fusionar el Ego de Yui completamente con el Eva. Luego de que todos se calmaron, entre el fracaso y la alarma estaban frustrados, estresados y muy afligidos. Mari y Naoko explicaron la situación, este era un riesgo que ya se había previsto y las contramedidas resultaron ser efectivas. Ahora deberían tomarse un tiempo para analizar los registros captados por MAGI y determinar el origen de la falla, para así poder contrarrestarla para el próximo intento.

* * *

Luego de nueve días muy angustiantes, de sufrimiento y estrés, llegó el momento de volver a intentar recuperar a Yui. Aún no estaban 100% seguros de qué había salido mal en el intento anterior, solo que estaba dentro del 1% de probabilidad de fallar. Las dos razones más probables, se informaron a Gendo y Kōzō, para los niños era mejor mantenerlos en la ignorancia. Una, podía ser la naturaleza del Eva y la otra, de la cual Mari estaba casi segura, pero nuevamente se guardó su opinión, era que Yui no quería volver, se rehusaba a manifestar su Ego para recuperar su cuerpo y abandonar la Unidad 01. Nadie creyó que esta opción pudiera ser viable, se rehusaban a creer que ese fuera el deseo de Yui.

Nuevamente, todos se ubicaron de igual manera que la última vez. Iniciando un nuevo intento de rescate y todo se desarrolló igual que en la vez anterior, hasta que llegaron a la etapa 2. Salvo que esta vez, tenían un mejor plan de contingencia para superar la falla y forzar la siguiente fase. Cuando la alarma sonó, no tomó tan desprevenidas a Mari y Naoko.

–Está vez lo lograremos. –exclamó la adolescente con confianza– ¡Irradia patrones de ondas desde varias direcciones y modifica la frecuencia de 0 meno menos 6!

–¡Irradiando! ¡Fijando en 0 menos 6! ¡La definición del Ego se aleja del bucle! –celebró la doctora triunfal.

–¡Detección del Ego reestablecida! –informó Mari con una amplia sonrisa de victoria.

Las alarmas se detuvieron y las lecturas se estabilizaron.

–¡Enviando descarga electrolítica para iniciar formación celular! –dijo la mujer.

–¡Comenzando unión celular!

–¡Porcentaje de células madre al 48%!

–¡Aumenta el voltaje! ¡Es hora de reconstruir su cuerpo! –señaló la quinceañera empezando a ponerse ansiosa.

Otra vez comenzaron a sonar las alarmas.

–¡La Unidad 01 está desviando la corriente hacia las baterías internas! –indicó Naoko sorprendida.

–¡De ninguna manera! ¡Anulamos su sistema de activación!

–¡Se reinició cuando aumentamos el voltaje y rechaza las señales de desactivación! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Está intentando expulsar el Entry Plug! –dijo la mujer aterrada.

–¡Imposible! –negó la ojiturquesa tapándose la boca con temor– ¡He desconectado la energía y aún así la sigue expulsando!

–¡El Ego se está volviendo a disolver en el LCL! ¡Si no detenemos la expulsión del Entry Plug desagotará el LCL junto con los restos de Yui! –advirtió Akagi al borde del pánico.

–¿Alguna sugerencia para evitarlo? Los comandos no responden, ya cortamos la energía, anulamos la señal de expulsión y aún así continúa. –preguntó Mari histéricamente, mientras tecleaba con frenesí tratando de recuperar el control.

–¡Lo intentaré con el sistema de inserción del Entry Plug! ¡Tal vez podamos bloquear la salida! –sugirió la mujer casi destrozando el teclado de la consola.

–¡Lo lograste! –celebró la de coletas dando un suspiro de alivio, cuando el brazo hidráulico que inserta el Entry Plug impidió su expulsión.

–¡DIOS MÍO! ¡NO! ¡UNA DE LAS VÁLVULAS DE DRENAJE DEL LCL QUEDÓ EXPUESTA! –gritó Naoko con horror.

Justo en ese momento, el LCL brotó de la parte superior del Entry Plug, que apenas había logrado asomarse de la columna del Eva como si fuera el chorro de una manguera contra incendios, chocando contra una pared de metal de la habitación donde se llevó a cabo el intento de rescate de Yui. Los ojos de todos los presentes se enfocaron en el impacto del fluido anaranjado contra la pared, mientras que se hacían trizas sus esperanzas de rescatar y recuperar a Yui, al mismo tiempo que la cápsula se vaciaba en los monitores.

* * *

Gendo embistió contra la ventana desde donde estaba observando con violencia e impotencia, rompiendo sus manos y antebrazos contra el cristal mientras gritaba con todos sus pulmones una y otra vez:

– ¡NOO YUUUIIII VUUEELVEEE!

Kōzō se desplomó sobre sus rodillas llevando sus manos a su horrorizado rostro, tratando de contener las lágrimas que empezaban a emanar de manera incontrolable.

* * *

En la sala de operaciones, Asuka se desmayó en los brazos de Shinji, quien la siguió una vez que sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la niña con firmeza. El dolor y la horrorosa forma en que las esperanzas de los niños fueron aplastadas los sobrepasó. Fue un golpe de knockout para ellos, sus corazones no lo soportaron y simplemente perdieron el conocimiento. Naoko se desplomó en su silla con los brazos caídos a sus lados mirando fijamente a la nada, a su lado, Mari maldecía con la voz ronca y quebrada golpeando a los costados del teclado frente a ella con frustración.

Debido a que su relación nunca pasó del respeto como colegas y compañeras de trabajo, la primera en volver a sus sentidos fue la doctora Akagi. Lo primero que hizo, fue mirar a los niños desmayados en el piso, donde Asuka yacía sobre Shinji, instintivamente el niño cayó de espaldas para proteger a su novia del golpe, entonces puso una mano sobre el hombro de la quinceañera tratando de reconfortarla un poco y buscando llamar su atención. Ya que era la más indicada para ocuparse de los infantes.

Al sentir el contacto, Mari miró a los niños y se acercó a ellos, con la ayuda de Naoko los llevaron hasta la enfermería más cercana y los dejaron descansar en una de las camas.

* * *

Después de eso, se dirigieron a la sala donde Kōzō y Gendo estaban, la joven se arrodilló frente a su viejo maestro y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo tratando de reconfortarse mutuamente. Naoko usó toda su fuerza sobre Gendo para alejarlo de la ventana y lo envolvió con sus brazos, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas junto a ella, entonces, él hundió su rostro en su hombro y dejó salir su dolor y tristeza a través del llanto.

Cuando todos terminaron de desahogarse y lograron recomponerse un poco, Gendo y Mari fueron por los niños, él cargó a Shinji y ella a Asuka, los llevaron a la camioneta para volver a casa. El hombre manejó y ella se sentó atrás con los niños para vigilarlos.

Mientras que en el Geo-Front, Naoko se quedó con Kōzō para encargarse del papeleo correspondiente, aunque no tenían un cuerpo, oficialmente Yui había muerto y debían iniciar los preparativos para la ceremonia de despedida.

* * *

Tras dejar a los niños en la cama descansando, la ojiturquesa se dispuso a preparar algo para cenar. El viudo se ubicó cerca en una silla, pensando cómo les diría a los niños que Yui ya no volvería. Mari notó su consternación y trató de asistirlo, decidieron que ella les informaría, pero él estaría presente para ayudarla a contenerlos, era de lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer en ese momento. La quinceañera ya había planificado qué palabras usar para darles la noticia, además, ella había logrado formar un vínculo más fuerte con Asuka que él.

Cuando la adolescente terminó de preparar la cena, los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de los niños, la de coletas se sentó en la cama y Gendo se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, aguardando a que se despertaran, lo mejor era esperar. Al cabo de unos minutos, los niños abrieron los ojos, primero Shinji, quien al moverse provocó que Asuka también se incorporará.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Shinji con voz ronca y temblorosa, causando que Gendo apartara la vista con dolor e impotencia.

–Lamentablemente, –comenzó Mari respirando y juntando valor para seguir– no pudimos rescatar a Yui, hicimos todo lo posible, pero no lo logramos. –concluyó bajando la mirada.

–¿Entonces ella …? –intentó Asuka, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta y comenzó a sollozar aferrándose a Shinji, quien la abrazó y también empezó a dejar salir sus propias lágrimas.

Mari había imaginado muchas preguntas por parte de los niños, y también pensado en respuestas apropiadas para cada una de ellas que no fueran muy difíciles de entender y que en lo posible mitigaran el dolor.

–Temo que sí. –respondió la ojiturquesa mirándolos tristemente– No conocemos ningún método por el cual podríamos recuperarla, la única posibilidad era la que intentamos y la hemos perdido. Tal vez algún día, encontremos una alternativa, pero es muy poco probable.

–Gracias Mari, sé que hicieron todo lo posible y te lo agradezco. –aseguró Shinji con la voz quebrada y llorando– Espero que tengas razón y tal vez algún día encontremos una alternativa. –rogó sonriendo levemente con esperanza.

–Espero que tengas razón. –concordó la niña abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Luego de un breve momento de silencio, en el que nadie habló, la adolescente prosiguió:

–En unos días realizaremos una ceremonia para despedirnos de Yui. ¿Les gustaría asistir? –consultó con algo de temor en su voz.

Los niños simplemente asintieron y rompieron en llanto, Mari los envolvió en sus brazos y trató de consolarlos. Gendo observó con impotencia por un instante, hasta que finalmente reunió el coraje suficiente para sumarse a ellos y besó repetidamente la cabeza de su hijo y la niña, dejando que sus propias lágrimas volvieran a surgir. Allí permanecieron los cuatro, expresando su dolor y tratando de reconfortarse entre sí.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando ya no encontraban lágrimas que derramar, los mayores dejaron a los chicos retozar en la cama mientras se abrazaban y les dijeron que fueran a comer cuando lo sintieran apropiado. Gendo y Mari cenaron con lentitud y en un profundo silencio casi sepulcral. Al terminar, él se retiró a su cuarto pasando primero por el de los niños para revisarlos, y al verlos dormidos, continuó.

Mari levantó la mesa, para luego reunirse con Shinji y Asuka, se quedó vigilándolos un par de horas, antes de despertarlos para obligarlos a comer algo, también trató de consentirlos llevando la comida a ellos, ninguno de los dos terminó su plato, pero al menos se alimentaron un poco.

En medio de la madrugada, Gendo no pudo soportar más los recuerdos que lo rodeaban y parecían atormentarlo. Se levantó y llamó para que le enviaran un vehículo a recogerlo. Mientras esperaba, preparó un bolso con algunas mudas de ropa antes de salir por la puerta para esperar que llegara el coche.

* * *

La ceremonia de entierro fue simbólica; ya que el ataúd estaba vacío; se llevó a cabo el 14 de septiembre, a los dos días luego del último intento por recuperar a Yui. Fue un momento muy duro para Shinji y Asuka. El niño volvió a ver a su padre, quien no había vuelto a la casa y ahora se mostraba muy distante. El rostro del hombre se veía más sombrío que nunca y sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo unos lentes de sol, no les dirigió la palabra, solo los abrazó al llegar al cementerio y mantuvo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo durante la ceremonia.

La niña recordó el funeral de su madre y estuvo a punto de repetir sus acciones, si no fuera porque Mari tenía sus manos en sus hombros, tratando de reconfortarla y que estaba firmemente aferrada al brazo del morocho. Asuka mantuvo un conflicto interno consigo misma, procurando ocultar su dolor y mostrarse fuerte para reconfortar a su novio, como él lo había hecho en Alemania. Shinji se encontraba muy dolido y deprimido, pero se mantenía fuerte, él era consciente de los esfuerzos de su novia y sabía que si se doblegaba ante la tristeza y se quebraba, ella lo seguiría.

Mari solo se enfocó en los cargos que Yui le dejó. Kōzō se mantuvo solemne junto a Naoko, quien también asistió. Al concluir la ceremonia, Gendo se fue con su antiguo maestro y la doctora, tras dar un último abrazo y beso en la cabeza a los niños. La adolescente se quedó unos momentos más junto a los niños despidiéndose de Yui y reafirmando mentalmente su compromiso de cuidarlos mientras le fuera posible, antes de llevarlos a casa.

* * *

Un mes después de la ceremonia, Mari se había quedado con una custodia temporal de los niños. Tras una larga charla con Gendo, donde él le dijo que no podía volver a la casa debido a que los recuerdos lo abrumaban y no podía soportarlo. Algo semejante sentía el hombre con su hijo, ya no se sentía cómodo en su presencia. Por un tiempo intentó mantener el contacto con el niño, pero cada día se parecía más a su madre cuando lo veía y no era justo poner esa carga emocional sobre Shinji.

El trigueño le otorgó una tutela temporal a la joven sobre el niño como su padre y como autoridad superior de GEHIRN en Japón, proporcionando uno igual sobre la niña. También convenció a los miembros del Consejo Superior que debían esperar a que Asuka creciera un poco más antes de iniciar su entrenamiento como piloto, afirmando a su vez que no podía separar a los niños en este momento, ya que podría provocar un shock emocional en ella. Eran muchas cosas juntas, la muerte de su mamá, seguida de la de su madre adoptiva, las cuales fueron sumamente traumáticas.

Los niños fortalecieron tanto su carácter como su relación, se apoyaron mucho en Mari para tratar de salir adelante, ella ocupó el rol de una hermana mayor que se encargaba de velar por su bienestar. A la muerte de su madre, Shinji debió sumarle el progresivo abandono por parte de su padre, al principio veía al hombre una vez por día, luego una vez por semana. Durante los encuentros, lo único que hacían, era compartir una comida realizada por los niños. Gendo los elogiaba por sus dotes culinarios, consultaba cómo estaban progresando sus estudios, los saludaba y se retiraba nuevamente al Geo-Front, dado que se había establecido allí desde la muerte de Yui.

Lentamente, la rutina de los niños volvió casi a la normalidad. Durante las mañanas lo pasaban juntos, se levantaban con Mari y desayunaban juntos, antes de que ella partiera a trabajar en el laboratorio. Luego de eso, dedicaban unos momentos a limpiar alguna sección de la casa. Acto seguido, descansaban un rato recostados en algún lugar de la residencia, hasta que empezaban a quedarse dormidos. En ese momento para despabilarse, se cambiaban y nadaban por un rato.

Tras el ejercicio, dependiendo de la hora, planificaban el almuerzo y la cena, veían una película o se entretenían con los bloques de construcción, antes de comenzar a cocinar. Tras el almuerzo, tomaban una pequeña siesta. Al levantarse, repasaban sus lecciones del día anterior, previo a relajarse nuevamente frente al televisor, mientras esperaban que la joven volviera para una nueva sesión educativa. Cosa que normalmente, ocurría entre las 17:30 y las 18 hs, después de la cual, los tres tomaban un baño, antes de proceder a preparar la cena. Los fines de semana, se dedicaban a salir a distraerse un poco y comprar lo necesario para cocinar en la semana, junto con cualquier otro insumo requerido en la casa.

* * *

**Nota** **Final****:**

Sí, lo sé, este capítulo es bastante corto, pero en un principio formaba parte del anterior, pero como dije, no pude resistir la tentación de cortarlo en ese punto, era un muy buen final para el capítulo IX, además de que no quería extenderme tanto y que aún me siento algo culpable porque "Dolor II" sea más largo que "Dolor I". Si no lo hubiera cortado en ese punto, parecería que le doy mucha más importancia a la muerte de Yui que a la de Kyoko y no es así, las dos son igual de importantes, solo que la de Yui me permitía desarrollarla mucho más, mientras que la de Kyoko tiene demasiadas incógnitas tanto en el Anime como en el Manga, sabemos que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, pero un cosa es no diferenciar la realidad o creer que una muñeca es su hija y otra suicidarse, en el Segundo Arco sabrán si se suicidó estando en sus cabales o en un lapsus de locura.

Sepan que por el momento sigo recibiendo Betas, entre más mejor. Los interesados pueden mandarme mensaje privado o un mail a mi casilla de gmail: _**shinasuewigeliebe**_

**Nonameasushin**: espero que este horario de publicación te de la oportunidad de distraerte con algo que te permita irte a dormir de mejor humor, prometo que el fin de semana te iras a dormir con una sonrisa ;).  
**Teum**: es una lástima que no estés registrado, te habría contestado por privado e informado que tienes varios capítulos más para leer. Agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de comentar.

Atentamente Arroba5.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Principal "Ground Spirit Minerva", gracias a ella pueden leer esto sin faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales. Además autora del cover con el que esta historia se ilustra. No duden en buscarla en Google y aquí en fanfiction /u/1987526/Ground-Spirit-Minerva y darles una oportunidad a sus historias, además de pasar por su deviantart: /groundspiritminerva

En segundo lugar agradezco también el apoyo y aliento de mi otro beta "aniber-estrada", y recomiendo sus historias las cuales pueden encontrar también aquí en fanfiction /u/6349482/aniber-estrada

Por cierto, si encuentran errores de ortografía o gramática que no estén dentro del Capítulo eso es 100% mi responsabilidad. En cuanto a los otros nadie es perfecto y se pueden deber a alguna corrección realizada sin supervisión de los Beta.

Recuerden que también pueden encontrar el fic en:

Amino: /c/anime-es/page/user/5/bNec_Gfm61Y8j1jrmmrYB4JR8W1rqVJ

Facebook: /pg/shinasu69/posts/?ref=page_internal

completen con lo que corresponda (que idiotez esto de no poder poner enlaces en los fic) o revisen en mi perfil.

Y le damos la bienvenida a **Manolo/Emanuel Mave**, seguidor de la historia a través de Facebook y Amino como nuevo integrante del grupo Beta! A partir de esta capítulo ha comenzado a colaborar en la revisión, la cual agradezco.


	11. Capítulo XI: Celebraciones

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Mantenemos los colores en los diálogos, la lista se irá ampliando a medida que aparezcan nuevos personajes:

Shinji (Violeta)/Asuka (Rojo)/Yui (Verde Claro)/Mari (Rosa)/Misato (Marrón)/Gendo (Naranja)/Fuyutsuki (Verde Oscuro)/Naoko (Bordo)

Solo una breve nota sobre los diálogos, cuando estos estén en cursiva es porque quien los menciona no se encuentra físicamente en el mismo lugar que sus interlocutores, sino que se los escucha a través de parlantes o monitores.

Como el nombre lo indica espero que con este capítulo puede levantarles el animo tras todo el drama y la tristeza que tuvimos en los últimos dos.

Les dedico este capítulo a **Yeezus15 **y** Nonameasushin **quienes se tomaron la molestia de buscar una canción de cumpleaños en japones. Les agradezco mucho el esfuerzo, lamentablemente como explique anteriormente parece que no existe una canción que no sea el Happy Birthday traducido. Se que todos disfrutaran de este capítulo XD.

También se lo dedico al fiel seguidor Manolo/Emanuel Mabe nuevo Beta.

* * *

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (Bueno, ya estoy tratando de comunicarme con Anno todos los días, y no quiero hacerlo más de una vez al día por temor a que piense que lo estoy acosando, así que para esta última semana también empezare a insultarlo a él, sí eso no funciona me daré por vencido).

* * *

_**The** __**Last**_ _**Rebuild**_

_**Primer Arco: Infancia Dura**_

**Capítulo XI: **_**Celebraciones**_

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde el último intento fallido de recuperar a Yui. En ese tiempo, Mari y los niños se convirtieron en una familia improvisada y finalmente había llegado diciembre, el cual fue un mes muy esperado por los tres habitantes de la residencia Ikari. Ya que con él, llegaban el cumpleaños número 5 de Asuka, la navidad y la víspera de año nuevo. De alguna manera, Mari y Shinji se las habían ingeniado para preparar una pequeña fiesta para la niña, sin que esta se enterara.

El domingo 4 de diciembre, por la mañana cuando Shinji se despertó, fue la primera vez que no le dio un beso de buenos días a su novia. Sabía que esto no le gustaría a ella si se despertaba y no lo veía a su lado, pero si lo hacía arruinaría la sorpresa planeada junto a Mari. Con mucho cuidado, tomó la mano de Asuka para liberarse de su abrazo, tomó un almohadón y la colocó entre su cuerpo y el brazo para simular que él seguía en el lugar. Lo más difícil fue apartar la cabeza de la pelirroja de su hombro sin despertarla, por suerte para él, se encontraba más sobre la almohada que sobre este.

Una vez libre, el niño se deslizó de las cobijas para partir con prisa a la cocina, había decidido hacer una tarta de frutillas acompañada con chocolate caliente. La noche anterior, mientras la niña estudiaba, había dejado la masa y el relleno listos, cocinar la masa solo llevaría 5 minutos. Igualmente, debía darse prisa, si quería tener todo listo, antes de que su novia se despertara.

* * *

Al llegar a la cocina, lo primero que hizo fue prender el horno, luego puso la masa en un molde, antes de cocinarla. Para aprovechar el tiempo, se dispuso a preparar el chocolate caliente, una bandeja para llevar todo a la habitación para recién ahí despertar a la pelirroja y sorprenderla.

Cuando la masa estuvo lista, el morocho la dejó enfriar unos momentos antes de armar la tarta, batió un poco de crema para decorarla y cortó algunas frutillas. Al finalizar con los preparativos, colocó el relleno dentro de la masa, había hecho una mousse de frutilla y una jalea de cereza, arriba de estas, puso la crema en una capa bastante delgada, luego procedió a aplicar pequeños montículos, los cuales coronó con cuartos de frutillas y algunas cerezas. Al terminar y satisfecho con su trabajo, depositó la tarta en la heladera, mientras servía tres tazas de chocolate caliente, colocó tres platitos con cucharas en la bandeja junto a una espátula para cortar y servir.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Asuka se había despertado y al notar la ausencia de su novio primero pensó que se debía al llamado de la naturaleza y que pronto volvería. Luego, empezó a preocuparse de que simplemente ya se había levantado y olvidado despertarla con un beso, justo en un día tan especial.

Ella estuvo esperando esta fecha con mucha ansiedad y sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, sería su primer cumpleaños sin su madre, pero por el otro, el primero junto a Shinji su novio, lo cual no compensaba por completo la tristeza por la ausencia de su mamá aunque sí la disminuía notablemente.

Sin nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, se acomodó en la cama cerrando sus ojos para intentar volver a dormirse, luchando contra la creciente angustia en su pecho y esperando que Shinji pronto volviera para seguir durmiendo a su lado o a despertarla con un cálido beso. Lentamente no logró conciliar el sueño, sino que se hundió en un estado entre el sueño y la conciencia.

* * *

Con todo listo, Shinji se dirigió lenta y silenciosamente a la habitación con el desayuno en sus manos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no derramar el chocolate. Al llegar, colocó la bandeja sobre una mesa de noche, despertó primero a la adolescente para que ella se encargará de servir la bandeja. Una vez que todo estuvo preparado, se dispuso a despertar a la festejada con un cálido beso en los labios.

–¡Guten Morgen! –saludó Shinji en voz alegre, cariñosa y con una amplia sonrisa–¡Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!

La niña se abrió sus ojos sorprendida y emocionada, envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de su novio y le dio otro beso, este le devolvió el beso mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente, al separarse y abrir los ojos, Asuka pudo ver que cierta quinceañera cargosa no estaba en su futón y se estremeció un poco temiendo que los atacara con su cariño. Hoy era casi una certeza que sería sumamente efusiva con sus muestras de afecto y estaría justificada. Pero ese momento no llegaría, al menos no tan temprano.

–¡GUTEN MORGEN UND ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG PRINZESSIN! –proclamó Mari con más alegría de la habitual– Anda mira lo que tu amoroso novio nos ha preparado para comenzar a celebrar. –señaló con su rostro la bandeja que sostenía en sus manos.

El niño intentó apartarse ligeramente para que la ojiturquesa depositara la bandeja en el regazo de su novia, pero esta lo sujetó de uno de sus brazos y lo arrastró a otro beso un poco más prolongado que los anteriores. Entonces, mirando la bandeja en las manos de la de coletas, Asuka se dio cuenta que la ausencia de Shinji cuando despertó más temprano se debía a que estaba preparándole esta bella sorpresa, sin dejar que se alejara se incorporó un poco para que Mari colocara la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

–¡DANKE SEHR! –agració la niña con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos de emoción y alegría– ¡Esto es muy dulce Shinji! ¡Gracias a ti también, Mari!

–Espero que te guste, lo hice yo mismo. –dijo el niño con algo de rubor.

–Entonces. ¡Es un hecho que estará delicioso! –aseguró la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa y un rubor equivalente.

Mari dejó la bandeja sobre el regazo de Asuka, empezó a aplaudir y cantarle el feliz cumpleaños, a lo cual Shinji se sumó. Al concluir, con mucho cuidado la de lentes le dio un beso en la mejilla a la festejada y se dispuso a servir una porción para cada uno. Luego, colocó la fuente de la tarta en la mesa de noche antes de reclamar su porción y su tasa de chocolate.

–Al medio día, festejaremos con los demás y soplarás las velas. –anunció la quinceañera con alegría y ansiedad– Cuando terminemos de desayunar, iremos al centro comercial para comprarte un lindo vestido para la ocasión, el cual tú elegirás, ese será mi regalo.

–¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! –celebró la pequeña con alegría y emoción.

–¡Yo te daré el mío más tarde! –indicó Shinji con algo de rubor.

–¡Lo espero con ansias! –señaló Asuka ruborizada y con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro.

–Mmm… ¡Esto está delicioso Shinji! ¡Espero que en mi cumpleaños hagas una igual! –elogió Mari con una sonrisa y ojos suplicantes.

–¡Es cierto está muy bueno! –concordó la festejada comiendo con un poco de voracidad, una amplia sonrisa y algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

–¡Me alegro que te guste Asuka! –dijo Shinji bastante ruborizado, girándose hacia la otra fémina– Ya lo veremos, tal vez te guste más otro tipo de tarta.

* * *

Una hora después de concluido el desayuno, mientras se encontraban en el centro comercial, en una tienda de ropa para niñas, cuando Asuka se encontraba en el vestidor probándose el vestido elegido.

–¿Conseguiste el joyero? –preguntó el niño en voz baja hacia la adolescente.

–Sí, no te preocupes, lo dejé en el cuarto de tus padres, en el primer cajón de la cómoda de la izquierda. Dejé un segundo juego de receptores neurales dentro, el cual también fue hecho por Kyoko. Lo había enviado para que tengamos un modelo de referencia para hacer los nuestros –respondió Mari en el mismo tono de voz, para que la niña no pudiera escucharlos.

–Te lo agradezco.

–Es un placer. Fue una gran idea, es bastante personal y estoy segura que le encantará.

Ese fue el momento en que Asuka salió del vestidor, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo intenso de fiesta con un moño rosa ubicado en la espalda a la altura de la cintura. Verdaderamente parecía una princesa con él, dado el diseño del mismo. La mandíbula de Shinji cayó con fuerza al verla, se veía muy bella ante sus ojos.

–Unos guantes a juego, unos brillantes zapatos, una tiara… ¡Y tendremos que inclinarnos ante ti Princesa! –señaló la quinceañera con una pícara sonrisa y los ojos brillosos de emoción.

–Gracias. –emitió la niña tímidamente y muy ruborizada por el elogio– ¿Tú qué opinas Shinji? –consultó al notar su mirada embobada y silencio.

El aludido, permaneció un momento mudo, sin saber qué decir, Mari tenía razón, ante sus ojos se encontraba una princesa, finalmente Shinji tartamudeó:

–¡Herm… Hermosa!

Eso provocó un completo enrojecimiento en ambos y burlas de Mari. A pesar de que ya llevaban, más de 4 meses como novios, dada su corta edad, aún se apenaban con facilidad cuando recibían o emitían un cumplido, sobre todo en público. La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre su novio envolviéndolo en sus brazos, al cual le tomó un momento reaccionar, y cuando la miró a sus bellos orbes azules, permanecieron así un instante, y luego de manera casi sincronizada cerraran los ojos y se dieran un leve beso en los labios.

–Creo que eso lo decide, lo llevamos ¿No? –consultó la adolescente mirando a la festejada quien asintió enérgicamente con una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

Al retornar a la casa, Mari se encargó de mantener entretenida a la niña mientras que Shinji se dedicaba a preparar una torta escocesa, para el relleno usaría mousse de chocolate y la cubriría con la de frutilla sobrante de la tarta con algo de colorante para intensificar el color. Para comer, preparó un Ramen de ternera, pero con Spätzlets en lugar de los fideos tradicionales, logrando un plato tanto japonés como alemán.

* * *

Al medio día, llegaron Misato, Fuyutsuki y el padre del niño, le entregaron sus obsequios a la niña, los cuales abriría luego de soplar las velas. Gendo solo saludó a los niños y les informó que su presente también era un regalo anticipado de navidad para los dos. Tras desearle un feliz cumpleaños a la niña, se excusó que tenía muchos asuntos que requerían su atención en el Geo-Front, antes de retirarse. El resto se sentó a la mesa a degustar el almuerzo, Kōzō al lado del niño y Misato de la adolescente, estos últimos estaban apretujando a Asuka entre ellos. Para no perder la costumbre, Shinji fue elogiado por sus dotes culinarios. Unos minutos posteriores al almuerzo, Mari ayudó al niño a traer la torta con cinco velas rosadas. La ojiturquesa se encargó de encender las velas y todos comenzaron a cantarle a la niña en alemán:

_**Wir ha(be)n erfahr(e)n,**_

_**dass man heut(e) vor ein paar Jahr(e)n**_

_**den Zeitpunkt günstig fand**_

_**und dich kurzerhand entband.**_

_**Seitdem bist du auf der Welt.**_

_**Schön, dass es dir hier gefällt.**_

_**Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!**_

_(Nosotros nos hemos enterado,_

_que hoy hubo, hace algunos años,_

_un evento extraordinario_

_y tú naciste rápidamente._

_Desde entonces tú estás en este mundo._

_Así que, que esto te guste._

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!)_

_**Wir wünschen Dir, dass lauter nette Leute**_

_**ganz besonders heute**_

_**ganz in deiner Nähe sind,**_

_**und dass sie dir vielleicht sogar was schenken,**_

_**und dass sie an dich denken,**_

_**denn du bist das Geburtstagskind.**_

_(Nosotros te deseamos, que gente ruidosa y simpática,_

_muy especialmente hoy, esté muy cerca de ti._

_y que ellos, quizás, _

_incluso algo regalen,_

_y que ellos en ti piensen,_

_porque tú eres la cumpleañera.)_

_**Wir wünschen dir im neuen Lebensjahr,**_

_**dass das, was gut ist, bleibt, so wie es war,**_

_**und dass alles, was dich nervt,**_

_**sich zumindest nicht verschärft.**_

_(Nosotros te deseamos qué en este nuevo año de vida,_

_que lo que fue bien, se permanezca como está,_

_y que todo, lo que te agobia,_

_por lo menos no se incremente.)_

_**Wir wünschen dir, dass du an jedem Morgen**_

_**fröhlich, ohne Sorgen,**_

_**deinen neuen Tag beginnst,**_

_**und dass du zwar höchstwahrscheinlich nie**_

_**die Fernsehlotterie,**_

_**doch manchen neuen Freund gewinnst.**_

_(Nosotros te deseamos, que empieces cada nuevo día_

_alegre y sin preocupaciones,_

_y que, si bien es cierto, _

_que es altamente probable que_

_nunca ganes la lotería,_

_pero que al menos ganes algunos amigos.)_

_**Wir wünschen dir im Sommer Sonnenschein,**_

_**im Winter soll es ohne Ende schnei(e)n,**_

_**und dass du, je nach dem, wie's ist,**_

_**passend angezogen bist!**_

_(Nosotros te deseamos, en verano, rayos de Sol,_

_en invierno debe nevar sin parar,_

_y que tú, según esto, como es,_

_adecuadamente vestido vayas.)_

_**Und dass viele Leute dich besuchen**_

_**und dir leck(e)ren Kuchen**_

_**bringen. Ja, ¡das wär(e) uns recht!**_

_**Wir hoffen, du sagst: „Heute ist ein Tag**_

_**ganz genau, wie ich ihn mag –**_

_**Geburtstag haben ist nicht schlecht!"**_

_(Y que mucha gente te visite,_

_y que te traigan_

_una rica tarta. Si, ¡eso es para nosotros cierto!_

_Nosotros esperamos, que tú digas: "Hoy es un día_

_exactamente, como yo lo quería._

_Ser tu cumpleaños no está mal.")_

_**Und dass du auch in Zukunft ganz ohne Beschwerden**_

_**Freude hast am gepflegten Älterwerden.**_

_**Also, kurz gesagt – und darum sind wir hier - :**_

_**Wir gratulieren dir!**_

_(Y que tú tienes que tener alegría sin quejas_

_también en el futuro para llegar con cuidado a la vejez._

_A sí que, en resumen, que por esto estamos aquí,_

_nosotros te felicitamos!)_

Kōzō y Mari lo hacían bastante bien, Shinji tenía un acento que le gustó mucho a su novia, la peli-morada lo hacía bastante bien, pero la pelirroja notó que en algunas partes solo movía los labios. Al terminar, todos aplaudieron mientras que una muy sonriente Asuka soplaba las velitas con tres deseos en mente. Misato retiró las velas de la torta sin dejar de probar el mousse adherido a las mismas, mientras que Mari cortaba las porciones y se las daba a la niña para que ella se encargara de repartirlas. Como no podía ser de otra manera, la primera fue para Shinji, luego Fuyutsuki, seguido de Misato, Mari y por último la porción para la festejada, la cual su tutora cortó intencionalmente un poco más grande. Todos la esperaron antes de probarla, momento en el que llegó, una nueva felicitación al niño por su creación, era sorprendente y deliciosa.

Por último, llegó el momento de los regalos, todos se acercaron a la mesa de té, donde habían sido acumulados. Shinji se encargó de seleccionarlos y dárselos a su novia para que los abriera, de esta manera, se aseguró de que el suyo fuera el último. El primero que abrió Asuka fue el de Misato, era un pequeño sobre morado algo inflado con un moño rosa, ansiosamente la niña rasgó el papel revelando dos pequeñas rosas rojas de plástico que servían para sujetar el pelo.

–Es para que tengas una alternativa a los que siempre llevas puestos. –indicó la peli-morada.

–Gracias son muy lindos, pero los que llevo puestos son receptores neurales, demuestran que he sido seleccionada como piloto de Eva. Además, los hizo mi madre, por eso también son un preciado recuerdo. –explicó la pelirroja con una media sonrisa.

–Oh, no lo sabía. En ese caso, también te serán de utilidad, tendrás variedad y no expondrás tanto el recuerdo de tu madre al desgaste o que se pierdan. –ofreció Misato con una cálida media sonrisa.

–Tienes razón, es una buena idea –dijo la niña ampliando levemente su sonrisa.

El siguiente fue de Fuyutsuki, un pequeño paquete rectangular envuelto en papel azul con un moño rojo, la niña volvió a rasgar el papel con ansiedad, revelando un marco plateado que contenía una bella foto donde se veían a unas jóvenes Kyoko con Mari y Yui a su lado.

–Es de la época en la que eran mis alumnas, espero que sea de tu agrado. –comentó Fuyutsuki con una amplia sonrisa reflejando su amabilidad.

–Muchas gracias profesor. Es un buen detalle, nunca la vi en casa, lo pondré al lado de mi cama. –anunció Asuka con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción que iluminaba su rostro.

Quedando dos regalos, la festejada siguió con el de Gendo, era un tubo negro. Al abrirlo, reveló unos rollos de papel, la niña no pudo saber que eran, ya que estaban en Kanji. Solo distinguió su nombre y el de Shinji, los cuales, la joven le había enseñado hace unos meses, entonces se los entregó a ella para que le dijera que eran.

–¡Vaya son los títulos de propiedad de la casa! –exclamó Mari sumamente sorprendida– ¡Gendo la puso a nombre de ustedes dos! –señaló y al no poder con su genio, debió seguir con un chiste lleno de verdad– ¡Bueno! Miren nada más ¡Aún no están casados y ya tienen su propio castillo! –provocando las risas de los presentes y un completo enrojecimiento en los niños– Será mejor que yo lo guarde.

Ahora, solo restaba abrir el del niño, ella no podía contener su emoción, provocando que este se pusiera ansioso y nervioso al momento de entregarlo. Asuka no pudo notarlo ya que simplemente lo arrancó de sus manos con ansiedad, lo observó por un instante. Era ligeramente pesado, de forma rectangular, envuelto en papel rojo decorado con corazones dorados. Comenzó rasgar el papel casi con desesperación, en un segundo, descubrió una caja de madera bastante sólida, con barniz oscuro, bordes redondeados y una "A" tallada en la tapa pintada de rojo. Resultó ser un joyero, al abrirlo, el interior estaba forrado en terciopelo rojo con cuatro muescas, en dos de ellas, había un juego de receptores neurales idénticos a los que llevaba puestos.

–¡Es hermoso Shinji! –aseguró la festejada con los ojos vidriosos y levemente ruborizada– ¡Muchas gracias! –envolviéndolo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo sin soltar el joyero.

–¡Me alegro que te gustara! –indicó el morocho igualmente ruborizado devolviendo el abrazo.

–Por cierto, esos también son obra de tu madre. Los envió aquí para que nos sirvieran de referencia. –informó su tutoracon una amplia sonrisa.

Eso incrementó la alegría de la niña, quien aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo y comenzó a besar la cara de su novio, finalizando con un largo beso en sus labios.

–Parece que ahora tienes dos pares y una alternativa, además allí estarán protegidos cuando no los estés usando. –dijo Misato.

Cuando los niños se separaron, aún ruborizados y con la niña firmemente unida a su novio a través de su brazo y con las manos entrelazadas, Mari sirvió una segunda tanda de porciones de la torta, aunque más pequeñas que las primeras. Después de eso, los invitados se fueron, el primero fue Fuyutsuki. Misato se quedó un rato más, hablando con la quinceañera y entre las dos molestando un poco a los niños, aunque esto no les importó mucho a ellos, estaban compenetrados el uno en el otro, el niño solo buscaba consentir a su novia en su día y esta quería pasar lo que restaba del mismo junto a él.

Al anochecer, tras pasar toda la tarde acurrucados en una reposera tomando un poco de sol y ver algunas películas en el sofá, los niños se acostaron temprano en su posición favorita. Lo ante último que vieron previo a dejarse arrastrar al sueño, fue la foto que Fuyutsuki le regaló a la niña. Contemplaron a sus madres y se aferraron más el uno al otro, la niña sonrió de felicidad al ver el joyero junto a la foto y le dio un tierno beso a su novio antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

–¡Buenas noches Shinji! ¡Muchas gracias por este hermoso día!

–¡Buenas noches Asuka! ¡Fue un placer para mí! ¡Te lo merecías!

–Gracias, te lo devolveré. –aseguró Asuka con orgullo– Y más te vale que mañana si te despiertas antes que yo, aunque sea para ir al baño, me des un beso y me informes lo que vas a hacer. –advirtió con severidad y seriedad en su voz– Ahora soy oficialmente mayor que tú. –señaló con un poco de arrogancia– No me gustó no verte al despertar. –dijo con una huella de dolor en su tono– Pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste y creo que valió la pena, solo por eso te perdono.

El niño, tragó nerviosamente y se mantuvo en silencio. Ella se rio ante su reacción y lo abrazó con más fuerza. En esta posición y completamente satisfechos por lo bien que resultó el día, se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Cuatro días después del cumpleaños de la pelirroja, precisamente el 8 de diciembre, los habitantes de la residencia Ikari, instalaron un pino natural en el medio del living, entre los tres lo decoraron con adornos de la casa y algunos que la niña trajo entre sus pertenencias desde Alemania. Mari le hizo caballito a Asuka, para que se pudiera encargar de colocar su propia estrella en la punta del árbol, les terminó quedando muy bien y había sobrado espacio para más adornos, pero no quisieron sobrecargar el árbol. Al encender las luces de color azul del árbol y apagar la del living, el lugar se iluminó en una fría y tranquila tonalidad celeste con destellos de varios colores, por el reflejo de estas en los adornos. El efecto visual llenó a los niños de alegría, ilusión y ansiedad. Solo faltaban 17 días para Navidad.

* * *

La mañana del 24 de diciembre, los tres integrantes de la casa se quedaron en la cama durmiendo hasta tarde. Asuka abrió los ojos, mientras los demás aún dormían, se sintió tan cómoda en los brazos de su novio que se acomodó un poco más sobre su pecho para seguir durmiendo. Casi lo logra hasta que recordó que día era, fue entonces que a regañadientes se empezó a desperezar antes de despertar a Shinji con un beso.

–¡Buenos días Shinji-kun! –saludó Asuka con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Buenos días Asuka-chan! –respondió Shinji medio dormido, esforzándose por devolver la sonrisa.

–¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! Tenemos mucho que hacer. –dijo la niña con alegría y ansiedad– ¡Hoy es Noche Buena!

–¡Cierto! Debo rellenar y empezar a cocinar el cochinillo. –recordó bostezando– Pero primero desayunemos.

La niña asintió y al salir de la cama se dirigió hasta su tutora para despertarla y que colaborará en los preparativos, no fue muy amable en el proceso. Primero sacudió su hombro, luego la agitó con su pie en la espalda, por último, al ver que no se levantaba, saltó sobre ella quedando sentada sobre el estómago de la quinceañera, lo que la despertó al tener que expulsar el aire.

–¡Vamos! ¡Arriba Cuatro Ojos! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!

–Hai, hai, tranquilízate Princesa. –dijo Mari casi sin voz, luchando por respirar debido al peso de la niña– Tenemos mucho tiempo, guarda un poco de energía, o te quedaras dormida antes de las 12.

–Oh vamos. Seguro estás tan ansiosa como yo. –indicó la pelirroja con una pícara sonrisa.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en la boca de Mari, antes de que atrapara a la niña en un ataque de cosquillas.

–¡PARA! DETENTE –rogó la pequeña entre risas– ¡ME VOY A HACER PIPÍ ENCIMA! ¡AÚN NO HE IDO AL BAÑO!

–¡Debiste pensarlo antes de despertarme tan bruscamente! –señaló la ojiturquesa sin aflojar en su ataque y con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

–¡TE LO ADVIERTO CUATRO OJOS! –gimió Asuka riendo incontrolablemente– ¡TÚ LAVARÁS LAS SÁBANAS Y MI VENGANZA SERÁ TERRIBLE SI ME AVERGUENZAS ASÍ FRENTE A SHINJI!

Con esto, la quinceañera se dio por satisfecha y liberó a la niña, quien salió corriendo hacia el baño para aliviar su vejiga. Al verla, Mari se echó a reír enérgicamente, lo que casi le provoca perder el control sobre su propia vejiga. La de lentes detuvo su risa antes de ponerse de pie para empezar a estirarse y desperezarse, mientras que Shinji la miraba con enojo y decepción agitando su cabeza en desaprobación a sus acciones.

–¡Aún no termino contigo Princesa! –canturreó la ojiturquesa triunfante en voz alta para que la oyera.

–Estuviste despierta todo el tiempo, ¿no? –consultó Shinji mirándola seriamente– Ya lo tenías planeado.

–¿Yo? Nunca. –aseguró la adolescente inocentemente, pero su sonrisa la delataba.

–Será mejor que te disculpes. Recuerda que ella y yo, somos los que más cocinamos. Podrías llevarte una desagradable sorpresa. –advirtió el morocho con seriedad y malicia.

Ante las palabras de Shinji, Mari tragó nerviosamente. A estas alturas, sabía muy bien que el niño era muy protector de Asuka.

–Oh, ¡vamos! Solo fue una broma, estás siendo un aguafiestas. –indicó la de coletas con ojos vidriosos y suplicantes.

El morocho solo frunció el ceño indicándole que era serio.

–De acuerdo, me disculparé.

–Es mejor, no quiero tener que tomar un lado. Si ella te devuelve el golpe, tú no te quedaras quieta y eso iniciará una guerra de bromas y alguien puede salir herido. Seguramente yo. –concluyó el pequeño, esto último en un susurro.

* * *

Una vez prevenida, una posible contienda entre sus compañeras, Shinji se fue a higienizar antes de comenzar con el desayuno. Asuka se le unió después de mirar con odio a su tutora, cuando se la cruzó al salir del baño. Se tranquilizó un poco luego de que Mari se disculpó, pero aún estaba pendiente una pequeña venganza. El morocho notó el brillo malicioso en los ojos de su novia y solicitó:

–Lo que sea que estés planeando déjalo para otro día. Por favor.

–Pero ella comenzó. –chilló su novia con un puchero, tratando de convencerlo.

–Recuerda que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. –señaló Shinji, no por malicia, sino que pensó que era la mejor manera de calmarla y disuadirla de no vengarse hoy.

–¡Me gusta cuando eres malo! –exclamó Asuka abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios.

* * *

Luego de un tenso desayuno, los miembros de la improvisada familia terminaron de calmarse y procedieron a preparar todo para la cena. Las mujeres se encargaron de picar las verduras, Shinji supervisaba y a la vez preparaba el glaseado para el cochinillo. Cuando terminaron con las verduras, el niño cocinó el relleno, y al mismo tiempo, ellas se encargaban de empezar con la ensalada rusa.

Para aprovechar el tiempo, dado que, tanto el relleno como los ingredientes de la ensalada necesitaban para enfriarse, entre los tres decidieron comenzar con el postre; una tarta helada de mousse de chocolate y frutilla con crema de menta. Tras finalizarlo, lo dejaron en la heladera para que se enfríe y comenzaron con el cochinillo. Mari lo sostuvo y los niños se ocuparon de rellenarlo, el morocho lo colocó en una bandeja sobre una rejilla y Asuka se encargó de aplicarle el glaseado antes de que la adolescente lo depositara en el horno.

Mientras esperaban a que el plato principal se cocinara, el trío se acomodó en el sillón a ver clásicos navideños. Cada tanto, pausaban para ir a revisar la cocción y aplicar una nueva capa de glaseado.

* * *

Tras ver dos películas, almorzaron algo liviano para dejar espacio a la cena, y concluido el almuerzo, giraron el cochinillo y se turnaron para vigilarlo. Solo debían controlar que se cocine correctamente, que no se pasara de cocción y que siempre tuviera una capa de glaseado.

El primer turno fue de Mari, los niños durmieron una siesta de una hora, hasta que llegó el momento de rotar. Cuando la joven se levantó de su descanso, dieron una última capa de glaseado y subieron la potencia unos minutos, para lograr que la piel quedará bien crujiente. En ese momento, empezaron a preparar la ensalada y verificar cómo quedó la tarta. Por último, luego de sacar el cochinillo y dejarlo enfriarse, aprontaron la mesa, antes de sentarse a descansar con otra maratón de especiales navideños.

* * *

Alrededor de las 22 hrs, la improvisada familia procedió a alistarse para la cena, se dieron un largo baño para relajarse y despabilarse, se vistieron elegantemente y cuando dieron las 23:15 hrs, se sentaron en la mesa. Por insistencia de la niña, usaron cubiertos para cenar en lugar de los tradicionales palillos, lo cual resultó ser una buena idea. El cochinillo estaba tan delicioso que acordaron repetir el menú para año nuevo y se felicitaron mutuamente, ya que todos habían colaborado.

Luego de un segundo plato, pasaron al postre, donde Shinji fue el elogiado. Para finalizar, Mari abrió una botella de Sidra para brindar con los niños, era una botella especial sin alcohol adecuada para ellos, además, ella no se quería poner muy alegre. Luego, se instalaron en el patio del otro lado de la piscina donde habían ubicado la mesa para poder observar los fuegos artificiales a la media noche.

Casi dadas las 00 hs la ojiturquesa sirvió una copa para cada uno y a 10 segundos empezaron la cuenta regresiva.

–¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! –se saludaron mutuamente chocando suavemente las copas– ¡KANPAI!

Justo en ese momento, algunos estallidos y destellos captaron la atención de los niños. Al mirar al cielo, vieron los hermosos colores de los fuegos artificiales iluminando la noche. El espectáculo fue bastante moderado y solo duró unos pocos minutos. Mari aprovechó que los niños estaban concentrados en el cielo para entrar y colocar los regalos bajo el árbol que había escondido en el cuarto principal. Una vez hecho esto, regresó justo a tiempo para ver los últimos.

–Bueno, será mejor que entremos, antes de que empiece a caer el rocío. –indicó la adolescente.

* * *

Con el asentimiento de los pequeños, los tres entraron a la casa y se dirigieron al living para servirse otra porción de tarta antes de limpiar la mesa, donde también tenían algunos pocillos con confituras navideñas de las cuales todos probaron algunas, distraídamente Asuka enfocó su atención en el árbol.

–¡Ya vino Santa! –anunció la pelirroja al mirar los regalos bajo el árbol.

Los niños corrieron hacia los regalos de buen tamaño y forma rectangular, para ver cuál le correspondía a cada uno. Al llegar y examinarlos, descubrieron que ellos eran los destinatarios de ambos, el más grande estaba envuelto en papel plateado con delgadas rayas violetas y el otro en papel a rayas doradas y rojas, estaban por empezar a abrir el más grande. Cuando notaron que no había ninguno para la quinceañera, la miraron con sorpresa.

–¿Qué hiciste para que Santa no te dejara nada? –preguntó Asuka y la miró con seriedad.

Shinji también la miró, solo un instante, antes de recordar las travesuras y bromas de su tutora.

–Oh, no he hecho nada. Solo que ya soy mayor, Santa no puede traerle regalos a todo el mundo. Es demasiado generoso al darle regalos a todos los niños. –explicó Mari con una cálida sonrisa.

–Eso tiene sentido. –dijo Shinji rascándose la cabeza– Eres algo traviesa, pero dudo que seas tan mala como para que Santa te castigue. –señaló dándole una dulce sonrisa.

–Es verdad, la forma en la que nos has cuidado, debería de compensar tus bromas. –indicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa igual a la de su novio.

Los niños soltaron los regalos y abrazaron a su tutora con mucho cariño, ella los estrujó un poco al devolverles el abrazo.

–Gracias tortolitos. –dijo la ojiturquesa muy sonriente– Tal vez ustedes son mi regalo.

Ese comentario de Mari provocó el sonrojo de los niños.

–Bueno será mejor que limpiemos y nos vayamos a dormir. –sugirió la de lentes rompiendo el abrazo– Y dejen los regalos para mañana. –indicó con un poco de seriedad al ver que sus cargos estaban por abrirlos– No quiero que se desvelen jugando.

–Hai. –aceptaron los pequeños algo deprimidos.

Con un puchero y el ceño fruncido de decepción, dejaron los regalos bajo el árbol y ayudaron a su tutora a levantar la mesa antes de irse a dormir.

–Tranquilos, mañana tendremos todo el día para jugar con ellos.

Para animarlos un poco, la quinceañera se acercó sigilosamente y les hizo cosquillas hasta que estallaron en risas, cuando aflojó su ataque ellos contraatacaron.

–¡Me rindo! –declaró Mari entre risas– ¡Tregua!

–Tregua. –concordó la pareja con sonrisas triunfales.

–Oh, lo olvide, tengo algo para ustedes. –informó la de lentes y les entregó un pequeño paquete violeta con un moño rojo– Este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes y pueden abrirlo ahora.

Los niños lo abrieron y se encontraron con una foto de ellos durmiendo abrazados en un marco plateado con forma de corazón.

–¡Dōmo arigatō! –agradecieron ruborizados.

El niño le confió el retrato a su novia quien lo acuno en su pecho antes de retomar la palabra:

–No debiste molestarte.

Luego de cepillarse los dientes, los tres se acostaron y se fueron a dormir, dejando el último regalo justo al lado del joyero de la niña, quedando este último flanqueado por la foto de ellos y la de sus madres junto a su tutora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los niños se despertaron al mismo tiempo, compartieron su acostumbrado saludo de buenos días y procedieron a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras cocinaban, el niño le consultó a su novia qué le parecía la idea de decirle a Mari que ocupara la habitación de sus padres para que estuviera más cómoda. Después de todo, su padre no daba señales de que volvería a vivir con ellos. Asuka estuvo de acuerdo, le pareció una idea excelente, era una buena manera de agradecerle por sus cuidados y sería un buen regalo de navidad para ella, además, dejaba el cuarto libre para ellos y podrían evitar posibles bromas mañaneras de su joven guardiana.

Durante el desayuno, los pequeños le comunicaron su idea a su tutora, quien dudando un poco por los sentimientos que le despertaba ocupar la habitación que perteneció a su senpai, termino aceptando. Al finalizar la limpieza de lo usado durante la comida, los niños corrieron al árbol para reclamar sus regalos seguidos por Mari con cámara en mano. Esta vez, comenzaron por el pequeño, al abrirlo encontraron la colección de "Final Fantasy" desde el I hasta el X-2 un total de 11 juegos, según los empaques estaban tanto en japonés como en inglés, inmediatamente comenzaron a desgarrar el envoltorio del otro, revelando una consola Sony PlayStation 2.

–¡GENIAL! –exclamó Asuka.

–¡SORPRENDENTE! –agregó Shinji.

Ambos niños estaban sorprendidos y ansiosos por empezar a jugar.

–Con esto podremos practicar inglés, si los jugamos en japonés no entenderemos nada. –señaló la niña.

Aún desconocían muchos Kanji_**s**_, y los juegos eran para leer, no traían voces, al menos los primeros.

–Es una buena idea, pero no se obsesionen mucho con ellos, son juegos muy largos. Podrán jugar unas horas al día y deben descansar regularmente, siempre que no se atrasen con sus obligaciones. Les daré un descanso de los estudios hasta año nuevo.

–Está bien. ¿Podemos empezar ahora? –preguntaron los pequeños con ojos suplicantes.

–Por supuesto. Vamos a conectar todo, también quiero jugar un poco. Lo malo es que son juegos para un solo jugador, pero podemos turnarnos.

Con la supervisión y ayuda de Mari, los niños conectaron la consola al televisor y comenzaron por el FF I. Tras 2 horas continuas de juego y algunos reinicios, llevaban una sexta parte de la aventura completada. Guardaron la partida y se fueron a nadar un rato para descansar y mover un poco el cuerpo.

* * *

Al medio día, luego de almorzar, los tres durmieron una pequeña siesta antes de continuar; siguieron así hasta la hora de la cena, si les era posible, cada hora y media o dos, interrumpían el juego para descansar la vista y estirarse. Finalmente, a las 22 hs se fueron a dormir.

* * *

La rutina se repitió durante la semana, hasta que llegó la víspera de año nuevo. La primera en levantarse fue Mari, quien despertó a los niños para desayunar y empezar con los preparativos para la cena. Esta vez, la joven se encargó de las verduras, mientras que Shinji guiaba a Asuka con los preparativos del relleno y glaseado para el cochinillo. Después, siguieron con la tarta de mousse de chocolate y frutilla con crema de menta, a lo que su tutora le prestó especial atención, porque también quería aprender a hacerla.

Durante la larga cocción, los habitantes de la casa se entretuvieron jugando al FF IV, en la semana habían terminado los otros durante sesiones maratónicas con descansos prudentes y este era el que seguía en la lista.

* * *

Un poco antes de las 22 hrs, dejaron de jugar para empezar a prepararse para recibir el año nuevo. Como la noche era agradable, cenaron directamente en el patio, en la mesa que permaneció del otro lado de la piscina desde navidad.

Concluida la cena y a punto de terminar una segunda porción de tarta, Mari sirvió tres copas de Sidra, igual a la que compartieron durante la noche buena. En ese momento quedaban 2 minutos para la media noche y ya se podían divisar algunos fuegos artificiales en el aire de los ansiosos.

Entonces, los tres se dirigieron a la puerta principal, para tener una mejor vista de la ciudad con las copas en la mano, cruzaron el umbral justo a tiempo para iniciar la cuenta regresiva de 10 segundos. Entonces el cielo realmente se iluminó, mientras ellos brindaron.

–¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡KANPAI! –saludaron los tres a coro.

Tras el brindis, los niños se besaron según la tradición por unos segundos, bajo un cielo cubierto de luces y explosiones. No se podía comparar con el espectáculo visto en navidad, este era mucho mayor. Por toda la ciudad, los proyectiles se elevaban de tal manera que parecía que alcanzarían la luna. Todos los colores estaban presentes, Asuka y Shinji estaban abrazados en su ya clásica posición.

Luego de dejar todas las copas en el piso, Mari se les unió de manera cariñosa. La función duró unos 15 minutos, pero no terminó por completo, solo disminuyó la cantidad de estallidos en el aire. En ese momento, volvieron a la mesa para levantar las cosas y limpiar. Al terminar se fueron a acostar, ya que sería su último día antes de volver a la rutina de estudio y trabajo.

* * *

Transcurridos unos seis meses del nuevo año, por fin llegó la oportunidad de Asuka para congraciarse con su novio y devolver las atenciones que Shinji tuvo con ella en su natalicio.

El martes 6 de junio, por la mañana, la primera en despertarse fue Mari. Cuando terminó de desperezarse, recordó la charla que había tenido con Asuka en un momento en que Shinji estaba ocupado y no podía oírlas para ultimar los detalles de la celebración del cumpleaños del niño. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se levantó y fue a la cocina para dejar todo pronto para que la niña iniciara con los preparativos.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, la quinceañera se dirigió al cuarto de los niños. De forma delicada, colocó su mano sobre la boca de la niña, para despertarla y evitar que emitiera cualquier sonido. La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida y se relajó automáticamente, al ver a la joven guiñándole un ojo e indicándole con su otra mano que guardara silencio, entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sigilosamente, Asuka se separó de su compañero y abandonó la cama. Dejó la habitación y a su tutora vigilando que el festejado siguiera durmiendo e ignorando lo que estaban tramando.

La niña estaba ansiosa, sabía que aunque él no lo demostrara ante ella, tenía los mismos sentimientos encontrados en esta fecha que ella sintió en su propio cumpleaños. Estaba decidida a lograr que fuera mayor la dicha por tenerla a su lado que la nostalgia por la ausencia de su madre y el distanciamiento con su padre durante su natalicio como él lo había logrado el pasado diciembre.

* * *

Al llegar a la cocina, la pequeña procedió a preparar una buena cantidad de panqueques, los hizo un poco más gruesos de lo normal. Luego, pasó a hacer una mousse de limón, frutilla y chocolate, aunque en realidad, solo realizó una y la dividió en tres, antes de darles sabor. Tenía apartado un poco de merengue del preparado para el mousse, batió un poco de crema endulzada con miel y derritió algo de chocolate.

Con todos los ingredientes listos, Asuka comenzó a armar una torre con los panqueques. Colocó sus preparados en el siguiente orden: limón, chocolate, frutilla y crema, lo repitió tres veces, antes de poner la tapa, para después, cubrir todo con el merengue. Por último, aplicó una capa del chocolate derretido sobre la superficie y con mucho cuidado, trazó franjas verticales a los costados, delimitando porciones. Finalmente, sirvió tres vasos de leche tibia y acomodó todo en una bandeja antes de regresar a la habitación.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación, le hizo una señal a Mari para que fuera a buscar su obra, mientras ella retomaba su posición en la cama junto a su novio, tratando de no despertarlo. Cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida hasta que notó los pasos de la joven.

Por suerte, todo salió según el plan y Shinji nunca se percató de la ausencia de su novia. La pelirroja afirmó su agarre sobre el niño, antes de plantarle un beso en los labios, luego, mientras este se desperezaba cubrió su cara con pequeños besos sin dejar de abrazarlo.

–¡Watashi no Kareshi no O-tanjōbi omedetō! –exclamó Asuka con una amplia sonrisa y algo enrojecida.

–¡Dōmo arigatō! –agradeció Shinji muy sonriente y enrojecido.

–¡O-TANJŌBI OMEDETŌ! –saludó Mari muy sonriente sosteniendo la bandeja.

–¡Dōmo arigatō! ¿Eso es para mí? –preguntó el niño al ver la bandeja.

–¡Hecho especialmente por la Princesa! ¡Pero debes compartir!

–¡Por supuesto! –dijo el festejado devolviéndole el abrazo y plantándole un beso en los labios a su novia.

La joven depositó la bandeja sobre el regazo de los niños, los cuales no se separaron, tomó cinco velas violetas y las colocó sobre la preparación de la niña, para luego encenderlas. Entonces, Asuka y Mari empezaron a cantarle el Happy Birthday en japonés.

–¡Pide tres deseos! –indicó la ojiturquesa con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Pero no los digas!

Shinji sopló las velas, Asuka y Mari las remataron con los dedos humedecidos con saliva. El niño cortó tres porciones asegurándose de que cada una tuviera una franja de chocolate y otra de merengue visible.

–¡Esta deliciosa Asuka! ¡Has tenido una gran idea! –elogió Shinji con una amplia sonrisa y ligeramente ruborizado.

–¡Gracias! ¡No eres el único que sabe innovar! –dijo la pelirroja algo ruborizada, pero con orgullo y feliz de que le gustara su torta.

–Mmm, está deliciosa, algo empalagosa, pero es muy buena, tuviste una gran idea en solo acompañarla con leche, aunque un té o café también habría sido apropiado. Al lado de ustedes soy una amateur culinaria. –señaló Mari riendo enérgicamente y provocando un aumento en el rubor de los niños.

Cuando terminaron, la niña liberó su agarre sobre su novio para dirigirse a su armario. Buscó entre sus ropas, sabía que él respetaba su privacidad. Dado que cuando el niño traía la ropa de ellos al cuarto, dejaba la de la niña sobre la cama para que ella la guardará. Tras revolver un poco, extrajo un paquete rectangular azul oscuro con un moño violeta, volvió al lado de su novio y se lo entregó.

–¡Espero que sea de tu agrado! –exclamó Asuka ligeramente ruborizada y con un poco de preocupación.

El niño lo tomó y rasgando el papel, reveló la caja de un reproductor SDAT. Al abrirla, descubrió un cassette casero dentro del reproductor y un segundo en una caja con una nota. Cuando la leyó, encontró detallado el contenido de cada una. La primera, tenía canciones románticas para escuchar juntos cuando dormían siestas abrazados y la otra, música clásica donde el principal protagonista de las piezas era el Cello.

–Muchas gracias, pero. ¿Por qué sobre Cellos? –preguntó Shinji sin entender.

–Espera un segundo, falta mi regalo.

La quinceañera salió de la habitación unos segundos y cuando regresó, cargaba un gran estuche en sus brazos mientras sonreía ampliamente.

–Esto es un Cello. Tu madre quería que aprendieras a tocarlo, pero creo que eras muy pequeño para que te enseñaran y considero que ya eres lo suficientemente grande, como para intentar aprender, tu padre también colaboró.

–Oh. ¡Cierto! Creo recordar que a ella le gustaba. Pero nunca había podido aprender. ¿Quién me enseñará?

–Vendrá una profesora para enseñarles lo básico, los fines de semana cuando yo esté en la casa.

–¿Enseñarnos? –preguntó la niña con sorpresa.

–Yui me dijo una vez que Kyoko tenía la intención de que aprendieras a tocar el Violín.

Y dándose la vuelta, la ojiturquesa se agachó junto a la puerta y levantó un estuche que le entregó a la niña.

–Estaba en una de las cocheras, parece que senpai estaba esperando a que Shinji iniciara sus clases para dártelo, de manera que practicaran y aprendieran juntos.

–¿Entonces este es un regalo de mi madre? –consultó Asuka con los ojos vidriosos de alegría y algo de nostalgia.

–Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños ligeramente retrasado. –ofreció Mari con una sonrisa, limpiando las lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos de la niña.

Asuka abrazó el estuche con mucha alegría, miró a su novio y sonrío ampliamente. Mientras él apoyaba su propio estuche contra la cama para darle un cálido abrazo.

–¡Ahora no solo seremos novios! ¡También seremos un fantástico y famoso dúo de cuerdas! –señaló Asuka con orgullo.

Tras ubicar sus instrumentos, en un rincón seguro de su cuarto, se retiraron de la habitación, para ir a comer una segunda porción de la torta preparada por la niña en el living.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió con los niños escuchando las canciones que Asuka le grabó a Shinji y seleccionando nuevas, que tuvieran tanto Violines como Cellos para grabar una nueva cinta. Ni la niña, ni Mari, permitieron que el festejado realizará ninguna tarea durante el resto de la jornada. Ellas se ocuparon de cocinar y limpiar, esto no le gustó mucho a el morocho, él disfrutaba hacer dichas tareas en compañía de su novia, pero lo aceptó y aprovechó para disfrutar del regalo que su querida pelirroja le dio.

* * *

Por la tarde, los pequeños recibieron un llamado de Gendo, que se excusó de estar muy atareado como para pasar a visitarlo y solo le preguntó si le había gustado el Cello. Shinji respondió afirmativamente y se comprometió a esforzarse en su aprendizaje.

Misato pasó un rato a saludar y probó la torta de la niña mientras tomaba un poco de té, también le trajo un juego de lucha para la consola como regalo. Este último, fue más aprovechado por Asuka y Mari que por Shinji, ya que entre las dos lo aplastaron, al igual que a Misato.

* * *

Cerca de la noche, antes de la cena, Kōzō pasó a saludar al niño y se disculpó por no tener ningún regalo para él, ya que no sabía que podría llegar a gustarle. El niño le dijo que no hacía falta, porque él también disfrutaba mucho de la foto que le regaló a su novia.

Después de la cena, Mari debió cargar a los niños hasta su cama, se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá escuchando el SDAT. Al quitárselos, notó que ya casi no le quedaba batería, por eso agregó comprar pilas recargables y un cargador a la lista de compras para el fin de semana, si es que no las conseguía mañana al volver del trabajo.

Asuka y Shinji se durmieron con una amplia sonrisa. Él había tenido un gran cumpleaños y estaba muy complacido con los regalos. La niña estaba satisfecha consigo misma, porque a su novio le habían gustado sus atenciones, además, había recibido un último regalo de su madre, aunque hubiera llegado un poco tarde.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag**_: Feliz cumpleaños en alemán.

_**Und**_: "y" en alemán.

_**Alles gute zum Geburtstag**_: "un muy feliz cumpleaños" en alemán.

_**Prinzessin**_: Princesa en alemán.

_**Danke Sehr**_: "Muchas gracias" en alemán.

_**Torta Escocesa**_: se cortan los discos de bizcochuelos de vainilla y chocolate en tres anillos, luego se los ensamblan de tal manera que, al cortar una porción esta tiene una cuadrícula.

_**Kanpai**_: saludo japonés al realizar un brindis.

_**Watashi no Kareshi no O-tanjōbi omedetō**_: "Feliz cumpleaños mi Novio" en japonés.

_**O-tanjōbi omedetō**_: Feliz cumpleaños en japonés.

* * *

**Nota** **Final****:**

Después del capítulo VII donde introduzco a Mari y los niños se vuelven novios este es otro de mis favoritos, deberán esperar al Segundo Arco para conocer el siguiente. Espero que también hayan derramado lágrimas de alegría o al menos sus ojos se humedecieran, si fue así me doy por satisfecho. Solo queda una capítulo y luego arrancaremos con el Segundo Arco.

Ahora entenderán porque pedía su colaboración con una canción de cumpleaños en japones. Cuando me puse a buscar la de Asuka encontré más de una y en una misma página, la cual podrán encontrar desde ahora en mi perfil. La traducción también proviene de ahí. Es una lástima no haber tenido suerte y que la cultura japonesa, llena de tradiciones, no tenga una canción como si tienen los alemanes.

La canción del Cumpleaños de Asuka no me pertenece, en mi perfil podrán encontrar el link de donde la obtuve al igual que la traducción, es más cómodo que ponerlo aquí.

Sepan que por el momento sigo recibiendo Betas, entre más mejor. Los interesados pueden mandarme mensaje privado o un mail a mi casilla de gmail: _**shinasuewigeliebe**_

Atentamente Arroba5.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Principal "Ground Spirit Minerva", gracias a ella pueden leer esto sin faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales. Además autora del cover con el que esta historia se ilustra. No duden en buscarla en Google y aquí en fanfiction /u/1987526/Ground-Spirit-Minerva y darle una oportunidad a sus historias, además de pasar por su deviantart: /groundspiritminerva

En segundo lugar agradezco también el apoyo y aliento de mi otro beta "aniber-estrada", y recomiendo sus historias las cuales pueden encontrar también aquí en fanfiction /u/6349482/aniber-estrada

Y por último al nuevo Beta Manolo/Emanuel Mave, quien le ha dado una última revisión a las modificaciones de último momento.

Por cierto, si encuentran errores de ortografía o gramática que no estén dentro del Capítulo eso es 100% mi responsabilidad. En cuanto a los otros nadie es perfecto y se pueden deber a alguna corrección realizada sin supervisión de los Beta. Si esto sigue siendo válido, yo soy el que sube los capítulos y a veces realizo pequeñas modificaciones en el proceso.

Recuerden que también pueden encontrar el fic en:

Amino: /c/anime-es/page/user/5/bNec_Gfm61Y8j1jrmmrYB4JR8W1rqVJ

Facebook: /pg/shinasu69/posts/?ref=page_internal

completen con lo que corresponda (que idiotez esto de no poder poner enlaces en los fic) o revisen en mi perfil.


	12. Capítulo XII: Transición

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Mantenemos los colores en los diálogos:

Shinji (Violeta)/Asuka (Rojo)/Yui (Verde Claro)/Mari (Rosa)/Misato (Marrón)/Gendo (Naranja)/Fuyutsuki (Verde Oscuro)/Naoko (Bordo)

Solo una breve nota sobre los diálogos, cuando estos estén en cursiva es porque quien los menciona no se encuentra físicamente en el mismo lugar que sus interlocutores, sino que se los escucha a través de parlantes o monitores.

* * *

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (No me lo van a creer pero Anno por fin me respondió, parece que los insultos diarios surtieron efecto, hasta se tomó el trabajo de hacerlo a mano, lamentablemente no tengo la más pálida idea de cuál es su respuesta porque me escribió en japones y como ya lo sabrán no conozco el idioma T.T).

* * *

_**The **__**Last** __**Rebuild**_

_**Primer Arco: Infancia Dura**_

**Capítulo XII:**_** Transición**_

Había pasado más de un mes desde el cumpleaños de Shinji y la alegría estaba siendo reemplazada por la tristeza. Esto se debía a que el 19 de julio se conmemoraría el primer aniversario de la muerte de Kyoko. Una semana antes de la fecha, se podía apreciar que la niña ya mostraba señales de estar deprimida, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su novio por animarla. El aniversario fue muy duro para Asuka, le hubiera gustado poder ir a dejarle unas flores a la tumba de su madre pero eso era imposible.

Durante ese día, los niños no hicieron ningún tipo de actividad, se lo pasaron recostados en la cama o en una de las reposeras, para al menos, tomar un poco de aire fresco y no estar encerrados. Asuka simplemente se abrazaba a Shinji, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio, donde el latido de su corazón le transmitía tranquilidad, tratando de no pensar demasiado en su madre. Mientras que él, trataba de reconfortarla y consolarla cuando ella se desahogaba, dejando fluir sus lágrimas en silencio.

Shinji había asumido que era bueno para su novia expresarse de esa manera, dejar que el dolor saliera y no se lo guardara para sí misma. Por eso no intentó distraerla, sino que se mantuvo firme a su lado. Al niño también lo afectó el recuerdo de Kyoko y a veces se permitía llorar junto a ella. Ese día apenas comieron y durante la noche, durmieron en el cuarto de Mari, quien los abrazó para reconfortarlos hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

El jueves fue bastante similar al martes pasado, aunque al menos Shinji trató de incitar a su novia para que realizara alguna actividad. Practicaron un poco las escalas en sus instrumentos y se distendieron la mayor parte del día con el juego de luchas que Misato le había regalado al niño. Esto animó un poco más a Asuka, que practicar con su Violín, pero no festejó sus aplastantes victorias como normalmente lo haría, vanagloriándose de sus habilidades y regañando a su novio por su debilidad. La única victoria que realmente celebró como de costumbre, fue un rato antes de la cena, contra Mari mientras su novio preparaba la comida.

Con el correr de los días, poco a poco volvieron a sus rutinas y sus ánimos volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre.

* * *

El viernes de la semana siguiente, Mari descubrió algo inquietante cuando se dirigía a la oficina de Gendo para entregarle un informe del avance de la Unidad 00. Llegando a la puerta de la oficina del Comandante, la de lentes vio que él hacía lo mismo y estaba acompañado por un niño. Al acercarse, se percató de que en realidad se trataba de una niña con el cabello corto en un tono azul claro, como si estuviera perdiendo pigmentación, de piel muy pálida y ojos rojos muy intensos. Al estar frente a frente con su superior y su acompañante, notó que esta tenía un enorme parecido con Yui.

–Buenas tardes Gendo, tengo los informes del progreso con la Unidad 00. –saludó Mari, mirando de reojo a la niña.

–Gracias los estudiaré más tarde. –indicó el hombre en un tono algo seco.

–¡Hola pequeña! Mi nombre es Mari. –se dirigió a la infante– ¿Cómo te llamas?

Fue la forma en la que se presentó, mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de la pequeña y sonriéndole con su habitual simpatía. La niña la miró con una expresión que no parecía denotar ningún tipo de emoción, y sin expresar ni una sola palabra. Gendo respondió en su lugar:

–Ella es la Primer Elegida, será la piloto de la Unidad 00 si logramos terminarla. Tal vez, también de la Unidad 01, su nombre es Rei Ayanami. –mencionó abriendo la puerta de su oficina– Espérame adentro por favor. –le indicó a la niña.

Rei obedeció ingresando en la oficina, posteriormente, Gendo cerró la puerta detrás de la pequeña. La joven se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre Rei, recordaba muy bien que ese era el nombre que Yui había elegido si en lugar de tener a Shinji hubiese tenido una niña.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Mari sorprendida– ¿Cuándo la seleccionaron?

–Hoy. –indicó él secamente.

–Noto un gran parecido con Yui y Shinji, tal vez sean parientes. ¿Quiénes son sus padres?

–No los tiene, la creamos. –dijo el hombre sin inmutarse y en tono frío.

–¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? –cuestionó Mari muy sorprendida.

–Fue un intento por rescatar a Yui, pero fracasamos, ahora es solo un clon de ella. La idea fue recrear su cuerpo y luego intentar extraer su conciencia de la Unidad 01 para unirlas. Pero el proceso de crecimiento acelerado se interrumpió, provocando que el contenedor se abriera expulsando su cuerpo. –narró Gendo– Nos sorprendimos al ver que estaba viva, se suponía que solo era un cascarón vacío. Al realizarle pruebas de rutina para conocer su salud, determinamos que tiene potencial para ser piloto, ya que comparte los genes de Yui.

–¡Intentaste otro rescate! ¿Por qué no me lo informaste? ¡Pude haber colaborado! –increpó la ojiturquesa algo molesta y sorprendida.

–Primero queríamos tener un cuerpo, ya que ese fue el mayor problema que enfrentamos, cuando intentamos rescatarla anteriormente. Además, esto está fuera del conocimiento del consejo. –informó el trigueño– Se suponía que crearíamos un piloto, usando los avances del Departamento de Evolución Artificial, de esta forma, no estaríamos arriesgando a un inocente. Si no que sería un ser superior en todos los aspectos, estado físico, intelecto, libre de emociones y completamente obediente.

Gendo hizo una pausa, dudando sobre lo que podía decir y lo que no. Lo más seguro para todos, era no revelar que el piloto que GEHIRN había decidido crear y asignar como el primer elegido, era un híbrido entre humanos y mensajeros.

–Nosotros tomamos la muestra que el consejo nos proporcionó y la reemplazamos por una de Yui. Cuanta menos gente tuviera conocimiento mejor. –concluyó su explicación el hombre, considerando que con eso era suficiente.

Mari se quedó un momento sin habla. Era mucha información para procesar. Esto le podría haber ayudado a Yui y Kyoko a solucionar el problema del alma del Eva. Tal vez incluso evitar su sacrificio.

–Veo –dijo la quinceañera tratando de calmarse y ocultar sus sentimientos encontrados– ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¿Dónde se quedará?

–Se quedará aquí con nosotros. Es la primera en su tipo, no correremos riesgos. Además, aún debemos estudiarla para determinar qué salió mal y porque no pudimos completar su desarrollo como estaba planeado. –indicó Gendo– Nos puede brindar datos importantes para otro intento. También nos permitirá controlar su evolución y monitorear su salud.

–Si necesitas algo avísame. Tal vez pueda traer a los niños para que la conozcan. –ofreció Mari.

–Te avisaré si logramos reunir información para crear otro cuerpo y cuando esté listo. Por ahora, olvida todo sobre su origen y no les digas nada a los niños. No me gustaría que algo le pase a Rei y eso los afecte. –señaló el trigueño.

–Entiendo, tienes razón. –concordó la ojiturquesa– Espero que todo salga bien. Bueno será mejor que me retire, los niños deben estar esperándome para cenar.

–Adelante y gracias por cuidarlos. Nos veremos el lunes.

Con eso, la de lentes se marchó, con una gran incertidumbre. Dudaba que Gendo le hubiera dicho toda la verdad sobre Rei, tendría que investigar cuidadosamente para descubrir que estaba ocultando.

* * *

Un mes y medio después de que la quinceañera conociera a Rei, ya en septiembre, precisamente el lunes 12, llegó el aniversario de Yui. Los niños lo sobrellevaron prácticamente de la misma manera que el de Kyoko. Pero esta vez, los dos sufrieron casi por igual, después de todo, la niña había perdido a quien ella consideró como una segunda madre. A pesar de ello, Asuka se esforzó por consolar a su novio y trataba de animarlo. Una gran diferencia, fue que Mari se había tomado la mañana libre para poder llevarlos a visitar la tumba de Yui. Además, ya desde la noche anterior los niños habían dormido con la joven.

En el cementerio la ojiturquesa y los pequeños se encontraron con Gendo. Los infantes habían llevado un pequeño ramo de flores cada uno, los cuales pusieron en los floreros que se encontraban a los lados de la lápida. Shinji la limpió minuciosa y cariñosamente con ayuda de su novia. El padre del niño, solo los acompañó en silencio, prácticamente sin hablar con ellos, solo los había abrazado al llegar, acto que repitió como despedida al retirarse.

Lamentablemente, los miembros de la familia ensamblada no pudieron ir al Geo-Front. A los niños les hubiera gustado hablar con Yui a través del Eva, pero Gendo no lo autorizó y Mari estuvo de acuerdo con él, aunque por diferentes motivos, el hombre no lo consideró apropiado, mientras que la de lentes tenía miedo de que el volver a ese lugar y se reavivaran los trágicos recuerdos de esos horribles días en los pequeños.

Después de dejar a los niños en la casa y pasar un rato con ellos, Mari tuvo que ir a trabajar, aunque no se sentía nada bien con eso. En esta ocasión, la mayor parte del día, Asuka y Shinji la pasaron en la habitación que una vez fue de Yui, después de todo, sentían que era lo más cerca que podían estar de ella.

* * *

El miércoles, por insistencia de Shinji practicaron con sus instrumentos. El morocho convenció a su novia diciendo que era algo que sus madres querrían para ellos, y a medida que progresaban en sus habilidades lo encontraban relajante además de gratificante. Al principio, haber tenido que practicar incansablemente las escalas, estuvo cerca de provocar que dejaran de intentarlo. Pero por suerte, el orgullo y la determinación de Asuka lo impidió, gracias a ello, ahora eran capaces de interpretar algunas melodías.

Una semana después, Mari les informó a Asuka y Shinji que GEHIRN ya no sería solo en una organización científica, sino que además tendría carácter militar para garantizar el futuro de la humanidad. Según lo que decidió el Consejo Superior junto con el consentimiento de la ONU, y a partir de ahora pasaría a llamarse NERV. También les dio la noticia de que había sido ascendida a jefa global del Proyecto E.

* * *

Tres semanas antes de que se cumpla el tercer aniversario de la muerte de Kyoko, el Consejo Superior de NERV decide que Asuka debe volver a Alemania para comenzar con su entrenamiento de piloto. Gendo está de acuerdo y Mari es la encargada de comunicarle la noticia. Los niños ya tenían 8 años de edad y la pelirroja estaba en condiciones de ingresar a la universidad, mientras que Shinji, ya había comenzado sus estudios de nivel secundario.

La ojiturquesa también estaba por ser transferida a Alemania, para ocuparse de la Unidad 02. Ya había entrenado a la hija de Naoko, Ritsuko Akagi quien se graduó recientemente para encargarse de las Unidades 00 y 01. El padre del niño, había dado su consentimiento para que Mari lo llevara con ella. Sin embargo, su partida sería dos semanas luego de la de Asuka debido a los trámites de residencia necesarios para que se establecieran en Alemania y que debía realizar una prueba con Rei, y así, corroborar si es compatible con la Unidad 00.

–Entonces. –dijo Gendo con las manos entrelazadas, apoyando la zona superior de sus labios a sus dedos, cubriendo así su boca– ¿Está todo listo para que la Unidad 00 funcione correctamente sin que algo semejante a lo de Kyoko o Yui vuelva a pasar?

–Sí, he completado la modificación del núcleo de la Unidad 00. Por lo que logré descubrir, los Evas requieren de un alma para poder sincronizar con el piloto, como tú y la doctora Naoko sospechaban. –afirmó Mari sin decir que lo había descubierto en las notas de su senpai y ella se lo terminó confesando– La sangre peculiar de Rei junto con la mía, ha logrado producir un alma artificial, fue un proceso largo, pero lo hemos conseguido.

–¿Podemos proceder a realizar una prueba con Rei y la Unidad 00?

–Sí, –afirmó la de coletas– la programaré para después de la partida de Asuka.

–Muy bien, confío en que todo saldrá bien, pero dado que te irás pronto, la prueba estará a cargo de Ritsuko, tú la asistirás.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

–Puedes retirarte. –señaló el hombre.

Mari se retiró y de camino a casa, pensaba en la mejor forma de darle la noticia a los niños. No sería fácil y ya podía ver sus caras de tristeza ante la idea de separarse, aunque fueran solo por unos días. Pero no había nada que hacer al respecto, sabían que este día llegaría.

* * *

–¡Tadaima! –saludó la ojiturquesa atravesando el umbral.

–¡Okaeri! –respondieron los niños en conjunto.

–Niños vengan por favor, tenemos que hablar. –solicitó Mari sentándose en el sofá e invitándolos a que hicieran lo mismo.

–¿Paso algo? –preguntó Asuka algo preocupada al ver la cara de su tutora.

Al notarlo, el novio de la pelirroja también se preocupó y sujetó su mano con fuerza.

–Sí, pero no es nada grave, creo que te gustará. –le respondió la joven con una sonrisa que junto a las palabras los tranquilizó.

–¿De qué se trata? –consultó Shinji con algo de ansiedad interrumpiendo antes de que pueda seguir.

–¡Iremos a vivir a Alemania! –anunció la de lentes– A la casa de Asuka, para que ella inicie su entrenamiento como piloto de Eva.

–¡¿De verdad?! –exclamó la niña con los ojos llenos de ilusión por poder volver a su tierra natal y su viejo hogar.

A Shinji, en cambio, no le cayó muy bien la noticia. Si bien, estaba feliz porque Asuka volviera a su tierra natal y a su hogar, además por la posibilidad de que en ese mismo año podrían visitar la tumba de Kyoko para su tercer aniversario. Pero no le agradaba la idea de que su novia, tendría que volver a subir a un Eva. Después de lo que pasó con su madre, el morocho ya no les tenía ninguna confianza. Mientras tanto, Mari estaba satisfecha con sus reacciones, ahora solo le faltaba darles la mala noticia y esperaba que la emoción inicial, amortiguara los contras.

–Pero, lamentablemente no podremos ir todos juntos. Yo he sido transferida a Alemania, sin embargo, aún debo atender algunos asuntos antes de partir.

–¿Iremos nosotros solos primero? –consultó la pelirroja interrumpiendo.

Mari dio un profundo suspiro, para luego tomar aire mientras juntaba valor antes de seguir explicando:

–Lamentablemente, tendrás que ir tú sola primero Asuka. Los superiores quieren iniciar con las pruebas cuanto antes y no me necesitan para algunas de ellas. Por eso no aceptaron esperar hasta que yo también viaje. En cuanto a Shinji, debe quedarse para tramitar su permiso de residencia.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó la pareja casi gritando con disgusto e incredulidad.

–¡Gomen nasai! No pude evitarlo, pero en dos semanas nos reuniremos contigo en Alemania.

–¿Tendré que estar dos semanas sin Shinji? –preguntó Asuka con los ojos brillosos con lágrimas a punto de brotar.

Shinji la abrazó para consolarla y tranquilizarla antes de tomar la palabra:

–No pueden separarnos, ni siquiera por unos días.

–A mí tampoco me gusta. Pero como ya dije, no pude hacer nada al respecto. Serán solo dos semanas lo prometo. –remarcó Mari.

–¿Cuándo tengo que irme? –interrogó la niña muy deprimida.

–Este miércoles al mediodía.

–Eso quiere decir que nos quedan dos días juntos antes de que nos separen.

Fue el comentario del morocho con resignación y tratando de mostrarse fuerte para no ampliar el dolor de su novia y abrazándola con mucho cariño para reconfortarla.

–Nosotros viajaremos el lunes 14, ya reservé los pasajes, solo serán doce días. –ofreció la ojiturquesa tratando de animarlos.

–¡Doce días! –exclamó Asuka aún desanimada.

–Al menos podremos visitar la tumba de tu madre, es algo que has querido hacer. –señaló Shinji tratando de animarla.

–Es verdad, pero no quiero separarme de ti. –reconoció la pelirroja dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

Shinji le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares, antes de volver a hablar:

–Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero no tenemos alternativa y Mari hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo.

–Tengo entendido que Misato viajará contigo y te cuidará hasta que nosotros lleguemos. –indicó Mari.

–¿De verdad? –consultó la niña.

–Sí. Es más, hablaré con ella más tarde para asegurarme de que se comporte contigo. –señaló la joven con una sonrisa.

Ante estas palabras, Asuka se animó un poco, al menos estaría con alguien conocido y no con un extraño por lo que agradeció:

–Gracias.

Mari le suspendió las tareas a Shinji y los dejó libres de cualquier deber, para que aprovecharan al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que Asuka partiera. Los niños no se separaron en ningún momento, jugaron videojuegos, vieron películas. Incluso fueron al cine solos, aunque Misato los escoltó, debido a que su tutora debía trabajar, los llevó hasta la entrada y los esperó hasta que terminó la película, dándoles privacidad.

* * *

El día del viaje estuvo lleno de lágrimas, los niños estaban muy deprimidos, ningún esfuerzo de Mari o Misato logró animarlos ni siquiera un poco. Antes de abordar el avión compartieron muchos besos y abrazos. Shinji trató de ser fuerte para que Asuka no lo viera demasiado triste antes de despedirse.

La primera noche del niño sin su novia fue tremenda, cada vez que lograba dormirse, tenía pesadillas con su madre desapareciendo dentro del Eva o que algo semejante le pasaba a Asuka. Ni siquiera dormir junto a Mari apartó sus temores.

Para la niña no fue mejor, durante el vuelo, solo durmió unos minutos. Tras su primera pesadilla, se entretuvo viendo una película que encontró. No le prestó mucha atención, solo quería algo que la distrajera y así evitar dormirse. Tenía miedo de volver a cerrar los ojos.

El sueño de la pequeña había sido horrible, revivía el momento cuando encontró a su madre, después huía de allí buscando a Shinji y lo encontraba en la misma posición que su madre, con una nota en su mano donde le recriminaba que lo había dejado solo. El volver a dormir en su cama no ayudó, ni siquiera la compañía de Misato. Rechazó tomar algún calmante o somnífero. Cada vez que se despertaba, se aferraba a su compañera, lloraba desconsoladamente hasta que se volvía a dormir con las caricias de la ojimarrón.

En el primer día de pruebas, estas revelaron que el estado de la niña no era el mejor, por el contrario, estaba sufriendo mucho estrés. De esta manera, era imposible llevar a cabo los estudios, lo único positivo, era su estado de salud y hasta cierto punto, el físico. Misato informó que esto se debía a su separación del niño y su corta edad, ellos estaban muy unidos, su ausencia había permitido que los trágicos recuerdos de su pasado la atormentaran, dificultándole conciliar el sueño.

Los doctores dijeron que darle sedantes o somníferos para dormir sería sumamente contraproducente. Debido a esto, el Consejo Superior de NERV decidió mover sus influencias para acelerar los trámites necesarios para que Mari y Shinji viajaran cuanto antes a Alemania una vez que las pruebas con la Unidad 00 terminaran.

* * *

La prueba de Rei y la Unidad 00 fue satisfactoria, no tanto como la de Asuka y la Unidad 02, pero sí lo suficiente para que Mari pudiera dejar todo en manos de Ritsuko. A los dos días, la joven y Shinji partieron rumbo a Alemania. El niño estaba muy ansioso por volver a ver a Asuka, sobre todo sabiendo que ella estaba sufriendo lo mismo o más que él. La ojiturquesa y el niño junto con Misato, habían decidido que su llegada sería una sorpresa para tratar de alegrar más a la pelirroja.

La jefa global del Proyecto E determinó que la niña no realizaría más pruebas hasta después del aniversario de Kyoko, era lo más recomendable para aliviar el daño causado. El Consejo estuvo de acuerdo, comprendieron que era sabio escucharla, por no hacerlo antes, sufrieron un retraso mayor al que ella propuso en un principio.

* * *

Al llegar a Alemania, un vehículo de NERV estaba esperando por Mari y Shinji, para transportarlos hasta la residencia Sohryu. Misato había llevado a Asuka de paseo para que ellos pudieran preparar todo para la sorpresa. La peli-morada también compró todos los ingredientes que el morocho necesitaba para preparar la cena.

Una vez en la residencia, Mari se encargó de guardar las maletas, mientras que el niño se dirigía a la cocina para asegurarse de que no faltara ningún ingrediente y comenzar a preparar la comida. El menú elegido por Shinji, consistía en un revuelto de verduras que Asuka adoraba y un poco de Ramen, pero con spätzlets.

La idea era que cuando su novia entrara en la casa, reconociera los olores particulares de su comida. Gracias a la ayuda de Mari, la preparación estuvo lista con tiempo de sobra para aprontar la mesa y relajarse unos momentos por el largo viaje.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Misato y Asuka regresaron. La niña seguía deprimida, pero agradecida por no haber tenido que ir a hacer ninguna estúpida prueba y al menos el paseo la distrajo un poco. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, un exquisito y familiar olor invadió las fosas nasales de la pelirroja. Por un momento, dudó de lo que estaba oliendo, pensando que su depresión estaba afectando sus sentidos y jugándole una mala broma. En ese instante, sacudió su cabeza, antes de darse una ligera cachetada en sus mejillas para corroborar que no se encontraba dormida. Entonces, decidiendo correr el riesgo, se dirigió a toda prisa a la cocina.

Al entrar, el aroma se intensificó confirmándole a la pequeña que no estaba soñando. Una olla se encontraba sobre la estufa con la llama en mínimo, seguramente para mantener su contenido caliente. Otras dos ollas estaban en espera y sin fuego debajo. Asuka miró el resto de la cocina, sin encontrar a nadie, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, no como ella y Misato lo habían dejado, alguien se había tomado la molestia de limpiar los platos del desayuno.

La ojiazul se deprimió un poco al no poder encontrar al responsable, pensando que tal vez NERV había enviado a alguien para que se ocupara de la casa, además de cuidarla a ella y Misato hasta que Mari y Shinji vinieran, lo cual no sería hasta dentro de ocho días. Seguramente su ansiedad por volver a ver a su novio, confundió sus sentidos y el aroma que sentía era parecido, pero no igual al que recordaba. Cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con empezar a fluir, sintió que unos brazos parecidos a los suyos la rodeaban por la espalda, sumergiéndola en un cálido y familiar abrazo.

–Okaeri. –saludó Shinji con voz suave y algo quebrada antes de alzar el tono– ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado Asuka! ¡Lamentó que tú también me hayas extrañado!

–¡Shinji! –exclamó Asuka llena de lágrimas de felicidad, sujetando los brazos que la envolvían con los propios.

–¡Princesa yo también estoy aquí! –señaló Mari con algo de dolor porque la ignoraban.

–Eso se debe a que a ti no te extrañó tanto como a él. –indicó Misato interviniendo– Creo que será mejor que nos encarguemos de la comida Mari, de lo contrario se quemará.

–Tienes razón.

–¡NO! –gritó la niña soltando momentáneamente a su novio– No dejes que se encargue de nada, lo arruinará. Gracias a Dios que Shinji me enseñó a cocinar, si no me estaría muriendo de hambre. ¡Su comida es tóxica! Su estómago debe ser de hierro para resistirla. Ni hablemos de la comida instantánea, aunque es mejor que la alternativa.

–¡Oye! –exclamó la peli-morada algo molesta– ¡¿Así es como agradeces mis cuidados?!

–¡No! ¡Así es como evito que nos envenenes y arruines la comida que Shinji preparó! –señaló la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido– Y estoy agradecida por tus otras atenciones. En serio, lo digo de corazón. Pero en la cocina eres un peligro. –agregó relajando su rostro– Ahora si me disculpas, Shinji y yo nos encargaremos de la cena.

Se volvió hacia su novio y lo besó aferrándose a él con un abrazo que este devolvió con igual intensidad. Después de un momento se separaron.

–Descuida, yo me haré cargo de la comida con ayuda de Mari. –aseguró el varón.

–¡Olvídalo! ¡No me volveré a separar de ti! ¡Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido! –indicó Asuka con una enorme sonrisa y algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

–Muy bien, vamos Misato, ellos se harán cargo, vamos a esperar en la mesa.

Los niños se quedaron solos en la cocina, intercambiando muestras de afecto por un momento, hasta que sus estómagos les recordaron que debían ocuparse de la cena. Shinji sirvió primero el revuelto de verduras en una fuente para llevarlo a la mesa con Asuka firmemente adherida a su brazo.

–Esto está delicioso Shinji. Ahora veo de dónde Asuka obtuvo sus habilidades. –señaló Misato saboreando la comida.

–Me sorprende que puedas apreciarlo. –comentó Asuka.

–¿Tan mala es su cocina? –preguntó Mari.

–Digámoslo de esta manera. Nunca llegará al corazón de un hombre a través de su estómago. –explicó la pelirroja.

Esto provocó la risa de Mari, a lo que Asuka se unió, el sonrojo de Misato y confusión en Shinji.

–Tengo otros atributos. –dijo la peli-morada tratando de defenderse.

–Lo admito. –reconoció la niña– Tal vez no necesites saber cocinar, pero si quieres mantenerlo, nunca le cocines, podrías matarlo antes de que te lleve hasta el altar.

–Vamos, no puede ser tan mala. –dijo Shinji.

–Es verdad, si fuera así no estarías aquí criticándola. –coincidió la ojiturquesa.

–Eso es porque no tragué su comida. Con solo saborearla fue suficiente, para saber que no debía llegar a mi estómago. Tuve que cocinar unos panqueques de urgencia para saciar mi apetito. –justificó la niña.

–Reconoceré que cocinas mucho mejor que yo, pero estas exagerando, siempre he preparado mi comida y nunca tuve ningún inconveniente. –comentó Misato.

–Debes haber desarrollado inmunidad gracias a la comida instantánea que consumes cuando no cocinas. –observó Asuka.

–Bueno, será mejor que vaya a servir el Ramen. –indicó Shinji, tratando de poner fin a la disputa.

–Te ayudaré. –ofreció la pelirroja con una sonrisa, volviendo a aferrarse a su brazo.

Luego del Ramen, Asuka volvió a repetir una porción de revuelto, previo a otra de Ramen, lo cual todos terminaron haciendo.

* * *

Tras la cena, los niños se fueron a acostar, las dos mayores, se encargaron de levantar la mesa y limpiar, con una advertencia por parte de Asuka para que Mari se ocupara de guardar las sobras, no confiaba en Misato, ni siquiera para esa tarea.

Al fin, tras cinco días de no descansar adecuadamente, las dos jóvenes tampoco habían podido hacerlo correctamente, puesto que estuvieron tratando de calmar a los niños cuando estos estuvieron separados; y así, los cuatro durmieron casi hasta el mediodía; y si no hubiese sido porque sus estómagos rugieron reclamando nutrientes habrían seguido durmiendo.

* * *

Poco a poco, con el correr de los días, las energías y los ánimos de los niños volvieron a la normalidad. Mari, se reportó recién el jueves en los cuarteles de la sede alemana de NERV. Luego de adaptarse completamente al cambio horario, llevó a cabo un análisis de estado de la Unidad 02.

La ojiturquesa evaluó los pocos estudios a los que Asuka fue sometida, antes de planificar algunos nuevos, además de repetir otros, todo eso, previo a una nueva prueba de sincronización y determinar cómo sería el entrenamiento de piloto de la niña. A su vez, hizo los arreglos para que Shinji participe de algunos, justificando que era candidato a ser piloto de la Unidad 01. El niño no sería capaz de realizar pruebas de sincronización por no contar con el Eva 01, pero el resto de los entrenamientos le serían de utilidad.

El sábado, Misato volvió a Tokio-3 para completar su entrenamiento militar. A la peli-morada aún le faltaban dos años para graduarse como Teniente.

El domingo, Mari habló con los niños sobre cómo seguirían sus estudios a partir de ahora, Shinji continuaría con sus estudios en Matemática, Física, Química y Biología. El estudio de Kanjis se reduciría a una vez por semana para los dos, dado que ya que lo habían iniciado lo terminarían. Como vivirían en Alemania, era conveniente que el niño aprendiera la lengua local para poder desplazarse por la ciudad sin necesidad de un guía o traductor; él morocho sabía algunas frases gracias a su novia, pero no era suficiente. Asuka aguardaría hasta adaptarse a la rutina de entrenamiento, antes de decidir si ingresaría a una universidad o esperaría a que Shinji la alcanzara para que juntos ingresaran a una.

* * *

El aniversario del fallecimiento de Kyoko fue un sábado. Mari se tomó el día para llevar a los niños a visitar la tumba, sería la primera vez que la visitaran desde la ceremonia de entierro.

La visita a la tumba de Kyoko fue muy emotiva, reavivó muchos sentimientos, algunos dolorosos, especialmente en Asuka. Tras tres años, la niña se permitió dejar salir toda su pena y dolor a través del llanto. Shinji fue un poco más moderado, las lágrimas también enmarcaron su rostro, pero trató de verse fuerte para contener a su novia, la cual se disculpaba con su madre por no haber podido ir antes.

La pareja limpió en profundidad la lápida, colocaron un gran ramo de flores y se comprometieron a visitar la tumba una vez al mes. Fue una buena catarsis para los dos, no era lo mismo recordarla que poder ir a visitarla como habían hecho con la tumba de Yui. Recién en el auto, volviendo a casa, la niña disminuyó la intensidad de su llanto, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, dejando que él la reconfortara.

Por el resto del día no hicieron nada más, solo lo pasaron juntos, tratando de estabilizar sus emociones y recordando o escuchando alguna que otra anécdota graciosa de Mari sobre su tiempo con Kyoko en la universidad. A manera de homenaje, decidieron preparar el primer plato que la madre de la niña les había enseñado para la cena.

* * *

El lunes siguiente, se levantaron temprano para ir al cuartel general y comenzar con los estudios, de varios de ellos, Shinji también participó. Al medio día, habían terminado con la mayoría, quedaban algunos técnicos y psíquicos para la tarde.

Los estudios de la mañana, revelaron que la condición física de ambos era óptima, debido a que regularmente nadaban. Podían mejorar un poco la resistencia, para que soportaran más tiempo realizando actividad física. Mari programó que realizaran natación todos los días como calentamiento y para aumentar la resistencia, seguido de unos minutos de correr, los cuales se irían aumentando paulatinamente para favorecer su sistema cardiovascular. Luego concluirían con una sesión de entrenamiento en defensa personal, y en cuanto lo dominaran, pasarían a entrenamiento de combate. Por las tardes, Shinji estudiaría cuando no pudiera participar de los entrenamientos exclusivos de Asuka para piloto, como las pruebas de sincronización o las simulaciones cuando estas comenzaran.

Al día siguiente los dos adolescentes, empezaron con la rutina, no había comparación entre nadar en la pileta olímpica del cuartel que con hacerlo en la que tenían y a la que estaban acostumbrados en Tokio-3. Durante esta actividad estuvieron a la par en el mismo nivel, y cuando corrieron en la pista alrededor del gimnasio, Asuka resultó ser más rápida y ágil que Shinji, al pasar a los ejercicios físicos. El niño demostró ser un poco más fuerte o al menos tener mayor resistencia, ya que las pudo completar sin dificultad, a la niña, en cambio, le resultaron un poco más complicadas.

Durante el entrenamiento de defensa personal, la coordinación de la pelirroja fue superior a la del morocho. El entrenamiento consistió en evitar los golpes y aprender a aprovechar los puntos débiles del atacante, tratando de incapacitarlo para huir y ponerse a salvo. Recién cuando lo dominaran, comenzarían con el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mari preparó una sala para que Shinji estudiara mientras que Asuka realizaba los entrenamientos en los que él no podía participar y eran demasiado extensos como para que simplemente la esperara. Además, la ojiturquesa los había organizado de tal manera que no hubiera actividades de corta duración en medio de las extensas en las que Shinji pudiera formar parte. Durante los fines de semana, no había entrenamientos, se dedicaban al descanso, un poco al estudio y a la práctica con sus instrumentos, dejando espacio para el ocio.

* * *

Luego de dos años de arduo entrenamiento, los pequeños de 10 años de edad, ya eran capaces de defenderse de una amenaza. Tenían un buen conocimiento en artes marciales, el entrenamiento de Asuka había progresado mejor de lo esperado. Las actividades en las que más se destacaba la pelirroja eran las que compartía con Shinji.

Por ese motivo, cuando llegó el momento de que Mari fuera transferida a los Estados Unidos para comenzar la construcción de las Unidades 03 y 04, se decidió asignar un nuevo tutor para los niños, con el fin de que permanecieran juntos, esto fue sugerido por la ojiturquesa. Además, pronto se haría evidente para sus tutelados que ella había dejado de envejecer, dado que aún conservaba su apariencia de adolescente.

Este fenómeno, se debió a mezclar su sangre con la del Eva y LCL para brindarle un alma a la Unidad 00, debería hacer un procedimiento semejante con las Unidades 03 y 04. Según sus propios estudios, su cuerpo tal vez podría volver a la normalidad si dejara de estar en contacto con los Evas y el LCL. Lamentablemente, eso no era una opción en este momento, aunque a ella no le molestaba su apariencia. Se sentía satisfecha con el cuerpo que tenía en el momento en que su fisionomía dejó de madurar, y la aparente juventud eterna parecía ser una recompensa. Como jefa del Proyecto E, sugirió poner a la Teniente Misato como tutor de los niños ya que la conocían bien.

Los estudios básicos de Shinji, por fin estaban completos, por un tiempo, con Asuka habían estado analizando qué carrera seguir. Querían una que fuera del interés de ambos para estudiar juntos. Finalmente, por sugerencia de Mari, decidieron seguir Bioingeniería, la misma carrera de la que su tutora y sus madres se graduaron. No era una carrera sencilla, pero entre los dos podrían completarla. Además, muchos de los miembros del personal de NERV tenía ese título o uno relacionado, por lo cual, siempre habría alguien que pudiera asistirlos. A eso, debían sumarle el hecho, de que se habían hecho los arreglos para que estudiaran dentro de las instalaciones con profesores universitarios, gracias a la influencia de los miembros superiores del Consejo de NERV y por pedido de la de coletas.

* * *

Unas tres semanas antes de que comenzaran la universidad, Misato llegó a Alemania. Fue ese el momento, en que Mari les informó a los niños que ya no sería su guardiana, pero que seguirían en contacto:

–Bueno niños, a partir de este momento, Misato se hará cargo de ustedes. Yo debo ir a los Estados Unidos para iniciar la construcción de las Unidades 03 y 04.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya no estarás con nosotros? –exclamó la pareja visiblemente triste.

–No puedo llevarlos conmigo. Sobre todo, a ti Asuka, ya que debes permanecer aquí, cerca de la Unidad 02 y continuar con tu rutina de entrenamiento. Quieres ser la mejor piloto, ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó Mari, tratando de distraerla al provocar su orgullo.

–Sí, pero soy la única piloto, nadie podría superarme. Tal vez Shinji, si fuera elegido, sería capaz de estar a mi nivel. –indicó Asuka con orgullo, a la vez que halagaba a su novio.

–Shinji podría venir conmigo, pero no creo que ninguno de ustedes dos quiera eso.

–¡NO! –dijeron los novios en perfecta sincronía y sonrojándose.

Tras su arrebato, Shinji tomó la palabra para excusarse con mucha sinceridad con su tutora, explicando que ellos se querían mucho por lo cual su prioridad era permanecer juntos y tratando de demostrarle cuánto apreciaban a la joven:

–No lo tomes a mal Mari, pero no nos gustaría separarnos. En estos años, te has convertido en una hermana para nosotros, pero si tenemos que elegir preferimos permanecer juntos.

–Claro que lo sé, también los quiero como si fueran mis pequeños hermanos y lo entiendo perfectamente. Por eso elegí a Misato para que se haga cargo de ustedes, para tratar de no cambiar su estilo de vida en lo más mínimo.

–Gracias por eso. –habló la pareja nuevamente en sincronía.

–Igualmente, tengo algo para ustedes, para que nos mantengamos en contacto. –indicó Mari.

La peli-marrón sacó dos cajas de los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio para entregárselas a los niños. Las cajas eran de igual forma y tamaño, solo sus envoltorios eran distintos, aunque hacían juego uno con el otro. El de Asuka, era rojo con un moño violeta, mientras que el de Shinji, era violeta con un moño rojo.

Los niños rompieron los envoltorios con ansiedad para revelar una simple caja lisa de color blanco, sin ningún tipo de imagen o marca que indicara qué es lo que podían contener. Al abrirlo, revelaron unos pequeños estuches, uno rojo y otro violeta. En el dorso, tenían una muesca con un botón, y al abrir la delgada tapa, descubrieron que eran algún tipo de reproductor de imágenes, tal vez un MP3 o MP4.

–Lo que ustedes tienen en sus manos son celulares. –informó la ojiturquesa.

–¡¿Celulares?! –exclamaron los otros tres presentes con sorpresa.

Misato había estado observando en silencio, pero al escuchar de qué se trataba el presente que Mari tenía para los niños, no pudo quedarse callada.

–Así es, yo misma los hice. –señaló la de lentes mientras sacaba uno muy parecido, pero en un estuche rosado de su bolsillo– Estos celulares tienen lo último en tecnología, poseen internet y crédito ilimitado, gracias a que se conectan a través de una frecuencia privada y encriptada por medio de los satélites de NERV. Ni siquiera ellos pueden rastrearlos, me aseguré de ello. Cualquier comunicación que establezcan con estos bebés será segura, mi número y los de ustedes ya están agendados.

–¡Sorprendente! ¡Eres increíble! –dijo la pareja con alegría y asombro.

–Gracias. –respondió Mari al cumplido con aire de suficiencia– Por favor mantén esto en secreto Misato –pidió mirando a la Teniente.

–Puedes contar con ello, es una muy buena medida de seguridad, pero por favor… –imploró la peli-morada inclinándose y uniendo las palmas para suplicar con los ojos llorosos– ¿Puedes hacer uno para mí?

–Pero ¿Para qué lo necesitas? NERV cubre los gastos de tu celular. –preguntó la ojiturquesa.

–Sí, pero me reprenden muy seguido por lo elevada de las facturas. –contestó Misato con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca mientras forzaba una tímida sonrisa.

–De acuerdo, necesitaré un tiempo. No son fáciles de hacer, además debo hacerlo sin que se enteren. Bueno… –continuó la de lentes su explicación– Otra gran ventaja, es que solo nosotros podremos encenderlos. –indicó volviendo a mirar a los niños– cuando el tuyo esté listo, tendrá la misma característica Misato. El botón en la parte trasera, también es un lector de huellas, ya he cargado las nuestras.

Mari presionó el botón con uno de sus dedos encendiendo su celular, antes de proseguir:

–Vean, con el mismo botón lo ponen fuera de actividad o también cerrando la tapa, a menos que estén realizando una llamada. En ese caso, se apaga la pantalla y se puede seguir hablando como si nada. Intenta encenderlo Misato.

La de coletas lo apagó previo a dárselo a la peli-morada, quien intentó prenderlo oprimiendo el botón sin éxito.

–No puedo, el botón se hunde, pero no hay ninguna respuesta.

–Inténtenlo ustedes ahora niños. –dijo la de lentes.

Asuka lo tomó logrando encenderlo sin ningún inconveniente, lo volvió a apagar antes de dárselo a Shinji quien obtuvo el mismo resultado.

–Esto es por si extravían el suyo, se los roban o lo olvidan en casa. Si llegara a pasar algo que impida que el dueño pueda usarlo y están con él, podrán activarlo para pedir ayuda.

–Eras muy precavida. –señaló Misato.

–Son geniales. ¿Algo más que debamos saber? –preguntó Asuka.

–Bueno, sí. Los pueden conectar a una computadora para brindarle internet o incluso hacer video llamadas, ya que el celular no cuenta con una cámara propia para eso. Tiene 1 TB de espacio de almacenamiento, prácticamente es una pc portátil, pero con algunas limitaciones que se solucionan al conectarlo con una. Cuando el de Misato esté listo, ella también podrá encender los nuestros, dado que la base de datos de huellas dactilares es compartida.

–¿No podemos sacar fotos o sí? –consultó Shinji con algo de curiosidad.

–Pueden sacarle fotos a alguien, pero no a ustedes mismos. –contestó Mari.

Mientras tanto, Misato observaba detenidamente el celular de Shinji. No se parecía en nada a los que podía encontrar en las tiendas, su diseño era completamente original y a simple vista bastante simple. Por su lado la de lentes se quedó pensando un momento antes de continuar:

–Aunque, tal vez con una leve modificación en el estuche, logre solucionar eso, pero solo para tomar fotos. Podría poner algún espejo que les permita saber si están en foco.

–Eso sería perfecto y suficiente. Me resulta más cómodo usar la cámara de una pc si quiero hacer una video-llamada. –señaló Asuka.

–Muy bien cuando realice el de Misato, también haré nuevos estuches para ustedes. –indicó la ojiturquesa mirando a la peli-morada– ¿También quieres ese detalle?

–No es necesario, pero me vendría bien que la cámara tenga una buena definición.

Fue la respuesta de Misato, observando la lente que poseía el celular, aunque ella no tenía la menor idea de si era buena o no, simplemente apreciaba su pequeño tamaño, recordando los lentes de las cámaras profesionales. Al notar esto, Mari le aseguró:

–Oh, no te preocupes por eso, le puse la mejor lente que existe.

–Con eso estoy más que satisfecha. ¡Dōmo arigatō! –agradeció la peli-morada.

–¡Dōmo arigatō! Son excelentes Mari, con ellos podrías dominar el mercado de celulares y hacerte millonaria. –indicó el morocho.

–Gracias, pero solo quise que tuvieran un medio de comunicación seguro y confiable. Ah, por cierto, considérenlo un regalo de navidad y cumpleaños adelantado.

–Así lo haremos. –aseguraron la Teniente y los niños.

Luego Misato volvió a tomar la palabra para demostrar que no se estaba simplemente aprovechando de la situación o extorsionando a Mari:

–Dudo que vuelva a pedirte algo en un largo tiempo.

–Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Creo que debí de hacer uno para ti también, ya que estarías a cargo de ellos, diría que fue un pequeño descuido de mi parte.

–Gracias, puede que tengas razón, pero no es algo tan importante. Por cierto, Mari. ¿Cuándo te vas a Estados Unidos? –consultó Misato.

–En unas tres semanas, pero como tendré que trabajar más de lo normal, pedí que te trasfirieran con bastante tiempo de antelación, para que te adaptes al estilo de vida de los niños y los cuides mientras termino de alistar todo en el cuartel.

* * *

Tras dos semanas, Mari le entregó su celular a Misato, era igual que los otros, pero su funda era negra, también les cambió las fundas a los niños. Ahora estas, tenían un diminuto espejo con aumento, si se veían en él, saldrían en las fotos que tomaran.

Quedaba una sola semana para que la de lentes partiera rumbo a Estados Unidos, como ya tenía todo listo, terminó tomándosela libre y otorgándoles así a los niños, una semana de vacaciones para que la pasaran juntos. Además, empezarían la universidad cuando ella se fuera, por ende, les serviría para comenzar de manera relajada y con energías renovadas.

* * *

Tras tres años de estudio, Asuka venía aprobando con 9 y 10, mientras que Shinji lo hacía con 8, 9 y algún que otro 10. Lo malo de los exámenes, es que algunos debían rendirlos en la universidad si las fechas coincidían, en lugar de hacerlos en el cuartel. En esas ocasiones los chicos de 13 años, se ponían algo nerviosos, ya que estaban rodeados de estudiantes mayores. Gracias a que la pelirroja y el morocho cursaron una materia a la vez, todos los días de la semana y en una carga horaria superior a la habitual, lograron ahorrar mucho tiempo y solo les quedaban las materias del último año. Ese fue el preciso momento en que la pubertad llegó a ellos.

Los cambios más evidentes se vieron en la chica, cuyo busto empezó a crecer. El varón no lo notó, pensando que simplemente era la musculatura resultado de sus entrenamientos. Además, desde que llegaron a Alemania ya no se bañaban juntos, las dimensiones del baño no lo permitían, sin mencionar que aquí el suministro de agua no fue un problema, por ende, nunca vio su torso desnudo como para notarlo.

Lamentablemente para Shinji, su cambio fue sabido por las dos mujeres con las que convivía, la primera en notarlo fue Asuka.

Los dos estaban viendo una película romántica en el sofá, la pelirroja se encontraba sobre el regazo de su novio, quien la abrazaba de su cintura, ella tenía sus manos sobre los brazos del varón como agradeciendo su agarre. De repente, la ojiazul sintió una molestia bajo su pierna, la que estaba contra el cuerpo del morocho. Era algo, que cuando se sentó no estaba ahí, se sentía algo duro y levemente más cálido que el resto del cuerpo de su novio.

–Shinji. –llamó la pelirroja mientras trataba de acomodarse y alejar la molestia– ¿Qué es lo que me está pinchando la pierna?

Shinji no sabía qué responder, entendía a lo que su novia se refería, pero no supo cómo explicarlo, solo se quedó en silencio, hasta que Asuka le volvió a hablar:

–¡Shinji! ¿Me escuchaste?

Él siguió sin responder, ya que seguía ignorando cómo hacerlo. Era la primera vez que esto sucedía, estaba muy apenado y temeroso a cómo reaccionaría ella. Claramente él lo había notado y rogaba que ella no lo hiciera, pero inevitablemente ella lo hizo. Al no obtener respuesta, la adolescente se liberó de los brazos de su novio para incorporarse, lo miró a la cara notando su rubor. Preocupada le tocó la frente logrando sentir que estaba algo caliente, al igual que la molestia que sintió cuando estaba sobre su regazo. En ese momento, su mirada descendió a la entrepierna del morocho donde pudo apreciar una protuberancia en su entrepierna.

–¡Shinji! –exclamó Asuka con preocupación y alzando la voz– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Él permaneció en silencio mientras la tonalidad de su cara se tornaba cada vez más roja. Al escucharlos, Misato se acercó para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Al entrar al living, la ojimarrón vio a la pelirroja inclinada sobre su novio con las manos en sus hombros y al morocho muy colorado. También notó que la mirada de la ojiazul, viajaba entre el rostro de Shinji y su entrepierna, fue allí a donde la peli-morada llevó su mirada, a la entrepierna del varón. Al estar más cerca, Misato logró notar la erección, entonces su rostro también comenzó a enrojecerse, fue evidente para ella lo que había sucedido, entendía el silencio de Shinji y la preocupación de la muchacha.

–Tranquilos, Shinji, Asuka es normal. Creo que es hora de que les explique algunas cosas. Pensé que Mari ya lo habría hecho cuando los educó, pero veo que omitió este tema, tendré que reprenderla cuando hable con ella.

Fue el anunció de Misato para calmar a sus cargos, levemente molesta con la antigua tutora de los adolescentes y muy apenada por tener que dar la charla que ellos necesitaban, la cual no esperaba tener que darles.

Al oír esas palabras, la mente de la pelirroja trabajó a toda prisa, buscando que tema Mari podría no haberles enseñado. Hasta que recordó una conversación entre algunas chicas que había oído en el baño de la universidad después de un examen. La de lentes no les había dado educación sexual. En ese instante, al hallar la respuesta y comprender lo que le estaba pasando a su novio, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo. Por un lado, se sintió halagada de haber sido capaz de despertarlo de esa manera, pero por su corta edad, también le dio vergüenza y algo de enojo hacia Shinji, por tener esa reacción. Sus propias hormonas no colaboraron y finalmente estalló:

–Shinji, tu… tu… eres un… ¡PERVERS! –gritó retirando las manos de sus hombros y propinándole una cachetada.

–Gomen nasai –se disculpó Shinji casi en un susurro, sobando su mejilla y completamente rojo, aún no conocía la palabra, pero podía suponer su significado.

–Tranquilos niños. –intervino la peli-morada tratando de apaciguar el ambiente– Asuka perdónalo, es una reacción natural y no tiene pleno control sobre ella, no debes ser muy dura con él. Vengan, vamos a sentarnos en la mesa y les explicaré todo.

Asuka se calmó solo un poco de camino a la mesa, sin mirar a su novio. Shinji por vergüenza, cubrió su hombría con sus manos antes de ubicarse en frente de su novia, quien no hizo ningún movimiento como para indicarle que se sentara a su lado como usualmente lo hacía. Misato se había sentado en medio previo a proceder a darles la "charla".

* * *

Después de la charla y explicación de la peli-morada, ambos adolescentes quedaron sumamente colorados. El problema del morocho se había solucionado solo. Al comprender mejor la situación, la pelirroja se levantó para reunirse con su novio.

–Disculpa Shinji, saqué conclusiones apresuradas y creo que también fui responsable. –ofreció Asuka, dándole un largo y dulce beso en la mejilla ofendida– ¿Te duele?

–Descuida Asuka, entiendo tu reacción y no, ya no me duele. Gracias por entender, ojalá nos hubieran dado la "charla" antes, tal vez podríamos haber evitado este pequeño incidente.

–Bueno ahora que todo está aclarado y ustedes se han arreglado. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta sobre el tema? –consultó Misato.

–¡No! Por hoy escuchamos lo suficiente. –respondieron los dos al unísono y muy colorados.

–Oh vamos, no sean así. Es algo completamente natural y parte fundamental del ciclo de la vida. –indicó la Teniente, ante su silencio se dio por vencida y suspiró aliviada– Bueno, no duden en acudir a mí si tiene alguna duda, pueden hablarme por separado si eso los hace sentirse más cómodos.

Asuka y Shinji solo asintieron y permanecieron en silencio. Misato se retiró, para dejarlos reflexionar y asimilar lo que aprendieron.

* * *

Tras un tiempo, Asuka fue la primera en hacer consultas a la peli-morada sin la presencia de Shinji, quien estaba ocupado preparando la cena. Sus preguntas, estuvieron dirigidas hacia que cuidados debía tener para no volver a provocar una reacción así en su novio, y cuáles podrían ser las reacciones equivalentes en su propio cuerpo.

Luego de la cena, mientras la pelirroja se bañaba y los demás limpiaban, llegó el turno del morocho. Sus preguntas fueron casi las mismas, cómo evitar volver a tener esa reacción y si había una equivalente en su novia.

* * *

A partir de los nuevos conocimientos y circunstancias, la pareja dejó de dormir en la posición que tanto les gustaba. Seguían haciéndolo juntos, pero no tan pegados, ahora se acostaban uno al lado del otro con las manos entrelazadas y muy nerviosos. Al menos, la intención era no provocar nuevamente estas vergonzosas reacciones. Al pensar en ellas, Asuka notó que sus pezones se ponían rígidos y dado que no sentía frío en ese momento, supo que se debía a la cercanía de Shinji, la atracción que sentía por él y por pensar en alcanzar este nuevo nivel de intimidad y afecto con su novio.

Estas nuevas circunstancias, trajeron más dudas en ambos adolescentes de si los sentimientos que compartían, realmente eran o no amor. La única certeza que tenían, era que no sentían el menor interés en experimentarla con ninguna otra persona y que aún eran muy jóvenes para intentarlo.

Los hábitos son difíciles de cambiar y a lo largo de la noche, sumergidos en el sueño, retomaban su ya tradicional posición, donde la pelirroja se acostaba con la cabeza sobre el pecho del morocho y este la envolvía en sus brazos. Por las mañanas, al despertarse de esa manera, siempre se sonrojaban y se pedían disculpas mutuamente. En contadas ocasiones, la adolescente ponía una de sus piernas entre las de él, lo que provocaba una erección y nuevos momentos de incomodidad entre ellos. Otras, simplemente el adolescente amanecía así, sin provocación alguna.

Misato los escuchaba disculparse y estaba satisfecha, de que lo tomaran como algo natural y no intencional. Además de que no pasaba de allí, en ningún momento los adolescentes se dejaron dominar por sus hormonas o la curiosidad. Lo que la hubiera obligado a intervenir, haciéndolos dormir separados.

* * *

Fue un largo camino, pero con el tiempo, tras un mes y medio, Asuka y Shinji lo vieron como un hecho tan natural que simplemente lo ignoraron retomando sus viejas costumbres. Había sido una buena prueba de confianza para ellos, sabían que el otro no tenía segundas intenciones. Asuka, no lo provocaba intencionalmente y Shinji no reaccionaba apropósito.

Pero llegó un punto, en que los adolescentes debieron empezar a calmar sus hormonas, desahogándose durante sus baños. Luego de una nueva charla con Misato, donde les explicó que también era algo natural y que tarde o temprano si no se hacían cargo de ello, podría tener consecuencias indeseadas, como el dolor en sus partes más sensibles. Además, fue una buena manera de eliminar el estrés de los exámenes y el entrenamiento. Aunque Asuka y Shinji nunca hablaron de eso entre ellos, ya que decidieron que era algo de su propia intimidad y al menos por ahora sería la única cosa que no compartirían.

* * *

El primer período de Asuka, fue una pequeña prueba para Shinji. Ese día, al despertarse, el morocho sintió una extraña humedad en una de sus piernas, justo sobre la que se encontraba su novia. Se incorporó con un poco de brusquedad para observar el origen de lo que había sentido, al mirar su pierna, notó una mancha roja. Al ver eso se asustó, sobre todo al mirar a su novia notando una semejante en su entrepierna, pero de un tono más intenso. Ella solo refunfuñó ante su movimiento, entonces él la despertó con un beso como normalmente lo hacía.

–¿Asuka te sientes bien? –preguntó Shinji bastante preocupado.

–Mmm, sí. ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo la adolescente aún adormilada mirando a su novio al notar el tono de su voz, hasta que notó la mancha en su pierna– ¿Shinji qué te paso? –consultó comenzando a alarmarse.

–No es mío, es tuyo. –señaló él apuntando a la entrepierna de su novia.

La adolescente miró hacia donde él señalaba y se puso completamente pálida. En ese momento, Misato que casualmente se dirigía al baño del primer piso ubicado entre su habitación y la de los adolescentes, al oírlos hablar y no poder entender lo que sus tutelados estaban diciendo, con curiosidad y algo de preocupación decidió entrar en la habitación y preguntar:

–¿Chicos qué está pasando?

Al mirar primero a la pelirroja, se preocupó de que hubieran dado un nuevo paso en su intimidad, pero se tranquilizó al notar que el morocho, también tenía una mancha semejante sobre su pierna, pero las sábanas estaban limpias. Fue en ese momento, que comprendió que el origen de la mancha se debía al primer período de Asuka.

–¿Asuka te sientes bien? –consultó Misato.

La jovencita no respondió, dado que estaba en estado de shock.

–Tranquila, esto es normal, no tienes de qué preocuparte. –indicó la peli-morada y la miró a los ojos– Ven, vamos a limpiarte. Shinji podrías buscar una muda de ropa para Asuka y preparar un poco de caldo.

–Claro, pero ¿Asuka está bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes, después te explicaré. Haz lo que dije por favor.

–Misato. ¿Podrías tú tomar la ropa mientras yo la llevo al baño? –consultó Shinji bastante ruborizado.

–Oh, claro.

Aceptó la Teniente, recordando que el varón, trataba de tener el menor contacto posible con sus ropas cuando las distribuía después del lavabo, sobre todo la ropa interior, entonces anunció:

–Enseguida los alcanzo.

El adolescente abrazó a su novia con delicadeza para asistirla mientras la escoltaba hasta el baño. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar en silencio, todavía estaba tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al baño, Shinji la ubicó sobre el inodoro luego de haber bajado la tapa. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, logrando sacarla de su trance y preguntó a la vez que le sujetaba las manos:

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Me siento bien, en serio. Gracias, solo me tomó por sorpresa. Si tú no lo hubieras notado, no me habría dado cuenta. –indicó Asuka esforzando una sonrisa, aún estaba algo sorprendida.

–¿Sabes lo que pasó? –consultó Shinji aún preocupado.

–Si no me equivoco creo que… –comenzó la pelirroja y se interrumpió muy sonrojada– tuve mi primer período –susurró lo último con timidez.

–¿Qué? Disculpa, no pude oírte.

–Período –dijo nuevamente Asuka susurrando un poco más alto.

–¿Período?

Había preguntado el morocho confundido más para sí mismo que para su novia, hasta que recordó la charla que Misato les dio cuando tuvo su primera erección.

–¡Oh! ¿Necesitas algo?

–Creo que Misato te pidió que prepares un poco de caldo, mejor haz un poco de chocolate caliente y algunos panqueques, eso me animará más. Además, tengo hambre. –solicitó la germana con una sonrisa más animada, al notar que él no estaba haciendo un alboroto por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Enseguida. –concedió Shinji devolviendo la sonrisa– Después de que Misato venga.

Tras decir eso, el varón se inclinó y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Asuka devolvió el beso para luego abrazarlo e indicar sonriendo con algo de rubor:

–Gracias, también lo necesitaba.

En ese momento la peli-morada ingresó en el sanitario anunciando:

–Ya estoy aquí, gracias Shinji. Ve a preparar el caldo.

–Asuka prefiere chocolate caliente y unos panqueques, eso está bien ¿no?

–¡Seguro! No veo por qué no. –respondió Misato.

Shinji dejó el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Entonces, una vez que estuvieron solas, Misato le volvió a explicar a Asuka lo que podría esperar de su ciclo.

–Pero no he tenido ninguno de esos síntomas, me siento muy bien. Si Shinji no lo hubiese notado, tal vez no me habría dado cuenta hasta que viniera al baño o me cambiara de ropa. –señaló la pelirroja.

–Oh, bueno. No te preocupes por eso, es bastante normal, sé que no es igual para todas, y no todas padecen los mismo síntomas, además, por lo general el primer periodo no es doloroso. El dolor si es que se presenta, puede variar de intensidad de una mujer a otra, y recién lo sabrás en unos cuantos meses. –explicó la ojimarrón para tranquilizar a la adolescente– Aún así, mejor llamemos a Mari, tal vez tú entrenamiento de piloto tengo que ver con eso, será mejor estar seguras.

Misato sacó su celular para llamar a Mari, poniéndola en el altavoz para explicarle la situación. No faltó una burla de la científica, felicitando a Asuka por convertirse en una señorita, pero también fue seria y les explicó los efectos del LCL en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, este solo aumentaría su fertilidad y no tendría influencia sobre su ciclo menstrual. Al igual que como ya la peli-morada le había explicado, la ojiturquesa le indicó a la adolescente que debería esperar para saber si sus periodos serían benévolos o crueles.

Luego de la charla, aclarar algunas dudas y recomendar que permaneciera en reposo para ver cómo se desarrollaba su periodo, la ojimarrón ayudó a la pelirroja a cambiarse, le prestó una de sus toallitas femeninas, comprometiéndose para ir a comprarle unas más adecuadas tras el desayuno.

* * *

Durante el desayuno, Shinji se esforzó en consentir a su novia para que estuviera lo más cómoda posible, sobre todo, luego de recibir un mensaje de Mari con varias recomendaciones. Al concluir con el mismo, mientras Misato iba a comprar lo que Asuka necesitaría, el varón no permitió que la pelirroja lo ayudara a limpiar, si no que le indicó que se sentara en el sofá y buscara una película o algo para ver en la televisión. Al terminar en la cocina, el morocho le alcanzó otra taza de chocolate con un malvavisco. Luego fue a buscar una manta y se unió a ella en el sofá, donde su novia lo recibió con los brazos abiertos antes de recostarse en su hombro, permitiendo que él los cubriera con la manta.

Shinji no dejó que Asuka se levantara del sofá, excepto, cuando la peli-morada volvió y se fueron juntas al baño. Cualquier cosa que la ojiazul solicitaba, él se la conseguía. El almuerzo fue a petición de la adolescente, incluso le preparó una torta, como la que le hacía en su cumpleaños, pero de menor tamaño y al igual que el almuerzo, la cena fue según el gusto de la germana.

De esta manera, el día transcurrió con Shinji siendo un atento sirviente personal para su novia, lo cual ella disfrutó y previno cambios de humor indeseados. Tras la cena, Asuka fue la primera en irse a acostar, Shinji lo hizo una vez que terminó de ordenar la cocina, ella lo esperó para agradecer las atenciones de la jornada con un largo beso y algunos mimos, antes de recostarse sobre su pecho aferrándose con ternura y cariño a él para ir a dormir.

* * *

Al mes siguiente del primer periodo de Asuka, llegó una notificación para Misato. En ella se le informaba a la ojimarrón que sería transferida a Tokio-3 para asumir el puesto de jefe de operaciones, también recibiría el ascenso a Capitán, a su vez se le comunicaba que el Teniente Ryoji Kaji; su ex-novio de la universidad, la reemplazaría como tutor de los adolescentes. Su reemplazo estaría llegando en los próximos días y ella debería reportarse en quince, dándole tiempo para presentarlo con sus tutelados.

–¡Chicos, vengan debemos hablar! –llamó Misato.

Los tres se reunieron en el living donde les explicó la situación y les contó cómo era Kaji. Al oírla hablar sobre él, a los novios les llamó la atención que no siguieran juntos. Asuka no pudo evitar atribuirlo a sus dotes culinarios, entonces su tutora debió explicar por qué habían terminado su relación, lo cual tuvo dos justificaciones. La primera, es que no estaba realmente segura de amarlo y sintió miedo de lo rápido que estaban yendo, la segunda que una vez que se graduaron de la universidad sus caminos se separaron para poder progresar en sus carreras.

–Oh, eso es muy triste, lo lamento Misato. –comentó Asuka con tristeza por la vida amorosa de su tutora.

–Yo también Misato. –se unió Shinji con algo de pena.

–Descuiden, hemos quedado como amigos. Además, él también tiene un gran defecto, su encanto natural que atrae a las mujeres, y aunque no lo intente, a veces coquetea demasiado con las que se le acercan. Eso me ponía de los nervios.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó la pelirroja con algo de comprensión– Eso explica tus temores.

* * *

A los dos días, Kaji se presentó en la casa para conocer a los adolescentes. En cuanto lo vio, Asuka pudo comprender a lo que Misato se refería cuando habló de encanto natural. Ciertamente el hombre era muy atractivo y portaba una sonrisa seductora. La pelirroja esperaba que en el futuro su novio se viera tan bien como él.

Kaji era alto, con el pelo largo y algo rizado de color castaño, sujetado en una cola de caballo y un flequillo bastante rebelde. Llevaba la sombra de una barba, como si no se afeitara regularmente, tenía puesta una camisa de mangas largas arremangadas sobre sus codos, el último botón del cuello desprendido y una corbata bastante floja.

Luego de una charla introductoria, Shinji se mostró algo molesto con el hombre, quien parecía estar coqueteando con sus dos compañeras, lo único que lo tranquilizó, fue que su novia, casi parecía inmune. Además del hecho de que estaba abrazada a su brazo con las manos entrelazadas y que su futuro tutor, lo había felicitado por tener a una novia tan bonita. Incluso, Kaji le dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba consejos, no dudara en acudir a él.

Tras la reunión, los chicos quedaron satisfechos con quien se encargaría de ellos a partir de ahora. Estaban tristes por tener que separarse de Misato, pero entendían que no tenía elección. Además, era una gran oportunidad para la ojimarrón de avanzar en su carrera.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de un año en compañía de su nuevo tutor. El tiempo compartido con Kaji, resultó ser muy beneficioso para Shinji. Desde que su madre murió y el alejamiento de su padre, el varón carecía de una figura paterna o al menos un ejemplo masculino que lo guiara. El hombre, logró ocupar ese lugar, además, era más sencillo hablar con él de ciertos temas. El morocho logró madurar un poco más y perder algo de su timidez remanente, y Asuka siempre podía llamar a Mari o Misato cuando necesitaba algún consejo femenino.

También fue un cambio favorable tener a alguien más que se ocupara de cocinar de vez en cuando. Kaji no era tan bueno como los adolescentes, pero su comida era decente, nada que ver con su última tutora. Regularmente, su nuevo tutor, los invitaba a cenar afuera y le daba consejos de cortejo a su tutelado para que quedara bien y sumará puntos con su novia.

El día en que los chicos se graduaron, Kaji los agasajó con un fino traje de gala para Shinji y un hermoso vestido rosado de fiesta para Asuka. Por la noche, los llevó a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Hamburgo para que lucieran sus nuevas vestimentas.

El lugar contaba con un salón de baile, por fortuna para el morocho, durante una de sus charlas masculinas, Kaji le había enseñado a bailar y guiar a su pareja. El hombre de la cola de caballo le había explicado al adolescente que era fundamental para un hombre saber bailar y ser capaz de guiar a su compañera en la pista. Gracias a eso, la pareja se divirtió bailando, entre la comida y el postre, al igual que una última vez, antes de retirarse. Fue una noche muy agradable, por lo cual, Asuka le hizo prometer a su tutor que les conseguiría una reserva para su próximo cumpleaños, dado que quería volver a bailar con Shinji en ese lugar.

* * *

Una tarde, Kaji les habló del motivo por el que los Evangelion eran tan importantes. A su vez, le informó a Shinji que su madre lo había seleccionado como candidato a ser el piloto de la Unidad 01, aunque Gendo no lo confirmaba como tal debido a que quiso mantener al Eva 01 inactivo con la esperanza de algún día recuperar a su esposa. A su vez, les explicó sobre los mensajeros, aunque omitiendo algo de información, lo que ellos necesitaban saber es que los mensajeros llegarían pronto y que probablemente atacarían Tokio-3. Su objetivo, era reclamar el planeta para ellos y exterminar a la humanidad. A Shinji no le gustaron estas noticias, estaba muy preocupado de que su novia se enfrentara a esas cosas, sobre todo sabiendo que uno de ellos había sido el responsable del Segundo Impacto.

* * *

El miércoles 25 de febrero le llegó un sobre a Shinji de parte de Gendo, el hecho tomó por sorpresa al morocho, al igual que a su novia. No había tenido contacto con su padre en más de 6 años, desde que vino a Alemania con Mari para estar con Asuka.

Al abrir el sobre, la pelirroja y el morocho se llevaron algunas sorpresas más. La primer sorpresa es que la mayoría de la carta se encontraba anulada por líneas gruesas que impedían leer lo que estaba escrito a excepción de una oración que decía: "_ven a Tokio-3, tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir_". Junto con la carta había una tarjeta de identificación de NERV, un pasaje de avión abierto cuyo destino era Tokio-2 y un boleto de tren. La última sorpresa fue una foto que molestó mucho a Asuka y puso incómodo a Shinji.

Aparentemente, Misato se había encargado de enviar el sobre, agregando una foto de ella vistiendo unos jeans recortados cual shorts y una musculosa amarilla, posando inclinada hacia adelante, para dejar ver su prominente escote. Sobre la imagen, la mujer escribió: "_Avísame cuando vengas que pasaré a recogerte_" y "_¡Mira aquí Shinji!_" con una flecha señalando su pecho. Obviamente con el objetivo de molestarlos un poco, sobre todo a Kaji si es que la veía.

–¡Esa Hentai! –exclamó Asuka roja de furia– ¡En cuanto la tenga en frente me las pagará! –tomando la foto y estrujándola en sus manos.

–Sabes cómo es, –señaló Shinji tratando de calmarla– no dejes que te afecte. ¿No deberías dársela a Kaji? –preguntó, tras dudar un momento señalando la foto.

–¡Que se joda! –dijo la pelirroja, refiriéndose a la peli-morada y aún molesta– Se la pudo haber dedicado si quería que le llegara.

Al oír el estallido de la germana, Kaji acudió para averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando. Shinji le dio la carta para que lo viera por el mismo. El hombre observó detenidamente la carta y sin encontrar ningún motivo para la ira de la adolescente.

–Entiendo que esto pueda ser molesto y repentino, pero no creo por eso debas reaccionar así Asuka. –indicó Kaji con su habitual sonrisa de galán.

El rubor producto de la ira que llevaba la germana en su rostro se mantuvo debido a la pena que le generó su tutor al llamarle la atención por su reacción sin conocer todos los hechos. Por ese motivo, Asuka le entregó la foto arrugada para justificarse:

–Eso. ¡Fue por esto!

Kaji tomó la imagen, luego de alisarla empezó a reír burlonamente mientras retomaba la palabra:

–JAJAJAJA ¿No estarás celosa? Obviamente, esto era más para molestarme a mí que a ustedes. Típico de Katsuragi.

–Lo supuse, pero no me gusta que nos meta en medio de ustedes dos, ni que use a Shinji para ponerte celoso. –señaló la pelirroja cruzada de brazos en señal de enojo y fastidio.

–Ven, cálmate. –llamó Shinji abrazándola por detrás– Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. –aseguró poniendo en práctica los consejos de su tutor y besando su mejilla, logrando que se relajara un poco.

–Volviendo a la carta, ¿qué es lo que harás Shinji? –preguntó el hombre.

–Sinceramente no entiendo el punto de esto, no sé si quiere volver a verme y que reparemos nuestro lazo o si tal vez quiere convocarme como piloto. Tú dijiste que soy candidato para la Unidad 01. –indicó el adolescente visiblemente confundido.

–Viendo la censura en la carta, tal vez sea lo segundo, puede que te informara algo, pero al ser temas confidenciales anuló la información. También puede que quiera las dos cosas y aproveche que te conviertas en piloto para volver a acercarse a ti. –ofreció el de la cola de caballo, esto último, lo dijo para tratar de animarlo.

El morocho pensó en esto detenidamente y se mantuvo en silencio. Ante esto, Kaji volvió a tomar la palabra:

–¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

–Lo discutiremos con Asuka.

–Pero esto es entre ustedes, es tu familia, es tu decisión Shinji. –dijo la germana.

–No, –respondió Shinji negando con la cabeza– también es tuya. Eres parte de mi familia, lo que decidamos nos afectará a los dos. Si me quedo, –indicó sujetándole la mano– seguiremos juntos y puede que pierda la última oportunidad de volver a acercarme a mi padre. Además de que aunque no me gusta la idea de subir a un Eva, me gustaría ayudarte, no quiero que enfrentes a esas cosas sola.

El chico afirmó su agarre sobre la mano de su novia, en señal de que no le gustaba la idea, antes de continuar:

–Si me voy, deberemos separarnos, no permitirán que te alejes de la Unidad 02. Aunque al hacerlo, tal vez tenga la posibilidad de ayudarte como piloto, puede que no sea de gran ayuda porque no tengo tu entrenamiento, pero es mejor que nada.

Asuka sujetó la mano de su novio con igual afecto que él, para luego hablar:

–Shinji, te lo agradezco, sé lo que significa para ti el Eva, que no te gusta que sea piloto. –indicó– Pero creo que aunque nos duela separarnos, deberías intentarlo. Más que nada, para intentar acercarte a tu padre, no me gustaría que pierdas esta oportunidad.

–Me parece que esa es la mejor opción chicos. Sé que será difícil para ustedes alejarse, no tanto como la última vez, ya que ahora han crecido y madurado. Además, estoy seguro que pronto llegará la solicitud de traslado para Asuka y su Eva. Por lo que sabemos, el enfrentamiento con los mensajeros se llevará a cabo en Tokio-3, esa es la principal razón por la cual se construyó el Geo-Front.

Fue la intervención de Kaji, quien no creyó prudente informarles que otro de los objetivos del enemigo era recuperar el cuerpo del Segundo Mensajero que estaba custodiado allí.

–Eso lo decide Shinji, debes ir. Ya escuchaste a Kaji, pronto yo también iré con la Unidad 02. Y no, no vas a esperar a que eso suceda. –agregó la germana adivinando su posible protesta– Aprovecharás el tiempo para entrenar como piloto –indicó con seriedad como si le diera una orden.

–Está bien, si estás de acuerdo con eso. –aceptó el ojiazul acercándose a su novia y envolviéndola en sus brazos– Pero no lo haré enseguida, viajaré el lunes para que podamos aprovechar el fin de semana juntos. –decidió previo a darle un tierno beso en los labios.

–Muy bien, entonces voy a chequear los horarios disponibles, ¿por qué no le avisan a Misato? Oh y vayan pensado qué les gustaría hacer durante el fin de semana. –dijo el japonés mayor con su habitual sonrisa guiñándoles un ojo.

–¡Llévanos a ese restaurante elegante! –exclamó Asuka sin dudarlo ni por un instante– ¡Quiero volver a bailar con Shinji! –aseguró con mucho entusiasmo.

Shinji viajaría a Tokio-2 el lunes al medio día. De esa manera, llegaría ese mismo día por la tarde, debido a la diferencia horaria.

* * *

Los adolescentes, aprovecharon al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba, antes de tener que separarse. Prácticamente no se despegaban el uno del otro, abrazados en el sofá viendo la televisión o una película, recostados en la cama, siempre intercambiando muestras de afecto.

* * *

Finalmente, el sábado por la tarde-noche, los tres fueron a cenar bastante temprano. Kaji quería que aprovecharan al máximo la pista de baile, según los deseos de Asuka, algo que hicieron ni bien entraron. Ya habían decidido una cena de tres platos y torta como postre con posibilidad de repetir u ordenar alguna variante antes de salir de casa. Así que su tutor, ocuparía una mesa y ordenaría.

Asuka y Shinji bailaron hasta que notaron que el mozo les sirvió la entrada. La pelirroja devoró su comida con voracidad, su novio un poco más rápido de lo normal. En cambio, su escolta se tomó su tiempo, adivinando la intención de sus cargos de usar el tiempo entre cada plato para quemar algunas calorías al ritmo de la música.

Con el último plato, Kaji ordenó una botella de champagne de baja graduación para brindar y les sirvió media copa a los adolescentes. Aparte del brindis, él terminaría la botella con tranquilidad, antes de solicitar que sirvieran el postre para darle a sus tutelados más tiempo de baile.

Luego del postre, los novios bailaron un buen rato por última vez, hasta que quedaron exhaustos. Asuka agradeció haber hecho caso de la sugerencia por parte del japonés mayor sobre no usar tacones, ya que con sus sandalias chatas ya le dolían bastante los pies, la germana no quería imaginar, cómo habría sido de usar tacones por más bajos que sean. Finalmente, ordenaron un poco de helado para refrescarse, antes de retirarse a casa.

Asuka y Shinji estaban muy complacidos con la velada, la cual consideraron que había sido perfecta. En al auto, se encontraban en su clásica posición con los brazos y las manos entrelazadas, la cabeza de la muchacha sobre el hombro de su novio y la de él sobre la de ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormidos, intercambiando elogios por la gracia de ambos al desplazarse por la pista.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, luego de despedirse de Kaji agradeciendo la noche y tras cambiarse, los adolescentes se reunieron en su cuarto.

–Oye Shinji, –llamó la germana bastante sonrojada y casi susurrando– me estaba preguntando.

–Sí, ¿qué cosa? –preguntó el joven japonés curioso e intrigado por el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de su novia.

–¿Te gustaría que intentemos un beso francés? –consultó Asuka más ruborizada y manteniendo el tono de su voz en un susurro.

–¡Eh! –exclamó Shinji muy sorprendido, comenzando a ruborizarse– ¿a qué te refieres? –interrogó para confirmar que había entendido correctamente la intención de su novia.

–¡Ya sabes Baka! –respondió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido– Como en las películas, un beso más profundo, usando la lengua.

–¡Oh! ¿Estás segura? –consultó el morocho alcanzando la misma tonalidad que su novia.

La pareja se encontraba sentada en la cama, uno al lado del otro, aún no se habían acostado. Con determinación, Asuka se puso de pie y exclamó dejando que su orgullo tomara el control:

–¡Por supuesto Baka! ¡No lo habría sugerido si no lo estuviera!

Ante esto, Shinji también se puso de pie y tartamudeó por los nervios:

–Bu-u-ue-eno, ¿y cómo lo hacemos?

–Supongo que empezamos como si fuera uno normal, y el primero que lo sienta apropiado, abrirá un poco su boca para profundizarlo. El otro corresponderá y así de la misma manera con la lengua, un paso a la vez.

–¡D-de acu-ue-erdo! –aceptó el adolescente aún nervioso– ¿Lista?

–¡Hai! ¡Empieza tú! –indicó Asuka.

Shinji se acercó a su novia para envolverla con sus brazos, ella le correspondió, acto seguido los dos se inclinaron hacia adelante para unir sus labios hasta que estaban a solo unos milímetros de unirlos, pero Asuka retrocedió exclamando con duda:

–¡Espera! ¿Te lavaste los dientes?

–¡Claro! Mientras te cambiabas. ¿Y tú?

–Lo mismo, después de cambiarme. Entonces estamos listos.

–Muy bien aquí voy. –anunció Shinji.

Volvieron a cerrar sus ojos y a abrazarse. Cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios, los dos se rieron repentinamente al sentir sus respiraciones sobre los mismos, la intensidad de sus respiraciones había aumentado por los nervios.

–¡No respires tan fuerte! –se quejó la pelirroja– ¡Me haces cosquillas!

–Gomen, tú también me estás haciendo cosquillas. –indicó el morocho.

Abrieron los ojos y se miraron el uno al otro antes de soltar una carcajada.

–¿Aún quieres continuar? –consultó el ojiazul.

La germana no respondió, solo asintió volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Él también cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba para besarla, nuevamente ella sintió el cosquilleo.

–Aún me haces cosquillas. –protestó Asuka sin alejarse.

–¡No puedo evitarlo!

–¡Muy bien en ese caso!

Terminó diciendo Asuka a la vez que llevaba una mano hacia la nariz de su novio y se la apretó sin darle tiempo a responder o protestar, uniendo sus labios con los de él. Esto tomó por sorpresa al morocho, quien solo pudo devolver el beso.

Luego de unos segundos, ninguno de los dos profundizó el beso y Shinji ya estaba comenzando a extrañar el aire. En ese momento, el ojiazul abrió un poco su boca por reflejo en busca de aire. Asuka lo interpretó como que él quería seguir avanzando, así que correspondió. Como respuesta, el varón buscó la mano de su novia para liberar su nariz. Por su lado, la pelirroja movió ligeramente su lengua hacia adelante, dejando que su orgullo y curiosidad la guiara. Al sentir el nuevo roce en sus labios el morocho la imitó, soltando su mano y abrazándola.

Las lenguas de los adolescentes comenzaron a rozarse a tientas con timidez, Asuka con su mano liberada buscó la nuca de su novio, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Shinji bajó una mano a la cintura de ella deteniéndose antes de acercarse demasiado a su cola, mientras su otra mano imitaba a la de su novia. El varón se animó a estirar más su lengua, incursionando ligeramente en la boca de ella. La pelirroja copió su movimiento y comenzaron a disputar levemente el pequeño espacio, hasta que lentamente fueron ampliando la apertura entre sus labios y casi por reflejo, explorar más dentro de la boca del otro.

Con el correr de los segundos, sus cabezas cambiaron de posición y sus labios se acariciaban con frenesí, como si estuvieran intentando comerse al otro, provocando que sus cuerpos reaccionaran. Los pezones de Asuka se endurecieron, al igual que la hombría de Shinji. En respuesta a la presión sobre su entrepierna, la adolescente se humedeció un poco.

Lueg o de unos segundos, sus lenguas emprendieron la retirada y lentamente aflojaron la pasión, cerrando sus bocas en cuanto sus labios se separaron. A la vez que con lentitud abrían los ojos enfocando sus miradas en los orbes de tonalidad semejante del otro, jadeando un poco en busca de aire y sonreírse con alegría.

–¡Vaya! –exclamaron simultáneamente los dos entre jadeos– Eso fue…

Se sonrieron ampliamente al comprobar que estaban sincronizados, incluso en sus emociones por lo que acababan de compartir.

–¡Tú primero! –indicó Shinji muy ruborizado y aún jadeando.

–¡Hermoso y sorprendente! –pronunció la germana respirando con más normalidad.

–¡Definitivamente! –concordó el japonés sonriendo con algo de picardía y tratando de recuperar el aliento– ¡Salvo cuando me tapaste la nariz! –señaló debido al accionar de su novia.

–¡Oh! ¡Gomen! –se disculpó Asuka muy ruborizada– No debí hacerlo, pero sentí que, si seguíamos así nunca lo haríamos.

–Descuida, puede que tengas razón. Si no lo hubieras hecho, tal vez no me habría atrevido a abrir mi boca.

Se rieron en complicidad notando su propia excitación antes del volver a ver al otro y mirar que se encontraba en la misma situación.

–Creo que debemos ser prudentes con esto, para no extralimitarnos. –señaló la pelirroja mirando la erección de su novio, ruborizándose al ver sus propios pezones y notando la humedad en su femineidad.

–Creo que tienes razón.

Volvió a concordar el morocho imitando su rubor, tapando con sus manos la carpa en sus pantalones y viendo los pezones erectos de su novia.

–¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! –rezongó la germana– ¡Ya lo superamos! ¡Yo no estoy cubriendo mi pecho!

–De acuerdo.

–Aún no haremos nada más que esto, pero ¿quieres intentarlo otra vez? –preguntó Asuka.

–¿No prefieres esperar a que esto se calme? –ofreció Shinji haciendo referencia a su erección.

–No, descuida. –respondió la pelirroja muy ruborizada– Creo que eso puede pasar cada vez que nos dejemos llevar en un beso y considerando que pronto te irás, es mejor que nos empecemos a acostumbrar a ello. –indicó sonriendo con algo de picardía y avanzando hacia él.

Con mucho cuidado y nerviosismo, retomaron su posición, teniendo la precaución de mantener sus cinturas a una distancia prudente. Sin cortar el contacto visual, inclinaron la cabeza para acercar sus labios, mientras lentamente cerraban los ojos.

Esta vez, Asuka fue la primera en separar sus labios, Shinji lo interpretó como una señal para introducir su lengua en su boca, haciéndolo con delicadeza e inmediatamente fue saludado por la de ella. Las lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse mientras se aventuraban con cada movimiento en la boca del otro. Poco a poco, profundizaron el beso y el instinto los llevó a acercar sus cuerpos, hasta que sus intimidades se rozaron. Ninguno retrocedió, en su lugar, se concentraron en el beso a la vez que dejaban que sus manos vagaran por la espalda del otro. Shinji solo tuvo cuidado de no bajar su mano demasiado, Asuka se detenía justo en la curvatura y volvía a subir su mano.

Finalmente, ambos anclaron una mano en la cabeza del otro, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de su pareja. Trataban de retenerlo, como si temieran que huiría si lo soltaran, apenas las movían para no jalar algún mechón por accidente. El beso fue profundizándose, al igual que la excitación aumentaba y sus corazones se aceleraban. Lentamente comenzaron a detenerse, ya que ninguno de los dos quería llegar más lejos.

Al separar sus bocas, jadearon por aire, pero se mantuvieron cerca, sosteniéndose en un abrazo mientras se sonreían, unidos por sus frentes y mirándose a los ojos con intensidad, sintiendo como sus corazones latían casi en sincronía, como si estuvieran conversando. Permanecieron así, hasta que su respiración y latidos se normalizaron, esperando que su excitación bajara.

–Bueno. Mejor nos vamos a dormir. –dijo Asuka bostezando.

–Sí, creo que es lo mejor. –convino Shinji estirándose– Aún tenemos todo el domingo. –recordó con una tímida sonrisa.

–¿Estás sugiriendo que mañana continuaremos con esto? –preguntó la pelirroja con algo de picardía en la voz.

–Bueno, y-yo… no sé… digo… si tú quieres. –tartamudeó el morocho temeroso y apenado.

–¡Claro Baka! Relájate, solo te estoy molestando.

Fue lo que indicó la germana mientras lo jalaba junto a ella en la cama. Shinji se acomodó en el lecho, dejando que su novia se acomodara apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo. El ojiazul se disculpó mientras la envolvía con sus brazos:

–Gomen.

–¡No te disculpes! –regañó Asuka con algo de severidad afirmando su agarre– No digo que pasemos todo el día en ello, pero me gustaría hacerlo con frecuencia y dado que te vas el lunes… –advirtió con algo de tristeza.

–Lo sé. A mí también me gustaría. –dijo Shinji, afirmándola sobre su cuerpo.

–¡Gute nacht mein Freund!

–¡Gute nacht meine Freundin!

Se dieron un tierno pico en los labios, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Durante el domingo, en cada oportunidad que los dos adolescentes se encontraban solos o lejos de la vista de Kaji, practicaron su nueva manera de expresarse afecto. No lo hacían más de dos veces seguidas, debido a las reacciones que provocaba en sus cuerpos, pero lo probaron en varias posiciones. Con ella sobre su regazo, sentados uno al lado del otro, recostados al sol o con ella encima de él en cuclillas. Esta última, fue muy excitante y resultó difícil para ellos evitar ir más lejos así que al separarse, decidieron que aunque fue la que mejor se sintió era muy intensa, por lo que no la harían muy seguido.

* * *

El lunes en el aeropuerto, Kaji le entregó un sobre de parte de Mari a Shinji, el cual no debía abrirlo hasta que estuviera en viaje. Los novios estaban algo tristes, porque su tiempo juntos había llegado a su fin y no sabían cuánto pasaría hasta que se volvieran a reunir. En ese lugar, por primera vez y muy apenados, compartieron un profundo beso en presencia de otras personas. Fue el beso más largo que intercambiaron hasta ahora, se sujetaron con fuerza el uno al otro, sabiendo que, cuando se separaran no sería solo por un momento, ya que Shinji debía subir al avión rumbo a Tokio-2.

–¡En verdad te quiero mucho Shinji! –aseguró Asuka con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con fluir incontrolablemente.

–¡Yo también te quiero mucho Asuka! –correspondió Shinji.

El rostro del varón también reflejaba su tristeza mientras la abrazaba con firmeza y delicadeza, tratando de compartir sus sentimientos en el proceso.

–¿Me llamarás cuando llegues? –preguntó la germana olfateando para contener el llanto.

–¡En cuanto llegue a Tokio-2!

–Hablaremos todos los días ¿no? –consultó la pelirroja casi suplicando.

–¡Antes de ir a dormir! –manifestó el morocho regalándole una cálida sonrisa sin apartar la vista de sus orbes azules.

–¡Me harás tanta falta! –indicó la ojiazul terminando el contacto visual y hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su novio.

–¡Tú también! ¡Aún podemos cambiar de opinión! –ofreció el varón.

–No. ¡Debemos ser fuertes! ¡Esto es importante para ti!

Fue lo que Asuka indicó, mientras la gente a su alrededor no dejaba de ir y venir. En ese momento, sonó la última llamada para abordar por los altavoces del aeropuerto.

–Cuídate Shinji y saluda a Misato de mi parte.

–Lo haré Kaji, por favor cuídala.

–Descuida, la cuidaré por ti.

–¡Oye! ¡No soy una niña! –exclamó Asuka dejando salir su orgullo y pellizcando levemente en la espalda a su novio– ¡Recuerda que soy mayor que tú!

–Lo sé. –dijo Shinji besando su cabeza.

Poco a poco, rompieron el abrazo, manteniendo las manos unidas, hasta que sus brazos no pudieron estirarse más, mientras Shinji se alejaba rumbo a la compuerta para abordar el avión.

–¡Buen viaje y cuídate de Misato! ¡No dejes que te corrompa y asegúrate de no comer su comida! –advirtió la germana tratando de sonreír, para que no la viera llorar.

–¡Descuida! ¡Me encargaré de cocinar! –indicó el adolescente devolviendo una sonrisa un poco forzada.

–¡Adiós Shinji! –saludó la pelirroja.

–¡Adiós Asuka!

Con sumo dolor, el joven japonés se dio la vuelta, acercándose al mostrador y enseñando su boleto. Antes de cruzar el umbral se giró para despedirse por última vez, enfocando su mirada en Asuka que lo saludaba enérgicamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Tadaima**_: "Estoy en casa" en japones.

_**Okaeri**_: "Bienvenida de nuevo" en japonés.

_**Pervers**_: "pervertido" en alemán.

_**Gute nacht mein Freund**_: "Buenas noches mi Novio" en alemán.

_**Gute nacht meine Freundin**_: "Buenas noches mi Novia" en alemán.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Un especial agradecimiento a mi Beta Principal "Ground Spirit Minerva", gracias a ella pueden leer esto sin faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales. Además autora del cover con el que esta historia se ilustra. No duden en buscarla en Google y aquí en fanfiction /u/1987526/Ground-Spirit-Minerva y darle una oportunidad a sus historias, además de pasar por su deviantart: /groundspiritminerva

En segundo lugar agradezco también el apoyo y aliento de mi otro beta "aniber-estrada", y recomiendo sus historias las cuales pueden encontrar también aquí en fanfiction /u/6349482/aniber-estrada

Y por último al nuevo Beta Manolo/Emanuel Mave, quien le ha dado una última revisión a las modificaciones de último momento.

Por cierto, si encuentran errores de ortografía o gramática que no estén dentro del Capítulo eso es 100% mi responsabilidad. En cuanto a los otros nadie es perfecto y se pueden deber a alguna corrección realizada sin supervisión de los Beta. Si esto sigue siendo válido, yo soy el que sube los capítulos y a veces realizo pequeñas modificaciones en el proceso.

Recuerden que también pueden encontrar el fic en:

Amino: /c/anime-es/page/user/5/bNec_Gfm61Y8j1jrmmrYB4JR8W1rqVJ

Facebook: /pg/shinasu69/posts/?ref=page_internal

Mega: /#F!UFcCDAaY!7c5LWffjduKxYglTVFtVVQ

completen con lo que corresponda (que idiotez esto de no poder poner enlaces en los fic) o revisen en mi perfil.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Primero un nuevo personaje aparece Kaji (Marrón Claro). Segundo, nuevo fondo que me gusta mucho, además me brinda mayor libertad para seleccionar colores para los personajes (solo quienes leen en Face, Amino o en PDF). Pronto estaré actualizando con todo el Arco completo en un solo PDF, con solo notas aclaratorias e indicación de colores en los personajes, recomiendo que lean los PDF con un navegador, pues sino se pierden algunos formatos de letra. Este es el último capítulo que subo a Amino y Facebook con capturas (fueron 62), los que componen el Segundo Arco (que sale la semana que viene) son mucho más largos por ende solo informaré que ya lo pueden descargar desde la carpeta de Mega en PDF.

Les informo que el Segundo Arco será calificación M [por violencia y contenido de índole sexual (Lemmon)], otro motivo por el cual tampoco estaré subiendo capturas debido a las normas de Facebook y Amino. No creo sacar una versión censurada hasta que complete la historia o al menos el Tercer Arco. Si leen esto en Fanfiction recomiendo revisar mi perfil.

Ahora, por fortuna las musas permanecieron cerca, pero lamentablemente me desviaron un poco, provocando que me estirara en el desarrollo del capítulo 4 (mi objetivo era intentar llegar al 7mo), pero surgieron ideas que quedaban bien, además como muchos otros estaba en la recta final de la cursada y no pude dedicarle todo el tiempo que me hubiera gustado. Lo bueno es que en solo una semana y con poco tiempo disponible creo llevar ya la mitad del 5to y publicando cada dos semanas espero lograr mantener esta ventaja.

Sigo necesitando Betas para la corrección, Aniber y Manolo no dan abasto dadas sus demás responsabilidades. Pero igualmente publicare solo con mi revisión de ser necesario y al concluir realizaré las correcciones necesarias. Sin más que decirles espero que hallan disfrutado de este Arco y con algo de orgullo le doy fin (poniendo el "Complete" en Fanfiction).

Atentamente Arroba5

Nos vemos la semana próxima con…

"_Segundo Arco: Adolescencia Conflictiva_ – Capítulo I: _De Vuelta en Tokio-3_".


End file.
